


My Geiger Counter Says Your Hot (Working Title)

by NoaLie



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 91,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaLie/pseuds/NoaLie
Summary: Zero finds himself suddenly alone in the waste's when his guardian is taken from him. Left to figure out what's next, he crosses paths with the sole survivor and his ghoulish companion. As fate would have it, the young man finds out his mentor left him with something nearly every faction in the common wealth wants.





	1. Chapter 1

The hazy air shimmered with heat, smoke making each breath feel thick and useless. Alex squeezed his knees tighter to his chest, trying to become as small as possible, his eyes burned from a combination of tears and the swirling ashes that had once made up the walls of his home.  
The voices outside grew closer. Their whoops of victory barely discernible over the crackling of the flames, steadily growing louder as the fire devoured everything it touched, counting down the moments till either the lack of air or raiders would end his life.  
Fear kept him frozen, unable to move or think past the horrifying images that had been burned into his mind. His ma, with her bright blonde hair colored bright red by her own freshly spilled blood, and his dad's face split by a horrifying unnatural grin. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, both in an attempt to stop the flowing tears and escape the onslaught of every death colored memory from the last hour.

~*~  
The first gunshots had gone off just moments after his mother had tucked him into bed. In mere moments, chaos exploded outside. Yells and screams rang out amongst the echoing bursts of gunfire. He was being pulled from his bed before his tired ten year old mind could even register the cold fear that had consumed him.  
“Alex! Move!” His brother was yanking him closer to the dusty floor.  
“Stay down,” he hissed urgently.  
The older of the two blondes slowly pulled his sibling towards the door to the hallway.   
“What's happening?” Alex finally manages to whisper the question without stuttering as Jesse peaks around the door frame and down the hall. He pulls his head back quickly, shoving his brother back against the wall.  
Slow heavy footsteps begin to approach the boys bedroom, Alex can't help but tremble, tears stinging his eyes. It's never been so hard to breath. Jesse, back pressed to the wall, closed his eyes for a moment, then pulls a small pipe pistol from his belt. He's only a few years older than Alex, but had started on patrols a few months ago. Now he never went anywhere without the old, well cared for weapon.  
~*~

He has to stop thinking about it. His lungs are trying to pull in to much air in a space already being sucked of oxygen by gluttonous flames.   
“Hey!”   
A sudden gruff voice jerks Alex upright, eyes wide and rimmed red. He can't breath any more. Through the smoke a face appeared, image blurred by the visible heat in the small space, an almost unnoticeable gap between the walls that was only accessible from an opening mostly concealed by a heavy dresser.  
The sound of heavy furniture dragging along the floor revealed the rest of the older man. His jaw was covered in a rust colored dusting of graying hair, hat pulled low to cover his eyes. He wasn't dressed like a raider and had better armor. The whole set even matched. The man looks at him for a long moment, and, just as the boys vision started to darken at the edges, the sounds around him began to slowly be drowned out by a high pitched ringing. The man darts forward grabbing Alex's arm in a near unbreakable hold. In one smooth motion, he effortlessly pulls the small boy from his hiding place.  
He's not sure why he clutched at the strangers shirt, or finally let the tears fall, but it wasn't long before the darkness took him.  
The old wanderer slipped around the side of the burning farmhouse, unnoticed by the distracted raiders arguing over loot, and slipped away into the night, questioning his sanity in his old age.  
Styx had never had kids. He had no idea how to raise one, but, in this fucked up wasteland, he knew how to survive. Hell, maybe he could teach a kid to. He just couldn't stomach the thought of abandoning this one to a random stranger.

~9 Years Later~

The steady downpour outside only seems fitting considering Zero's situation. The wind was howling through the gaping holes in the old church's walls. He could feel the warm tingling of radiation permeating the air. If he had brought a Geiger Counter with him it would probably tell him very bad things.   
He was sitting on an old crate, leaning back against a partially crumbling wall, knees tucked up under his chin. His long, dirty, blonde hair was escaping its tie and curtaining his face. His head felt pleasantly numb, allowing him to focus on his impending doom without hyperventilating.  
He was an idiot, he'd decided just a few moments previously. Got himself surrounded by raiders for what real reason? Revenge? Nah. It doesn't seem worth the price when it comes down to it. Styx had always told him he wasn't cut out for this kinda shit, but, without the old man around, who else was going to do something?  
A sound to his right caused him to tense significantly, a raider on a worn bedroll shifted in his sleep, an old streetlamp outside providing just enough light to make out his rumpled outline.  
The jet was beginning to wear off. The world was speeding back up to all its vomit inducing glory. He hadn't been this nervous since he shot his first wasteland horror, the ghoul still resembling something much too human. The occurrence had left him violently ill and haunted by nightmares. The recollection was just a reminder of how stupid his revenge plan really was. Shit, he wasn't even sure he could take the life of another flesh and blood human. The thought alone left his mind scattered and panicky.  
He debated on another hit, but it was getting too close to the time when the others would wake and he would need his wits about him.   
He let his feet hit the floor before he could change his mind and give in to the urge to be as high as fuck before he died. His shoes were a size too big, still new to him. His old combat boots would have stood out too much. Fortunately for him, there are always dead raiders around to loot and he had managed to find plenty of mismatched gear to form his current raider disguise. None of it fit quite right, Zero had a smaller build then most, and it was rare to find someone his age or older that didn't stand at least a head taller then him.  
Standing up, he took his time to stretch his limbs, after years of being reminded how important the act was, he had acted without much thought. Once finished he checked his pistol still strapped to his thigh. It was loaded and ready. He then double-checked the knife in his boot. Satisfied he could get to everything easily enough, he grabbed his shoulder bag from the floor and secured it in place.   
Fetching his crumpled pack of cigarettes, he tapped one free, lighting it with his last match. The familiar motions and the soothing warmth that flooded his lungs helped him to relax a bit more.   
Finally feeling as ready as he was going to get, he moved silently toward the stairs to begin his descent.  
It was warmer in the sanctuary of the old chapel. Several barrel fires were lit to fight the unrelenting wind entering through every crevice of the dilapidated building. The flickering lights did little to illuminate the area through the radiation storms green tinted haze. Dark figures huddled in groups, voices straining to reach their companions over the mournful howls of the wind outside.   
His eyes strained to find a familiar face. He was unsuccessful and moved toward the door. As he neared the fire barrel closest to the exit he spotted a stocky man in a dark coat leaning by the door. The mans name was Elsewhere, due to his ability to move unheard. The raider was well known, able to pop up outta nowhere without warning. If he was here then his pal Longshot was sure to be near.  
Elsewhere grinned at Zero menacingly as he passed by and slipped out into the cold wet night.   
The rain immediately soaked through his few layers of clothing so he quickly darted across the street toward a rickety guard post made of scavenged debris. More raiders had gathered there, with a lit barrel fire dimly lighting the small space. Zero tossed the remains of his now soaked tobacco tube into it, relieved when the rain no longer pummeled his head.  
He had to take a moment to pull long sopping strands of hair from his face, awkwardly attempting to shove it behind his ears and under his jackets collar.  
Shouts from the building across the street triggered a few answering whoops of excitement from all around the building nearby. Zero's stomach dropped, more voices then just the small group he had gotten here with. Some rumors had gone around about teaming up with a few other groups for something big, but he hadn't taken them seriously.   
Raiders were well known for self destruction when their groups got too large. Zero's theory was that because they tended to have such a small variety of personalities spread amongst them that too many clashes would cause them to obliterate each other.  
“Hey!” A woman across the fire from him gestured in his direction.  
“You new right?” Her question came out more like a fact, clipped at the end, she obviously had decided he looked rather inexperienced. She herself was wearing armor made to fit, and had a combat shotgun instead of your usual raiders choice of cheap pipe weapons.   
He didn't have to answer, she just scowled at him and jerked her thumb behind her.  
“Your with me then.”   
Zero nodded, though she had already turned away and was striding purposefully toward the darkest corner of the enclosure. He followed without a word.

They were currently at a place called Nahant Chapel. The week long trip here had been slow and arduous, slipping past mirelurks and a few crazy bots. Zero hated being surrounded by water, it was so dark and ominous, waiting to pull you under, squeeze the life out of you for no good reason.   
It seems that a small settlement right next to this church has been doing pretty well lately, the raiders want to make an impression, see if they can intimidate the settlers into handing over some of their “excess” supplies.   
He keeps his anger contained, only because the nervous twisting in his gut leaves little room for other emotions. Having been assigned with the same task as other recruits of looting the place while the more experienced Raiders handle the settlers.  
He can almost see guards patrolling the small circular settlement as they approach it. Small buildings, some still in the process of being built, were spread out in a half circle branching off of a large manor house. A decent sized field of assorted crops was also being expanded, several patches of ground having recently been tilled to accommodate growth.  
This was becoming a regular thing here. Settlements were growing instead of fading into memory. A change was coming over the Commonwealth. Sometimes it gave him hope, and sometimes it made him furious.   
Why, after all of these years of opportunity, did the people only now start to fix things and to begin to strive for a better life by standing together to fight back?  
Maybe it really was the legendary vault dweller, the man whispered about around campfires late at night. Horror stories to some, epic legends of heroic deeds to others. Zero didn't see how one man could possibly make such a sway on so many people.   
Yet, here was a settlement he had never heard of, opening trade routes and building their own defenses, rising up out of one of the most avoided areas of the 'Wealth to flourish.  
A young man crouched beside him shifted uncomfortably. His once spiky blue Mohawk now stuck to the side of his head as he unsuccessfully attempts to wipe water from his eyes. His effort is wasted in the current downpour.  
He reminds Zero of an irritated mole-rat that once tried to tunnel into a block of concrete trying to reach him, braining itself in the process giving him time to escape to a safer height.

~*~  
Styx had calmly walked up behind the goal oriented rodent and simply shot it in the back of the head with his pistol. He proceeded to glare up at his ward currently clinging to the side of an old radio tower. The overwhelming disappointment evident in the older mans grisly features.  
~*~ 

Waiting in the hazy green rain was nerve racking, he kept expecting gunshots and explosions to fill the air at any moment. Finally Addy signaled the small groups attention, motioning forward around the small abandoned house between them and their target destination. The woman was trying hard to restrain her excitement, but every few minutes an eerie smile would tug at the corners of her green painted lips. She had a few frag grenades clipped to her belt next to a long wicked looking blade.  
The only reason he knew her name was because someone had shouted it, she'd never offered it herself, giving him the distinct feeling she didn't think he'd be alive for long.  
Some shouts from the guard patrol up ahead signal the other raiders' approach to the towns entrance.  
Addy leads them down a steep incline toward the water. Everyone slips a few times. The back of the manor overlooks a drop into the ocean, but the drop isn't straight down, making it possible to carefully navigate up the side and right into the settlers backyard.  
Near the top they lose one, a muffled shout hardly noticeable over the rain and the water crashing against the shore below them, after a brief pause they continue on.

Nate couldn't sleep, so he had been awake tinkering in the workshop when the raiders arrived.   
“General. Raiders at the front, they want to speak to Allen.” The new arrival pauses just inside the open doorway, his hands gripping his rifle too tightly as he considers his next words carefully.  
“Since your here I thought...” The fresh new minuteman recruit didn't have to finish. The vault dweller was already grabbing his things and strapping his various bits of armor into place.  
“Hancock?”  
The ghoul, decked in his one of a kind red coat with his signature tricorn hat setting on his upturned face, lay stretched out on an old sofa in the far corner of the workshop. With an exaggerated groan he slowly sat up.  
“Raiders out front. I need you to go get a group to patrol the cliff side.” Nate's brows furrowed, he had been afraid of something like this. The whole reason the two of them had been here for the last three days was to build up defenses due to the rise in raider activity by the old church. He just hadn't gotten to installing the turrets in back yet, the guard shifts were stretched thin, leaving too many openings in their defenses from that side.  
The mayor of Goodneighbor had tagged along hoping for a nice distraction from his usual mayoral duties.  
“I'm on it Sole.” His already raspy voice still rough from sleep. He's popped a few mentats before his feet even hit the floor, grabbing his double barreled shotgun and checking if his knife is still secured in place. He rushes to follow the vaultie outside.  
Nate takes his time strolling through the center of the settlement, sights set straight ahead, towards the band of close to twenty armed raiders fanned out and aiming all their weapons in his direction.  
Hancock tips his hat in Nate's direction. Sometimes he'd forget just how impressively intimidating the usually more aloof man could be. The the ghoul strode purposefully towards the small barracks just a short distance from the workshop, smirking to himself. At least he would get the pleasure of dragging a few wise ass teens through the mud.  
He manages to wrangle two kids awake enough to tie their own boots. He spent a moment worrying that they may not be ready to deal with this sort of situation, then brushes it off. It's not like any of them have much choice.  
The two recruits were obviously nervous. Maybe it was the trouble brewing outside, or that the illustrious mayor of Goodneighbor is leading them outside toward a cliff over-looking the bay holding a shotgun at the ready.  
A small girl, maybe about six years old, peered from the manor houses window. Hancock gestured for her to get down, but she only stared at him for a moment before turning her attention towards the direction Nate had gone.   
The ghoul frowned. Damned girl hero worshiped the vault dweller and was known to follow him around town. He hoped Lin's mother was close by to keep an eye on her. He had no time to worry about it, so he shoved any niggling doubts aside and continued on.  
His coat was drenched. Once again he found himself grateful for a few of the good side effects that came with being a ghoul, he felt great. Energized even. His whole body created enough of its own heat that even the damp chill didn't really bother him much.  
Finally he crouched low out on the back dock, he could see a handful of figures scaling the cliffs side. He cursed under his breath when he spots the three that have already made it up, one slipping into the manor through an open window, the other two disappearing around the far side of the building.  
He grabs the closest kid, maybe a bit too roughly, shoving him towards the house.   
“Get that one!” The ghoul instructed forcefully.   
He's relieved when the boy nods and dutifully takes off for another open window nearby.  
The Mayor and his final recruit, maybe the kids name was Conner he can't be sure, move closer to the cliff face. Apparently the first three raiders had much better climbing skills then the rest, which had become spaced out due to their varying levels of stamina. They made quick work of them, too easy.  
He looked back towards the manner, he could hear the confrontation now taking place up front, probably escalated by his previous extermination.   
He led his slightly shaky companion back to the manor house to see if the raider inside had been dealt with.

When the shots fired behind the house the raiders scattered, several running straight for Nate and his small group of minutemen, none made it past the ex-soldier.  
The scattered raiders rushed the settlement from every direction, chaos erupting all around. The General shouted orders, men tripping over themselves to comply.  
Zero watched from his place in the bushes along the side of the manor. His heart pounded painfully in his chest after witnessing the demise of more then half his fellow recruits. He had been only a few moments shy of sharing their fate in the cold radiated water below. The other blue haired raider wannabe had taken the same path as Zero, leaving him behind to disappear around the house.  
Unsure of how to proceed now that his target could be anywhere amongst the raging chaos, the blonde tried to catch some sight of the gangs overconfident leader amidst the scattered gunfights. His first scan of the manors front yard proved to be unhelpful, the rain making it near impossible to pick one side from the other.  
His second pass is as fruitful as the first. He was debating on moving closer to the workshop. It was closer to the settlements entrance. The spare sheets of metal stacked near the door would make good cover.  
Then, he seen him. The recruit from before. Just around the corner, the blue haired bastard is exiting the front door of the manor, a small brunette girl struggling in his arms.   
A deluge of emotions swarm Zero as the girls huge, red rimmed eyes stare fearfully in his direction. The man has a hand firmly over her mouth, his other arm pinning her to his side. He looks around, unable to see Zero still hidden in the bushes. The thick sheet of rain currently blurring the world around them probably helped.  
He moved without thought, pulling himself up onto the porch, staying low and close to the wall. He retrieved his pistol from its holster silently. He's taken down ferals like this before, but he was having a hard time of reassuring himself that this can't be much worse an act.  
Just when he thought he might be able to reach the raider unseen, the man spun, the look of alarm on his face at seeing Zero takes but a moment to subside. His hold on the girl relaxed some as he started to smile at his fellow recruit. The look quickly vanished, instantly replace by fear when Zero lifted his gun and fired hitting his target right between the eyes.  
He couldn't breath, doesn't give himself time to. He pulled the girl from the collapsing corpse before it fully hits the ground. Stroking her hair must be some strange instinct he never knew he had, he held her tight trying to think. He had no idea what to do.  
“Shhh... it's alright.” He heard himself trying to calm the sobbing girl and turned around to return her to the house that, so far, had been untouched by the rest of the chaos outside.  
In less than an instant, he's staring down the double barrel of a shiny shotgun held by an intensely dark eyed ghoul in a funny hat. Zero didn't get to appreciate the humorous sight.   
Fortunately for his would be death dealer, his traitorous heart had already begun a dangerously unstable struggle to burst from his chest and accomplish said deed without any help required.  
Yet, after what felt like an eternity of being pinned in place by that fierce gaze, unable to move, breath, or process basic communication skills, the ghoul surprised him again.  
“Still safe in here.” His raspy deep voice carries over the rain and gunfire. He lowers his gun and motions them inside.  
A million thoughts flash through Zero's head. Vague dreams of living peacefully in a settlement just like this rise painfully to the surface but one other stood out more.  
He had a reason for doing all of this, he's worked so hard for an opportunity to end the psychopath that had put Styx in the ground, he couldn't risk missing this opportunity. He had been trying for months to be in the same place at the same time as the elusive self proclaimed leader of the raiders. He couldn't fail, and wouldn't sit idly by as someone else took out that vile excuse for a human being, it was too big a risk to allow the man to gain enough power to do something really stupid.  
Zero dropped into a crouch letting the girls feet touch the ground. He ignored the ghouls disapproving frown as he gently pulled her grasping fingers from his soaked jacket. He leaned close to her ear so she could hear him clearly.  
“Go inside now, that guy looks tough he'll keep you safe.” As soon as the girl was disengaged, her wide eyes melting his fragile composure, he gave her a gentle push towards the ghoul, enough that the other man had to dart forward to catch her from stumbling.  
Zero spun around and sprinted towards the last remaining standoff.   
A few remaining raiders took cover behind a statue in the midst of the make shift town.   
The blonde kept low to the ground. There was not very much cover the way he was going. Luckily, the raiders were preoccupied exchanging fire with a handful of minutemen who were spread out behind various pieces of junk just outside the workshop he had taken note of earlier. Trying to get behind the remaining invaders was easier then he could have hoped.

Hancock was seriously beginning to doubt his decision to let the raider go, as he watched the kid dashed off into the fray. He gently lifted Lin. The girl was oddly silent, staring off in the same direction that the disgruntled ghoul had been.  
He had been in the process of approaching the raider from inside the manor, angry and regretful when he had found his other recruit bleeding out on the hall floor. He had caught sight of the little girl through the front entrance. She had been struggling bravely in the strangers hold outside on the porch in the steadily quieting storm. Before he could react the other raider had appeared, long blonde hair sticking to his over-sized jacket, pistol firmly in his grip.  
Hancock swift and silent, had moved closer to the open door. He raised his weapon, and watched as the smaller man shot his companion between the eyes.  
It had been the kids look, as he swept the girl up immediately trying to sooth her. That had stopped the ghoul initially. The fear was so clearly evident there, matching that of the girl in his arms.  
The mayor of Goodneighbor ushered the toddler back inside and straight to a small backroom used for settlers that had yet to make homes outside the manor. Those unable to fight had gathered here.  
Lin ran straight to her mother to be scooped up in loving arms. The woman choked out her thanks through tears.   
“I covered Jared up, thought I should.” The voice came from behind Hancock. He turned his attention to the person who spoke. What was his name? Conner? The man stood just outside the room. He was extra pale and struggling to keep his composure.  
Hancock nodded at him solemnly.  
“Stay here and watch them.”  
Conner gave a weary salute, looking slightly relieved to not be joining the ghoul in his next endeavor. The young soldier kept his weapon steady enough that the Mayor felt a small reassurance.  
Back on the porch, the rain had turned to a drizzle, the sun rising in the distance clearing up the haze from before. The ghoul could see three raiders behind the statue in the courtyard, only one darting up at a time to take shots towards the minutemen by the workshop. He couldn't help the smirk when he spotted Nate on the roof of what would someday be a general store. His perch directly behind the distracted raiders.  
Except instead of aiming toward the assailants, Nate had his eyes on something else. The ghoul tried to follow his line of sight.  
The porch to the left of him groaned a warning, and Hancock spun instinctively, reached for his knife, and let his gun fall at his feet.  
She was right on top of him. A heavy woman in armor, with painted lips twisted in a snarl. If not for his strength and experience he wouldn't have caught her wrist before she could bring her own jagged blade down on him.  
He shoved her against the wall, slipping his trusty shiv up under her ribs, while pining her knife wielding arm up against the house.   
Normally the ghoul expected a little more desperate struggle, so when he didn't get smacked a bit, an alarm bell went off in his head.   
In one smooth motion he released her, stepped back, and smacked her other arm as it sent the frag soaring.   
Minutemen scrambled as it landed in front of the workshop, a familiar rifle shot pierced the air, then the grenade detonated.  
When the ghoul turned back, the woman was gone.  
“Fuck.” He must have missed.

Zero crouched low behind an unstable stack of tires. He couldn't spot Longshot. He had been sure the bastard would be leading the charge. He searched the horizon carefully trying to spot any signs of other raider hold outs.  
A sudden movement in the empty house between the settlement and the church caught his attention. He watched closely until it happened again. A dim light flickered in the downstairs window just for a brief moment. Then a shadowy figure he hadn't noticed before, ducked down and out of sight.  
The fucker must have abandoned the battle.  
“No.” He growled low in his throat, pulling desperately at all the anger he had been holding in for the last few months. It wouldn't be first time the prick had run from a losing battle, that's how this whole mess had started. If only he could have gotten closer at some point.  
Zero took a deep breath and willed himself unseen before he sprinted toward a small cluster of trees. The minutemen were too preoccupied to shoot at one fleeing raider.  
Upon reaching his destination he paused, trying to stay small and hoping his mad dash had gone unnoticed. A silent moment passed as his breathing slowed to a more reasonable rate.  
He didn't expect the cold sharp blade suddenly biting into his neck. Instinct made him grab at the hand holding the offending object. His attacker was taller than him, having to bend his knees to sufficiently hold the smaller man.  
Zero struggled, kicking his legs out trying to throw the other off balance, causing the man behind him to lose his footing and stumble. A litany of frustrated curses spilled from his attackers mouth.   
Zero recognized the voice instantly.   
Phillip a.k.a. Elsewhere, because the man moved silently and some drunk raider had said it enough to make it stick.  
Zero kicked his legs up higher while tying to wriggle his free hand between his own collarbone and the mans forearm. His attacker was trying desperately to either reassert his stance or slide the knife across his artery with little luck. Zero had pinched a nerve in his wrist causing said hand to lose feeling.   
Getting angrier, Elsewhere yanked him down and back. Zero repeated his previous exercise. Trying to get his feet above his head. Except this time his right foot caught on something.  
A sharp pain shot up his leg, originating from his awkwardly twisted ankle.   
The gunshot is deafening.   
Zero felt it as the bullet hit home just behind him. Warmth spreads down his face.   
Elsewhere's arm fell limp, suddenly heavy. Zero shook free before the body hit the muddy ground without really thinking about it.   
Unable to process the sequence of events that had occurred in such a brief moment of time, he turned and looked down.   
Elsewhere had his yellowed eye wide open in shock, it's match missing along with a good chunk of his face.  
Zero hadn't eaten much in the last few days. He stumbled, foot still tangled with trip wire, before dry heaving beside the fresh corpse.   
Every time he closed his eyes the image flickered between Elsewhere's mutilated head, and the shocked blue haired raider with Zero's bullet lodged in his face.  
It was a long moment before he shakily reached up to grasp his bleeding throat. No longer sure who's blood was staining his hands. He had a vague guess that an artery might have been nicked.   
Time started to slow down and then something exploded.

The ex-soldier, newly named General, dropped down from the roof he had been occupying while finishing off the last of the raiders. His attention was split for a moment. He had seen a shadowy figure sneak up behind what might have been a fleeing raider. The settlers could wait. Nate's instincts told him it was worth looking into.  
The sole survivor trotted off toward the trees.  
At first, he thought he had found two bodies, except the one with its face still in tact suddenly took a ragged breath.  
The kid was covered in blood, and deathly pale, he was holding a hand to this own throat.   
Without a second thought, Nate shouldered his weapon and knelt down. Retrieving a stimpak from his pocketed leather chest plate he gently leaned forward to lift the kids hand. He was relieved that the cut wasn't enough to be an immediate threat, blood loss would be the biggest problem.  
With well practiced ease he injected the stimpak close enough to the wound for the fastest results. The wound slowly mended it's self. Soon enough the bleeding had stopped leaving a thick white scar that would fade more with time.  
When the vault dweller sat back he was caught in a set of vivid green eyes.  
Zero tried to speak, ended up coughing instead. His head was pounding, finger tips tingly as he struggled to breath.  
“Why are you here?” Nate asked, only curiosity in his honest gaze.  
Zero tried to gather his thoughts, but they were thin and slippery, impossible to hold.  
“I'ma spy.” He slurred, before everything went dark.

Nate carried the blonde stranger into the manor.  
“That kid must be one hell of a shitty raider, especially if you didn't kill him either.” The ghoul commented, while somehow lounging in an old folding chair by the open door.  
The dark haired vaultie glanced at his companion, curiosity etched in his weary face.  
After the explosion, Nate had taken down the last two raiders in the courtyard before they even knew what direction his shots came from. They never found the frag throwing woman.   
Outside, the workshop was going to need some major repairs. Several settlers had been injured, four minutemen had lost their lives, including Jared.  
Hancock pushed aside the illogical guilt that came with feeling in some way responsible for another persons life.  
The general was instructing a runner to inform The Castle of the attack and request reinforcements as he moved to a nearby cot currently unoccupied.  
Lin's mother made her way through the crowd of wounded settlers and minutemen, a bowl full of medical supplies in her arms. The little girl pulling on her moms dress, led the way. Gesturing toward Nate, it was clear she had also seen the General bring in the familiar blood covered young man.  
“My Showd!” the girl declared, pointing in the raiders direction as soon as she was in the vaultie's range.   
Nate arranged the battered man carefully on the cot.  
“Katlyn!” He sounded genuinely relieved to see the woman.  
“I'm pretty sure most of this blood belongs to someone else,” he shook his head suggesting his thoughts were most unpleasant.   
“I gave him a stimpak for his throat, I was afraid if he bled much more...” he trailed off the rest unnecessary.  
The healer went to work, her focus unhindered by the many voices inside the cramped room. Her daughter stuck to her side. The small girl, staying just out of her mothers way, had taken on a rather serious expression, hopeful eyes returned to the unconscious teen several times.  
Nate had wandered off to speak with a few of the townspeople, doing what any good leader would, offering condolences where needed. When the General would walk away, the people he left behind always appeared to be just a tad bit encouraged after speaking with him.  
Katlyn sent a few minutemen to another building to retrieve more blood packs, the crying woman from before hardly recognizable as she doled out orders. Her daughter almost dancing around her feet in what must be a familiar ritual.  
Hancock pulled his hat down blocking his eyes from view. The mayor crossed his arms loosely and slid impossibly further down into the stiff the chair. His long legs stretched out at odd angles preventing anybody who came or went from being unnoticed.   
Katlyn and a young man expertly shifted their patient around to remove his jacket and two threadbare shirts.   
Hancock couldn't help but watch, curiosity probably, he told himself.  
The kid was covered in the usual scars one might normally find on your average wastelander. What was probably a ricochet from a small caliber on his left shoulder, possibly a close call with buckshot partially visible above his right hip. Then, the fresh white one, vibrant in its newness, on his neck.   
The ghoul was more intrigued by the majority of small non lethal looking cuts that covered most of his torso. They were placed far to precisely up and down his forearms, spreading up his shoulders, each cut the same length in symmetrical rows, then down his sides. The ghoul wondered if the disturbing pattern wrapped all the way around his arms or spread to his back and other areas. It would be rather difficult for someone to do that to themselves on purpose.   
The new information only puzzled the ghoul more. The little shit couldn't possibly be a raider, or have been one for very long. He had no brands or tattoos. Raiders usually wore some kind of mark for every gang they had ever been part of.  
Thinking back, it was obvious in his movements that he knew how to fight and handle a gun. Of course, most people nowadays could manage at least that. Still something about the kids movements had seemed more fluid, well practiced, and expertly taught.  
The mysterious blonde had also done something to impress on Nate's almost innocent goodness.  
Hancock closed his eye. He didn't have enough facts. Hopefully, the vault dweller would return soon to unveil a little more.

“Excuse me.”  
The mayor was jostled from his almost nap, eyes taking a moment to slowly focus on the pair of blood splattered jeans in front of him.  
Katlyn.   
He adjusted his hat, tipping it back to better see the exhausted looking woman.  
“Hm? What can I do for you?”  
She glanced over her shoulder toward the boy, Hancock following her gaze. The ill excuse for a raider had been covered with a ratty blanket and lay eerily still. At least the color had returned to his slightly freckled face, and most of the blood had been washed away. The two healers had one heck of a time rinsing the blood from his waist length hair that had been mostly hidden beneath his jacket in a tangled mess.  
Lin sat on the end of his bed quietly reading what looked to be a comic book of some sort.  
“His body seems to have accepted the donor blood.” She gave a tired smile.   
“I also gave him a radiation treatment, and had to reset his right ankle after the stimpak caused it to heal incorrectly.” She finished her prognosis dutifully, before her demeanor changed.  
“Do you think he's dangerous?”  
Hancock frowned.  
“Probably.”  
She takes his answer with a surprising calm, gaze drifting back to her little girl. Someone called for her and she excused herself. Briskly walking away.  
Nate took a step over the ghouls legs as he re-entered the manor.   
Finally finished with the duties that came with running the minutemen, he pulled an empty chair up next to his friend and sat down.   
“So, I take it our raider friend made more than one impression tonight.” The vault dweller observed Lin thoughtfully.  
The girl had tucked a small assortment of toys under the blanket with her unconscious hero, and was currently humming as she watched her mom move across the room to assist someone else.  
“You gonna tell me why you didn't shoot him?”  
“You first.” Nate grinned playfully.  
Hancock sat up, pulling a pack of smokes from his jacket before going over his side of the nights skirmish.  
When he had finished, Nate shook his head in wonder.  
“Maybe he really is a spy.”  
The ghoul gave him an irritated look and the vaultie caved, finally giving his version of events.  
The two men sat in silence for a while, both contemplating the strangeness of their current situation.  
“So what do we do with him?” Hancock finally asked, curious how the General would proceed.  
“I guess for now, we help.” Nate responded, like that was the only reasonable option.  
“I'll just add that to our itinerary then.” The ghoul smiled fondly.

When Zero woke up there was a moment of panic as he recalled his near death experience. Eye's closed still, he took a deep breath, relieved when it was easily achieved with little pain.  
His sudden shift to wakefulness had not gone unnoticed and he froze when a tiny warm hand grabbed his own. He had shifted onto his side in the middle of his nap, curled up, both hands in front of his face.  
He opened his eyes to a familiar face, just on the other side of their clasped hands. The little girl's responding smile was brilliant.  
The following squeal of joy, not so much.  
In a sudden flurry of movement an older woman appeared next to the cot he was currently occupying.  
“How are you feeling?”  
Zero found himself unable to answer, still reeling over the fact that he had woken up at all.  
“It's alright, take your time. I'm sure you have a lot to process.” The woman didn't sound overly kind, he found that a bit reassuring having been part of a raider attack on this settlement after all. It was odd enough that he wasn't dead.  
“I... why...” He shook his head as if that might jar the right words loose, before finally settling.  
“Thank you.” Putting as much sincerity into his words as he could, willing her to see his gratitude.  
She gave him a small smile in return, relaxing slightly.  
Having grown impatient, Lin pulled on Zero's hand. Excitement evident on her young face  
“Play.” She demanded, before tugging harder..  
“Not now Lin.” Her mother admonished, gently touching her daughters shoulder to punctuate her seriousness.  
The little girl pouted but released him, she slowly started collecting her toys from around the bed giving him the occasional dejected look.  
“I'm Katlyn. This is my daughter, Lin” She gestured toward the girl.  
“Hancock told me what you did.” She paused, as Zero shifted to sit up. “Thank you.”  
He forced himself to meet the grateful woman's gaze. Truly grateful for his long hair as it fell around his shoulders obscuring some of his disturbingly scarred skin.  
Not really sure how to answer, he managed a small if not sad, smile before the nameless raiders' last moments replayed in his head.  
Katlyn managed to find a clean shirt for him and some leftovers from dinner. Lin kept him company while he ate, babbling mostly nonsense words and handing everything that wasn't nailed to the floor over to him, to partake in her childlike wonder together.  
None of it felt real. It was so peaceful.  
Katlyn appeared to check on him, the day coming to an end. She informed him that he would be free to do as he pleased in the morning. She and Lin said goodnight and left to their own shared bed on the other side of the room.  
Zero found his bag at the foot of the bed, all of his things as he had left them, except his weapons and ammo of course. He was amazed every time someone headed to bed would smile and wish him well.  
Honestly, he wasn't sure what to do when tomorrow came. He really was a shitty replacement for Styx.  
“Hey.” A familiar raspy voice pulled him from his thoughts. The memory of looking down the barrel of that shot gun was far too clear.  
He turned to look up at the ghoul that had spared his life on the manor porch. He appeared much less threatening this time.  
“Zero huh? Sounds like a raider name.” Hancock stood just inside the doorway, a lazy smile on his distorted face. Stance relaxed, and wearing a carefree air about him.   
“Yeah.” He paused, slightly distracted by the mans ridiculous dark eyes and the space his nose used to occupy. He tells himself staring is rude several times to no avail.  
“John Hancock.” The ghoul introduced himself. Using less then his usual amount of flair, sensing the others discomfort.  
“Thanks.” He forced himself to focus on the other mans eyes.“For not shooting me.” Zero clarified quickly, before dropping his gaze to the mans right shoulder.  
The ghoul waves it off. Keen eyes trying to discern if the spy was just nervous in general, or perhaps unused to being in the presence of someone with his condition.  
“Might want to save that till after you talk to the general.” Hancock gestured for him to follow, waiting for Zero to stand, before disappearing out the door.  
The young man found himself wondering if all ghouls sounded like that. Raspy, raw and broken, so rough that he swore he could feel vibrations from every gravelly word travel straight up his spine.  
He shouldered his bag with one last look at the darkened room and its mostly sleeping occupants before following after.  
A few determined men still struggled to finish last minute repairs from the mornings confrontation, spread out around the courtyard occasionally breaking the silence and hollering at one another. Several small generators powered an assortment of lights that had been haphazardly re-purposed to fight the darkness outside.  
Hancock led him toward the workshop. Part of the front wall had been blown into the building, debris scattered outside. Stacked just out of the way were a few of the walls, shredded and singed remains. Someone had already carefully removed from the now wide open interior.   
The rest of the room seemed intact, only a few objects had scattered from their disrupted shelves. The far side of the open space set up with a couch, chair, and bed had also been cleaned up.  
A familiar man sat back in an old red armchair, a cigarette loosely pinned between his fingers as he sat looking weary with eyes closed and head resting back.  
Zero could make out a vault suit half hidden by his armor, it felt surreal, staring at the legendary wastelander.  
Hancock motioned him toward the couch, following closely behind, his facade still exaggeratedly relaxed.   
Before Zero could settle on the old worn couch, the seated man opened his eyes, holding him hostage with a piercing gaze. The silent scrutiny ended soon enough and the vault dweller gave him a more stern look.  
Zero couldn't help but feel like a child caught misbehaving. He quashed irrational fear as it tried to claw its way up his throat.  
“Names Nate.” The General gave a thoughtful pause.  
“How old are you, kid?” Nate asks, taking a drag from his cigarette to wait patiently for Zero's reply.  
Hancock takes a seat on the couch across from his traveling companion, leaving enough room for the young man to take a seat as well, while he prepared for the rest of the questions sure to follow.  
Seated, Zero fought to shift his attention away from the suddenly too close ghoul, shifting around beside him.  
“I'm nineteen.” He decided to answer truthfully. The man had spared his life after all. That, and maybe he was just finally relieved to be able to have a real conversation for the first time in a long time.  
His answer immediately drained some of the tension in the room. He could feel the warmth gathering in his cheeks as he realized he had, not for the first time, been mistaken for a child.  
Hancock snorted in amusement. Nate gave him a pointed look before sitting up a little straighter to address Zero again.  
“So, why did you call yourself a spy exactly?” A hint of an amused smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
Zero's blush intensified significantly  
“I may have been slightly delusional,” He offered after gathering his scattered thoughts and sticking with his decision to remain as truthful as possible, for now.  
Both men responded with sounds of amusement.  
“Okay, so now that your not suffering any significant amount of blood loss, let's try again.” The blue clad mans tone shifted right back to a serious key.  
“Why are you here?”  
Zero pondered the question, his foolish revenge reason seemed rather childish right at the moment.  
“I was trying to kill one of those raiders.” Honesty, right?  
“Why would you do somethin' stupid like that?” The ghoul startled him, that unsettling voice creeping along his nerve endings.  
Zero slowly turned his gaze to the man beside him. He caught himself subconsciously leaning back and away before making himself sit still.  
“I guess I was kinda stuck there anyway...”  
“That's not a very helpful answer.” The vault dweller pointed out patiently.  
Story time then. Zero tried to casually sit back, both to buy time and to come up with a way to explain. His mostly failed attempt to squeeze into the far corner of the couch was anything but casual.  
“I was traveling with someone,” he started, deciding to use his default cover for Styx. It left most people to assume he was his father.  
“The old man got caught up in some raider turf war. Made enemies with some asshole called Longshot.” His audience obviously had a shared opinion on said raiders ridiculous moniker.  
He shifted his gaze between the two men, trying to gauge their reactions, trying to decide if they were going to believe him or not.  
“He fucked up and got caught.” He tried to think of a way to explain his infiltration without raising too many questions he really couldn't answer. Honestly he didn't know why Styx did the things he did, or why he had taught Zero so much, almost like he was trying to find someone to take over his insane vendetta against the filth of the world. No way to know for sure now.  
“I was trying to find a way to get to him before....” He can't go over that without choking on his words, so he skips over it.   
“It didn't work, but I had already begun the process of being a recruit. They don't let you walk away that easy.” Part of his captive audience made a sound of agreement.  
Hancock had dealt with his fair share of raider politics, back before Goodneighbor was in better hands.  
“I thought since I was there, with nowhere else to go anyway, I could stop him from doing worse.” He flinched under Nate's unreadable expression.  
An uneasy silence stretched out as his explanation was absorbed and scrutinized by the other men.  
“Okay, so that raider you were fighting with last night, that wasn't who you were after?” The vaultie asked with sincere curiosity.  
Zero shook his head, grateful for the hair tie Lin had given him, before pulling at his bag to find his cigarettes. He had that little girl stuck to his side all evening and hadn't been willing to smoke with her so close. Holding an unlit smoke with his lips, he realized he was out of matches.  
The ghoul beside him leaned forward, closer. Zero fought the urge to move back a second time.  
Hancock flicked open his lighter, and sparks it to life with an amused smile, holding it out in an inviting way. He enjoyed the younger mans discomfort in what maybe considered a spiteful way, as he was forced to lean closer to use the small flame.  
The nicotine did little to calm his jittery nerves.  
“So, now what are you going to do?” Hancock questioned, tucking his lighter away and shifting back. He let one leg stretch out, closer to the flustered spy.  
Zero stared at him blankly for far too long.  
“So, do you still want to find this one particular raider?” Nate asks finally giving up on Zero giving any kind of response.  
To be honest with himself, Zero had been ignoring that minor detail about his uncertain future. The ghouls question was a good one. He had no answer for it, though. Setting his attention back on the General, he felt like that would be easier said than done.  
“I'm not even sure where to start.” He finally responded, his weariness coming to rest heavily over him as he slumped more, deft fingers restlessly fiddling with his lit cigarette.   
“Maybe...we can help each other out.” Nate surprised him with a genuine smile. While Hancock shook his head with a heavy sigh.  
Zero stared at the general speculatively.  
“Why?”  
Nate laughed at the serious expression on the shorter mans face.  
“Well, I've been known to exterminate raiders on occasion.” He stood up and stretched.  
“Plus I could really use an extra hand to carry scrap.” Face transforming into a deceptive smile.  
“I'm no pack brahmin.” Zero huffed halfheartedly, the prospect of no longer traveling alone was more then appealing, though.   
Nate ignored him and wandered off.  
Zero found himself alone with the unsettling ghoul, their closeness too intimate on the small shared couch. He was debating on what to say or if he should just go back to the bed he had left when the man occupying his thoughts began to rummage through his own pockets.  
“Jet?” The raspy question was followed by a red canister being deposited in his lap without him having to answer.  
Zero let out a relieved sigh, relaxed more now then he had since the moment the ghoul had summoned him outside. Hancock took instant notice of the sudden shift and watched closely as the young man handled the jet with a practiced familiarity.  
It was obvious, by the pleased look on the blondes freckled face, when the jet took its swift hold.  
“So, where you from?” Hancock hoped to ease the kids nerves. If they were going to do any traveling together, he would rather not be mistaken for a feral by a jumpy kid in the heat of battle.  
It was obvious that the young man wasn't entirely sure.  
“I remember being in the capital wastes, listening to three dog when I was little. We were always on the road for the most part, though.” Now much more relaxed, he found the ghouls appearance less disturbing and more intriguing. A closer look showed his skin to closer resemble one large mass of scar tissue, and not really missing any chunks. At least, from what he could see anyway.  
“Hm, and how long have you had the pleasure of perusing the Commonwealth?” Hancock relieved his stash of two mentats and took them dry, before resting his arm on the back of the couch. He paid careful attention to the kids slow, but instinctive response to shy away, kick in on cue. The ghoul wasn't sure why, but he found it endearing. The guy was clearly uncomfortable. It was, dare he say it, kinda cute?  
Zero had time to consider the question as Nate reappeared with three beer bottles in hand. They were passed around before the vaultie reclaimed his seat.  
“Maybe five years or so.” He shuddered at the recollection of his first few months here. They had been some of the worst of his life.  
“What'd I miss?” Nate popped open his bottle and took a large swallow.   
“Grew up in the capital probably, been here for five years.” Hancock recapped, eager to continue.  
“The capital? Whats that like now?” The vault dweller looked at him kind of expectantly, something about his reaction seemed a bit off.  
“Not much to tell, the brotherhood runs the place and anyone still there hates them.” Zero shrugs, that pretty much summed it up.  
“The Brotherhood of Steel?” Nate frowned, then shared a look with the ghoul and getting a smug smirk that clearly implied I told you so.  
Zero leaned forward, still feeling pleasantly slowed down, he fiddled with the untouched bottle of alcohol.  
“After the Brotherhood took out the Enclave, they went all out to get their hands on the water purifier. Last I knew they were already spreading their ranks here.”  
Zero grew a bit frustrated, politics had never really been his thing. Nate looked like he hadn't understood half of what he had said sufficiently enough.  
Hancock laughs.  
“Don't worry kid, he's kinda outta the loop on some subjects.”  
“I get enough, the Brotherhood of Steel aren't all they claim to be.” The General sighed, he looked lost for a moment.  
“So, I got a question. Is Zero your real name?” The ghoul changed subjects, a cheeky grin directed at his couch partner.  
“Err... That's what Styx called me.” He revealed, the drugs slowed down his thought process. It took a moment longer then usual for the worry to surface. Talking about Styx was a risky endeavor, you never knew how people might respond.   
“So, what did other people call you?” The ghoul chuckles, speaking in an exaggeratedly encouraging tone.  
Zero hadn't thought about it in ages. Hell, it sounded funny in his head.  
“Alex.” It didn't sound right coming out either. He frowned.  
“Short for Alexander? Or just Alex?” Hancock's jesting tone softened somewhat at the devastating look the younger man wore.  
He remembered, his mom had liked it. Alexander.  
“So. Alex. Welcome to our humble band, maybe you'll meet the others if you stick around long enough.” Nate interrupted Hancock's interrogation with a smile and held out his drink to toast and encourage his companions to drink.  
Four varied alcoholic beverages later, and Zero was beginning to truly enjoy his new comrades. Of course, the second hit of jet and dose of mentats provided by the friendly ghoul sprawled out beside him had assisted in forming that conclusion.  
Sometime during the middle of one of Nate's impossible tales of single handedly taking out a deathclaw while in power armor, Zero found himself, again, studying the ghouls strange features.   
His eye's almost completely black. His lips were thin and hardly there. He could feel the other man's unnatural heat radiating off of him. The kid hadn't realized how close the ghoul had shifted toward him.  
Zero wasn't sure if his sudden acceptance of the mutated man was just the drugs, or Hancock's generally inviting persona. His eyes drifted back up, the focus of his attention shaking his head at something Nate said..  
The words leave his mouth before his mind has a chance to filter them.  
“Does it hurt?” He blurts out, starring at the ghoul with wide curious eyes.  
Both men fall into a stunned silence for a moment, before Nate started howling with laughter.  
“What?” Hancock look at his friend in confusion.  
“I think...” The vaultie stifled more laughter. “he just asked if your face hurts.” He continued chuckling in amusement as the ghouls face darkened.  
“Fuck you.” The ghoul growls at Nate, voice raspier than usual.  
Zero's face felt on fire as he once again leaned away from the ghoul while berating himself for his lack of self control.  
Hancock turned toward Zero, a stern look on his normally relaxed face.  
“The pains nothin' compared to what yours causes me.” He bit back with a wink.

The next morning Katlyn admonished him for his hangover and informed him he was in traveling condition, unless he wanted to stay for awhile, of course. He told her he might stick with Nate for a while, and she had wished him luck.  
Lin had hugged him, and made him promise to come see her again.  
He helped Nate and his minutemen raise a new front entrance for the workshop and was sitting in the shade of the manors porch. He leaned back against the wall, stretched out his sore legs, and watched as Nate spoke with a few settlers in the distance. His Pip-Boys radio was playing just loud enough that Zero could hear what sounded like classical music drifting through the courtyard.  
The music stopped suddenly, cut off by a voice sounding urgent. He strained to catch the words but Nate was already moving swiftly toward the workshop. The General caught his attention with a gesture to follow, so Zero leapt to his feet and jogged after him.  
“...been taken hostage by raiders.”   
Zero entered the workshop in time to catch the end of Nate's sentence.  
Hancock was sitting up from the couch, he looked like he had been there since last night.  
“Where at?” The ghoul asked sleepily, digging in his pockets and giving a look of disappointment when his tin of mentats proved to be empty. He pocketed the tin before retrieving a second one and successfully acquiring his dose.  
Nate was switching back and forth between the two tasks of securing his armor in place and loading his pack with supplies,.  
“Malden Center.”  
Hancock shouldered his shotgun and moved to stand casually by Zero who still hovered uncertainly by the door. The ghoul lit a cigarette and passed it to the blonde, who took it hesitantly, his ears felt warm as he thought about the ghoul having had it in his mouth.  
He tried not to flinch when he brought it to his lips.  
Hancock lit a second one for himself, seemingly used to waiting for Nate.  
“We should be able to make it to The Slog before dark, and get to Greentop Nursery in the morning.” The General checked his weapons before meeting Hancock's gaze.  
“Ready when you are, Sole.”  
Nate handed Zero his own weapons back, along with more ammo then he had initially owned.  
“You think your up for this?” The man asked Zero, an intense look on his face that portrayed the seriousness of the kids decision.  
Zero considered his options a second time, feeling he owed it to the man to really think about his ability to be a help and not just a hindrance. He thought of Lin's terrified face.  
“I'll try to keep up.” He smiled, knowing damn well he could hold his own in a fight. As long as he could get over the whole not killing people thing. Small unnecessary details.

As they left for The Slog, several settlers wished them luck on their way out. Zero had never heard of their current destination. He was beginning to wonder how many new towns had begun to form up just because of the sole survivors influence.  
There wasn't much talking as they were avoiding catching the attention of the many mirelurks that inhabited the area. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. The two men had obviously traveled together a lot, the way they read each others movements and worked together to scout the surrounding areas reminded him of his days traveling with Styx.   
When they made it to the mainland, they had to avoid a huge building being patrolled by a few sentry bots, and an assaultron. Zero was still checking behind him long after they had made it around the terrifying trio.  
They stopped to rest just as the sun began to set, having a quick meal of pork'n beans and cram, while Hancock divulged in jet and mentats.  
“It shouldn't take more then an hour to get there if we keep low and manage not to piss anything off.” Nate estimated, checking his pip-boy frequently.  
Zero nodded, his response unseen. He was feeling more at ease here on the side of the road than he had felt in the midst of all those people in the settlement. He smoked quietly, enjoying the night air.  
“Zero?” Nate broke the silence again, this time addressing the other man with a more focused look.  
Zero blinked in response. He couldn't help the fear that started to creep up his spine. Maybe they had been lying about him traveling with them. Now they were just gonna kill him out in the middle of nowhere and no one would hear his screams.  
Nate seemed to ponder something for a long moment, Zero trapped in his scrutinizing gaze.  
“I can't help but have noticed,” he pauses for a moment, eyes drifting toward Hancock.  
The ghoul was good and stoned, sitting cross-legged in the dirt, leaning back and using his arms to keep himself up.  
The vaultie's gaze swept back over to Zero.  
“You don't have a problem with ghouls, do you?”  
Hancock chuckles breathlessly, obviously amused, his black eyes also coming to rest on the now blushing teenager.  
“No, that's not...” Zero trailed off, unsure of how to explain himself.

~*~  
“Hey! Kid!” A voice that made Alex think of sandpaper, startled him from his task of following Styx. They had been traveling this road for three days, and this was the first person they had come across. The man was barely noticeable, as dusty as the ground he lay sprawled out on.  
Torn between the strange man with wrinkly skin, and getting in trouble for falling behind.  
The ghoul was laying in the dirt just off the side of the road. He was holding his side, blood seeping between his fingers.  
“I need a stimpak. Please, ya gotta help me.” The man sounded tired, his almost white eyes seemed to look through the eleven year old.  
“Boy!” Styx's angry voice had an instant effect on Alex, he turned to catch up with the grumpy old man. Stumbling, he rushed to his place at Styx's side.  
“What were you doing?” The man was donned in a full set of combat armor. His voice held a barely concealed threat.   
Alex forced himself to meet his guardians gaze. He wasn't allowed to hide his face in his shoulder length hair like he was tempted.  
“There's a dying man over there.”  
The older man scowled but followed the kid back the way they had come.  
As soon as Styx saw the man, his face went hard, eyes narrowing dangerously.   
Alex froze, his little heart began to hammer away at his chest. He had done something wrong again, yet he couldn't figure out what.  
“That.” Styx violently jerked his arm in the direction of the man in the dirt.  
“Is not a man, kid.” The old timer sighed in frustration.  
“That is a mutation best put out of it's misery.”   
“Fuck.” The ghoul in the dirt let his head fall back.  
Alex looked at the man closely. He wasn't sure if he understood. The “mutation” looked like a man, not like a feral. Those were much different, they didn't speak, or ask for help when you shot them.  
“He's almost there already, so I won't waste a bullet.” Styx seems to have calmed down, his anger not directed at Alex any more.  
“Fuck you! I hope I go feral and eat your ugly ass face!” The ghoul shouted, with what must have been the last of his energy. Only to be ignored.  
Styx resumed walking, expecting Alex to be behind him.   
He was, though he couldn't help glancing over his shoulder several times at the now crying “mutation” as it lay dying in the dirt.  
~*~ 

“Just never really been around any. My old man was... he didn't like...” Zero sighed in frustration, starring down at his hands as they fiddled with the butt of his finished cigarette.  
Nate seemed to accept the answer for what it was.  
“You were raised by a bigot?” Hancock laughed, and the rest of the remaining tension in the air dispersed.  
“S'okay kid, can't help that.”  
Zero felt himself start to relax again, and offered the ghoul a small smile. Hancock smiled right back.  
“Well, as long as that's settled. I just thought you should know, this settlement we're going to... is full of ghouls.” The general started to gather his things before standing up and indicating for them to move out.  
Zero's stomach decided to try and twist itself in knots, his face burning from embarrassment. He could handle this. Really. As long as he didn't get high and go around insulting their faces, right?  
It took a little longer than Nate had estimated to get to The Slog, having to circle a super mutant camp that caught the General by surprise.  
The sky had darkened significantly, making their progress much slower. When they finally approached the newly fenced in settlement, they were all weary.  
An armed ghoul greeted them at the gate, turrets puttering around them.  
“Jones!” Nate looked truly pleased to see the ghoul. Jones was wearing a plaid shirt and some new leather armor, a combat shotgun in his worn hands and face split by a wide smile.  
“Nate. Mayor Hancock. Your crazy to be traveling around here this late.” He shakes his head amused.  
Zero blinked as the ghouls full title triggered something in his brain. He eyed his red clad traveling companion with a whole new kind of curiosity. The mayor of Goodneighbor was a legend in and of himself.  
“Greentop Nursery has been sending stress signals to the castle. A settlers been taken by raiders, thought we could rest here before heading on our way.” Nate explained the situation, and the ghoul lead them inside the gate before he had finished.  
The first thing Zero noticed was the huge concrete hole taking up a large section of the settlement. It was too dark to see what was inside. They passed a food stand that had been closed for the night.  
The guardsman stops, and gestures to the large house beside them.  
“Got a few empty beds in the room to the right.” Jones gave them another wide smile. Nate clapped him on the shoulder.   
Zero flinched.  
“Good to see you pal.” The General bid the ghoul goodnight, then led the way. When Zero glanced behind him Hancock had disappeared.  
There were four empty beds at the far side of the room, Nate fell onto the closest one, dropping his heavy bag on the floor in the very same motion.   
Zero felt nowhere near as graceful. He stumbled toward a bed, too preoccupied by all the ghoulish faces all around him to watch his step very well. He shoved his bag under the rickety metal frame, and wished he had something to help him sleep.  
He lay down for a long time, body tired, but brain running full speed. Eventually, he managed to slip away briefly.

~*~  
Alex crept slowly through the old church. The dim light filtering from outside made his task near impossible.   
He watched carefully where he stepped, so as to not make a sound, except the ground was littered with all sorts of noise producing old world garbage. If he did misstep, the ferals would wake up for sure.  
Time was moving so slow, each heartbeat lasting a lifetime as it pounded in his chest. He could look up and see Styx, having long ago climbed out of the buildings broken wall to wait for him.   
Except then he might step on something and make a sound, and be eaten by ferals or have to deal with his guardian being irate at this failure.  
There were at least three of the creatures that he had already crept passed, Styx said there were eight total. Enough to easily tear him the shreds. Alex is not allowed to cry, or hide behind his hair, he has to move forward.  
He hears something behind him drag across the floor, Alex froze. He tried to see behind him without moving but was unsurprisingly unsuccessful. He stopped breathing.  
A ghoul had risen from its prone position on the ground, before shuffling slowly past the un-moving child. Fear griped his chest. It hurts. He tried to fight the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
A familiar combination of clothes caught Alex's eye. He had seen that blue shirt, and those dusty boots. He remembered because it had been on the only other person he had seen in weeks. Other than Styx. He lifted his chin just enough to look at the creatures face.  
No, that strangers face. The man dying on the side of the road.  
The “mutation” stopped its shambling and slowly turned its white eyes on Alex. Its mouth unnaturally slack. The kid couldn't stop the choked sob that escaped him, the feral snarled and reached for him. The same man that had reached out to him for help, but this time...  
The sound of a small caliber pistol echoed throughout the building, the “mutation” fell. A dozen more angry ferals rose up around Alex snarling and shrieking.  
~*~

Zero woke gasping for air. Like the time he'd been dragged to the bottom of the bay by a strong current, and had barely managed to free himself from a watery grave.  
He lay still, panting for a while, trying to calm his racing heart while burying that childish panic that had come with the nightmare.  
He glanced toward Nate, who was passed out on his back, legs sticking out awkwardly on the bed that was too small for his length.  
There was no sign of the ghoul mayor. Looking around proved to be a bad idea, his nightmare making the already eerie ghoul faces unbearable.   
As silently as he could, he grabbed his bag, and left the room from the way they had entered.  
Once he made it back outside he felt a bit better. He rummaged in his bag for his smokes and the matches Nate had given him.  
After finally procuring his sought after items, he used the time it took to light his cigarette to scan his surroundings.   
A lone figure sat back in an old beach chair. If it hadn't been for the unique hat he had perched on his head, the shadows would have made him indistinguishable.  
Zero was a little nervous as he approached Hancock's still form. The ghoul could be sleeping. Standing in the middle of a strange place all by himself was decidedly worse than accidentally waking the usually laid-back man.   
He silently approached the other, who remained motionless, face masked with his hat.   
Zero carefully took a seat in a similar chair just a few feet from the ghoul. He found it a much harder time getting comfortable, being much shorter then the people the chair had been intended for.  
Halfway through his cigarette, the man beside him shifted.  
“Couldn't sleep?” A gruff voice broke the silence.  
“I did. A little.” Zero answered, still staring up at the sky.   
“Hmm...” Hancock adjusted his hat to better see the dimly lit teen beside him.“Wanna talk about it?”  
Zero opened his mouth to brush the question off, but changed his mind, finishing his cigarette while he pondered his answer.  
The ghoul watched the kid curiously, as he waited for a response. Taking note of the nervous way he fiddled with the hem of his shirt where it escaped from beneath his jacket.  
“I had a nightmare, I guess.” Was the final reply, the older man didn't need light to tell the kid was embarrassed by his admission.  
“Those are the worst.” He responded simply, tilting his head in thought.  
Zero visibly relaxed, still looking up. A small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.  
The two sat in companionable silence for a while, lost to their own thoughts.  
“Hey, how come you never said anything about being the mayor of Goodneighbor?” The blonde finally broke the silence, having once again lost control of his mouth.  
“You didn't know?” Hancock acted shocked, resting his hand over his heart. “I thought for sure my reputation had preceded me.” The ghoul chuckled at his own antics.  
Zero rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as the sky on the horizon began to lighten.  
It wasn't long before Nate emerged, insisting they eat breakfast and leave as soon as possible.  
Zero made an effort to smile at every ghoul during the remainder of their stay.

They made it to Greentop Nursery before noon, immediately being set upon by distraught settlers. Just when he thought he might try to escape, Hancock appeared at this side.  
Zero was surprised when the other man grabbed his arm and pulled him from the fray. The ghoul's hand was hot, warmth seeping through Zero's jacket sleeve.  
He wasn't released until they had made it up the hill to an old house. A chemistry station was set up just beside the front entrance.   
Hancock had let go of Zero to dig around in his apparently many hidden pockets.  
“Let Sole handle them.” The man finally spoke, sounding distracted. He pulled several empty containers from his coat.  
“Why do you call him that?”  
“Hmm... I think Piper started it.” Hancock answered, as he started setting ingredients out in practiced order.  
Zero narrowed his eyes at the smirking ghoul.  
“He's the sole survivor of his vault.” Hancock finally clarified, obviously amused at Zero's annoyance.  
The ghoul proceeded to mix his chems, while Zero kept all his questions to himself for a while and just watched the other work.  
Nate approached them, looking worse than when they had left him.  
“Are you almost done with that?”   
Hancock gave a sound of affirmation, still concentrating on his delicate task.  
Nate's attention shifted to Zero. The young man was balancing precariously on the edge of an empty barrel, occasionally shifting his weight to keep it from tipping.  
“Are you sure your up for this?”   
The barrel hit the ground with a loud clang as Zero returned his feet to the ground, he gave Nate a toothy grin in response.  
“Oh yeah, I was getting bored.”  
Nate shook his head and Hancock returned various things to his pockets. The three men shared a moment of silence.  
The mood was somber when they left the house, the eyes of hopeful folks watching their backs.

The trio approached the Malden center from the northeast, avoiding any confrontations. As they neared their destination, they passed an old school building that appeared deserted from the outside. It stood out to Zero, felt like someone, or something, was watching him from inside. He tried to spot if someone might be, but the windows remained vacant.  
They stayed crouched low as they crossed the broken road, there were too many enemies in the area. They tried not to remain out in the open for long, and took cover by an overgrown fence.   
Nate checked his Pip-Boy for what must be the hundredth time. Zero was beginning to wonder what the hell was so important on that thing.  
“Hey!” A cheerful voice whispered really loudly.  
Everyone froze. Three sets of surprised eyes turned toward the statue to their right.  
“What are you, doing here?” The even louder whisper held a teasing tone.  
A bald man in shades, stuck his head out from behind the statue's base, waving like they had just crossed paths somewhere that wasn't crawling with hostiles.  
“Deacon?” Nate looks truly surprised to see a familiar face here. A small almost affectionate look crossed his face. He and the Mayor both visibly relax.  
The man grinned like a loon, crouched, and crawled toward them. He dressed like a drifter, in worn mismatched clothes and a ratty blue jacket.  
“What the hell you doin' here?” Hancock's tone didn't match the smile on his face.  
“Oh, you know, the usual.” He looked toward Zero, exaggerated grin still in place. Making it clear he wasn't up for revealing any details with a stranger so near.   
Nate frowns thoughtfully looking between the two.  
“So, what brings you here?” The man casually flips the question back on them again.  
“Raiders in the metro took a settler, from Greentop Nursery.” The General answered honestly, checking the screen on his arm again.  
Deacon frowns, quick to recover with an even creepier smile.  
“Well, there are a bunch of Gen-2's in there right now.” His face still turned in Zero's direction, but you couldn't really tell what he was actually looking at with his eyes hidden.  
“Glory's inside already.”  
Nate seemed to understand something Zero wasn't going to. He rolled his eyes at the dramatics, what was it with the wasteland and secret societies?  
The General nodded. He exchanged a long look with Hancock, before he shifted his attention to the annoyed blonde.  
“I don't think your first run should be synths.” He stated slowly, watching as Zero narrowed his eyes at him. “I don't want an argument.” He continued, holding his hand up before the other could retort.  
“Stay here with Deacon and watch our exit.”  
Zero's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the drifter again. His impossibly happy smile, made him feel slightly ill. He considered arguing, but another look at the General's face dissuaded him.  
A moment of silence passed as Zero reasoned with himself. He hadn't been prepared to fight synths. His 10mm wouldn't be of much use here. He reluctantly gave an affirmative nod.  
“Well, shorty, looks like we're partners now.” The bald man held out his hand. Zero reluctantly took it.  
“Zero.”  
“Zero?” The man responded too quickly.   
“Like nothin'? Nada?”He leaned back awkwardly, still crouched, as he examined the scraggly looking blonde wearing clothes that were much to big for him.  
Zero glared at him, not offering anything extra. That was not a topic he was ever going to touch on with anyone let alone this clown.  
“Behave, you two.” Hancock chuckled, giving Zero a teasing smile before straightening his hat.  
Nate and the ghoul left Zero and the weird stranger in the bushes.  
“Hey now, kid, don't cry. We'll have plenty of fun. Ever play I spy?” Deacon asked, before he stuck his head through their cover to watch Nate and Hancock as they turned out of sight..   
Zero didn't bother answering.  
They both sat at some point, Deacon more antsy than the younger man. He kept shifting up on his knees to look over the fence, then back down. He'd lean so far to one side, Zero was afraid he'd fall over, on several occasions.   
He would try to start a conversation.  
“Have you ever had Takahashi's Noodles? Oh, man. They're the best. You should so try some next time your in Diamond City.” He starts rocking back and forth like an impatient child.  
Zero ignored him, feeling like the guy was trying too hard to get him to talk, or just trying to fuck with him.  
“You ever see a giant radscorpion, man? I watched Nate wrestle one once, that guys something, huh?” The man adjusted his shades with his middle finger as he looked over the tops of them at Zero.  
“Bullshit.”  
Deacon gave him a savvy smile, like he'd won something. It only irritated Zero more, he sent a silent request to the General to hurry the fuck up.  
“So, how did you end up following Nate and his stalwart ghoul manservant?” The guy just didn't give up. Every ignored question was just brushed off with that fury inducing smile.  
Zero glared at him for Hancock's sake, fairly sure that was either an insult or bad joke.  
“How do you know 'em?” The defensive teen tried to stare through the mysterious man's irritating shades, as he posed his own question.  
Zero was instantly disappointed when Deacon seemed to perk up more, his energy palpable.  
“Oh! I thought you'd never ask!” He leaned closer to Zero.   
“You see I was knee deep in...”  
Voices drifted from behind them. Cutting off the surely interesting tale Deacon had been about to enthrall Zero with.  
Deacon, motioned for Zero to be quiet.  
Zero just stared coldly at him.  
“Dammit, sarge is gonna have our heads.” The man's voice was barely audible. It sounded like it was coming from the road behind them and moving closer.  
“I told you, those military circuit chips will get us a pardon. He's been trying to fix that damn robot for weeks. We lucked out finding four.”  
Footsteps took a sudden turn. Instead of following the road Deacon and Zero were hiding beside, they headed away toward the creepy school.  
“I wonder what Gunner's are up to over here?” Deacon mussed, more to himself then the kid. After a short thoughtful pause that ended in another brilliant smile, he grabbed at Zero's arm. He was instantly thwarted as Zero pulled back.  
“Hey, so sitting here has been a blast and all, but wanna check that out with me?” The last part of his sentence had begun to run together in his rush to get it out.  
Zero agreed, because anything would be better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

Deacon led Zero around the school, staying low and keeping to cover when ever possible. The young man was relieved to find his mouthy companion understood the concept of sneaking, he'd been worried with all the earlier chit-chat.  
From this side they could see a small, well concealed camp, just enough for a few guards to watch unnoticed from.  
“I wonder what they're doing here?” Deacon mussed softly. Gunner's usually perched up on the overpass.  
Zero shared his curiosity, as they watched a man in combat armor step out from behind a mostly crumbled wall. He spoke to someone just out of sight, but Zero couldn't make sense of the vague words.  
“I'll be right back.” Deacon announced, before vanishing into the shadows, not giving Zero a chance to even process what had just been said.  
Zero was pissed when the man reappeared several long minutes later.  
“I've always wanted one of these.” Deacons excited whisper too loud in the surrounding silence. He proudly produced the dirtiest plasma pistol Zero had ever seen. The relic bore several dents, maybe it's previous owner had taken a hammer to it.  
“Oh, yay.” Was Zero's dry response.  
They watched the Gunner, who was joined by a second man smoking a cigarette, in silence. Deacon occasionally fiddling with the damn pistol he had... acquired...  
Nothing interesting had happened, and Zero was beginning to think they should go back, when a low growl from behind startled both of them.  
The mutant hound starred at them from the road, just a few yards away. The gunners they had been watching fell silent.  
“Shit.” Deacon, turned, aiming the pistol toward the mutt.  
Zero had already grabbed his gun and moved closer to cover Deacon's back. The Gunners could be heard approaching, moving to investigate the sound.  
“Damn mutts keep wandering to close, they give me the chills.” One Gunner complained loudly.  
“Now.” Deacon stood with no further explanation and fired his gun. Except instead of zapping the mutt into goo, the defunct weapon made a strange popping noise. The canister hissed ominously before spraying a thick mist back toward Deacon and Zero.  
The blonde had managed to take one gunner using five bullets before his jacket started to smolder.  
Deacon dropped the weapon. He had blocked his face with his arm instinctively.  
“Get naked! Now!” He demanded, pulling a second gun from his waist and taking the mutt out in three almost silent shots. He then proceeded to pull at his shirt and jacket as one, knocking his glasses off in the process.  
Zero tried to find the other Gunner that had taken cover, ignoring the stripping man behind him, until his skin between his shoulders began to burn.  
“A sound? What is it?” The deep voice that drifted toward them only escalated the already fucked up situation to an entirely new level of screwed up.  
Zero clawed his jacket off. His shirts following in quick succession as the back of his legs started to sizzle as well. Deacon grabbed his arm and yanked him back around the building.  
Once out of sight, loud gunshots could be heard from the school, meaning the Gunner had new worries.  
Deacon ran, an occasional hop as he tried to remove his pants and move quickly at the same time. Zero probably looked just as frantic trying to remove his own burning jeans as he struggled to keep up, and hold onto his bag.  
Underwear is not an easy thing to find in the wasteland. Deacon ran down the street in nothing but his sunglasses Zero hadn't even seen him retrieve.  
Luckily, his bag had been hanging in front of him, and seemed to have been unaffected by whatever had come out of that canister and sprayed all over his back. Free of his pants he shifted the worn leather bag to cover his manhood as he chased after Deacon. Very briefly he wondered how mad Nate would be if he shot the bald man.  
Zero had fallen behind, sticking closer to cover then the other man. He was fuming. How the hell did he get himself into these fucked up situations. His whole body flushed pink at the prospect of having to face Nate and Hancock in his birthday suit.  
Deacon startled him with a strangled sound of surprise, skidding to a stop in the middle of the road.  
Zero froze, just out of sight of whatever had caught Deacon's attention. He felt panic rising as he clutched his bag tighter then necessary.  
“Oh! Hey, there you are! What took you so long?” Deacon covered himself with his hand as he casually addressed the General and Mayor Hancock wearing only his sunglasses and a smile.  
The two men, stunned speechless, stood by the statue they had first spotted Deacon at. Two sets of eyes trying to process the sight before them. Allowing plenty of time for Deacon to continue.  
“It was really boring while you were gone.” Deacon explained, he gestured freely with his gun wielding hand.  
The ghoul, more used to such oddities, recovered quicker than Nate, who's eyes had dropped to Deacon's other hand in stunned confusion.  
“Where's Zero?” The ghoul asked gruffly, trying to suppress his amusement clearly evident in his dark eyes and impulsive grin.  
“Oh,” Deacon's smile grew wickedly sinister, he took on a smug air before continuing.  
“ He's still recovering.” He stated boldly, wigging his eyebrows at the chuckling ghoul.  
“I might have been a bit rough on him...” Deacon continued with fake sympathy.  
“Ow!” A second chunk of concrete hit the ground nearby as Deacon dodged, rubbing at a place on his arm where the first had struck.  
“Its all about stamina.” The undaunted man continued, giant smile consuming his face  
“Fucking Dick!” Zero growled, firing another rock and successfully hitting Deacon's left knee, causing the man to finally drop down in pain.  
“Shit! Stop it!” Deacon finally lost his perma-smile and glared heatedly in Zero's direction, a pained grimace marring his features.  
Nate slowly seemed to come back to himself. He looked between the two of them, Deacon crouched in the middle of the road, and Zero peeking out from some tall bushes looking furious and embarrassed, in a similarly vulnerable condition. He shook his head in disbelief.  
“What the hell happened?” The General directed his question to the oldest of the bickering boys. His no nonsense attitude helped Zero calm down a fraction.  
Deacon opened his mouth to answer.  
“Can we maybe do this when we have clothes?” Zero begged from the bushes, cutting in before he was forced to stand naked outside any longer then necessary.  
It was Hancock that took pity on the kid. He shrugged out of his jacket and sauntered over to Zero's hiding place.  
Zero couldn't have been a darker shade of red, his whole body flushed in embarrassment as the ghoul approached. He reached out to accept the jacket, but Hancock didn't hold it out, or stop, until he was standing much too close.  
His heart had just begun to slow from all the earlier excitement. Looking up at Hancock's cheeky grin, and able to feel the unnatural heat that radiated off the man so close to his bare skin, made it skip a beat and shift back into over-drive.  
The cocky ghoul made a show of looking him up and down.  
“Never seen someone blush from their toes all the way up.” The raspy voice was a bit deeper than usual, dark eyes catching Zero's in a heated look, smirk catching at the corner of his thin jagged lips.  
Zero wanted to tell him to fuck off, but couldn't seem to remember how to speak because all that came out was a pitiful whine. He wanted to hide his face, but wasn't going to loosen the death grip on his bag anytime soon.  
With a flourish and a deeply amused chuckle, Hancock draped his red jacket over Zero's shoulders and stepped back.  
The well worn coat was heavier than he would have expected. Several pockets had been sewn on the inside, all seemed to contain something. It was also still ridiculously warm like it had been laying out in direct sunlight for hours.  
Zero slipped his arms into the too long sleeves and managed to button enough of the front closed to be decently covered, he tried not to think about how oddly comforting the heavy coat was wrapped around him. The strap on his bag had not come out unharmed ripping as he adjusted it, so he retrieved a cigarette, before tucking it under his arm.

The fight they had just run from was escalating. More super mutants had come to their brother's aid and the sounds were growing closer. Under the ghouls careful gaze, Zero retrieved the other mans lighter. Having seen him put it there on several occasions, he already knew which pocket to search.  
Deacon had found a red plaid long sleeve shirt and had tied it around his waist, partially successful in covering himself.  
Nate, with an amused smile on his face, led the odd troop down the road and farther from the gunners and mutants having a steadily louder showdown just a short distance away.  
A woman with silver hair was waiting for them by the entrance to the metro with a tired and shaky looking young man propped against the wall at her feet.  
The woman took one look at Deacon before rolling her eyes and shaking her head.  
“I can't leave you alone for one minute can I?” She looked him up and down as he gave a little twirl. A completely unconcerned grin glued in place.  
“I have no idea what your talking about. I'm here. Keeping watch.”  
Glory snorted in response.  
“Nate. Hancock.” She turned her gaze to Zero, who instantly felt the heat returning to his cheeks again.  
“Glory, sweetheart.” Deacon, grew instantly excited at the prospect of giving an introduction. “This is my good friend Zero. Great story about how he got the name.” The man made to move toward the extremely irritated looking kid in nothing but an over sized coat, but changed his mind after receiving an icy glare.  
“I'm sure Timothy wants to get home,” Glory gestures to the exhausted young man they had been able to rescue, stepping in before the other could go into some far fetched tale. “and Deacon, you need clothes. So I'll meet up with you later.” She turned to Nate and Hancock again.  
“I'm really grateful for your help.” She then gave Deacon one last exasperated look before quickly leaving, heading east.  
“So, road trip?” Deacon asked cheerily, breaking the silence that had followed her departure.

The trip back to Greentop Nursery was slow and silent, an uncomfortably distracting breeze on Zero's almost exposed nether-regions. He kept sending dark looks toward Deacon, who was walking close to Nate. He pulled Hancock's signature jacket tighter around him, and hoped the bald man froze his nuts off.  
He was anxious to get clothes, and food, but really wanted to talk to Nate about what happened to the raiders in the metro. He was vaguely aware of Hancock slowing his pace and falling behind him.  
The ghoul hummed, rather happy with himself, looking odd in only a white button up shirt.  
“John?”  
Zero sighed. He had hoped Deacon would be content chatting Nate's ear off.  
“Why are you all the way back there?” The still mostly naked man had stopped, and was looking past Zero with a knowing smirk aimed at the ghoul.  
Zero bristled instantly, waiting for the bald man to spout more stupid, when Hancock chuckled behind him.  
“Don't mind me, just enjoying the view.” You could hear the amusement clearly evident in the ghouls voice.  
Zero blushed all the way to his toes and wished he could sink into the ground and vanish. Taking the mayors stupid coat with him just to be spiteful.

The settlement welcomed them warmly. Zero was overwhelmed, not use to so many friendly faces. It didn't help that he was currently one strong breeze away from showing his goods to the whole place.  
Nate procured some clothes for Zero and Deacon, and the two men were offered an empty room to change in.  
“So, about before. You know, almost burning your skin off and shit.” Deacon spoke as soon as the door was closed.  
Zero wasn't at all surprised. He moved to the far side of the room and placed his new clothes down on a bed.  
“Sorry. That's never happened before.” Deacon's laughing before he'd finished his sentence.  
Zero rolled his eyes. Carefully, he removed Hancock's coat and laid it out beside his new clothes, looking at it gave him a warm feeling.  
“It's fine. At least it wasn't boring.”He responded, no longer that upset with the weird man. He blamed his sudden sentimentality on being tired.  
Deacon snorts.  
“Never, when you travel with Nate.” There's a brief pause.  
“Good luck out there, kid.” He sounded close to sincere for the first time.  
Zero almost looks at him, but pulls on a ratty pair of jeans instead. When he finally did turn around, Deacon was gone.  
Zero spent a moment mourning the loss of a good leather coat, before slipping the new green corduroy jacket on. He was surprised when the sleeves weren't too long. He still felt too exposed with only a thin off white t-shirt underneath it.  
He retrieved a brush from his bag and set about braiding his tangled hair, which took longer then he would like. He hoped the braid would keep it from tangling so badly when he trapped it beneath his jacket, safely out of the way.  
When he returned outside, Hancock was leaning beside the door, holding his arm out expectantly.  
“Thanks.” Zero refused to look up and reveal his blushing cheeks, as the ghoul accepted the precious red coat from him in silence.  
Excited voices came from down the slope. A nice sized shack had been built, still looking fairly new, and was occupied with celebrating settlers.  
Hancock considered the young man, standing rather uncertainly with his eyes on the likely crowded building, before considering his options. It was obvious the kid didn't do well with crowds, the way he'd fidget and avoid eye contact.  
“You hungry?”  
Zero nodded slowly, wide eyes still on the bustling shack where Nate was probably at.  
The ghoul took pity on him and turned back to the house Zero had just exited.  
“Com'on.”  
Zero followed him without a word, relieved to be going back into the mostly deserted building.  
Hancock led him to a small kitchen area, he started rummaging through the cabinets purposefully.  
Zero stood awkwardly in the small space. A tiny table tucked in one corner, with two functioning mismatched chairs, drew his attention and he slipped past the ghoul to take a seat in the corner.  
Hancock joined him a brief moment later. He placed a faded box of Fancy-Lad snack-cakes on the table alongside a bottle of purified water.  
The ghoul sat, stretching his limbs out. Zero wasn't sure if the man was purposefully pressing his leg against his own, or was just incapable of sitting in a way that couldn't be described as sprawled.  
Zero, maybe a little too enthusiastically, tore open the box of cakes and pulled several individually wrapped packages out. He chose to ignore the burning presence of the ghoul's overly warm limb.  
“I must admit,” Hancock started, a smile of amusement pulling his lips up. “I'm more than a little curious as to how you both managed to lose your clothes on guard duty.” He settled an expectant look on the man across from him.  
As Zero shoved a sweet, sticky cake into his mouth, his guarded eyes studied the ghoul. Thinking about Deacon's version of events caused the irritation and embarrassment from earlier to well up inside of him all over again.  
His ears felt warm, but he kept eye contact with Hancock as he chewed thoughtfully.  
“We followed some Gunners to the school.” Zero started, after taking a swig of water to clear away the sickly sweetness that lingered.  
“Deacon left me and skulked off to pinch a damn plasma pistol.” He fiddled with the empty wrapper and let his eyes wonder down to his fingers.  
“So, anyway, we got spotted by a hound. It draws the attention of the damn Gunners. Then Deacon had the brilliant idea to test fire that piece of crap pistol.”  
Hancock looked at him incredulously.  
“The stupid thing started spraying shit all over the place. It burned like hell so, anyway we got the hell outta there.” Zero finished his story, feeling it was spectacularly lacking compared to one Nate would tell.  
Hancock laughed. Not too loud, but it's a good-natured laugh that made Zero smile automatically in return, feeling the vibrations from the other mans amusement traveling up his own leg. He ripped open another cake.  
Hancock watched Zero eat, still chuckling on occasion.  
When Zero was finished, he drained the last of the water before turning a serious gaze on his companion.  
“So, the raiders...” He trailed off uncertain how to phrase the rest of his question.  
Hancock seemed to be expecting the inquiry.  
“No, I don't think the one your looking for was there.” He pulled a pack of cigarettes out, taking his time to light two, before passing one to Zero.  
“Nate found a message about him, though. Helter-Skelter, the raider chief we found,seemed to think a guy named Longshot was plotting to take over his gang.” The ghoul watched Zero's reaction closely as he finished.  
The younger man nodded thoughtfully, the guy did have some sort of power complex so it didn't surprise him too much.  
“So, why do you really want to kill this guy?” Hancock asked the question almost cautiously, like Zero might flee if he felt he was being interrogated. The younger man was tempted. Hadn't they already been over this?  
“Sorry, but I don't buy the whole revenge bit.” The ghoul added, eye's narrowing at his now uncomfortably squirming table-mate.  
Zero kept his eyes down. His real answer was way more stupid then his revenge reasoning. He sighed, not sure why he felt the need to answer the ghoul with the funny hat truthfully.  
“I'm trying to do what Styx would want me to.”  
The ghoul watched him fiddle with the empty water bottle on the table patiently waiting for more.  
Zero sighed again, meeting Hancock's gaze before letting his head fall back against the wall.  
“It's stupid.” He announced.  
“Sounds like it.” Was the ghouls simple response. He smiled even though Zero couldn't see it.  
“Styx was... I don't know what he was, or where he was from, but one day he just appeared. Took care of me. Trained me to defend myself. He was always saving people in his own crazy way.” Zero went silent for a moment, arms falling limp to his sides. It kinda felt a bit better just having spoken about the old man freely.  
“I don't want everything he taught me to go to waste, what if he wanted to me to take over for him.”  
The two sat in comfortable silence for awhile, listening to the celebration still happening outside, and contemplating their own thoughts.  
Finally, in an unexpected burst of energy, Hancock stood, mischievous smile aimed at Zero.  
“Why don't we find a more comfortable place.” The ghoul winked, receiving his expected response of color change from the younger man.  
Zero stood anyway, giving the mayor a heat-less glare, beginning to accept the ghouls flirty nature.  
They retreated outside, finding an old couch under an awning and near a small fire. It had been abandoned recently by a few well wasted settlers. Hancock quickly took up as much space as possible on the old tattered piece of furniture.  
Zero was tempted to shove his leg away, but not ready to touch the ghoul in such a friendly manner. He squeezed into the opposite corner of the couch, not wanting to admit to himself the ghouls radiating warmth was pleasant in a way.  
Hancock dived into his coat to procure a small stash of chems, he tossed a jet to Zero and opened a box of mentats for himself.  
Zero tried not to look too eager when he brought the inhaler to his mouth.  
The two remained like that on the couch for a long while.  
Nate wandered by at some point to give them a questioning look, but Hancock waved him off and lit a smoke for the both of them.  
“So, it kinda sounds like your old man was a bit like our General.” The mayor mussed unexpectedly, catching Zero off guard.  
“I guess.” He responded, thinking on Nate's rush to rescue a guy he probably didn't even know.  
“Hmm...” The ghoul stretched his arm along the back of the couch. Zero didn't flinch. He barely noticed the movement. Another silent moment passed.  
“So what's with all the hair?” Hancock tugged at the braid tucked in the back of Zero's jacket, causing a chain reaction in the young man. A pleasant jolt traveled down his spine that sent his stomach into a flip, while his whole body flushed red.  
Hancock couldn't help but chuckle at the flustered look on Zero's freckled face. He didn't let go, and proceeded to tug the braid up and out.  
“I... my...” He stopped his startled almost answer and tried to calm his suddenly racing heart. The ghoul tugged gently on his hair until the young man looked at him.  
“Tell me.” His raspy voice was deeper this time, eyes focused and dark, face only a small distance away.  
“Mo..my mom... she had long hair...” He managed to only stumble over the first word, it hadn't left his mouth in a long time, combined with the older mans sudden closeness.  
The ghoul released him, content. He relaxed back into the far corner of the couch. Zero didn't remember when he had gotten so close.  
“Go get some sleep kid.” Hancock rumbled, his voice still rougher than before, his gaze growing distracted as he turned to look at the embers that still glowed in the fire pit.  
Zero fled back to the house. He found an empty bed before he shrugged out of his jacket and shoved it and his torn bag underneath. Dropping onto the old mattress, he buried his face under his arms, and tried not to think about the ghoul outside in his funny hat, with his intense dark eyes that made Zero squirm. He shouldn't be responding like this. What the hell was wrong with him?

The next day, Zero couldn't look at Hancock without flushing a nice shade of pink. If Nate had noticed, which he probably had, he was being polite and left it alone. They were outside on the slope, having spent the morning helping Nate set up a new guard post.  
Hancock lay on his back in the sun with his hat covering his face, head pillowed on his hands. Nate and Zero sat nearby. The latter putting the General between himself and the ghoul.  
“I wonder why the Gunners are holed up at that school.” Nate pondered allowed, not for the first time today.  
“Is suspicious.” Hancock responded in words muffled by his hat.  
“Hm, maybe we should stop by Goodneighbor and have a chat with Mac.”  
“Yeah, I should probably make an appearance anyway.” The ghoul sighed heavily, dragging himself into an upright position and straightening his tricorn.  
Zero had never been there, and a bit of excitement flared up in him.  
“You can stay there while me and Mac case the school out then.” Nate said, mind clearly still planning his next move  
Zero frowned.  
“What about me?”  
Nate smiled at him apologetically.  
“Your going to stay with Hancock in Goodneighbor. I'm sure he can find something for you to do.”  
Zero went a little pale, feeling a tad useless since the General didn't want his help in this, either.  
“I promise, if I come across any info on your raider I will come and get you. Though I doubt I'll learn anything on this trip.” Nate stood up, and offered Zero a hand.  
“Maybe you can come on the next one.”  
Zero was still frowning after being pulled to his feet, but nodded in consent.  
“Don't worry kid, we'll have fun.” Hancock promised. He sauntered over to rest a hand on the young man's shoulder in what was supposed to be assuring. It just left Zero feeling a bit breathless.  
After lunch, they headed south toward a place called County Crossing, Zero had a new bag, gifted him by one of the settlers as he left. He had probably thanked her a dozen times before Hancock had pulled him away.  
They had to sneak around a small band of super mutants patrolling the road, but Nate used his scoped rifle to take out most of the smaller threats before they even got close.  
They arrived at nightfall. The mostly farm oriented settlement was quiet, most settlers having an early schedule, so all three headed straight to bed after the relaxing silence during dinner.  
The next day, they left just after dawn. Nate promised to return soon, then they started their trek to Bunker Hill.  
Zero had been to Bunker Hill a few time before with Styx, so the familiar monument was a welcome sight.  
The three split up upon entering the gate, Nate giving them a time limit before they were to meet him back at the entrance.  
Zero took off, hoping to find Cricket in her usual place. He was relieved to see the familiar trader.  
The woman turned her bloodshot eyes toward him immediately. A somewhat crazy smile formed on her gaunt face as she clearly recognized him  
“Hey squirt! You got taller. Ready to buy a big gun now?” She spoke too fast and twitched regularly, clearly strung out on some chem or other.  
“Cricket. Great to see you still kickin'.” Zero teased, getting an off-aimed smack in response.  
“Pfft... as if any of them fuck holes out there are gonna take me out.”  
“Got a deal on some Jet for me?” Zero jumped back on track. He did not want to keep the others waiting.  
“Hmm... I guess I still owe you for those cores. Five for one-seventy-five sound good?”  
“Perfect.” Zero retrieved his caps and made an exchange with the slightly psychotic woman.  
“You come back and buy a better gun then that pea shooter ya hear me!” Cricket called after him as he left.  
He stopped by Deb's shop to get a few packs of cigarettes. When she asked about Styx, he couldn't form the right words, and just told her they had split up. She gave him a sympathetic look that told him she knew it was a lie.  
Hancock was waiting by the gate alone when Zero arrived.  
The ghoul gave the kid a worried look. The change in Zero's mood was more than obvious.  
“You all right?”  
Zero frowned, but nodded his head as he opened a full pack of cigarettes and proceeded to light one.  
Hancock moved to step closer since Zero had kept a good amount of distance between them. Catching the small shudder that went through the young man, he stopped.  
“Alright, I'll leave you alone.”  
Zero's frown deepened. He looked torn between upsetting the ghoul and speaking.  
Hancock chose to remain silent and let the boy figure it out himself.  
“Just... being here. It reminds me of stuff.”  
“Oh?” The ghoul prompted casually.  
Zero looked at the ground. When he looked back up he almost looked angry.  
“We used to come here for supplies, sometimes.” He surprised the older man with an answer, before hesitantly stepping closer. Not too close, just enough to feel a bit of his warmth through his sleeve, he leaned back against the wall and Hancock fell back into his previous laid back position against the same wall, keeping a close eye on the shorter man at his side.  
Zero changes the subject. “Whats Goodneighbor like?”  
“Hmm... You should probably just wait 'til we get there and see for yourself.” The ghoul smiled and looked up as Nate strode into view.  
“All set?” the General questioned, as he looked both of them over.  
“As ever.” Hancock replied, and they continued on their way leaving the ancient monument behind them. 

It was getting dark as they neared Goodneighbor, though it was a good thing with all the sneaking they had to do to get through the crumbling city ruins. Raiders, super mutants and ferals lurked around every corner.  
Zero yawned, covering his mouth quickly as they huddled behind an old car and waited for the giant angry green mutant to finish strolling past.  
Nate was checking his damn wrist again. Hancock appeared to be a bit excited to get home, rocking on his heels a bit impatiently.  
“They're gettin' worse.” The ghoul stated in a whisper, worry evident in his tone.  
“Think we should take them out?” Nate asked, as if that's an easy solution. Zero stared at him like he might be crazy, while Hancock chuckled.  
“Why the hell not?”  
Zero realized he had taken up traveling with the two craziest men in the Commonwealth, as they seriously began to devise a plan.  
That is how Zero found himself hoisted up onto an old fire escape, with some help from the General, and a borrowed sniper rifle held securely in his hands. It had been awhile, but he knew how to use it. He climbed to the top of the building and found a good spot overlooking the building the super mutants had taken up residence in. Then he waited.  
It wasn't too long before Nate came into sight. Zero watched him through his scope for a moment to see where he was headed. The man was staying behind cover, avoiding the three mutants inside the building visible through the empty window panes that lined the front.  
Zero didn't find the mayor, but figured he'd spent too much time on his companions and proceeded to scope out how many mutants he could spot on the higher floors.  
Nate's whistle echoed between the buildings and Zero took aim at the mutant farthest from the front door, in clear view thanks to the broken out windows.  
The first mutant closest to the exit stepped out to investigate the sound, Nate fired and Zero pulled his trigger as well.  
The first shot hit the mutant in the shoulder, making it howl out in pain, his second took off half of its skull and it dropped to the ground dead.  
Nate had already taken down it's brothers when more began to descend the building.  
Zero took to shooting through the openings in the wall at anything he could gain sights on, he managed to kill two and wound three others.  
Nate was making his way up the building taking down the hulking creatures like they were no big deal. Hancock appeared at his side just before he reached the top floor where a super mutant brute was staying just out of Zero's sights. He was more then impressed by his companions as they worked together to bring the brute down  
Zero practically slid down the fire escape, not on purpose, his heart thundering in his chest as he dropped to the ground.  
“Nice shootin'” Hancock startled him as he rounded the building, Zero gave him an adrenaline fueled smile.  
Nate came out of the super mutants camp dragging a huge sledge hammer. The ghoul let out an exasperated sigh before approaching the vaultie.  
“Think KL-E-O will buy this?” The general asked as he inspected it in the light of his Pip-Boy.  
Hancock just laughed.  
After Nate thoroughly looted the corpses. He loaded both Zero and Hancock up with various pieces of scrap before they were able to finish the short trek to the entrance of Goodneighbor.  
“Here we are, home sweet home.” The mayor beamed at the tall barrier guarding the town, and Zero couldn't help but smile with him.

It was late when they entered the gates. Two shops were brightly lit, still doing business, even at this hour. He couldn't stop staring, surprised to see so many people out and about at this time of night. Hancock was immediately swept away by a few ghouls toting shot guns. He dropped Nate's bag of junk as he gave his traveling companions an over-exaggerated salute and disappeared into a tall building just left of the towns entrance.  
Nate collected the bag with a smile, then continued forward toward the first shop.  
Zero followed behind groggily, his shoulder ached from the weight of his bag, eyes still trying to take in his surroundings.  
The General stepped through the shop door, the sleepy blonde trailing behind him.  
“Nate.”A spine tingling, electronic voice greeted the vault dweller.  
Zero startled to full attention.  
“Hey KL-E-O.” Nate responded cheerfully, like he wasn't stepping up to a fully armed assaultron with nothing but a flimsy counter between them. He left his sledge propped against it, before he swiftly shuffled through his overflowing bag. Leaving an assortment of items spread out before the killing machine.  
“You've been busy dear.” The inhuman voice crept up Zero's spine as he stayed behind Nate,out of the robots line of sight, and tried to appear less freaked out then he really was.  
The General laughed giving the assaultron a large smile for her observation.  
“I always love an excuse to come visit you sweetheart.”  
The robot made an inhuman scoffing sound and waved Nate's words away in an feigned human gesture.  
The older man turned back to Zero, accepting all the junk he had coerced the blonde into carrying for him.  
“Go get a room at the hotel, you look ready to pass out.” Nate handed him a handful of caps and gently pushed Zero back out the door before he could pass out over anxiety as the assaultron had turned her one red eye, maybe, on him.  
He blinked. Outside again, he quickly turned the corner and headed further into Goodneighbor. He lit a cigarette, and slowed once he felt a safe distance away from the murder machine Nate was flirting with.  
The neighborhood watch kept a close eye on him. He could feel them trying to judge his threat level as he passed.  
He was standing in a small area with two benches, overlooked by a balcony on a building lit up with a sign that read The Third Rail, when he thought he heard a familiar ghoulish laugh.  
He looked up at the red, white, and blue banner that was gently being ruffled by the night air. He exhaled a slow stream of smoke.  
He couldn't help but think the town so far was a lot like it's mayor, rough around the edges, but full of flair.  
Neon lights of all sorts distorted the atmosphere, giving it a certain unreal feeling, like a drug induced hallucination. Most of the population seemed to be comprised of ghouls, their faces twisted more in the colorful lights and crossing shadows.  
Zero finished his cigarette and tried to appear casual and harmless as he made his way to the Hotel Rexford and it's red glaring sign.  
He barely remembered the clerks face as he shut the door to his small room, a bed in one corner and a chair with a small table just across from it.  
He forced himself to sit at the table and sort through his bag, organizing his ammo and chems before cleaning his 10mm with practiced ease.  
When he had finished, he felt better. He had been lacking in his usual routine, since he had started traveling with Nate. Zero pulled off his boots and folded his jacket over the back of his chair before grabbing a Jet inhaler and stretching out on the bed.  
His thoughts drifted to the ghoul mayor, wondering briefly what the man might be up to, before they shifted to thoughts of heated dark eyes and burning touches.  
Zero groaned, throwing an arm up over his now uncomfortably warm face.  
It took him a long time to fall asleep.

When Zero finally dragged himself out of bed, not very well rested having woken up at least a dozen times due to his vivid nightmares, it was daylight outside. He was worried he'd over slept, so he gathered his things quickly before returning the key to a woman at the front desk and making his way outside.  
Goodneighbor was surprisingly more welcoming, now that the shadows weren't so dark and the neon so vibrant. A few drifters loitered nearby, and more ghoulish guards stood watch at every turn.  
Not really sure where to go, he moved toward the benches he had passed the night before and took a seat. He took his time finding a smoke and lit it leisurely, enjoying the much needed nicotine buzz as it settled him more comfortably into the old warped wooden panels.  
It wasn't long before Nate emerged from the direction of the hotel, his hair was mussed like he'd just woken up as well.  
Zero had brushed and braided his own hair first thing this morning just to avoid looking like the vaultie currently did.  
Nate yawned as he settled heavily beside Zero, the bench groaning at the sudden strain of the larger man.  
“Mornin'.” Nate mumbled, he rubbed at his sleepy eyes and slumped in his seat.  
Zero had the distinct feeling the man was hung over, but decided against questioning it.  
“Mornin.'” Zero parroted him. He shifted to look up at the taller man.  
Nate gave him a slightly more attentive smile. He seemed to wake up more now that he had company to focus on.  
“Your not going to be too mad when I leave are you?” The General asked, sounding a little unsure of himself for a moment.  
The sudden wavering of Nate's normal confidence caused Zero to pause. He didn't want to lie. The thought of being stuck here with whatever frivolous tasks the mayor had in mind for him, it didn't make him as mad as he was nervous.  
“Nah, I'll get over it. You got your reasons, obviously you know what your doin'.”  
Nate beamed at him, the older man perked up visibly and sat up a bit straighter.  
“I want you to meet Mac before we leave.” The General, more himself after their chat, stood up, and once again offered Zero a hand up.  
Zero didn't hesitate this time.  
Nate led Zero into The Third Rail. They were greeted by a less then thrilled ghoul in a black suit and bow tie.  
“Ham.” The general acknowledged him and the ghoul let them pass, eyeing Zero suspiciously as he accompanied Nate down the stairs.  
The bar was almost deserted, apparently too early for most patrons. The general led him past the bar and a mister handy wearing a bowler hat before turning into another room Zero hadn't noticed right away.  
The room had a weird red tint to it, maybe from all the semi matching red furniture. A man in a dark green cap and brown duster appeared to be asleep in one of the red armchairs. The man shifted as soon as they approached, tipping his hat up to eye them.  
“Hey MacCready! I got a job just for you.” The man sat up straighter at Nate's words and scowled.  
“Oh.” He sounded suspicious and the General laughed earning himself a darker scowl.  
“No swimming involved, I promise.”  
The mercenary visibly relaxed.  
“I really liked those boots.” Mac shook his head but sat up straighter, his gaze turned toward Zero.  
“Just call me Mac.” The man stood and held out a hand, Zero grasped it firmly and met the others eyes.  
“Zero.” He offered. They shook hands briefly.  
They all took seats, Nate and Zero on an uncomfortably stiff lounge, and MacCready had returned to his previously vacated chair.  
The General went into his version of events. Zero felt like he was exaggerating a bit more then necessary.  
“So me and John are standing around, wondering where Deacon might have dragged the kid off to. We can hear a fight not too far off, so we're a little worried.”  
In sudden dawning horror Zero realized exactly where this story was going, he instantly felt flushed and fumbled for a cigarette.  
“Deacon, in only his sunglasses, came running across the street toward us.”  
“You're shi.. messin' with me.” Mac laughs shaking his head.  
“Then, he very casually inquires as to what took us so long.” Nate continues.  
MacCready laughs harder now, closing his eyes.  
“That sounds... so Deacon.” He chokes out.  
Nate tells the rest of his story, much to Zero's horror. The mercenary gave him a cheeky smile when his own Deacon induced nakedness had been brought up.  
Zero sat back, using Nate's wide shoulders as a shield until the burning in his cheeks subsided.  
“So you wanna scope em' out. See what they're up to.” MacCready nods thoughtfully. “Yeah, I'm in.”  
“Great! If we leave here soon we should make it to Bunker Hill by evening.” Nate jumps to his feet. MacCready follows at a much slower pace.  
Zero stood up as well, uncertainly looking to Nate for some kind of instruction. The General complied without any pressing.  
“You can find Hancock upstairs in the Old State House. We'll be back in a few days.”  
“Nice meetin' ya kid.” The mercenary straightened his cap and smirked at him.  
Zero was left standing in The Third Rail only feeling a little lost...

After a small argument with White Chapel Charlie about his age, Zero took his hard earned bottle of Bourbon to another red couch, next to a small table in the main bar. He knew it was too early to drink, but it was an excuse not to go visit the mayor quite yet. Plus, he wasn't the only one. A drifter in the corner with dark hair and shades was nursing a drink as well.  
The rest of the afternoon was over quick enough. Zero sat, sipping at his drink. The world slowly became a much less stressful place. He watched as people of all sorts began to arrive.  
He was surprised when Hancock suddenly slid up beside him on the couch, pressing his whole tantalizingly heated length up against Zero's. He flung an arm over the back of the lounge, spreading his warmth along the blonde's now rigid shoulders.  
“So. How's Goodneighbor treatin' ya?” The ghoul asked, leaning further into Zero's personal space. He looked pretty fucked up. On what, Zero couldn't be sure.  
“S'good.” Is all he managed in response, taking a bigger drink than he probably should have, while trying to keep his hands steady.  
Hancock relaxed beside him, finally shifting back into sprawled out mode, only sitting in the middle of the couch so he was still in plenty of contact with the other.  
Music began to play and Zero was surprised when an actual woman stepped onto the stage and began to sing. He got lost in the music for awhile. He'd never heard a live band before. It was enthralling.  
It wasn't long before Zero's lonely corner was suddenly the most active spot in the room, everyone that entered, or left the bar, stopped to talk to the mayor first, others just drifted to nearby tables in case they got the chance to jump in on one of his enchanting conversations. Every time the ghoul gestured. He would brush against Zero, or press them closer, even grasped his shoulder at one point, as he had turned to smile at him.  
Zero had ignored most of the others' conversations, focusing on the music and the pleasant numbness from his almost empty bottle of Bourbon.  
“Alright kid. It's late, and we got work to discuss in the morning.” The ghoul suddenly spoke directly in Zero's ear, causing him to start, and drop his cigarette he had been in the process of lighting.  
Hancock chuckled, placing a burning hand on Zero's thigh as he smirked playfully.  
Zero retrieved his cigarette and fumbled it a few more times. He thinks he nodded, because suddenly the ghoul had pulled him up by his arm and was leading him toward the door.  
Several unfamiliar faces smirked at him as the mayor led him out, saying his farewells. Zero wished he could hide in his damn hair, his face felt as bright as the Rexford's neon sign.  
The air outside sobered him up a little more, what was really ruining his pleasant buzz was the nervous twisting in his stomach.

The State House was impressive, Zero was in awe of the spiraled staircase as he was guided up to the second floor. He couldn't fight the urge to reach out and slide his fingers along the well worn banister. The ghoul tugged him along.  
He was released in the entrance of a large room with two couches and a coffee table in the center.  
Hancock immediately headed for a counter across the way to pour two drinks into mismatched glasses, while Zero stood awkwardly just inside the room.  
The ghoul took a seat before holding out a glass and giving his companion a questioning look.  
A distracting nervous anticipation had started to build up in Zero. He had the crazy urge to turn and run, except he didn't think he really wanted to. Realizing he should probably move, he walked over to the couch, and gingerly sat as far from the other man as the small seat would allow.  
Hancock frowned.  
When Zero reached for the glass, the ghouls free hand snatched his wrist in a vice like grip.  
“I'm not gonna jump ya, calm down.” He smirked in amusement before tugging the smaller man closer, Zero had to scoot to avoid falling face first into the other mans lap.  
Once he was sufficiently tucked under the ghouls arm he was allowed the glass of amber liquid, and downed it almost desperately.  
Hancock shifted, stretched his legs and forced Zero to turn and stretch his own legs out along the ratty piece of furniture, so the mayor could get one leg stretched alongside his.  
They were practically laying on the couch at this point, Zero desperately trying to relax his rapidly beating heart. He felt small, caged in by Hancock's much longer leg. He was too warm from the others heat searing his shoulder and the back side of his body resting, a bit stiffly, against the other man's chest.  
Rough textured fingers swiped gentle patterns on his arm he could feel through his sleeve.  
“So, you got any skills that might be useful. Other then shootin' a gun, Sunshine?”  
Zero's heart stuttered at the sudden endearment as he desperately grasped for the correct response to said question.  
“I'm pretty good with explosives.” He finally states. It causes the ghoul to laugh loud and deep.  
“The way you pelted Deacon. Makes sense.” It took a moment for him to explain his outburst. The mayor shifted Zero slightly to reach into his coat to procure his chem stash. He dropped the dented old tin box on Zero's lap.  
“Help yourself.” Hancock offered, and Zero gratefully complied.  
He was much more relaxed two inhalers of jet and a dose of mentats later. He leaned his head back against Hancock's shoulder, growing a little sleepy, when an familiar warm hand was suddenly on his thigh for the second time that night. His once faded flush returned instantly.  
“I think I got a job for you tomorrow.” The ghoul finally spoke, right in Zero's pink tinted ear. His gruff voice held several heart stopping intonations. The mayor chuckled heatedly, lips almost touching the delicate shell of his ear.  
“But, we'll talk about it tomorrow. Now you should sleep.”  
Zero shifts to groggily sit up, but is quickly stopped by the fiery arms that quickly circled his waist. He was pulled back as the ghoul shifted farther down the couch.  
“I didn't say nothin' bout goin' anywhere.” Hancock's voice resonated throughout his chest. Zero could feel the vibrations against his back.  
Nervously Zero shifted onto his side, sliding down a little more. He used the ghouls chest as a pillow, his head tucked under the mayors chin.  
A warm hand rests over his hip, drawing lazy patterns though his clothes. He fell asleep quicker then ever before.

A sudden firm squeeze on his hip jolted Zero to wakefulness.  
“Wha'...” A mumbled moan came from beneath him, he could feel it vibrate through his whole body.  
Zero became aware of another person standing beside the couch. He instinctively tried to sit up, but was held tight in Hancock's arms still.  
“Shhh... It's just Fahr, Sunshine,” The ghoul rasped, still groggy as he pulled Zero closer. The rough skin of his jaw brushed the younger man's forehead for a brief moment sending pleasant shivers down Zero's spine.  
“You've been sitting around long enough. Time to get to work.” A woman's voice broke Zero's distracted state. She was tall, with red hair, and strict looking eyes.  
Hancock groaned into his captives shoulder, seemingly unaware of his actions torturous effect.  
“Fine. I get it. I'm up.” The ghoul grumbled, still buried far too close to Zero's exposed collarbone.  
The woman made a sound of disbelief before she nodded and left the room.  
The ghoul kept his face pressed into Zero's jacket for a long moment, leaving plenty of time for Zero to contemplate his current position.  
“Why...?” Zero shut his mouth as soon as the first part of his question escaped.  
“Hm? Why what?” Hancock questioned encouragingly, sounding a bit distracted. Zero felt his whole body tremble as he tried to voice his question without passing out from his sudden onslaught of anxiety.  
“W..why, are we...?”  
The ghoul chuckled into the skin on his neck, breath warm and skin just a tad too rough. Zero can't stop the small gasp that escapes as his nerve endings go off erratically.  
“Thought that was obvious.” Hancock smirked against his flushed skin. “I like you. Thought you might like me, too.” The man stated, fingers suddenly sliding just under the hem of Zero's shirt to scratch lightly at his skin.  
The blonde whimpered feeling the need to hide his face as his blush darkened.  
“Is that a yes?” The ghoul snickered just behind the younger mans ear.  
“I.... yes.” The words were small and breathless when they left him, his heart hammering in his chest from the admittance.  
“Good.” Hancock practically purred before gently nipping at Zero's ear, and basking in the shuddered response he received.  
A knock at the door triggers a frustrated growl from the mayor, but he released Zero and managed to prop the somewhat disoriented young man up.  
“Sorry Sunshine, we'll have to finish this some other time.” Hancock stood, stretching his arms up over his head, his hat had fallen off sometime during the night to reveal his hairless scalp.  
Zero attempted to adjust the color settings on his face. When John gave him a warm smile, he smiled shyly back.  
Fahrenheit reentered the room, eyeing Zero ominously, she moved to take a seat on the opposite couch. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited while Hancock fetched his hat before returning to his seat and settling it in place.  
The ghoul crossed his legs, once again resting his arm around Zero's shoulders and encouraging him to lean in.  
“So what's on the agenda, Fahr?” The mayor finally spoke up, fetching his smokes and lighting two, he absently passed one to Zero.  
“First. You need to speak to KL-E-O, she's having a problem with one of the night watch stationed at the gate.” The woman's gaze kept drifting to Zero, curiosity crinkling the corners of her eyes.  
“Eugene, that prick. I told him to lay off that caravan.” Hancock growled, the atmosphere of the room darkened significantly.  
“I told him we couldn't lose a good supplier just because he doesn't like they're choice in guards. He is determined to ignore my warnings.” Fahrenheit had a look of irritation on her face as she informed the mayor of her actions.  
“Thanks Fahr. I'll take care of him.”  
Zero chanced a look up at Hancock, feeling a bit freaked out by the ghouls sudden change of mood. John gave him a small tight smile and changed the subject.  
The list of small squabbles and minor infractions seemed to go on way longer then such a small town could possibly manage.  
When Fahrenheit was finished catching the mayor up on current events, the ghoul squeezed Zero briefly before turning an excited smile on him.  
“That's right. Fahr, I got a job for you two.”  
The other woman looked surprised as she shifted her focus back on a confused looking Zero.  
“Oh. I didn't introduce you. Fahr, this is Zero.” The ghouls eyes were shinning as he gestured at said young man. “And Zero, this is Fahrenheit, my right hand man.” There was another flourished hand motion. “So. You said you know explosives? How about traps?”  
Zero smiled at the mayor in response.  
“Great! Fahr. Go with him to the building we just cleared out. Maybe we can dissuade those super mutant fucks from comin' back too soon.” Hancock grinned devilishly at Zero.  
“I'll be waiting outside then.” She directed her statement toward Zero before standing to leave.  
“Later Fahr.” Hancock chuckles, his full attention immediately shifting to the man beside him.  
Zero shivered under that heated look, and forced himself to keep eye contact, while some small part of him screamed 'HIDE!'.  
The ghoul leaned closer, his free hand coming up to gently run his fingers along Zero's jaw. The touch, combined with the rough texture, sent pleasant jolts down the younger mans spine.  
“Later.” Hancock promised, his face almost close enough that if Zero were to lean just the smallest fraction closer...  
The man pulled away to stand. Smirking down at the suddenly flustered blonde. He offered his hand and pulled Zero to his feet.  
The mayor wandered over to his bar, while Zero pulled his jacket off to fix his disheveled hair.  
He had managed to undo the braid, and was pulling his brush from his bag, when he felt a sudden shiver down his spine. Zero slowly looked up to find Hancock watching him, that dark heated look again, and proceeded to attempt some camouflage skills with the red couch.  
The ghoul smiled slowly, almost wickedly.  
“Forgot... how long it was.” The man finally spoke, releasing Zero from the odd spell he'd fallen under. The younger man looked down. The ends of his light hair brushed just past his hips, almost long enough to touch the cushions he was sitting on. He normally would try to keep it at waist length, he just hadn't had the opportunity to visit a barber in almost a year.  
“Why d'ya hide it?”  
The question surprised him.  
“So it doesn't get caught on something in a fight.” The blonde answered, he stood up and began parting his hair into brush-able sections.  
“You expect ta get in a fight here?” The ghoul frowned. He waited for a moment, just watching Zero brush his hair and not answer the question.  
Hancock strode forward. He invaded Zero's space, and captured him in his overly warm arms. Successfully messing up all the young mans hard work.  
“Ok, so...how about you...” The ghouls voice extra low and abrasive in Zero's ear, as he reached to grasp Zero's jaw and tilt his head up. “ don't hide it when your in this room.”  
Zero reached the peak of the red color sphere as his heart skipped several beats before taking up tap dancing as a new lifestyle.  
Completely beyond flustered, and more then slightly pleased by the others suggestion, Zero manages to give a nod in compliance.  
Hancock gave a pleased hum in response before pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead and stepping back.  
Zero's not sure when he made it down the stairs, or out the Old State House's faded white door, too busy trying to keep his goofy smile in check. He didn't want the people of Goodneighbor to think he was a loon.  
Fahrenheit was waiting, propped up on the old buildings wall just to the right of them.  
“Catch ya later, Sunshine.” Hancock's eyes gleam in amusement when Zero once again responds to the pet name with a visible chill.  
The mayor took his leave, aiming for a shop labeled Guns Guns Guns.  
“Ready?” The taller woman looked him up and down.  
“Yep.”

The two sat on the floor of Daisy's shop an hour later, surrounded by scrap, sharing tools as they worked on a set of flamethrower traps.  
Fahrenheit proved to be quite handy, with Zero's drilled in knowledge, they had a nice collection of frag grenades to set up with trip wires and two stationary shot gun mounts.  
“So, I have to know. What are your intentions with the mayor?” The woman was nothing if not straight forward.  
Zero sputtered for a moment.  
“Intentions?” His voice came out higher than intended as he stared at her in a state of complete embarrassment by the question.  
She only narrowed her eyes at him, hand twitching at her side.  
Zero wasn't sure he knew.  
“I don't think... I have intentions...” He stated slowly “Didn't really expect to like him.” He mumbled the last part, looking down to hide his face.  
Zero is completely mortified when the red head bursts into laughter.  
“Your serious? Wow. That's a relief.” She gives him a smile for the first time. “Sorry, most people run if I ask them that.”  
Zero stared at her incredulously.  
“You scared the piss outta me.” He informed her in a matter-of-fact tone, and she laughed more.

They made it outside of Goodneighbor some time after lunch, lugging their bags of super mutant deterrents. The atmosphere was companionable, and before long, Zero found himself enjoying Fahrenheit's company.  
When they neared the building Fahr had them stash their bags so they could check if it was still all clear.  
Zero followed close behind as she led the way inside. Both had weapons drawn and at the ready.  
A feral came stumbling from the doorway. Fahr took it out with a knife to the throat before it had even noticed their presence.  
They cleared the downstairs before making their way up.  
Two more ferals had wandered in, probably smelling the still fresh battle. Zero took down the one farthest with his silenced pistol, while Fahr gutted the other.  
They came to an elevator when a sudden growling startled both of them. A room off to the side they hadn't checked yet. It emanated a bright green glow.  
“Shit.” Fahr shoved Zero behind her, placing herself in the glowing ones path as it slowly turned the corner.  
Zero immediately crouched, taking aim around her and shot twice into its face.  
That only pissed it off, and it roared at them, it's glaring green eyes focused on Zero.  
Fahr readied her mini gun, and began to unload her clip into the lunging glowing one.  
“Downstairs! Now!” She ordered, over the roar of her gun and it's explosive rounds.  
Zero almost obeyed, but instead he stayed low and aimed for the bastards delicate looking ankle.  
The glowing one was just within arms reach of Fahrenheit when it collapsed. The foot it had been expecting to catch itself with had flown across the room.  
She cursed at Zero as she jumped back, almost tripping over his still kneeling form.  
The feral wasn't finished though, it proceeded to drag itself forward, using the stump of its ankle to help push with his still remaining foot.  
Fahrenheit grabbed him this time, shoving him forcefully toward the stairs. He almost stumbled headlong down them.  
When they reached the first floor, the Glowing one was half flopping and rolling down the stairs after them.  
The radiation emanating from the creature was beginning to make Zero feel ill.  
Fahrenheit took a stance at the foot of the stairs and fired up at the glowing feral. Her weapon seemed to only be marginally effective.  
Zero searched his brain for something, anything at all that might be useful.

~*~  
“What are these hulking rusted metal deathtraps? Zero?”  
“Umm... cars?”  
“No. They are really big bombs.”  
~*~

Zero lept to his feet.  
“Fahr!” He shouted as loud as he could. “Get it outside!” He saw her turn her head at his words and hoped she had understood him as he dashed outside through an empty window pane.  
He knew which one already, a truck on its side, the paneling over its fusion core still intact. He jumped any rubble in his path and could hear Fahr's clip empty.  
He slid onto his knees by the truck, and began prying at the panel desperately. When he looked up, Fahr was staying just out of the creatures reach, occasionally emptying a few rounds into it.  
The glowing one stopped. An almost constipated look on its face before a pulse of green knocked him back into the truck, his spine protested at the force.  
The beast roared, and several answering cries rang out around them.  
Zero ripped the panel free, pulling at wires and tubes in a careless rush, his hands getting all cut up in the process.  
He fought the urge to vomit, as he finally grasped the fusion cell, ripping it free. His hands were slick with his blood.  
Zero jumped up just as Fahrenheit came up behind him. She looked slightly green, and a small bleeding cut above her eye was obviously blurring her vision.  
“Take cover.” Zero ordered, pushing her in the direction he wanted her to go. She followed his order without question. This was his plan.  
The Glowing one was still making it's way toward them, slowed by the missing limbs lost to Fahr's mini gun.  
Zero made a beeline for it. He could hear Fahrenheit's startled shout but he ignored her.  
Zero let gravity do it's thing, and slid feet first into the Glowing one's head. It's neck made a horrible snapping sound as it lost it's ability to move.  
Zero shoved the core into its roaring mouth before taking off in the opposite direction Fahr had. The ferals that had been roused were just now stumbling out of the buildings open doors. Zero shouted to catch their attention. They would have to run past the still screaming glowing one to get to him. Zero took cover, hoping the fallen stack of tires would be enough.  
It took three shots, before he hit the fusion core, and the whole world exploded around him.

“That was fucking awesome!”  
Zero jerked back to reality, the voice barely fathomable over the ringing in his ears.  
“Well, you missed two, but I got em'” Fahr grabbed his arm and pulled him up onto his unsteady feet.  
“Well, still want to set up the traps?”  
Zero laughed at her.

Zero sat on one of the benches in front of The Third Rail. He flexed his stiff fingers, mostly healed by the stimpak Fahr had given him. It was around dinner time he supposed, as he lit a cigarette and leaned back. A dose of rad-a-way had taken care of his earlier nausea.  
He was in a good mood. Fahrenheit had bragged about his crazy plan as soon as they were in shouting distance of the guards. Apparently, the explosion had shook the barricade.  
He decided to head into The Third Rail for something to eat.  
Zero greeted Ham as politely as he could, and received a callous grunt in reply. The bar wasn't overly busy yet. He made his way to the counter and it's Mr Handy.  
“Hey, Whitechapel.”  
“Oh, it's you.” The barkeep's less than welcoming tone made Zero smile.  
“You got anythin' edible back there?”  
The robot eyed him with one of it's three sensors, somehow looking irritated without having the right features to do so.  
“I have iguana-on-a-stick, and squirrel bits.” Came a dry response.  
Zero grimaced at the selection.  
“How about a bottle a whiskey instead.”  
“Good choice. That will be eight caps.”  
Zero pays and the bartender places a bottle on the counter before drifting away. The blonde turned back toward the main seating area. He scanned the room for a seat, when he spotted the drifter from the day before, with those irritating shades.  
Zero headed toward the lone man's table.  
“Is that a wig?”  
Deacon nearly choked on his drink. Before he had a chance to recover, Zero took a seat across from him.  
“Are you followin' me?”  
The drifter shook his head.  
“Now why would I do that? Your rather boring if you ask me. No sense of adventure, or humor.”  
Zero slumped back in his seat, cracked open his whiskey, and took a drink straight from the bottle.  
“How the hell should I know?” Zero groused, feeling uncomfortable with the man's obvious ill intent.  
“Okay.” Deacon sighs. “It's not like I'm getting anywhere following you anyway. Have you ever, even once, stayed somewhere for more than three days?” His ability to talk a mile a minute was testing Zero's nerves.  
“Why does that matter?” Zero took another drink, more irritated than curious. Something was tugging at the back of his conscience. This was not good.  
Deacon had leaned closer, and spoke in a whisper.  
“Diamond City, three days, in which a prison escape and murder occurred right as you left, with a certain someone.”  
He waited.  
“Aw, come on. Five year ago. You want me to go into details?” He says the last word while wriggling his eyebrows.  
“Ok.” Zero growled at the other man, knuckles white where he held his glass bottle too tight. “What do you want?”  
“The guy you were with. Nate said his name was Styx. It rang a bell, so I did some searching. Wasn't easy. The institute is all over that guys business.” Deacon paused as he tried to gauge Zero's reaction..  
The young man was frowning, but his brow was creased in confusion.  
“I can see why Diamond City might be after us, but we never really dealt with the Institute. I know he really hated it tho.”  
Deacon nodded. He suddenly grabbed the legs of his chair and lifted it with him as he moved to sit right next to the blonde.  
“Okay, so what about an item or something he kept with him all the time?”  
Zero immediately stiffened, face going pale.  
“Why?” He questioned, trying to sort his once again jumbled thoughts.  
Deacon let out an exasperated groan.  
“Because. The Institute and The Brotherhood are looking for it, and I have reason to want to know why.”  
Zero tried to remain calm, fingers twitching with the urge to check. He couldn't remember the last time he had. Instead he set his bottle on the table and retrieved his smokes from his bag.  
“I wish I could help you, but I had no idea until right now. If what you say is true.” Zero was careful in his wording, letting his actual surprise show. Two of the toughest forces in the Commonwealth might be after him? It would explain why Styx avoided big settlements and always stayed on the move.  
Deacon stared through his shades for a while, his hidden expression unreadable.  
“Well, if you can think of anything, a stash or something, maybe?”  
Zero shook his head.  
“Aww...well it was worth a try.” Deacon slung his arm around his table-mates shoulders, he chuckled as Zero tensed. “So, how's it going with you and the mayor?” The man questioned softly right in Zero's ear. It triggered the full body flush that usually came with thoughts of the maddening ghoul in his damn hat.  
“Damn it, Deacon..” Hancock's sudden growl came from behind them. “I was this close...” He gave a sign with his finger and thumb.” ...to stabbing your dumb ass.”  
Zero twisted away from Deacon and fought the urge to leap from his seat and hide behind the pissed off ghoul to get away from the nosey man in shades.  
“What the hell are you doin' here?”  
Deacon made a show of looking around the room. Zero followed his gaze. Most of the patrons all had their attention on their esteemed mayor.  
Zero catches Hancock roll his eyes.  
“Alright, let's take this party upstairs.” The ghoul grumbled. His arm caught around Zero's waist as soon as the other stood. He gave him a warm smile.  
“Heya, Sunshine. Glad to see me?” Zero buried his burning face in the ghouls chest as the few drifters around them gave small cheers to their mayor.

Once they made it back to The Old State House, they retreated to Hancock's office. The ghoul had immediately pulled Zero down onto the couch they had slept on the night before. He'd slipped an arm around the younger man's waist to keep him close.  
Zero didn't know how to respond to the ghouls closeness, his mind still trying to figure out when they had gone from mere acquaintances to whatever this was.  
Deacon took a seat opposite them, a cheeky grin aimed at Zero.  
“So?” Hancock directed his inquiry at Deacon, a little surprised the man hadn't already started running his mile-a-minute mouth.  
“Oh! Right. Well, Nate might have mentioned something about a guy named Styx, right?” Deacon gave an unnecessary pause to stretch his legs out onto the coffee table between them. “So I'm thinking 'I've heard that name before.'” Deacon leaned forward again, dramatically raising his brows in mock surprise.  
“Just get on with it will ya'.”  
“Anyway, guy shows up in Diamond city with a kid about five years ago. The kid, hurt real bad, stays at Sun's while mayor McDonough has the man arrested for no good reason he's willin' to give.”  
Zero tensed, feeling Hancock's arm tighten around him.  
“So, on the third night of their stay: jailbreak. The kid and the man called Styx: gone. Chief of Diamond City guard: dead.” Deacon shook his head, finally sitting back. “Someone ripped him open, and from what I hear, removed his synth component. Ripped it right out.”  
The room was silent for a long moment after Deacon finished his tale.  
Finally Zero sighed.  
“Yeah, so maybe that was us.” He could feel Hancock watching him closely, and almost feel all the questions he was sure the ghoul was puzzling over.  
“I don't even know what it was all about.” Zero groused, crossing his arms and getting a small unexpected pinch from Hancock. “There was a plan already in place if Styx was to get locked up. I just did what I was supposed to.” He clenched his fists, letting his nails dig into his palms to ground himself. “I didn't kill the synth, I was fourteen and drugged. I barely remember it.”  
“Hey, it's okay. No judgment here.” The ghoul rumbled against him, having sensed the younger man's emotional turmoil.  
“So, do you know why he took the synth's insides out?” Deacon pressed.  
Trying to think back on it, all he could see was the blood covering his hands. He shuddered, the ghoul beside him instantly shifting to pull him closer.  
“No.” He stated firmly, ready to be finished with this conversation.  
“So why is this important?” The mayor finally asked, giving Deacon a suspicious glare.  
“The guy had something. I don't know what. Both The Institute and The Brotherhood are after it. That's a good enough reason for me to be interested.” He shrugged before his face brightened back up into that playful smile. “Oh, and there's a detective, last person to speak to the kid before he vanished. I'm sure he'd love to speak with you.”  
Zero's brain supplied an image before he could even fully process what was said. He remembered the synth with his missing pieces and trench coat.  
“No thanks.”  
Deacon laughed.  
“So if you change your mind and wanna tell me where it is...” The man tried one last time as he stood.  
Zero frowned at him.  
“I told you. I've got no clue what your lookin' for.”  
As soon as Deacon was gone, Zero felt himself relax again. Hancock gave a pleased hum and shifted them on the couch.  
Zero was surprised when he was pushed up into a sitting position, until the ghoul grabbed for his coat. He froze, cheeks heating up. A nervous thrill went down his spine. He felt his body responding to the sudden excitement that began to build.  
Hancock held his gaze as he pulled the green jacket off of him and tossed it onto the table, before standing to remove his own signature coat.  
He rejoined Zero on the couch with his box of chems, before tugging at Zero's hair playfully.  
“So, had enough of Deacon, yet?” The ghoul chuckled as Zero sheepishly squirmed closer to him.  
“More than,” Zero pouted, before he caught himself and flushed brightly for a moment.  
“Fahr told me you blew up a glowin' one. Musta been somthin' to see.” Hancock chuckled. “It's not easy to impress her, ya know?” He rummaged through his old dented tin.  
Zero beamed at the praise. He accepted a Jet inhaler from the mayor and watched the ghoul swallow his mentats. They sat in comfortable silence, music from the bar just barely audible, smoking, and indulging in chems.  
At some point, Hancock had released Zero's hair from its braid. He repeatedly ran his fingers through the silken mass.  
“So, you probably don't want to talk about it. I can't help but askin'. Do you know what he's lookin' for?”  
Before Zero could think, his right hand moved up to the fifth scar down on his left side. He could feel the raised scare tissue through his shirt to count them. He pressed down gently and felt the small hard piece of metal just beneath his skin.  
He couldn't find it in himself to lie to the ghoul, so he doesn't answer.  
Hancock doesn't press. He did make note of the odd movement, remembering the strange scars running down the kids sides.  
“So, will you tell me about this Styx guy? He's important to you right?” The ghoul tries to start up a conversation.  
Zero tensed for a moment before making himself relax back against the other man. He wasn't used to talking much and felt self conscious he'd say something wrong.  
Hancock had returned to idly playing with the blonde's hair. He was surprised when an answer finally came.  
“Styx was hard to understand,” Zero began, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he tried to think of something he could say that wouldn't make the ghoul instantly hate his unconventional mentor. “I still don't know much about who he was before he found me. Won't ever, now.”  
“You don't know that. If Deacon could find info on him, maybe you can, too,” Hancock suggested. He reached over to gently encourage Zero to look up and meet his eyes. “If you want.”  
Zero was a bit thrown off at the touch. His already pink cheeks reddened more as he was caught in the ghouls dark gaze.  
“I... maybe.”  
“Tell me somethin' good you remember.”  
Zero slowly smiled.  
“He had to rescue me from a mole-rat once.” He paused, trying to remember it a bit clearer, as Hancock chuckled.  
“I didn't want to shoot it, but it was wandering to close to my camp. Styx had a lot of rules.” Zero went to lean back, but Hancock stopped him. The ghoul encouraged him to get up, so he could arrange himself to lay stretched out.  
“ I wasn't very good at following them yet, and had left some food out. I knew he would be pissed if he came back and I'd let a mole-rat take our camp.” When Zero attempted to sit beside the ghoul, he was quickly manhandled to lay half on top of the other. His heartbeat had gone all fluttery and he almost forgot he was telling a story.  
“I.. I wanted to draw it away.” Zero stuttered trying to get back on track while all he could think about was how his cheek was resting over the ghouls heart. His fingers twitched nervously, so he pinched at Hancock's white shirt to keep them still.  
“How old were ya?” Hancock brought one hand up to rest against Zero's hip, letting his fingers tease at the hem of the blonde's shirt.  
Zero had to think about it. He could barely remember his current age as it was.  
“Around twelve, maybe. It was the first time Styx had left me alone for more than a day.” The roughly textured fingers lightly scraping against his skin was distracting.  
“Hmm..” The ghoul encouraged him to continue.  
“I thought I was pretty smart. I used a slingshot loaded with snack cakes to lure it away” He smirked at his younger self's antics. “Worked at first.” Zero could feel himself rise and fall as Hancock breathed.  
The ghoul snorted. “Bet it came looking for the source huh?”  
“I was outsmarted by a mole-rat. It was horrible. I ended up climbing a radio tower.” Zero buried his smiling face into the ghouls shirt for a moment, feeling silly and excited. “That bastard wasn't going away. It nearly busted it's skull on the cement beneath the tower when I first reached it.” He chuckled, wishing he had better words to describe the creature's self inflicted concussion.  
“It was so pissed. I had to have been up there for at least three hours before Styx came.” Zero's smile faded a bit. “I still cried when he shot it.”  
The ghoul gave him a small squeeze.  
“He was so mad at me when he pulled me down, I thought he was gonna smack me.” Zero didn't let his eyes tear up. He refused. “He told me he was glad I wasn't dead.”  
A comfortable silence passed. He could barely remember when he had last been so comfortable with someone else. The well faded recollection of his mother was all he could manage of the last time someone had held him. He thought back on all the times Hancock had so easily offered him affection. It made him smile into the ghouls warm chest.  
“What about you?” Zero tentatively asked, letting his fingers release their hold on the ghouls shirt. He stretched his digits and nervously placed his hand on Hancock's gently rising chest.  
“Huh?”  
“Tell me somethin'.”  
“Oh.” The mayor chuckled. He gently squeezed Zero's hip. “Alright. I grew up in Diamond City.”  
Zero propped himself up on an elbow to look at Hancock in disbelief.  
“Really?”  
“Hmm... really.” The ghoul was smirking at his smaller counterpart.  
“Is that all your gonna say?”  
“There's more?” The older man teased, his dark eyes dancing in his amusement.  
“Now your gonna fuck with me?” Zero narrowed his eyes.  
“No, not yet.” The air in the room changed with Hancock's voice, suddenly darker and full of intention.  
Zero instantly flushed before returning to his spot, hiding face first in the ghouls chest.  
Hancock laughed.

When Zero woke up he realized that this had been the second time he'd slept without his familiar nightmares terrorizing him.  
He was on his side, nose tucked into the older mans collar bone. An iron like embrace kept him from falling back, off the tiny couch. He quickly realized he was stuck, hands trapped between himself and the sleeping ghoul. One of his legs was trapped between the other's much longer pair.  
Zero's heartbeat quickened. The more awake he became, the more he noticed exactly how closely intertwined the two of them had become. He could feel the other man everywhere. It was overwhelming.  
Hancock started to stir.  
Zero pressed his burning face into the ghouls shirt.  
“Hmm... Sunshine?” The mans voice was extra rough from sleep, amusement still evident in his tone. His hold on Zero loosened as he tried to look down at the blonde hiding in his chest.  
“Still shy. Gotta work on that.” Hancock quickly rolled, trapping Zero's hips between his knees as he leaned close.  
For a moment they just watched each other, Hancock looking for any sign that Zero didn't want to be there.  
Zero was flushed, hair fanned out around him. His eyes were wide and breathing a tad erratic as the ghoul observed him. The sudden switch in position had sent a thrill down his spine that had only intensified his bodies earlier reactions to the older mans closeness.  
The urge to hide his face was overwhelming.  
Hancock leaned closer.  
Zero thought his heart would burst from his chest.  
“Mayor Hancock.” A voice from the doorway made them both freeze. Zero even managed to turn a slightly darker shade.  
“Fuck.” The ghoul growled, making the man beneath him shiver with the sheer intensity of his frustration.

Zero had just finished braiding his hair when Fahrenheit knocked on the now closed door. He jumped to let her in, glad to not be alone in the mayor's so called office anymore.  
Hancock had left in a hurry to deal with something at The Memory Den, leaving Zero a bit shaken.  
He felt his earlier flush return as his thoughts drifted back to before the mayor had been dragged away.  
“I'm looking for a bed.”  
Zero blinked at the statement, coming out of his recollections a little too slowly.  
“What? Why?”  
“Seeing the two of you try to squeeze onto that couch is insane. He's too long for it, anyway.” Fahrenheit took a seat on the opposite couch and smiled at him. “The only reason he doesn't have one is because he's stubborn.”  
“Why would he change his mind now, then?”  
Fahrenheit laughed before giving him a suggestive look.  
Zero flushed several shades deeper.  
“I promise I didn't come to just mess with you.” The redhead smiled warmly. “I just thought you might need something to do.”  
“Yes. Please.” Zero hoped he didn't sound to enthusiastic as he smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more chapters almost ready to post. It's been years since I've written anything so forgive me for my horrible editing skills.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Zero almost regretted his eagerness to help Fahrenheit, they spent several hours doing inventory on a shipment headed to one of Hancock's warehouses.   
“So, are you going to be sticking around?” Fahr asked unexpectedly. Zero pulled himself out from beneath a shelf. He'd dropped something that had rolled under it.  
“Umm.. I don't know. I was just waiting for Nate. He was going to help me with something.”  
Fahrenheit frowned. She considered him for a moment.  
“So, will you come back? When your done.”  
Zero had been avoiding any future plans.  
“I...” He felt his face heat up, and looked down at Fahr's dusty boots.  
“I'd like to, I think.”  
The redhead's face lit up instantly. Her smile was contagious.  
“I could use some more help, maybe an assistant or something. Plus, your good at math and can write in sensible English. That's a harder set of skills to find than you'd think.” She appeared to be planning Zero's future already.  
“I didn't say yes, yet,” Zero grumbled good naturally, turning back to the shelf he had been organizing. He was still smiling.

Fahrenheit had dismissed Zero, telling him to eat something before he starved, then returned to her own tedious tasks.  
He lit a cigarette outside the small warehouse. He was just turning the corner to exit the alley when someone grabbed his arm.  
The guy was dressed like a drifter, but Zero knew immediately he wasn't. The man's shoulders were too stiff, his posture too straight.  
“”Can we talk?” The much bigger man made the request in a way that indicated it wasn't a suggestion. The man's grip was almost painfully tight.  
“Get the fuck off me!” Zero hissed. He was surprised when the man let go.   
“What?” The blonde barked angrily, trying to do the math required to get around the thicker man.  
“I've been sent to give you the opportunity to join The Brotherhood of Steel.” The man seemed unwilling to let the words out, like he didn't think Zero was Brotherhood material.   
Zero didn't, either. His anger vanished. He laughed so hard his side started to cramp. The taller man scowled at him as he struggled to breath.  
Finally, Zero settles, using the wall beside him to take weight off his cramped side.  
“Why?” He finally managed to ask.  
“It wasn't my decision,” The man answered blandly. “If you decide to accept, go to the Cambridge Police Station.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Zero watched the man do an about face and exit the alley. Zero frowned after a moment. Deacon may have been right.

Nick Valentine placed his worn fedora on his head and moved to exit the agency, when an odd piece of paper caught his attention. He bent to retrieve it, it wouldn't be the first anonymous letter the synth had received.

V  
Have some info for you.   
Meet me by the North End Graveyard.  
Tonight

The synth pondered it for a moment, then put it in his pocket, and opened his door. He made his way to Diamond City Market. His processors had trouble discerning all the different voices crowding the small space.  
“Hey Nick!” Nat waved from her box near the gate, papers fluttering in her hand with the motion.  
He gave her a salute and a smile before he passed, heading up the ramp to the upper stands. He greeted Wellingham before taking a seat at one of the outdoor tables.  
He arrived early, so he looked out over the market as he waited. He let his thoughts drift to the note in his pocket. It could be a trap, but the detectives instincts said otherwise. Something about the handwriting was familiar, but off.  
He immediately thought of Deacon. It would be like him to write with his left hand to try to throw him off. The old synth couldn't stop his smile.

Zero was bored. He fell back to lay on Hancock's ratty, old couch and glared at the ceiling.  
He was alone, listening to the radio, thinking about the odd offer he had gotten from The Brotherhood. He was worried. Would they try to take him if he doesn't show up on his own? They obviously knew where he was.  
He didn't want to bring trouble here. He kept thinking over Deacon's words. If the Institute is really after him, too...  
Shit, he didn't want to leave. Nate should be back with MacCready soon. Maybe the General could offer him some advice.  
“Don't hurt yourself.” Deacon's voice jerked Zero from his thoughts. The blonde lifted his head to glare at the man in the doorway. “What!? No. Hi! Deacon, so glad you've come to save me from my boredom.” The last part was a poor impersonation of the now scowling young man on the couch.  
“What do you want?” Zero sat up, grabbed a tin of mentats off the coffee table, and took the last dose.  
“Hate to intrude on your busy schedule,” the man in shades said his right brow raised. “Except, I got a run to make, thought you might want to tag along.”  
Zero grew more suspicious. He probably shouldn't, but he was feeling rather useless at the moment.  
“What kinda run?”  
Deacon smiled. He moved to sit opposite Zero, then leaned forward conspiratorially.  
“I'm meetin' this guy, and I just need someone to watch my back from a distance.” Deacon spoke softly, like he was revealing a secret.  
Zero rolled his eyes at him.  
“So, your full of shit.” Zero glared at him. He crossed his arms and sat back.  
“No! I'm legit. Not like you'd be privy to all the little details if I was hiring you as a mercenary any way.” Deacon sat back as well, looking a little put out.  
Zero knew he was right. He also knew the guy had reason to trick him.  
“Do you think I'm stupid?”  
“What!?” Deacon clutched at his chest like he'd been wounded. “No, I think your a good shot.” His look of shock slowly morphed into a mischievous smile.  
“OK, but if I'm going as a mercenary I want paid like a merc, too.” Zero smiled.  
“Deal.”  
“Really?” Zero blinked. He'd been sure the guy would refuse.  
“Yeah, of course. It would only be fair.” Deacon shrugged, his smile having dimmed down to a smirk.  
“Two hundred.” Zero bartered.  
Deacon burst out laughing.  
“Hell no, your no MacCready. I'll give you eighty.” Deacon was still snickering as he stood up.  
“It'll only take a few hours, it''s not far.”  
Zero stood up, grabbing his bag from the floor. He worried he might be making a big mistake.  
Zero told Fahrenheit he would be back in few hours as he passed her on her way upstairs and she waved him off with a small smile.  
Deacon led them through the gates of Goodneighbor and down the road.  
Most of the trip was uneventful, if you consider sneaking around super mutants and beating feral dogs with whatever happened to be near, uneventful.  
They were finally nearing the North End graveyard as dusk set in when Deacon slowed.  
“Alright, we should clear the ferals.” He announced cheerfully. Zero groaned in response.  
They split up and cleared the area in no time at all. At least a dozen dead ferals now littered the ground around them.  
Zero crept around a building just beside the graveyards fence. He could hear something scratching. He followed the wall, coming to a familiar dead end.   
He froze instantly. Echoes of a memory he'd tried to erase suddenly filled his ears. The walls began to close in on him. A terrifying rushing sensation made his knees weak.  
“No way.” He quickly forced himself to move and turned to flee when something pinched the back of his neck. He spun and saw the hidden syringe gun tucked high on the wall beside him before he lost consciousness.

~*~  
“Go get that bastard Zero!” Styx shouted, before firing into another raider's back with his rifle. Alex scrambled to obey, sprinting straight toward the fleeing raider with spiked hair and ripped jeans.  
After what felt like forever, the raider jumped a fence barely visible in the dark. Alex leapt after him, only to stumble over a stone sticking up out of the ground.  
He realized he had to be in a cemetery, before once again taking off in the raider's direction, fear of failing Styx making him quicker and more focused as he closed in. The raider had to jump the fence a second time, and stumbled for a moment.   
Alex gained more ground and soared over the fence smoothly, almost smacking into a wall the raider had scrambled around before sliding into a small space between two buildings. Alex kept moving into the near darkness, worry and anxiety almost overwhelming him as he focused on killing the fleeing man.  
The man broke free of the small space and stumbled into a deadened street.  
Alex got close enough and lunged, grabbing the raider around the middle. They both crashed to the ground.   
The spiky haired man elbowed Alex in the face, making him let go in surprise, and granting himself the time to scramble back to his feet.  
KSHNK!  
The sound echoed in the small space, followed by the raider's blood curdling scream. His leg was bent awkwardly, bone protruding bloodily from his skin, a bear-trap clamped tight around his now useless calf.  
Alex scrambled to his feet, searching the ground around him carefully for more traps. Once again allowing the raider a chance to lunge with his one good leg and knock Alex back.  
A sharp pain in the back of his head preceded unconsciousness.  
~*~

Nick could hear gun fire as he approached his destination. His messenger was likely dealing with the ferals that normally swarmed this area, but he pulled out his revolver to be safe.  
As soon as he saw the man in drifters clothes and dark shades he knew he'd been right.  
“Deacon.”  
“Oh!” The man spun. His attention had clearly been elsewhere. “Man, it's good to see you.” Deacon sounded more than honest and Nick couldn't help but be amused.  
“Always a charmer aren't you.” The synth shook his head. He could tell something was wrong. Deacon's smile was faltering.  
“Shit. Nick, he was just here a minute ago. Now I can't find him.” Deacon looked back down the road.  
“Who?” The synth questioned, scanning the area closely. His eyes could see better than the other man's, especially in the dark night that was swiftly approaching.  
A bright red door caught his attention.  
“Well, you picked a bad place to lose someone, kid.” The synth stared down the dead end street toward Pickman's Gallery.  
Deacon's frown fully emerged.  
“Shit, your right. I didn't think it'd be a big deal. Been here a hundred times and never seen anything.” The agent shifted restlessly on his feet, still hoping to spot Zero in some shadowy corner.  
“Well, looks like we got some investigating to do.” The detective pressed, moving forward to encourage Deacon to move on with his time sensitive search.   
They found Zero's bag only a few feet from the menacing door, Nick spotted the syringe trap in the corner and pointed it out to his companion with a concerned look.  
“Fuck.” Deacon cursed.  
“It's only been a little while, we may still have time.” Nick placed his hand on the remorseful man's shoulder, attempting to offer a small amount of assurance.  
“Shit. I hope so, Nicky.”

~*~  
Classical music played softly in the background, accentuating the screams from the tunnels leading off the large underground room.  
Alex was so tired he could barely hold his eyes open. His arms and chest seared with pain. He had been in this state for so long it had become an unbearable buzz. Everything was pain. His throat was raw from screaming and his eyes sore and dry.   
He could feel the sticky layer of blood covering his arms. His left side was still slowly bleeding. The strange table he was on had a drain near his feet that collected his blood.   
The screaming subsided, and Alex couldn't stop the whimper. What if it was his turn?  
He painfully turned his head. He refused to acknowledge his own mutilated arm strapped to the large table and blocking most of his blurred view.  
He wasn't sure if he could hear him coming closer, or if it's just his own overstimulated imagination. He stops breathing as the fear becomes too much. A shadow appears in the entrance. Alex cries.  
“Well now, little raider, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up this time.” The gray suited man said in an overly pleased fashion as he moved around the room to set up his tools.  
Alex's eyes flickered to the big, red painted canvas the man had paused to fuss over. He started hyperventilating as his mind kept repeating their last “session.”  
“I admit, this isn't my usual style, but I'm enjoying you. Your resilient.”  
Alex shuddered at the affectionate tone in the man's voice, trying to get enough oxygen in his sore, tired lungs.  
The man pulled a stool up to Alex's side and took a seat, dragging a small surgical tray closer to himself.  
“Please...” His voice was barely there, ragged and breathy.  
“Now now, you know I don't like that.” The man narrowed his eyes threateningly and Alex fell silent.  
The man leaned close, pressing one hand on the young boys stomach, thoughtfully aiming his small scalpel just below the last smooth slice that was still slowly seeping.  
~*~

Zero's nightmare bled into reality as he slowly opened his eyes to a horrifyingly familiar room. Gentle music in the background, the subtle clinking of tools being set out on a silver tray.  
Zero jerked to awareness, his head throbbed as he tried to get up. He started hyperventilating as soon as he realized he was strapped face down, spread out on a cold table.  
He closed his eyes. He tried to calm himself. He needed to think, he...   
A small disconcerting hum of approval caught his ear.  
It was him.  
He could hear a stool being dragged toward him. Zero refused to look, keeping his eyes tightly closed, as he willed himself to wake up back in the state house.  
“Well, well. I've never had a return guest before.” The man moved closer, leaning forward. Zero could feel him there, watching him with the smile that still tormented him on an almost nightly basis.  
The gentle clinking of tools just beside him sent tremors of fear through his whole body, his past and present blurring together, as if he was only fourteen again, and at this mad mans mercy.  
“I never did get to your back. It looks so plain compared to the rest.” The man spoke softly, running his fingers over the old scars on Zero's side.  
The young man jerked violently at the gentle touch.  
Pickman moved on from appreciating his past work to lay a heavy hand on the center of the blondes back. He gently moved Zero's hair out of the way as delicately as one would handle a precious treasure.  
The first sharp, precise cut was drawn along his shoulder blade. The steel sliding along his bone as he fought back a scream.  
It burned even as Pickman lifted the blade free of Zero's flesh and adjusted for his next stroke.  
Zero tried to pull free, tears stinging his eyes as the man quickly moved on to the next deep slice perfectly spaced.

“This is fucked up,” Deacon mumbled as he forced the contents of his stomach to remain where they were. He was staring at a grotesque display of various raider bits.  
Nick was standing very still, listening for any sounds of life in the old house.  
“I believe you picked the location of this date, sweetheart.” The synth smirked and briefly glanced at his companion.  
“You got me there, Nicky. Next one's all you.” The Railroad agent tried a weak smile in response. He wouldn't forgive himself if he got the kid killed. Neither would Hancock.  
“I hear something; maybe wind through a tunnel.” The detective strode off purposefully.  
Deacon glanced one last time at the macabre scene before jogging after the synth more then relieved to leave that display behind.  
They found a giant gaping hole in the floor in a small dimly lit backroom.  
“What do you thinks down there?” Deacon wondered aloud, a shudder going down his spine at the eerie whistling sound Nick had followed.  
“Nothin' good,” Was the detective's simple reply.  
“I don't think there's any coming back out this way.” Deacon eyed the drop.  
“No, but you aren't coming.”  
The agent looked over his shades at the detective in disbelief.  
“We don't know what's down there. I need you to cause a distraction.” Nick looked to be hard at work forming his plan.   
“The traps must have alarms attached for him to have noticed your friend so soon. Go set one off.” The synth looked to Deacon for his response.  
“Right. I don't like it, though.” The agent pouted a bit.  
“Sorry, doll,” Nick smirked.

Zero was fading in and out, the constant pain all starting to merge together. The burning was spreading lower down his left side just to the swell of his ass. His abductor moved to start a mirror image on the right, working from bottom to top this time.  
Zero fought to stay awake. His vision was blurring and he couldn't keep a reign on his scattered thoughts. He wanted to see Hancock so very badly. He fought back a sob at another bone scraping slice.  
A strange sound began to echo around the room, and the knife was pulled away.  
Zero choked out a sound somewhere between agony and relief, as Pickman moved away.  
Zero jerked back awake, fear gripping his heart. Only a few moments had passed. He couldn't pass out, he had to...  
“Hey, kid. Been a while.” The oddly familiar synthetic voice made Zero pry open his heavy eyes. Two odd glowing yellow orbs stared into his.   
The feeling in Zero's limbs had long ago departed, so he didn't feel the synth as he released the straps cutting into his skin.  
Nick couldn't describe the twisted feeling in his coolant pump as he very carefully tried to help the kid up without touching his mutilated back.  
He had recognized the kid immediately, and now knew why Deacon had summoned him out here.  
The detective had already found his exit and held the kid's arms to lead him on wobbly legs.  
The going was too slow, though.  
“I'm sorry, kid. This is going to hurt.” The synth quickly hoisted the smaller man up over his shoulder. He was impressed when Zero bit back his scream of agony into more of a whimper.  
Nick fled as quickly as he could.

~*~  
“Hey, kid.” A hushed urgent whisper.   
It took Alex a long time to force his eyes open and not slip back into sleep.  
Alex almost sobbed at the sight of Styx. The old man looked far more sullen than his charge had ever seen before.  
“Don't scream.” Styx lifted him up. Pain seared everywhere the man touched.   
Alex cried softly, but silently.  
“We need to move fast. The raiders I brought won't buy us much time.” The man shifted the teenager in his arms.  
Alex cringed. He muffled his sobs in his guardians jacket.  
“I should have gotten here sooner.” Styx spoke softly, the first time Alex had ever heard him sound scared.  
He really tried to stay awake. He could here Styx's whispers, but they slowly became hazy and far away.  
“You always did want to see Diamond City, I guess.” Styx slipped outside, into the early morning light, carrying his ward, and wondering if he was doing the right thing.  
It was always on his mind. Having the kid with him was a big risk; for both of them.  
~*~

Deacon was already waiting for them, a tad out of breath, when he scrambled to his feet at the sight of Zero's limp bleeding back draped over Nicks shoulder.  
“Sh..shit.” Deacon began rummaging in his bag for his stimpaks.  
“He's going to need more than that.” The synth looked a little ill, if that was even possible.  
“Guy drained his blood.” He shook his head, still trying to wrap his processors around the things he'd seen in that dark place.  
Deacon injected two stimpaks into Zero's back, but the healing wouldn't be as quick or as effective without the blood flow to direct it properly. He decided a med-x would probably knock him out for the journey back, and administered one of them as well for the kids sake.  
“I fucked up, Nick.” Deacon looked like he was internally blaming himself for everything that had gone wrong.  
“You couldn't have known this would happen,,” the synth stated, eyes narrowing as the agent started pacing in agitation with himself.  
“Shit, you think that's the same bastard that made the other scars he's got?” Deacon stopped suddenly, his question was answered in Nick's solemn gaze.  
It took them longer than it normally would have; trying to sneak an unconscious person through the North End was no easy task.  
Deacon, on several occasions, had to run off to cause a distraction so Nick wouldn't have to carry Zero the long way around. The sooner they got him to Dr Amari, the better.  
The neighborhood watch standing on look out by the gate shouted for someone to fetch the mayor when Deacon and Nick came into view.  
Nick was more than surprised when his old friend John ran to meet them, his usually collected emotions in obvious turmoil.  
“What the hell happened?” The ghouls voice was dark, anger burning under his concern. He looked like he wanted to take the kid, but didn't want to disturb the still raw wounds marring his back.  
Nick was sure it looked worse than it was because of the blood still drying on the blondes skin, his hair stuck to it in places where it had escaped his braid. Even that was soaked red.  
“We can have this talk after we see the doc, John.”   
The ghoul jerked at Nicks words, straightening up quickly.  
“Right.” Hancock's dark eyes narrowed as they shifted to Deacon for a second. He abruptly turned and led them into Goodneighbor, his fists clenched tight at his sides.

Zero's back burned when he woke. He hissed through his teeth and pulled his hands up under his chin. He was laying on his stomach, bare from the waist down, and cold everywhere that didn't hurt.  
His mind was slow, fuzzy. He recognized the feelings. Some wonderful person had given him a nice dose of med-x.  
He peeked through his eyelashes. A smile tugged at his lips when he spotted Hancock asleep on a red arm chair that had been pulled close to the bed Zero lay on.  
He tried to recall how he had gotten here, and almost fell off the bed when his brain caught up with him.  
Him. The knife splitting the skin on his back. Two glowing yellow eyes.  
Zero's breathing went erratic. He focused on the ghoul across from him and tried to calm down. He was safe. Hancock was here, so he must be safe.  
A movement caught his attention. A somewhat severe looking woman moved into the room, stopping when she noticed Zero watching her.  
She smiled at him, looking relieved.  
“I'm glad your awake,” she said, startling the sleeping ghoul.  
Before Zero could even attempt a response, the mayor of Goodneighbor was standing between them.  
“Fuck, Sunshine. You scared me.” He looked like he wanted to grab him and never let go, the clingy creature that he was. Zero was torn between grateful and disappointed when Hancock restrained himself.  
“I was reluctant to give you another stimpak until I knew the blood transfusion would take.” The woman behind Hancock explained.  
Zero could hear her rummaging through things before she stepped around the still twitchy ghoul.  
Zero felt the prick of the needle and tried not to think about the dart that had knocked him out. He immediately felt the odd stretching feeling that crept over his back as the stimpak started to do its job.  
“He needs more rest. I'll be back to check on him in an hour.” Amari made her way out of the room, giving her mayor an encouraging smile before she left.  
A few long moments passed while Zero groaned into the mattress he lay on. A gentle touch to his arm startled him. He quickly reached out to grab the ghouls arm when he tried to pull away.  
Hancock entwined their fingers. Using his foot to pull his chair closer, he sat and watched Zero fall back to sleep.

Deacon had drifted to asleep, slumped in one corner of Hancock's couch.  
Nick sat silently across from him. The synth had considered using the time to run a self diagnostic, but he found himself watching the other man twitch in his sleep.  
Deacon had a frown, not something Nick was used to seeing. A small part of the detective wanted to move to the other couch and... and what exactly?  
Nick shook his head at himself. Deacon was such a puzzle to him, not just the mans history or name, but the strange effect the impulsive liar had on him as well. He could just assume it was how natural it was for Deacon to treat him like anyone else. Sure most people were good to Nick, but then, it was always clear that they didn't see him as one of them. Yet around Deacon, sometimes, Nick himself would forget, for a moment, that he wasn't flesh and blood either.  
He pulled out his cigarettes, not sure if the urge was just some leftover remnant effected by his turmoil. He lit it and continued to watch Deacon as he slept, pondering his systems odd reactions to the other man over the last few months of working together on and off.

Two hours, forty four minutes, and sixteen seconds after Deacon had first fallen asleep, he woke to Nicks glowing eyes.  
The second thing The Railroad Agent noticed was the once empty ashtray on the table was full.  
Deacon yawned and stretched. Through his shades, which managed to stay on his face during his nap, Deacon watched Nick scrutinizing him.  
“Thanks for not letting Hancock stab me in my sleep.”  
“Anytime,” the synth replied with a smile. He waited, sure Deacon had more to say. His smile turned into a smirk as said man opened his mouth.  
“So, is he up yet?”  
“Fahrenheit was here an hour ago. He's alright, just sleeping it off, now. Poor kid.” Nick sighed heavily, waiting for Deacon to start blaming himself again.  
“I was just trying to help. Doesn't feel like it now.” The man in shades slumped further in his seat.  
“Instead of blaming yourself, doll, why don't you fill me in?” The detective suggested, a calculating look on his face.  
Deacon smirked.  
“It's so damn weird when you call me that.” Deacon was quick to explain at the shocked look on Nick's face. “Not in a bad way or anything. I mean, I like it. It's just not something anyone has ever called me before, not that I should expect anyone to or anything.” Deacon realized he might be blushing and stopped talking.  
Nick laughs.  
“If your trying to distract me your doing a damn good job of it.” The synth finally accused his companion.  
“Alright. We have a whole file on this guy, Styx. Nothing useful, but he's mentioned a lot in the messages we intercept from the Institute as a high priority target. I think, but I'm not sure, he's connected to The Lone Wanderer.” Deacon frowned as he rubbed under his glasses at his sleep dried eyes. “Best part? Danse says the Brotherhoods been after him forever..”  
“When did you see Danse?” Nick asked curiously. He was sure the ex-paladin had been staying in Sanctuary.  
“He's in Diamond City helping Piper fix her roof.”  
The detective stared at him dubiously.  
“I'm not shitting you, man. Mama Murphy told Piper he was the man for the job. I think Preston was fed up with him and encouraged him to go.” Deacon shook his head. “I wouldn't even try to make up such a crazy story. Poor cover.”  
The synth chuckles at the mans attempt at honesty.  
“Alright, I'll buy that. For now.” Nick's face went back to being serious. “If that's true, this kid is in a bad way.”  
Deacon sighed.  
“Yeah. Is Nate just a magnet for people like that, or what?” The man smirked at Nick and adjusted his shades. He would swear there was something different about the way the detective was looking at him as he smiled in response.  
“Maybe I'll stick around until Nate shows up then,” Nick pondered aloud. Deacon spread his arms out along the back of the couch.  
“Ohh! Sleepover!” The agent squealed playfully as he peaked over his shades at Nick.  
The synth rolled his eyes, fighting the smile that was expanding on his face.   
A moment of calm silence passed before the detective's face darkened slightly as a sudden realization hit him.  
“Does John know?”   
“That we're having a sleepover?” Deacon asks innocently, avoiding the question with an almost believable look of confusion.   
Nick snorts, more amused than irritated.

When Zero woke up again, he was feeling much better, though Fahr was the one sitting beside him this time.  
“Welcome back.” The redhead smiled faintly, but the worry evident in her gray eyes made it weak.  
Zero laughed, only a tiny bit hysterical as the memories of the day before returned with a vengeance.  
“Really didn't think I would make it,” he admitted after he had pulled himself back from that mind fuck.  
Fahrenheit watched him closely, looking a little unsure.  
Zero dragged his stiff body up into a sitting position. He stretched his limbs, noticing the dried blood that still flaked in spots on his arms. Further inspection had him a little freaked out at the condition of his hair.  
“There's a gravity shower at the Rexford you can use for five caps.” Fahr offered helpfully, standing up.  
Zero's muscles were tense and stiff, but he managed to get to his feet. He spared a moments thought for the coat he had lost, but quickly pushed away his pang of disappointment in losing it. His bare feet just reminded him of yet another loss.  
He thanked Dr Amari as he followed Fahrenheit outside. First, she led him to the hotel and to the desk clerk.   
Zero couldn't really focus. He felt like he was in a dream. A dream he might wake from. Fahr paid for the use of the shower and thanked the clerk.  
Next, she led him to a back room he hadn't known about.  
Fahr pointed him to the small shower in the corner, her gaze still uncertain as she contemplated leaving him alone.  
“I'll see you soon.” She promised, before she turned to leave with obvious reluctance.  
Zero stood for a moment, just breathing, (feeling) his bare toes on the slick tile floor. He forced himself, after a moment, to shove his stiff, blood covered jeans down his legs. The struggle was fierce. He ended up on his ass pulling his feet free. Tears, unbidden, had filled his eyes.  
He was alive.  
He tried to separate his braid, but it was impossible, so he stood up and stepped into the stall turning the old rusty knob. As soon as the water enveloped him, he cried silently. Arms tight round his own torso as he sank back to sit on his heals. Red swirled all around him, blood and water and his slowly unraveling hair.  
He didn't allow himself long enough before he stood, quickly and methodically washing the rest of the dried blood from his hair, before scrubbing at his body with his hands the best he could.  
He shut off the water and turned, nearly jumping out of his skin when he spotted Hancock in the doorway. Zero's whole body flushed, even though the other man was politely covering his eyes and holding his arm out, towel in hand, and a set of clothes hanging over his elbow.  
Zero covered himself with his hand and slowly moved close enough to reach the towel. He glanced at the ghoul peaking from under his hand, devilish smile on his face. Zero's flush turned scarlet.  
He stepped back, pulling the towel with him and breathing erratically.   
A few deep breaths and he realized he felt better now; embarrassed, but really glad to have Hancock close. The intimidating ghoul kept the fear at bay, for now.  
The older man had actually covered his eyes again, or at least looked like it, so Zero ignored him. He dried off as quickly as possible considering that he practically had to wring the water from his hair. He promptly dressed himself.  
“Sorry, but wasn't sure about what shoes might fit ya.” Hancock looked thoughtful when Zero looked his way.  
“S'okay.” Zero's took a step toward him, suddenly nervous. He paused just before he was close enough to reach the ghoul.  
Hancock quickly covered the small distance and finally pulled Zero into his arms. It was a moment before the blonde relaxed.  
“So good to have ya back.” The ghoul's voice was a little strained with his warring emotions. Zero grabbed Hancock's jacket and tried to burrow into the ghouls chest trembling with the attempt to hold back anymore tears that might escape.  
They stayed like that for awhile.  
Eventually, Hancock loosened his hold, tugging Zero's hair gently to encourage him to look up. Wide, red rimmed, green eyes slowly rose to meet his.  
“Let's go...” The ghoul stopped, the word home just at the tip of his tongue.  
Zero looked reluctant to let go, so Hancock gently ran his hand down the younger mans bare arm until he found the small smooth hand at the end. He tangled their fingers together, keeping a hold of the other as he slowly stepped back.  
Zero let go where he still had a grip on the mayors jacket, and took a deep breath. He knew he looked like hell right now and really didn't want to, once again, show all of Goodneighbor his pitiful state.  
Together, they left, Zero's face a pleasant pink as people stopped to say hi and wish him well. Hancock held his hand the whole way.  
Deacon leapt to his feet when they reached the top of the stairs. Nick rose slower, but looked ready for a confrontation as his eyes tried to scan John's mood.   
Hancock's grip had tightened for an instant at the sight of the Railroad Agent. He quickly suppressed his rage and focused on getting Zero to the couch.  
Instead of taking his spot beside Zero, he spun to face Deacon. Nick,who was ready for the mayor's rage to surface, stepped between them immediately.  
Zero stared up at the silent stand off, Hancock was practically growling at Deacon just over Nick's shoulder.  
The railroad agent was slowly moving farther away, his hands up in surrender as he tried to look nonthreatening.  
“You fuckin' set him up. He told you he didn't want to fuckin' talk to Nick.” The ghouls voice was ice.  
Deacon opened his mouth but Hancock interrupted him.  
“If you think for one damn minute I'ma believe you just ran into Nick by luck... I swear...” The last word almost sounded feral in its intensity.  
“Your right, I just thought maybe talking to Nick might jar a memory loose or something. I honestly didn't mean for … that... to happen.” Deacon tried to look around Nick and Hancock at the silent Zero.   
“I'm a fuck up, kid. I'm so sorry.” Deacon looked ragged, he hadn't smiled or even cracked a crappy joke.   
Zero believed him. It's not like he could have known about that, anyway. Only him, Styx and Pickman knew about the cause of Zero's medical stay in Diamond City, until now anyway.  
“It wasn't your fault.” Zero stated plainly, turning his gaze to Hancock's stiff shoulders. The ghoul was breathing heavily, his jaw clenched tight. “I am mad you tricked me, though.” The blonde added, to be clear. Slowly, he reached out and grasped the well worn, tattered hem of Hancock's coat. He gave it a light tug: a request.  
The ghoul took a deep breath, the tension in him relaxing a fraction. He gently pried Zero's fingers from his coat.  
“Move Nick.” The ghoul ordered, less intense than he had been before.  
Nick didn't budge.  
“It's alright, I don't need a knight in shining armor right now, Nicky.” Deacon looked nervous as he spoke, but gave a weak smile in the synths direction that the detective couldn't even see.  
Nick reluctantly stepped aside, in a flash Deacon was pinned to the wall before Hancock punched him square in the face.

The ghoul was nursing his bruised knuckles, when Deacon reset his broken nose.  
“Fuck! That hurt.” Deacon whined the last bit. Nick pulled a square of fabric from his coat and offered it to the bleeding man. The synth still kept a close eye on the relatively calmer ghoul as he took his place by Zero on the couch.  
Warm arms immediately circled Zero's waist and he was pulled, flushing brightly, into Hancock's lap. The blonde squirmed a little to get comfortable before the ghoul quite unexpectedly buried his face in the crook of his neck.  
“Sunshine.” The pet name was a rough whisper against his skin. Zero placed his hand over Hancock's.  
Nick finally deemed it safe to sit, and took his seat across from them. Deacon followed slowly behind, still pinching his nose as he collapsed unceremoniously beside Nick onto the worn piece of furniture.  
“I think there are a few things we should discuss.” The detective pulled out a pack of smokes as he spoke.  
Zero stared at the cigarette longingly, fingers twitching against the warm hand under his. Hancock chuckled. He lifted his head and gently urged Zero to lean forward so he could access his pockets.  
The synth gave the two of them an amused smile. Zero couldn't help but stare. The synth had a few new tears in his casing than the first time he'd seen him all those years ago. Hancock pulled him back against his chest, and held the pack out for Zero to take.  
“Light em'. I wouldn't want to set your hair ablaze back here,” The ghoul joked, passing him a lighter next.  
Zero willed his hands to stop shaking as he first lit one for Hancock, then himself.  
Deacon was unusually quiet, eyes guarded by his damn shades. His nose had stopped bleeding.  
“Sunshine, you wanna talk?” Hancock's tone was gentle and full of patience.  
Zero twitched. He hadn't realized they were waiting for him. He focused on breathing evenly before slowly nodding.  
“From how I see it, you were in Diamond City because of your injuries. Correct?” The synth urges him along.  
Zero took another deep breath, John's burning hand lightly squeezed his thigh in encouragement.  
“I was chasing a raider.” He said, instead, starting at the beginning. “I got knocked out outside.. that...” he shuddered and Hancock squeezed again.  
“Styx said I was there for four days before he could find a way to get me out. When he did, he looked scared. That guy never got scared, ever.” Zero paused to take a drag from his smoke and organize his thoughts better.  
“He normally avoided Diamond City 'cuz it was full of synths. When we got there, he was arrested the first night.” Zero frowned. “I have no idea why.”  
“The reason was never made clear.” Nick supplied, shaking his head. “McDonough claimed he started a disturbance in the market. I knew it was a load of crap. Couldn't find a single person who witnessed it.”  
Zero frowned, pondering the implications.  
“I wasn't able to go get him the first night. I hardly remember that time. I was in and out of consciousness from the med-x.” Zero, having finished his cigarette, now occupied his fidgety fingers with Hancock's sleeve.  
“Sun came to me. Worried he'd be stuck with the kid. He wanted me to try and find some other family or somethin'. You were a stubborn little shit, as I recall.” The synth smiled fondly.  
Zero repeated his usual array of shade shifting, but smiled back.  
“You scared me half to death when you showed up.” He informed the synth honestly, earning a chuckle from Hancock.  
“I took him to see Styx in the cell after I fed him. Your still nothin' but skin and bones.” The synth noted, sidetracked.  
Zero shifted uncomfortably and Hancock stopped him. He flushed again.  
“He gave me something, then.” Zero blurted out quickly, afraid he would lose his nerve.  
Nick raised an eyebrow curiously.  
“I didn't see that.” The synth pondered the information.  
“It was really tiny, like a computer chip.” Zero tried to continue, his hand automatically moved up to his hiding place, just under his raised scar tissue.  
Deacon sat forward eagerly.  
“You do have it.”  
The color drained from Zero's face, but he nodded.  
“What the hell is it?” Hancock rejoined the conversation his hold on Zero tightening a fraction.  
“I don't know.” Deacon and Zero answered at the same time.  
“Well. The best way to find out is to see it.” Nick smiled as he stated the obvious, thrown off by the kids reaction.  
Zero tensed, his steady breaths faltering at the simple statement. The ghoul behind him tensed in response, before bending to brush his rough lips against the side of Zero's neck in a soft kiss.  
“Where is it Sunshine?” There was a trace of dread there, Hancock obviously already had his suspicions.  
Zero slowly brought his hand up, skimming over his scars on his left side, through his shirt he stopped at the fifth scar up.  
The synth looked at him in disbelief as it dawned on him what the blonde was indicating with the gesture.  
“Why did you do that kid?”  
“I... you inspired me.” Zero broke eye contact with the detective. Seeing Nick's mechanical bits had given him the idea, he'd used Sun's scalpel that night before the escape to cut loose his stitches and hide the object Styx had entrusted him with.  
“I...” Nick didn't finish, he felt a bit ill.  
“So... someone has to cut you open to get it?” Deacon asked incredulously.  
Hancock growled darkly, his grip on Zero tightening again. The ghoul was sorely tempted to stab Deacon.  
Zero gave a small nod and the room fell silent. He shifted without thought, wanting to just lay down, he was suddenly tired again.  
“Wait you didn't tell us why the synth was all mutilated.” Deacon broke the silence unexpectedly.  
“Styx... k..killed him... through the bars... but he was having trouble trying to pick the lock. So.. he .. he told me what to look for a..and..” Zero was trembling looking at his hands, still seeing the blood that had stained them so long ago.  
“I still don't get what he wanted it for.” Deacon sighed, sitting back.  
Zero didn't have any answers for him.

Something warm was slowly creeping up his stomach, a rough finger traced his bottom rib. Zero shivered, a small electric thrill shooting up his spine.  
He opened his eyes, only to let out a small gasp. Hancock was leaning over him, his hand under Zero's shirt, his hungry eyes watching the younger man thoughtfully. The ghoul smiled and leaned closer.   
Zero's heart raced with excitement, want. He reached up and grabbed the collar of Hancock's red coat, blushing vibrantly as he tugged the man closer.   
Hancock responded with a pleased sound before lightly pressing a chaste kiss against Zero's cracked lips.   
Zero whimpered at the brief tease.  
Someone cleared their throat nearby and Zero reached new shades of red as he shot up to hide his face in Hancock's chest.  
The ghoul laughed, running his hands carefully up and down the young mans back.  
Nick kept his attention on the door to the room, feeling a little awkward after the cute exchange he'd witnessed. Seeing John so obviously enamored, though,it was … heartwarming? Not that he had a heart, but he couldn't think of any other way to explain it.  
His thoughts briefly drifted to Deacon, who had played it safe by renting a room at the hotel, just in case Hancock felt the need to hit him again.  
The ghoul rolled his eyes as he tried to pry Zero's hands from his coat. The boy clung tight for a moment willing his blush to fade a little, at least before he had to face the synth.  
He finally let go and pulled his legs from under the ghoul to twist and sit up on the couch. Hancock flopped back down and, as an afterthought, pulled Zero's bag from under the table.  
“It's not gone?” The young man beamed, accepting it gratefully.  
“Deacon gave it to Fahr when you got here.” Hancock informed him, watching as Zero rummaged through it for his brush. He really needed it, now.  
He was surprised when Hancock took it from him as soon as he pulled it out.  
“Can I?”  
Zero nodded after a moments hesitation. No one had brushed his hair since before Styx.  
Hancock spread his legs, smirked, then gestured between them with a devious smirk.  
Zero was suddenly under the impression the ghoul was trying to embarrass him to death. He slowly stood, taking a step to shift in front of the ghoul. He sat right on the edge of the seat, Hancock's knees touching his hips.   
He shuddered when the ghoul began to gently work the tangles out of his blonde tresses.  
Zero peeked through his curtain of hair at the synth again.  
“Um. Nick?”  
“Yes.”  
“Thank you.”  
Nick smiled.  
“Any time, kid.”

The rest of the day was spent under Hancock's watchful eye. Zero was supposed to eat and rest, nothing else. It wasn't all bad, a bit boring, but Nick and Hancock were good company. He took a small nap after lunch, his head on Hancock's thigh, the ghoul playing with his hair and talking in low tones with Nick.  
He woke up when Nate and MacCready arrived. Deacon came trailing in after them just a few moments later. He must have used a stimpak because his nose looked much better. Nate barely gave Zero time to sit up before he crashed onto the couch beside him. The General gave him a teasing smile before raising his eyebrows suggestively. Hancock chuckled and wound his arm around Zero's waist to pull the flustered young man closer.  
“Nate, your still breathin'. That's good.” The ghoul greeted cheerfully. He nodded at Mac as he sat on the other couch, as far from Nick as possible.   
Deacon dropped between them, squirming closer to Nick, while making faces at the obviously uncomfortable mercenary, making the synth chuckle.   
Zero let Nick explain to Nate the situation he'd gotten stuck in, being brief and leaving out any unnecessary details for his sake.  
Mac and Nate both turned their disbelieving gazes to Zero.  
“Wait, you put it under your skin... Sick.” MacCready cringed rocking back to rest against the back of the couch. His eye's kept shifting between Zero and Hancock, curiously. He could tell the ghoul was a little off. He just couldn't place his finger on what it was.  
Nate stayed silent for a long moment, his face serious when he turned to catch Zero's eyes.  
“We need to recover it. Whatever it is, it's putting your life at risk as long as you have it.” He studied the uncomfortable mans face closely. “We won't know what to do with it if we don't know what it is,” he rationalized.  
Zero shivered, turning wide eyes on the frowning ghoul beside him.  
“He's right, Sunshine. Think you can manage?” Zero went pale, subconsciously pressing closer to Hancock. His breathing had gone unsteady, and he could hear wind rushing in his ears. He made himself nod anyway. He grabbed the ghouls leg tightly as he fought the panic that rose.  
“So, wait, are we seriously going to... Well, I'm not qualified. No way.” Deacon shook his head vehemently.   
“I'll be doin' it.” The ghoul surprised them all, even Zero turned wide eyes on him.  
“I might stab anyone else that tries.” He shrugged like that was just the way it was.  
“Not here.” Nate speaks up after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Nick and Deacon nodded in agreement.  
Hancock groaned, but conceded easily enough. Zero listened as they began discussing places that could be qualified for the gruesome procedure. He was trembling when Hancock lit him another cigarette. The ghoul slid his hand up Zero's side, lightly tracing patterns into his textured skin and hoping to calm the other a little.  
“I think The Castle would be the best place. It's the most defended, and has all the supplies we should need.” Nate insisted after a while, knowing Hancock wasn't keen on the idea.  
“Hmm... I take it you got the artillery up'n runnin', then,” the ghoul groused, still stroking Zero's side. He let his fingers trace the old scars idly. The blonde finally began to relax again, his trembling subsiding.  
Nate's smile was boyish and bright. “Hell yeah, you should have been there when we tested it.” The General appeared to recall the experience fondly.  
Zero smiled with him, the mans excitement mirroring the blondes own. An artillery cannon must make one hell of a defense. He secretly hoped to see it in action someday.   
“Well, you don't need me for all this.” Mac stood up. Turning his gaze to Zero, he offered a smile. “I'll see you around, kid.” The merc then bid his farewell's to everyone (except Nick, Zero noticed), before striding off.  
“So, how did your trip go?” Deacon piped up, curiosity dripping from his words. Nick raised a questioning brow at Nate.  
The General went on to once again tell the ridiculously embarrassing story of Zero's first adventure with Deacon.   
Hancock didn't mind as the younger man hid in his shoulder while Nick laughed. It turned more serious as Nate moved on to explain his return trip with Mac.  
“We were lucky we didn't run into the deathclaw the first time,” Deacon interrupted, as Nate was telling them how he and Mac had to climb into the half collapsed school and shoot it from the roof.  
“We didn't see any gunners until we got to the basement.” He paused a bit dramatically. “Guess what we found there. A damn vault.”  
“No shit.” The ghoul rasped, even Nick had a look of surprise on his face.  
“Vault 75. It... it was being used by the gunners as a base.” His pause had held a trace of disgust.  
“Before that it was some sick experiment on a bunch of kids.”  
“But you and Mac swept in and brought an end to the evildoers. Right?” Deacon smiled, changing the topic.  
Nate laughed.  
“Don't I always.”

They decided to wait a day before starting their trek so Zero could finish recuperating and Nate could get some rest. Nick was going to travel with them. He wanted to help, and was hoping to maybe be able to finally close this case file.  
“Well, I guess I'll just meet up with you all later, I've got... business to take care of anyway.” Deacon stood up and stretched, watching Nick out of the corner of his eye. He smirked when he caught the synth watching him.  
“Stay safe, Deacon.” The detective gave him a sincere smile. It made the agent feel an odd warmth in his chest he quickly dampened.  
Hancock just glared at the railroad agent. He was far from over the other mans careless actions.  
“See ya Deacon.” Zero offered, the guy had saved his bag after all.

Nick had wandered to The Third Rail to give the two men upstairs a little time after their ordeal. Nate had stumbled off to the Hotel to get some much needed sleep for himself.  
The synth was surprised when he spotted Deacon at the bar, and, after a moment of indecision, he moved to join him.  
“Hey, Nicky.” The man in shades greeted warmly, nursing a drink in one hand, eyes still scanning the area around him like any paranoid wastelander might.  
“I thought you were leavin'.” The synth stated, giving his friend a smile as he took a seat beside him.  
“I'm procrastinating, and maybe was hoping to get to see my favorite detective one more time.” Deacon's own grin widened, it was only a half truth but the synth inspired a small desire to be honest in him.  
Nick scoffed shaking his head amused.  
“Then, I guess you don't mind my company for a little while,” the detective stated, his glowing eye's somehow portrayed his amusement. Maybe it was a short in one of his fuses.  
“I must admit the location for our second date is much more palatable.” Deacon confessed, taking a sip of his whiskey.  
Nick chuckled.  
“I could think of better.” The synth pointed out, pulling out his smokes and settling in for some amusing banter.

As soon as they were alone, Hancock had surprised Zero, having pushed him down into the couch cushions before straddling his thighs and slipping his warm course hands under the younger mans shirt to more fully explore the raised pattern that covered the blondes chest and sides.Zero had to cover his mouth when the first needy whimper had escaped him, his flush darkening as the ghoul gave a low chuckle in response.  
It wasn't long before the older man tugged at Zero's shirt. The blonde quickly shifted forward and allowed the ghoul to pull the thin t-shirt over his head. He was anxious. Zero did not like the way he looked. Apparently the ghoul didn't feel the same, though. His breathing had become a little ragged as he brushed his thumb over a rosy pink bud causing another breathy sound to escape the younger man. Finally, Hancock leaned close, and pressed his lips to Zero, harder this time. He didn't pull away, either.  
Zero clutched at Hancock's shirt, his heart racing as the ghoul licked at his lips. He parted his lips a fraction automatically. He thought the ghoul was going to devour him from the inside out. His kiss was demanding, pulling more sounds from Zero as he tried to keep up. Warm rough hands gripped his hips, and Zero realized he'd been squirming to try to find relief from the sudden tightness of his jeans.  
Hancock took his time breaking off the kiss, slowing down and turning the heated tempo down to a more tender gesture.  
“Keep doin' that Sunshine, and things are gonna heat up more than I think you're ready for,” the ghoul warned, voice deep with arousal.  
Zero flushed darker, eye's going wide at the implications in Hancock's sentence.  
The ghoul reluctantly got up, moving to stretch out beside Zero instead, falling between him and the back of the couch surprisingly graceful in his maneuver. He retrieved cigarettes from his coat that was hanging over the back of the couch and lit two.  
Zero sat up. The ghoul groaned in dismay but shifted up as well.  
It was silent for a while, both men trying to unwind from their previous activities;Hancock lazily still tracing the scars on Zero's arm with his own arm draped over the blondes shoulder, careful of pulling his tidy braid the ghoul had worked so hard on earlier. He was a little rusty on the whole hair thing, so it had been a struggle for satisfactory results. Zero seemed to enjoy the attention and hadn't complained.  
After some time Fahrenheit knocked on the door, entering immediately after, a huge smile on her face. Zero could see a large mattress being shoved up the twisted staircase rather awkwardly by two neighborhood watch. He flushed vibrantly.  
“Aw, Fahr, you shouldn' 'ave.” Hancock's statement didn't match his wicked smile.  
“Now, you can finally put that empty bedroom to use. You know it has a lock, right?” The redhead pointed out smugly.  
Hancock laughed.  
“Don't wanna walk in an see my lovely ass, huh?” The ghoul snorted.  
Fahr groaned, shaking her head.  
“I'd really rather not.”  
Zero hid his face in Hancock's shoulder, thoroughly mortified by the current conversation.  
“We're going to try to fix up the bed frame. We might still be able to use it.” Fahr went back to business, ignoring the mayors goofy grin.  
“Really, though. Thanks, Fahr.” Hancock reiterated, glancing down at the top of Zero's head with a genuine smile.

Hancock had to leave to take care of the duties he had been neglecting, and to prepare for his next departure.  
Zero took a small nap.  
When he awoke, it was late evening. Hancock was still gone and the sounds from the other side of the second floor had quieted. He felt as though he had slept plenty and made himself get up. He checked his braid. It was still mostly intact, so he pulled his jacket over it and grabbed his bag.  
Zero went to The Third Rail, wanting a drink and to listen to Magnolia.  
It was fairly crowded inside. Zero quickly purchased his bourbon and moved off to find an empty seat on a small faded couch in the far corner.  
He was surprised when Nick joined him just a few moments later. The synth sat in a stiff backed chair just to the left of Zero.  
“You look like you're feeling better,” The detective observed, smiling polity at the blonde slouched beside him.  
“Yea, was beginning to feel a little too rested,” Zero responded honestly, curious eyes trying to study the synth in the dim lights.  
“Do you mind if I ask you something?” Nick asked, his tone implying he wouldn't mind if Zero refused.  
“I guess not.”  
“What happened to Styx?”  
Zero frowned, but he took a deep breath and tried to explain without having a nervous break down of some sort.  
“He was after this guy, a raider they called Longshot. It was weird. He didn't normally focus on a specific person like that.” Zero paused and fumbled for a cigarette and a drink.  
“He infiltrated them, I kept watch with a broken scope from a distance. We had done similar things before.” Zero shifted in his seat and took a slow drag, letting the smoke out as he thought.  
“Something must have given him away. They knocked him out and chained him up. I... had heard they were recruiting, so I jumped to join. I thought I could get him out.” Zero felt his throat close up a bit. He took another drink.  
“They had a big celebration, I was there with other recruits. They... they.. He's dead now.” He couldn't bring himself to go into the gruesome details.  
Nick was silent for a moment, watching the kid with an almost sad look.  
“You did your best kid. None of it was your fault. You know that right?”  
Zero fought the tears welling up in his eyes, but nodded an affirmative.  
Nate joined them with MacCready and a conversation about baseball began. The synth and Nate tried to convince Mac how the game was really played, while Zero listened, amused, and slowly began to feel the alcohol's numbing effects.  
“They called it a hotdog? That's bull.” Mac snickered as Nate was still trying to explain relish.  
“I never knew I'd miss cucumbers so badly.” The General snickered before finishing another of several beers.  
“What is that? A sex thing?” Hancock came up behind Nate as the man snorted and began to choke on his drink.  
The ghoul gave the vaultie a devilish smile before taking his place beside Zero, and taking a swig from his own half empty bottle.  
“That's gross. It's food, man.” The General chuckled having recovered from his near death experience.  
The conversation jumped from random subject to random subject. Zero was enjoying himself, joining in on the sometimes silly banter.  
Nate told them about the first time he'd seen a courser, and how him and his butler(Zero had laughed when he insisted it was his butler), Cogsworth, had barely escaped it with the help of a dumb raider in power armor.  
Hancock was quite pleasantly buzzed, his hands wandering to Zero several times, making the young man squirm and flush.  
Nate had gotten into another discussion with Mac, arguing about a gun stock.  
Hancock slipped his arm around Zero's waist and tugged the young man to face him. The ghoul leaned close to Zero's ear. He bit down a little sharply on the tender flesh, making Zero gasp in surprise. The blonde tilted his head to pull away and left himself open for the sudden viscous attack on his neck.  
Sharp nips, soothed with wet kisses. Zero whimpered as the ghoul quickly discovered a sensitive spot.  
Zero slowly became aware that the conversation had faded to a halt and two sets of amused eyes were focused on him and the mayor.  
Zero gasped at another relentlessly wonderful bite and pushed at Hancock urgently. His whole body flushed in embarrassment.  
The ghoul grumbled, but relented and sat back, eyes still glued to Zero as he lit a set of cigarettes for them both.  
Zero's neck still stung pleasantly from the bites and he avoided eye contact with everyone while he willed his blood to start pumping regularly again.  
“So, I was wanting to make a run to Sanctuary to talk to Danse about the Brotherhood's involvement.”  
“Danse is in Diamond City.” Nick interrupted helpfully.  
“What? Why?” The General frowned suspiciously.  
“Deacon ran into him, said he was helping Piper with something.” Valentine explained simply.  
“Oh.” Nate seemed a little confused but didn't question it further.  
“I guess we should just head that way first before we go to the castle.” Nate decided. Followed by a loud groan from Hancock.  
“I hate that fuckin' place.” The ghoul complained, putting an arm around Zero and resting his cheek on the blondes head.  
“We could use his help, anyway.” Nate added. Hancock, Nick and Mac all groaned at the same time making the vaultie laugh.  
“He's really not that bad.” The general tried to convince them weakly, his face saying they must not be that far off.  
“I still don't trust him. You sure we want him involved.” Hancock gave Nate a dubious look.  
“He could have invaluable information.” Nick interjected reasonably.  
Hancock snorted in disbelief but didn't try to argue. He distracted himself with Zero, dipping his finger tips just inside the band of the blondes jeans, satisfied when the young man shivered. The ghoul was tempted to pull him into his lap.  
“So we leave for Diamond City tomorrow after breakfast and sleep there for the night,” the General announced.  
“So soon?” Hancock frowned again.  
“Yep, so we should all get some rest.” Nate looked at Nick.  
“Well, most of us.”  
“Good luck. I'll be here if you need me.” Mac excused himself, giving Zero a smirk before he stood and sauntered toward the VIP room.  
Hancock untangled himself from Zero and stood, pulling the smaller man up as well. He leaned in close to Zero's ear.  
“Wanna to try out our bed?” The ghoul rumbled, his voice causing Zero's stomach to flutter and his face to flush.  
“Don't stay up too late,” Nate teased before also taking leave.  
“John, Zero.” Nick tipped his hat at them as Hancock led the slightly anxious looking young man toward the door.  
They reached the second floor and Zero was surprised when the ghoul tugged him the opposite direction of their usual room, before he remembered the bed again.  
The ghoul chuckled at Zero's darkening flush, stopping to pull the young man into his arms.  
“Don't be nervous. I won't do nothin' if you don't want me to.” The ghoul spoke in his ear reassuringly, content when Zero instantly relaxed. He couldn't help ducking down to playfully nip at the slightly pink ear nearby.  
Zero gasped and pressed himself closer, still hesitant in where he should touch the other man.  
Hancock enjoyed the embrace for a moment, before stepping back and pulling Zero's hand toward the ghouls normally unused bedroom.  
Getting to the bed was a kind of blurry endeavor as Hancock started removing Zero's jacket and shirt halfway there. His hair was released from its tie, and then he watched Hancock shrug out of his coat, letting it drop to the floor before unbuttoning his own shirt.  
He was nervous, excited, and had no idea what he should do. The ghoul didn't seem to expect anything, happy to direct Zero to the bed. Once the blonde was seated in just his jeans(he still didn't have shoes), he followed John with his eyes.  
Hancock pulled his own shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it somewhere behind him. His eyes roamed freely over the shy young man, taking in his small frame and nervous fidgeting.  
Zero was a little fascinated by the rough texture of the ghouls skin, the man had well defined musculature beneath the mottled remains of his flesh.   
Zero watched, entranced, as Hancock kicked off his boots before approaching him. The ghoul sat down beside him. Zero told himself he wasn't that disappointed as John pulled him again to adjust the blonde exactly as he wanted.   
Laying on his back, the ghoul once again shifted to straddle him playfully.  
“Nothin' serious. I just wanna play a little.” Hancock promised, his extra low voice sending pleasant thrills to Zero's crotch.  
The ghoul was watching him for a response, he realized, before blushing even darker.  
“I.. o..okay.” He stuttered breathlessly, as the ghoul carefully pulled his hair to the side.  
Heated fingers tightened in the hair by his scalp and urged his head back. Hancock returned eagerly to the spot he had found earlier and successfully had Zero squirming and gasping in mere moments from sharp nips and stinging kisses.  
Zero's hands went to rest on the ghouls rugged chest of their own accord and the ghoul hummed into his neck approvingly. He was too distracted to really explore as the ghoul was leaving dark marks in his skin with enthusiasm.  
Hancock shifted, moving to steal another kiss from Zero's gasping lips. He slid one leg between Zero's to press his thigh into young man's arousal. The blonde convulsed, hips jerking up into the warm pressure as Hancock took the opportunity to delve into the warm, wanting mouth with his searing tongue.  
Zero whimpered as he rocked against the ghoul, hands grasping his lovers shoulders desperately.  
Hancock sat up suddenly, his breathing ragged, eyes hungry.  
“Fuck, Sunshine. I want you so bad.” The ghoul admitted huskily, shifting again until Zero could feel exactly how much he was wanted pressed against his hip.   
Zero was so ready to burst, he tried pulling the older man back down. Hancock chuckled but didn't budge, he let his hand rest on Zero's stomach, pressing lightly and watching the others almost desperate attempt to rut up against him again.  
“Fuck, your not makin' this easy you know.” John growled, his eyes dancing in amusement.  
Zero made a frustrated sound and flopped back onto the bed breathing heavily. He jerked when fingers brushed over the uncomfortably tight bulge in his jeans. Quickly looking down as the ghoul unbuttoned his pants.  
Zero held his breath as the zipper came down, John shifted again, moving to stretch out beside him before sliding his hand over Zero's taught stomach back to his goal.  
The blonde let out a strangled sound when the ghouls course fingers pulled him free of his pants.  
Hancock was watching his own hand, it's rough surface in sharp contrast to the silken skin of Zero's sensitive manhood. He gave a gentle squeeze and Zero bucked up with a low moan.  
The young man tangled his fingers in the blanket beneath them, John's overly textured hand almost too rough slid up slowly. Zero squirmed and panted, eyes flicking up to catch John watching him with an increasingly feral look.  
Hancock brushed his thumb over Zero's sensitive head and earned a strangled shout in return. He quickly covered the open mouth with his own and greedily indulged, swallowing the young man's desperate noises.  
The ghoul started jacking him off in earnest, pulling long keening sounds from the overly stimulated young man.  
Zero could feel his climax building and shifted his desperate hold on the sheets to pull Hancock closer. The ghoul reluctantly released his partners now swollen lips and dived down to bite and suck greedily on the sensitive skin between Zero's neck and shoulder.  
He came with a strangled shout his seed landing on his stomach, and the ghouls hand, still squeezing the last of his orgasm out as he spurted. He fell limp onto the bed satiated.  
Zero was vaguely aware of Hancock climbing over him to fetch a rag, surprised when the ghoul began to clean him up.  
“Was that the first time you did that with someone?” John's casually given question pulled him from his haze, he blushed darker, as the ghoul smiled at him fondly.  
“Yes. I've never....” Zero shyly adverted his eyes.  
“I didn't think so.” The ghoul informed him with a bright smile before climbing back into the bed and immediately tangling himself with Zero.  
The blonde frowned.  
“What about...” The ghoul hushed him.  
“I'm good to wait.” He insisted. Zero squirmed, a hint of doubt stabbed at him for a moment.  
“Go to sleep Sunshine.” Hancock gave him a sweet kiss, slow and gentle.

Zero woke up trapped in Hancock's embrace. The ghoul had a leg thrown over the smaller man's and had him tucked tightly against his bare chest.  
Thoughts of the night before made him flush and smile like a loon. Zero snuggled closer, pleasantly surprised when Hancock's grip tightened and the ghoul let out a contented hum.  
Zero didn't want to get up, and gave a pitiful moan when his partner pulled away.  
Hancock chuckled, before startling him with a sharp slap on his ass, getting a strangled shout and getting the blonde to flush a few shades darker.   
Zero's response made the ghoul laugh.  
“G'morn'n, Sunshine.” John leaned over Zero, moving slowly, a hungry look in his eyes, as he swooped in for a kiss.  
Zero melted at the attention. He pulled the ghoul closer and could feel a smile against his lips.  
When Hancock proceeded to abandon Zero's mouth for his tender throat, a sudden knock had him pulling back to curse instead.  
“Quit distractin' me.” The ghoul groused playfully down at Zero, eyes lingering on the slightly swollen lips he had the urge to bite at.  
Zero smirked. The ghoul's thoughts were easy to read. He slowly licked his lips and felt quite proud of the low moan that escaped John at the sight.  
“Just because you can lock the door, doesn't mean you can ignore me.” Fahrenheit's voice came, muffled, from the other room.  
“I know, I know... just a sec Fahr.” The mayor reluctantly climbed over Zero and began collecting their shirts and jackets.  
“Nate said we were going to stay in Diamond City. I thought ghouls weren't allowed.” Zero mentioned, a tad nervously.  
Hancock paused mid-motion, before standing up and tossing the clothes onto the bed over Zero's legs.  
“It's a bit complicated.” John looked unsure of what to say for another moment as he sat on the bed and began pulling on his shirt.  
“They won't toss me out. Nate's got a place there and Nick isn't one to argue with. I've stayed there before.” Zero felt like he wasn't being told the exact truth, but wasn't sure he should press.  
“Who's Danse?”   
Hancock laughed.  
“Maybe you should'a asked last night,” the ghoul teased. Zero flushed again.  
“You don't talk enough, Sunshine. Don't be afraid to.”  
Zero squirmed but nodded. He sat up and realized his pants had never gotten zipped back up. His obvious embarrassment made the ghoul chuckle more.  
Hancock had subconsciously leaned closer, only to be once again interrupted by a knock and Fahr's irritated voice.

Zero stood outside The State House in his bare feet, waiting for Fahr. The red head had been met at the door by one of the neighborhood watch. They had walked off a little and were speaking in low tones. Zero ignored them politely.  
“Sorry.” Fahr had returned. She looked a little perturbed, but didn't mention the cause.  
“Daisy should have some shoes for you.” The mayors bodyguard led the way to Daisy's store with Zero following behind.  
A sudden commotion from the front gate made Zero turn to look. He was stopped by Fahr as she pulled him into the shop.  
For a moment, he thought he heard Hancock's gravelly voice.

Zero was waiting on one of the benches. Hancock was still off on some last minute business, so he waited with Nick and Nate. He felt really odd. Happy? He had tons of energy, and kept scanning his surroundings for a certain mayor.  
“So, your night went well I take it.” The vaultie teased, looking pointedly at Zero's colorful neck.  
The blonde blushed, but couldn't stop his ridiculous grin at the reminder.  
“I almost forgot.” Nate pulled his bag into his lap and began to dig through it excitedly.  
Zero stared at him curiously as he pulled a pistol from his sack, his eyes widening as he recognized the dented handle.  
“No fuckin' way.” Zero slid further away from Nate as he brandished the defective plasma pistol proudly.  
He realized it didn't look so bad anymore, like most of it had been replaced.  
“I fixed it, I swear.” Nate grinned toothily.  
Zero gave him a doubtful look and refused to take the offered weapon.  
“I'll prove it. Come one.” The vaultie turned to Nick.  
“Tell Hancock we're just outside the front gate.”  
The synth nodded, and Nate dragged Zero off the bench excitedly before leading him outside the town of Goodneighbor.  
Once past the gate, the vaultie examined their surroundings for a moment before striding a short distance away. Zero stayed where he was, not taking any chances.  
Nate made a show of rolling his eyes at him before shifting his stance and taking aim at a steal beam that had fallen ages ago.  
The weapon fired beautifully. The plasma dissolving the pole it had been aimed at in seconds.  
“See! Your turn.” The General gestured him over.  
Zero slowly approached him, curiosity piqued.  
The General instructed him on how to reload it and gave him a quick run down of basic care.  
It took a few shots to get accustomed to the high tech weapon but he was pretty satisfied with his aim by the time Nick and Hancock had made it outside.  
“It's your., I don't really need it.” Nate insisted when Zero tried to refuse the gift. The young man gave him a genuine smile, and, with a pang in his chest, he realized he might have friends.

Traveling with Nate was much more different than sneaking around with Deacon. The man couldn't seem to pass by an overly dangerous situation without having to stick his nose in it.  
The path from Goodneighbor to Diamond City was, for the moment, pest free thanks to their combined efforts to stop Nate from committing suicide.   
The sun had already set and Nate had to talk on an intercom to gain them entrance to the great green jewel.  
The place was just as big as Zero remembered, that huge wall looming over his head. He could vaguely remember stumbling around half drugged, trying to get to Styx's cell in the middle of the night.  
Hancock's mood also shifted dramatically as they headed inside, his earlier smile gone. His face was stony and unreadable.  
Zero tried to match his stride and stay close, really uncomfortable with the surprising amount of people in the brightly lit Diamond City market.  
The guards stared them down. Zero realized they were focusing mainly on Hancock, scowling faces aimed at the mayor of Goodneighbor.  
The ghoul ignored them, following Nate with his hands in his pockets and hat sitting low over his eyes.  
Nate led them to his residence, called Home Plate. Zero didn't get what the vaultie found so amusing about the stupid name.  
Hancock ushered Zero in behind Nate. Another man was already inside, kneeling beside a full set of power armor.   
Zero froze, recognizing the brotherhood jumpsuit the dark haired man wore. His fingers twitched with the desire to arm himself.  
“That's Danse.” Hancock supplied in his ear, before urging him forward and out of the doorway.  
The man rose as they finished filing into the main room.  
“Nate.” His severe gaze moved around the room, eyes skipping over the ghoul and synth before landing on Zero.  
“Hey, Danse. Good to see you.” Nate stepped forward and the two men shared a friendly handshake.   
“I'm a little surprised your here, actually.” The General moved to sit on one of the many mismatched chairs that littered the room.  
Zero followed Hancock to a couch, relieved to get off of his feet for a little while. Nick found a seat as well.  
“Piper convinced me I needed a break from Sanctuary. Then, proceeded to volunteer me into her own services.” The man answered taking a chair beside Nate.  
“I hear Deacon paid you a visit.” Nick spoke up, his tone harsher than normal.  
“Deacon.” Danse's face hardened fractionally. “He was prying into affairs that don't concern him. Like usual.”  
“Sorry, Danse, but I need to know anything you can tell me about this man, Styx.” The General stated. His own voice had shifted into one of seriousness.  
Dance frowned, eyes shifting to the synth almost hatefully.  
Zero couldn't imagine why anyone would give Nick Valentine a look like that.  
“I'd rather not, in current company,” Danse finally replied.  
Hancock pulled out his cigarettes and offered one to Zero who took it gratefully, feeling this conversation might be a long one.  
“I'm just going to tell them anyway, so save me the trouble here.” Nate gave the stiff man an almost pleading look.  
Danse sighed before shaking his head more at himself than as a gesture of no.  
“I don't know much. He was labeled a priority. If we came across him we were to bring him in alive.”   
Nate nodded, sitting back thoughtfully.  
“Did anyone ever come across him? That you know of.” The General pried for more details.  
“No... well, maybe.” Danse's gaze moved to Zero again, the gears obviously turning.  
“Back in the capital wastes, a team of three were sent to investigate a ex-Enclave operative.” Danse remained tense turning his attention back to Nate.  
“The only survivor gave the description of a man similar to our records of the man called Styx who had been in the company of the man known as the Lone Wanderer.”  
The room fell quiet for a moment. Everyone had heard stories of the Lone Wanderer and his plight to destroy the Enclave.  
“This man may have had some very valuable information.” Nick pondered aloud, his processors storing details away for later.  
Danse turned his frown on the synth but didn't comment.  
“Anything else?” Nate pressed once more.  
“It was only a rumor. They spoke of him having a kid with him.” Danse looked directly at Zero, the blonde instinctively leaned closer to Hancock making the ex-paladin's frown deepen.  
“How far do you think the Brotherhood would go to get any information about any of this.” Nate leaned forward, he looked deeply troubled.  
“They would resort to trickery. Probably try to exploit the kids lack of experience.” Danse sighed. “I know Styx is dead. Haylen informed me they have the man's corpse, but not whatever they were looking for.”  
Nate glanced at Zero. The young man was a little pale but holding up.  
“The Brotherhood would do anything to get whatever it is you have before the Institute does.” Danse directed his warning at Zero.  
“Someone in Goodneighbor tried to recruit me already,” Zero finally spoke. Hancock tensed beside him.  
“Wha'? When did that happen?” The ghoul gave him an almost hurt look. “Why didn't ya say anything?”  
Zero shrugged.  
“I just thought it was funny. It's not like I was going to go to Cambridge and ask to join.”  
The whole room frowned at him in turn. Zero shrank into the couch a little more.  
“The second time, they might not have asked kid.” Nick pointed out. Nate and Danse nodded in agreement.  
Hancock slipped his arm around the now slightly miffed blonde and pulled him closer, effectively putting a pained look on Danse's stern face as he pointedly looked away.  
“We're heading to The Castle. I thought the defenses there might give us an opportunity to make a real plan.”  
Danse nodded in agreement with Nate's strategy.  
“I should come with. I can help you avoid patrols.”  
The ghoul beside Zero groaned in obvious displeasure, and earned himself a dark scowl from Danse and Nate.  
The conversation waned and Nick took his leave, promising to meet them in the morning.  
Danse and Nate moved to the other side of the shack, talking about power armor mods, leaving Zero and Hancock to occupy themselves.  
The ghoul immediately pulled out his stash, offering Zero some mentats when he downed his own triple dose.   
Zero's thoughts wandered. He had buried Styx himself, so the Brotherhood had to have dug him up. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.   
“You alright, Sunshine?”  
Zero shivered at Hancock's breath in his ear, turning to be caught in a small, chaste kiss. He smiled at the ghoul and let himself be pulled to lay on the couch, half on top of his lover. The usual flush had darkened the blondes cheeks as they shifted into the most comfortable position Nate's small couch would allow.  
“I think so. How do you think they found Styx?” Zero was facing the ghoul and had to look up a little to catch his eye.  
“Hmm... good question.” John pulled him closer so he wouldn't fall off the couch, making Zero tuck his head under the ghouls chin.  
“I...” Zero stopped himself, suddenly unsure of what he was going to say.  
“Go on.” Hancock encouraged, pressing a warm hand on the base of Zero's spine, slowly rubbing at the smooth skin just beneath his shirt.  
“When this is all done, Fahr said she'd give me a job.” The blonde began fidgeting with the ruffle on John's shirt.  
“Is that so?” The ghoul chuckled, Zero could feel it beneath him.  
“You think you might take her up on her offer?” Hancock asked teasingly.  
Zero pouted. The ghoul wasn't making this easy for him.  
“Sure, I was thinking about looking into some property...” He was cut off when John twisted, almost knocking him off the couch, but the ghoul had caught him, half dangling upside down and disoriented.  
“Fuck your property. You'll be too busy in my bed to need it.” The ghoul leaned over him with a simmering smirk full of dark promises.  
Zero's heart hammered in his chest. He used his grip on John to pull himself back up. This time, he kissed the nearly purring ghoul.  
“Is that really necessary?” Danse's tone was full of obvious disgust. Zero immediately performed his color changing abilities as Hancock released his lips and pulled him the rest of the way back onto the couch.  
“Don't you have some poor settler to go exploit.” Hancock groused, petting Zero's head as he continued to hide his face.  
“It appears we are going to have to share sleeping quarters. I would like to request you keep your deviance's to a minimum.”  
Zero groaned into the laughing ghouls chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I hope to have the next chapter up within a week or so.  
> ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. Birthday party last weekend, and my husband that tries to edit everything for me before i post was extra busy this week.   
> Thanks for the awesome comments! They inspire me to keep going ^_^

When Zero woke the next morning, it was to a room full of people. Hancock sensed his sudden awareness and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
“Time to get up, Sunshine,” He rumbled softly, before slowly sitting up, while supporting Zero's dead weight. The ghouls strength sent thrills up the blondes spine.  
“Sorry, Piper, but there is no story for you this time.” Nate sounded a little frustrated.  
Zero spotted a new face. She wore a worn leather cap and red coat. Her dark hair framed her own furious looking expression.  
“Come on, Nate, you know I won't release it until you give it the go ahead, right?”  
“That's not the point. You don't need to be involved.” The General's voice was growing harsher.  
Zero accepted a cigarette from Hancock, switching his attention to Nick. The synth was also watching Nate and the woman argue. Seeming to sense Zero's gaze, the detective turned to give him a smile. The blonde smiled back.  
Danse was fiddling with his power armor again in the corner and ignoring the drama entirely.  
“Who's that?” Zero asked softly.  
“Piper. She runs the newspaper, The Publick Occurrences.” Nick supplied helpfully.  
“Is she his girlfriend?” the young man questioned, glancing back at the bickering couple.  
“She wishes,” John scoffed, sneaking his arm around Zero's waist. He successfully distracted Zero with another sweet, brief, kiss.  
Piper stormed out before the ghoul had released him.  
“Well,” Nate took a deep breath. “Whose up for noodles?”

They almost filled up the seats at Power Noodles. Zero couldn't help but think of Deacon as he ate the surprisingly good food.  
Hancock was sitting beside him, trying to keep a low profile, and ignore the strong urge to shove Zero off his stool. The young man kept bumping his legs into the ghouls and spinning in his chair like a five year old.  
Nate was trying to talk to the crazy gibberish speaking robot. It was debatable if he was successful or not. Danse appeared to be even more irritated than before.  
“McDonough know you're here, ghoul?” The word ghoul was said with exaggerated contempt.  
One of the guards approached Hancock, a sneer on his pockmarked face.  
“Fuck, doubt he takes his head out his ass long enough to notice much a anythin'” John replied, looking up with an eerie smile.  
“Nate, you need to get your pet ghoul out of here.” The guard changed tactics, eyes landing on Zero. The blonde was glaring at the man darkly, hand already posed to grab his knife if necessary. “What's your problem?”   
Zero almost made it out of his seat before Hancock shoved him back in it. The blonde was trembling. He was suddenly aware of all the people around him, the market fairly active in the early hours.  
Nate was between the guard and his companions in a matter of moments.  
“Are we going to have a problem?” The General practically growled, towering over the offending security officer. His usual friendly air took a swift dive into intimidating.  
“Not if you get that trash out of here.” The guard said with spite, giving Hancock another disgusted look.  
“We're leavin' anyway,” John grumbled. Grabbing Zero's arm, he practically dragged the other man outside the great green jewel. The early morning chill had both of them adjusting their jackets as they strolled a good distance away from the gate.  
Hancock was silent as they stood waiting for their companions. His mood was dark, unfamiliar to Zero who was used to the ghoul brushing most things off with a nonchalant smile and flamboyant wave of hand.  
“You okay?” The blonde finally asked nervously, stepping just within reach of the irritated older man.  
Another slightly tense moment of silence stretched out. Zero was about to step back when Hancock spun in a fairly spontaneous burst of energy and enveloped the smaller man in his warm embrace.  
“You must be crazy,” The ghoul muttered into the top of his head. The blonde made a muffled complaint before John loosened his hold.  
“Why?” Zero scowled up at him, getting a smile in response.  
“Well for starters, jumpin' a diamond city guard for bein' mouthy could be taken as a definitive sign of mental instability.” The ghoul let his hands slide down Zero's back, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, “and of course, you know. Most smoothskins don't get horny when a ghoul hits on them right?” John teased, just to watch Zero flush brightly.  
“I don't get h.. like that... because your a ghoul.” His stuttered response was soft but sure, he had to fight the urge to hide his blushing face.  
“Oh?” Hancock leaned down to skim his rugged lips along Zero's ear, enjoying the way the other man trembled in response and leaned the the tiniest fraction of a bit closer.  
“It's the voice, isn't it.” The ghoul practically growled, low and full of want. Zero whimpered, soft and breathy. He was tempted to kiss the blonde senseless and maybe pull a few more needy sounds from him.  
“Oh! For fucks sake, stop!” One of the guards yelled from his post nearby.  
Hancock kissed Zero while he simultaneously flipped off the cursing guard.

Zero couldn't help but stare at Danse in his megalithic suit of power armor as they traveled toward The Castle. It seemed so cumbersome (there's no way that guy isn't sweating to death in there) and loud.   
Nate's current tactics were kill everything that crosses your path, and pick up as much useless crap as you can carry while your at it. Zero wasn't sure why they didn't just strap all that shit to Danse and his fusion powered armor.  
He stayed back during most of the fights, using his 10 millimeter to take out knees, ankles, and trigger fingers from the sidelines. As small as he was, jumping into a melee fight could be tricky, especially with Nate's wide swings and crazy tackles. The man was well trained, but fought with a style that had to be unique to him.  
Zero stayed close to Danse just so the fucker wouldn't hit him with his damn mini gun.  
They were in the middle of a hoard of ferals. Nate had assured them it would be an easy fight. Until the raiders from a nearby school showed up to investigate.  
Zero was still trying to take out the last of the ferals from behind a pile of sandbags when Nate and Hancock took off toward the gate the raiders had been exiting.  
The vaultie had made short work of the first few, the man would switch from rifle, to shotgun, to fists so quick Zero couldn't keep up.  
Not wanting to be left behind, Zero unsheathed his knife and ran through the last three ferals, crippling one and killing another. He could hear the clomp of Danse's power armor not far behind and let him finish the last of the walking corpses.  
Nick was by the raiders scrap gate. The chaotic sounds coming from the other side didn't seem to worry him.  
When Zero reached the synth they both went through together, Danse still a little behind.  
The explosive destruction of a machine gun turret greeted them.  
Nick moved quickly to catch up with Nate. Zero paused. He had an eerie feeling. Looking to the right he spotted a shock of purple hair as someone dashed behind the old brick building.  
It couldn't be.  
Without much thought Zero took off between the building and the raiders' makeshift wall. Was that Addy?  
There was a chance Longshot wasn't too far off then.  
Shots were fired behind him, but Nate and the others could handle it.  
Zero skidded to a halt by an old basket ball court, heart thumping as he watched the backdoor to the school closing.  
“You shouldn't wander off on your own.” Danse appeared around the corner behind Zero. The blonde spun, surprised. How had he not heard that damn suit?  
“I, was...” Zero looked back toward the door anxiously.  
“We should go... Nate and...” The soldier interrupted the blondes pathetic attempt to pluck an excuse out of nothing.  
Danse didn't get a chance to finish before Zero had dashed toward the platform the stairs lead to. Instead of going around, he jumped and pulled himself up.  
The sound of power armor disengaging followed him through the door.  
Inside was darker than anticipated and Zero nearly tripped over another man. His reflexes saved him from taking a crow bar to the face. He caught it with his forearms and twisted it out of the raiders grip. He smoothly dropped and punched the side of the mans knee.  
His movements faltered a moment before he slit the mans throat. He tried not to linger on the bitter taste death left behind. His ignored the uneasy twisting in his stomach and moved on.  
Zero took the stairs going up, crouching near the top to listen. His heart raced, thoughts a little unfocused as he tried to shake the sudden realization that Styx didn't have his back this time.  
“This is a stupid idea kid.” Danse crouched behind him in only his BOS uniform.  
Zero groaned in frustration, giving the man a glare before deciding to ignore him.

“Hey, where's Zero?” Nate had just approached the front door, when he turned back around looking a little confused.  
Hancock turned curiously to follow his gaze and scan the dead raider strewn road..  
“Him and Danse ran around the back.” Nick spoke up, only to receive two similar looks of confusion.  
“I think they were chasing someone. When I seen the kid run I was going to follow, but Danse was already halfway there.” The detective shrugged, “I'm sure they can handle themselves,” he added, at Hancock's dark scowl.  
“They'll be fine.” Nate reassured, giving Nick a dubious look over Hancock's shoulder. Before the ghoul could argue, he quickly opened the door and set the raiders on the other side into a frenzy.

A huge bonfire lit in a room to the left was cloying the whole area with smoke. Dumb raiders.  
Zero could see at least two patrolling the hallway ahead. Voices from near the bonfire, at least two more. He couldn't see into the room on the right from his position.  
Suddenly, shots echoed from the front of the building. Zero shot up and sprinted to the closest raider as they were distracted by the sounds downstairs. The body hit the tile, and the whole floor wobbled in response.  
Zero stepped back carefully. He could now see that half of the second story had collapsed to the first floor. Only a few support beams held together traversable paths.  
It only sidetracked him for a split second. He never stopped pulling his pistol. The raider standing across the huge gap had noticed him and opened fire. He missed. Zero didn't. The raider's leg gave out and he tumbled down to the lower floor.  
Zero was glad to see Danse behind him. Three more dead raiders littering the wide hallway.  
“May I ask where you learned to fight?” The ex-paladin was obviously reevaluating him, eyeing the blonde in a slightly new light.  
“No.” Zero hissed, trying to decide where he needed to go. He could see a flickering light down a hallway to the left of the entrance and, carefully watching his footing, made it around a missing chunk of hall.  
As soon as the blond had his feet on solid ground, Addy and her vibrant purple Mohawk came flying out of the room to his right. Zero grunted at the impact of her elbow into his rib cage. He stumbled back shocked and breathless.  
Danse opened fire with a rifle Zero didn't even know the man had, and Addy dashed into the room behind him.  
Zero gritted his teeth against the pain and tore after her. She slipped through a half crumbled wall back into the room with the ill conceived bonfire.  
He lost her in a plume of smoke before she found him with her fist, the attack glancing off his side and not as effective as intended.  
Zero focused, trying to catch her movements over the sounds of a battle below. He caught a shadow at his right and moved to catch her with his knife.  
Something heavy pressed against his back. Danse was shielding him from another raiders pipe.  
Zero snagged Addy right under her ribs, except his knife hit something hard and slid away harmlessly.  
Zero watched Addy dash back through the wall, but turned to check on Danse instead of following her. He was stunned to see the man facing off with the very raider he had been looking for.  
Longshot gave him a huge smile, his too perfect teeth mismatched with his half shaved head.  
Something wasn't right. Danse was obviously the stronger man, yet he seemed to be having a hell of a time wrestling the smaller man back.  
Zero pulled out his plasma gun. Danse, seeing the motion, pushed the raider as hard as he could.  
The man barely stumbled, but Danse was far enough away.  
Zero fired, cursing as Longshot somehow managed to avoid most of the hit, the skin on one bare arm began to melt away, revealing a steel enforced bone.  
“Courser.” Danse cursed, putting himself between Zero and the synth.  
“Never thought you'd come find me.” The raider finally spoke, eye's on Zero.  
The blonde tried to step around Danse to continue the fight, but the ex-paladin blocked him.  
A sound behind Zero had him spinning just in time to aim at Addy and fire in her face as she lunged at him.  
He was disturbingly relieved when her melting flesh revealed meaty human bits.  
A loud crash echoed through the old building. Zero didn't have time to determine it's source before a cold, hard arm was around his neck pulling him back. Trapped in the synthetic humans inescapable embrace, he stubbornly tried to pry himself free.  
“You should just give me Eden,” The slightly unhinged voice advised cheerfully, as the synth tightened it's arm to restrict Zero's air.  
The young mans brain went into overdrive searching for a way out of his current predicament. Addy's boot caught his eye. He followed her leg up to her belt. Her damn frag grenades were clipped to the leather around her hips for easy access.  
Danse rejoined the fray, and, to the synths surprise, the ex-paladin punched him hard enough that he let go of Zero. The young man scrambled forward, pulling a frag free of its pin and turning.  
The courser had Danse's arm twisted behind his back. Zero thought for a moment he might rip it off.  
“Move!” Zero yelled, unsure if the ex-brotherhood soldier would be able too. He threw the frag up into a crack in the ceiling.  
Danse cursed, but in a remarkable show of skill broke free. He threw himself across the room as the frag detonated and the ceiling came down on Longshot.

Danse pulled a still stunned Zero from the ceilings debris, eyes scanning the spot the raider had been in clear concern.  
“What the hell was that?” Zero grumbled, rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head. He found blood and grimaced.  
“A courser in raider clothes,” Danse responded like he didn't believe himself, shoulders still tense and ready to fight.  
“You think it's still alive?” The blonde could almost sense the others man's strong fear.  
“Yes.” Danse's face was grim when he finally met Zero's eyes. The much wider man kept a tight hold on the blondes wrist as he led him around the rubble and toward the stairs.  
“Thanks for helping me.” Zero blurted out, surprised when Danse gave him a genuine smile in responce.  
“You did pretty good. Are you sure you won't tell me where you learned to fight?” Danse raised a brow at him as they descended the stairs.  
“Styx.” Zero replied simply, fidgeting with Hancock's lighter that had somehow ended up in his pocket.  
“I would almost say you'd been trained by a member of the Brotherhood. Your hand-to-hand is similar.”  
Zero paused. It could be possible.  
They made it to the first floor and came across the general, currently ripping components out of an old terminal.  
“Sounds like you had fun up there!” Nate greeted them.  
“Sir, there may still be a courser in this location.” Danse announced loud enough that Nick and Hancock emerged from the rooms they had been helping Nate loot.  
“What?” Hancock's eyes sought out Zero. He was across the hall in seconds. The ghoul grabbed the blondes head to inspect the source of red staining his hair.  
Zero tried to get away, but it was fruitless with Danse's brick wall of a chest blocking his escape.  
“Give him a stimpak. His ribs are probably fractured as well.”   
Zero glared at the ex-paladin as the ghoul started tugging at his shirt. The blonde reluctantly allowed John to inspect his darkly bruised side.   
Nate appeared with the Stimpak and seemed to think twice about injecting it himself, instead handing it to Hancock.  
The ghoul chuckled clearly amused as he accepted it and jabbed it with practiced ease near the worst of Zero's wounds.  
“He was here.” Zero once again had words tumble out of his mouth with no filter.  
Hancock straightened up, eyes narrowed at Zero. The blonde felt his blood freeze. It might have been the stimpak. The ghoul was staring into his soul.  
“Is that why you fuckin' ran off?”  
Zero shrank back, suddenly nervous and regretting his irrational decision. He had almost gotten both Danse and himself killed. He nodded slowly, wide eyes fixed on John's.  
Nate and Nick had drawn their weapons and were moving toward the stairs.  
“We're gonna talk about this later.” Hancock warned, pulling Zero against his side and directing him to follow after Nate. Danse stayed a few paces behind them his senses on full alert.  
They searched the building, and found more raiders in the basement. Hancock kept Zero out of the fight for the most part, much to the younger mans annoyance.  
Nate enthusiastically tussled with a crazy man wearing a giant teddy bear head. He had donned the dearly departed's strange head gear after his emotional victory whoops with a slightly unsettling smile.  
He looked ridiculous.  
They never found the synth in the ruble upstairs.

No one wanted to travel in the dark, or stay in the school to sleep so Nate and Nick found a quiet place to camp in an old half deteriorated house a comfortable distance away.  
Hancock was still visibly upset as they all ate a small meal. Zero stayed quiet as he berated himself for his foolish actions.  
Danse explained the occurrences on the second floor, offering Zero praise in his skills and making the blonde flush at the proud look on Nate's face. He didn't risk a look at John, still nervous about upsetting the ghoul further.  
“So, the guy your after is a courser, pretending to be a raider.” The General shook his head.  
“Doesn't make much sense. Should be the courser lookin' for you kid.” Nick lit another cigarette. He had been smoking one after the other since they sat down.  
Contemplative silence settled over the group.  
Zero tensed when John grabbed his arm, gently urging him up. He stood and followed the ghoul, fingers of his free hand fiddling with the old flip lighter in his pocket again.  
They moved to a more sheltered corner where two sleeping bags had already been laid out.  
Zero could still make out Nick's glowing eyes and red burning cigarette clearly in the dark as he sunk down onto the ground beside Hancock.  
“Sunshine.”  
Zero slowly turned his head to look up at John, worry evident in his wide eyes. The ghoul sighed heavily.  
“I... I'm not mad. Not that much.” John lay back stretching out before reaching to pull Zero down into the crook of his arm.   
The blonde immediately cuddled into the ghouls warmth, resting his head on John's shoulder.  
“I'm sorry. It was a mistake.” Zero admitted. Hancock slipped warm fingers under Zero's shirt to trace the now faded bruises.  
“Hmm... let's try not to make it again.” The ghoul suggested, turning to press a kiss to Zero's temple.  
“Sleep now,” The ghoul ordered playfully, pulling his hat over his face.  
Zero gazed out toward Nick for another moment. His eyes were a bit frightening. Before he fell asleep, he noticed Danse, sitting against the far wall. The ex-paladins gaze fixed in his direction lit up by a small lantern Nate had tucked into that corner of the room. It pulled at his tired mind for a moment, except he was to exhausted to focus on it and swiftly gave in to sleep.

The rest of the trip went by well. Nate had too much scrap divvied between them to bother imposing on any more wasteland monstrosities.   
The closer they got to the castle, the more minutemen patrols they came across. Nate always exchanged warm greetings with every one of them.  
They had stopped. Nate was animatedly speaking to some random member of his faction. Zero took the time to glance toward Danse, and, for what must have been the dozenth time, he caught the ex-paladin watching him.  
Hancock growled beside him, making the blonde jump in surprise. The ghoul's gaze had followed his.  
“What's his problem?” Zero asked curiously, voice low. John's almost feral snarl had his blood boiling in inappropriate ways. He really needed to take the time to examine this inappropriate physical response to John's temper.  
“Fuck, probably peeves him to see such a pretty thing hangin' all over my ugly ass.” The ghoul turned, his scowl vanishing to be replaced with a devilish smile as he roughly grasped Zero's shirt and tugged him closer.  
The ghoul had to loop his arms around Zero's waist to hold the suddenly weak kneed blonde up, while he lavished soft lips with sharp bites and gentle licks. He happily swallowed the younger mans sweet soft needy sounds.  
When Hancock next looked at Danse, the man had a tint of color to his cheeks. The ghoul frowned, eye's narrowing as he debated the cause of the other man's discomfort.  
Nate bid cheerful farewells before they finally moved on.  
The castle was in some desperate need of repairs, but Zero was still impressed. He was nervous, considering why they were here, but he couldn't help going googly eyed over the artillery cannon as they passed it.  
“Down boy,” Hancock joked, tugging him in the opposite direction and inside the old stone fortress.  
Nate had a huge room with a large table in the center they all unpacked his scrap in. Even Nick appeared to be relieved to be rid of the extra weight.  
“I have to go over security with Preston.” The General looked longingly at his treasure before straightening up and moving to the door. “Make yourselves at home, there's a room with beds no one's using if you go all the way to the left.” With that said Nate wandered out, whistling an unfamiliar tune.  
Zero was tempted to make a beeline for the cannon, but Hancock tugged him down the corridor by his arm, instead.  
“You should eat and rest first,” John pointed out, letting his hand slide down to grasp Zero's. The blonde relented and they wandered off to find food, a small shy smile on his face as he tangled his fingers with the ghouls rough warm digits.

Zero woke up warm and half crushed by John's heavier frame. The ghoul had him properly pinned. He could see the top of Hancock's head where it rested on his chest. His only free hand wandered up curiously.  
He lightly touched the back of John's head, the ghouls skin ragged but tough. He traced the odd divots nervously. The ghoul rumbled incoherently into Zero's shirt.  
The blonde smiled. He pressed a little harder as he let his fingers roam. Tracing a smooth patch just behind the ghouls ear in curiosity. Hancock groaned, his vibrations sending thrills throughout Zero's body.  
Warm fingers slipped under Zero's shirt to grip his hips. The blonde flushed as John shifted sleepily to better straddle his legs.  
“Well, good mornin' to you, too.” Hancock purred, lifting himself a little to deliver a slow teasing kiss to his squirming lover, his thumbs pressed into the blonds soft flesh suggestively and Zero whimpered wantonly.  
The ghoul chuckled as he released the younger man and sat up reluctantly.  
“Mornin', Nick. Danse.” The ghoul had an extra sinister tone when speaking the ex-paladin's name.  
Zero let out a startled squeak and rolled onto his stomach to hide his blushing face, amongst other things. Hancock moved to sit at the edge of the bed, lighting two cigarettes and chuckling in amusement.  
“Good morning. John, Zero.” Nick returned, from his seat across the room with cigarette in hand. Completely unperturbed by the couples morning antics.  
Danse just grunted in acknowledgment before returning to work cleaning his mini gun, a sour look on his scruffy face.  
Zero peeked through his hair, unsure when Hancock had stolen his tie. Nick was looking at Danse with a skeptical expression.  
“Mornin'” Zero's response was muffled. He slowly dragged himself up into a sitting position to retrieve the tempting nicotine fix Hancock held out for him. His hair was everywhere. It made John and Nick chuckle as they watched him fight to pull it into some form of order.  
Once he was no longer a fire hazard, he retrieved his prize and leaned heavily into John's shoulder. The ghoul rolled his eyes with a smile before wrapping an arm around the blonde to keep him from slumping over.  
“Nate left with Preston and some recruits; said he'd be back tonight.” Nick informed them, turning his gaze to John. “He's talkin' about going to the Glowing Sea, again.”  
“Was wonderin' when he'd bring that up,” Hancock frowned, untangling his hand from Zero's static mane.  
“Why would he want to go there?” Zero asked curiously, as he watched John rummage under the bed.  
The ghoul came up with Zero's bag and retrieved the worn old brush.  
“He's trying to find a way into the Institute,” Danse spoke up from his corner, eyes focused on his task.  
“Um... same question?” Zero glanced at Hancock as the ghoul motioned him into place. The blonde was proud of himself when he only blushed a tiny bit as he shifted to sit between Hancock's knees.  
Nick stared at him silently, and Danse had grown still, eyes no longer focused on his weapon.  
“Not our question to answer, Sunshine.” Hancock broke the uncomfortable silence as he ran the brush through Zero's tangled hair.

After breakfast, Zero left Hancock by the chemistry station and practically ran outside to get a closer look at The Castle's artillery gun.  
It was still pretty awesome. Zero bounced on his toes as he made it up the stairs and tried not to just sprint the rest of the way.  
When he finally made it to the artillery canon, it was manned by a bored looking kid about Zero's age. He was slouched in a chair on a small lookout platform. The man looked up at the blondes approach.   
“Comin' to take my shift?” The stranger gave him a dubious look, obviously trying to decide if he recognized the new comer or not.  
Zero shook his head, unable to stop himself from turning his gaze back to the cannon.  
“I just wanted to look.” The blonde admitted, feeling a bit silly for being so excited over a rusted piece of metal. “Is it shot or shell?” The question slipped out as he took a tentative step closer to the massive weapon.  
“Shells. Have I seen you before?” The stranger tipped his faded cap back and tilted his head curiously.  
“I just got here last night.” Zero offered, realizing he was being rude he ripped his attention from the canon to focus on the stranger. “I'm Zero.” He held out his hand a little awkwardly but the stranger grasped it with an amused smile.  
“I'm Felix. Welcome to The Castle.”  
Zero sat with Felix through the rest of his shift, talking about range and reloading times. He really hoped he'd get to see it in action at some point. Well, didn't hope they had to use it because that would be pretty fucked up to wish danger on these people. Still, getting to see it blow something up would be awesome.  
When the other man left and his replacement appeared, Zero decided he was done making friends and moved back down the stairs into the courtyard.  
A loud clang followed by a curse drew Zero's attention to Danse. The man was kneeling by his power armor and trying to wedge his fingers into a small split in the plates near the left knee.  
Zero didn't know shit about power armor, but he could probably fit his fingers in the small space fairly easily. He debated it for a moment, but then remembered how this guy had fought off a courser with him.  
“Whatcha' doin'? Zero changed route and came to kneel next to Danse, trying to see what the man was up to.  
Danse looked up from his task appearing surprised to see him there and taking a moment longer then necessary to answer.  
Zero frowned. He was trying to look around the ex-paladin's thick fingers with no success.  
“There's a bent piece inside, catching on the frame.” Danse pulled his fingers free with some difficulty.  
Zero shifted closer to the steel armor. Danse shifted back significantly in response, but the blond was distracted and couldn't be bothered to care if the mans prejudices extended to him.  
He caught a glimpse of the problem. He slipped his fingers inside easily and found the sharp edge he was looking for. It took a moment to encourage the steel to shift, but it finally gave and Zero was able to bend it into a fair semblance of its former self.  
He sat back, his finger stinging a bit where he'd caught it on the jagged edge. The blonde was smiling proudly.  
“Got it.”  
Danse shifted forward to inspect his efforts.  
“Nicely done.” The paladin remarked as he shifted back and stood up. Zero followed suit.  
“Doesn't it... I don't know... feel a bit cramped in that thing?” The blonde asked, his attention still on the giant steel antique.  
“It's a steal casing that surrounds your entire body, so yes.” Danse smirked. He watched as the younger man fidgeted in excitement as he began circling the metal monstrosity.  
“How much weight can you carry with it?” Zero's green eyes widened dramatically. “How much does it weigh?”  
Danse stared as the sudden flood of words tumbled from the usually quiet, young man.  
“Do you want to try it?” The paladin surprised himself with the offer.  
Zero froze, his excitement dimming for a brief moment.  
“Uh, no thanks.” He declined.  
Danse frowned at the unexpected change. Zero turned to look at him, pink tinting his slightly freckled cheeks.  
“Can I look in it?”  
Danse shook his head, but moved around to the back to disengage the locking mechanism and it opened with a hiss and clang.  
The blond eagerly shifted to peer inside. He was instantly fascinated, trying to map the gears to their functions.  
“Do you do all your own repairs?” Zero stepped back, suddenly feeling like he may have over stayed his welcome.  
“Most of the time. Now, anyway.” Danse didn't elaborate, and Zero wasn't going to press.

John glared across the courtyard. He watched as Zero poked around at Danse's power armor, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the forts wall.  
“Jealous, John? Really?” Nick came to lean with the ghoul, lighting a cigarette and offering one to his friend.  
The ghoul turned his acidic glare on the synth. Accepting the others offer with a scowl not really meant for his long time friend.  
“If it helps, I think he's more interested in the power armor.” The detective offered with a smirk.   
Hancock shook his head, but his expression calmed a little as he lit his cigarette.  
“I don't trust that...” The ghoul trailed off as someone walked past, his gaze moving back to Danse.  
Nick sighed, but couldn't argue. He himself had plenty of doubts about the ex-paladin.  
“Hey, Nicky!”  
Hancock groaned in irritation as a familiar pair of shades came into view.  
“Deacon.” The synth's eyes grew a bit brighter as he smiled at the railroad agent currently disguised as a caravanner.  
“Did I miss anything good?” Deacon peeked over his shades at Zero and Danse, shifting on his feet to eye Hancock wearily.  
“Well, Zero found his raider,” the detective informed him as he watched the agent's eyes widen at the baited statement.  
“No way! Already?” Deacon turned his full attention to Nick expectantly.  
“Later, though.” The synth chuckled at Deacon's crestfallen face. There were too many people moving around the fortress to speak freely.

Nate returned just as the sun was beginning to set. The sky was a mix of oranges and yellows. He summoned them to his office, along with a man named Preston that Zero hadn't really talked to yet. It was obvious Garvey was the one in charge here. The man constantly moved from one end of the castle to the next dealing with problems of all sorts.  
The giant table was covered in small piles of scrap, apparently being sorted, so they all just grabbed chairs and formed a semi circle.  
Nate introduced Preston to Zero and the darker man took the blondes hand in a firm shake before they too their seats.  
“Nice to meet a friend of the General.” The man gave Zero a warm smile, tipping his hat in what appeared to be a well ingrained habit.  
“Yeah, you too.” Zero tried to smile back, but he had a feeling it came out more as a grimace.  
Nate began explaining his adjustments to The Castle security and his reinforcing of the area patrols. Preston would occasionally chime in with his own improvements within the walls.  
Zero's chair jerked just as he thought he might fall asleep. Hancock had hooked his ankle around the leg and proceeded to drag Zero and his chair closer. A sly smile from the ghoul had the blonde smiling back. Zero was much closer, now. John could drape an arm over the shorter man's shoulders and poke him if he fell asleep.  
The conversation changed to Zero's raider problem.  
“A synth infiltrating raiders? Why?” Deacon sat forward in his seat, fixing his glasses as they slipped down his nose.  
“I have to admit, I kill raiders on a daily basis. Never found a synth among 'em.” Nate lit a cigarette and his eyes became unfocused as his thoughts drifted.  
“Not just a synth. It was as strong as a courser, and as quick.” Danse spoke up, looking odd in his much too small chair.  
“Maybe he wasn't infiltrating.” Everyone's attention shifted to Nick. “Synths go rogue. Why couldn't a courser?”  
The room was quiet for a moment.  
“We need to know what they're after.” Nate gave Zero a meaningful look. The blonde went a few shades paler, but nodded his head.  
“John, I have a room you can use for as long as you need.”  
Hancock smirked and gave Zero a reassuring squeeze.

Zero barely managed to make it through the rest of the odd meeting. He may have been a bit distracted by the anxiety growing in him.  
“Hey, it won't be so bad,” Hancock said, giving him a worried look across the small table. Zero made himself take another bite of the stew in front of him. “Alex.”  
Zero froze, his cheeks going a bit pink. It was so intimate hearing that name, in that voice. He met the ghouls eyes and got a wicked grin in response.  
“You got nothin' to fear.” John's words gave Zero an indescribable feeling. It almost hurt in his chest in a pleasant way.  
“I.. I know.” Zero tried a small smile, wanting to reassure the ghoul.  
Appeased, Hancock encouraged him to eat more.  
When finished, Zero had taken a seat on their borrowed bed, legs crossed, two empty Jet inhalers in his lap, and a cigarette in hand.  
Hancock was at the table with Nick, talking quietly about the Children of Atom. Deacon had claimed an empty bed and was currently reading a mostly intact book, beingsurprisingly quiet.  
Zero kept catching the other three giving him odd looks of concern, like they thought he might explode or something. He frowned as John looked his way again. The ghouls goofy grin broke him and he smiled back. He couldn't be mad at them. They were worried. He just didn't know how to handle it.  
When Danse came in, he went directly to bed.  
“Goodnight.” Zero said to Danse's back, before looking at the three sets of eyes watching him. The blonde frowned, they were all pretty mean to the guy, but... he wasn't that bad... right? He kind of reminded Zero of Styx, in a way.  
“Goodnight, Zero.” The ex-paladin responded. His voice held a hint of uncertainty.  
Zero ignored Hancock's frown. Maybe Danse just didn't know how to deal with people, either. Zero could understand that well enough.  
Eventually, Zero laid down. Hancock joined him soon after. The ghoul lay on his back, Zero latching onto him and stretching along his side. The blonde slowly shifted over the ghoul and gave him a shy kiss, John trapped him in his arms and took over eagerly.  
Zero was breathless when he was released, squirming into a comfortable position and feeling a little bit giddy.

~*~  
“Damn it, you had to bring your pet ghoul.” Styx stood up from his seat on an overturned newspaper dispenser.  
Alex was sitting nearby, wide eyes on the two strangers approaching. Styx was talking like he knew them.  
“Lay off Charon.” The man was young, with dark hair, and a head shorter than his impressive ghoul companion.  
Alex stared at the giant of a man. The intimidating ghoul gave him a terrifying toothy grin in return. The blonde shot up from his spot amidst the rubble, and hid behind Styx.  
“When did you get a kid?” The dark haired man eyed Alex skeptically.   
“It's a long, boring story. What did you need to see me for?” The tired man with salt and pepper hair pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  
“I can't really tell you here. Everyone's after me right now, if you haven't heard.” The younger man looked worried. Zero could see the tall ghoul staring off into the distance, like he could careless what the other adults were talking about. He was scary.  
“Yeah... I heard, James. It's why I almost didn't come.” Styx looked irritated. Zero tensed up at his mentors tone.  
“Trust me. You won't regret it. You were the only one I could think of that might understand.” James gestured down the road. “We're leaving the Capital for a bit. Thought we might travel together for a few, since your leaving too. I got a lot to tell you, anyway.”  
Styx sighed, but he picked up his bag, Alex following suit like he was supposed to.  
Charon let out a low, menacing growl as he sauntered past them.  
Alex squealed at the feral sound, latching onto Styx's leg in response. The older man ignored the child.  
“Fuckin' hate that cocksucker.” Styx grumbled before trudging after them, Alex still clutching his pant leg as he struggled to keep up.  
~*~

Zero remembered Charon. He'd had nightmares about that creepy ghoul for most of his childhood. It was strange. He hadn't thought that far back in a while. Maybe James and Charon had something to do with the chip under his skin. He just couldn't be sure.  
The blonde was still curled up against John. His odd dream had awakened him far too early. Everyone except Nick was still asleep. Zero slowly freed himself from Hancock's light hold and sat up to fetch a cigarette.   
He glanced at the detective, who was still sitting at the table. He debated for a moment if he should join the synth. Why not?   
Zero took the empty chair by Nick, using the table to pull himself up onto the tall bar stool.  
“Mornin'.” Zero said softly. He lit his smoke as the synth nodded at him with a kind smile. They sat in comfortable silence while the sky outside began to lighten.  
“I don't mean to be in your business but John is my friend and I worry about him.” The synth spoke softly, watching Zero closely. “John has a temper. You should be careful when interacting with Danse.” The detective was straight forward, piercing synthetic eyes making the blonde squirm.  
Zero flushed. He hadn't even thought his talking to Danse might upset Hancock.  
“Oh.”  
Nick smiled at him.  
“Don't worry kid. I know it was nothin'.”  
Danse woke up first. Deacon woke shortly after, bitching about the prior's loudness.  
“Sunshine,” Hancock eventually groaned from the bed, sitting up to stare at Zero with a pout. The blonde smirked at him, swinging his legs, suddenly much more awake.  
The ghoul motioned him over, the longing look on his face making Zero flush vibrantly. The blonde slipped off the chair and, as soon as he was within reach, John pulled him back onto the bed. He pressed Zero down into the mattress and gave him a few teasing kisses.  
Zero still couldn't quite get used to Hancock's constant showers of attention. It was so weird having someone focus so much on him.  
“Mornin'.” The ghoul eventually let him up with a grin, pulling the smaller man with him.

It wasn't long before Hancock wandered off with Nate. Zero tried not to think about it too much. He occupied himself with washing his hair in a small shack that had been built by the water. He heated a bucket over a small fire and scrubbed himself thoroughly. His hair was a much more complicated matter and took two more full buckets of water to sufficiently get it clean.  
Having gotten some fresh clothes from the only vendor currently set up, he felt much better. He couldn't braid his hair yet. It would stay wet for the next week if he did, so when he finally returned to the courtyard, he found himself suddenly the center of attention.  
“Damn, that's a lot of hair.” Felix appeared beside the blushing blonde. The people nearby making sounds of agreement.  
Zero wished he had his hat. Friendly smiles and comments followed as he slowly fled back to the room.  
Danse was the sole occupant when Zero got there. The ex-paladin was at the table, hunched over a schematic.  
The younger man couldn't help but peek at the complex drawing. The paper was bigger than the table and hung off the edges.  
“Is that a jet pack?!” Zero almost burst with his sudden excitement. He nearly tripped trying to get closer to see the drawing better.  
“Yes,” Danse answered, turning to look at Zero, an amused smile on his face.”It's Nate's.”  
“Woah, it looks complicated.” Zero could barely make out some of the scribbled notes scattered over every free inch of space.  
Danse chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.  
Zero spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Danse, mostly asking the ex-paladin questions and occasionally getting answers.  
The more time that passed, the more nervous Zero became. He was on his sixth cigarette in two hours. The blonde tossed his nearly empty pack across the room onto the bed so he wouldn't be so easily tempted to light another.  
“Are you alright?” Danse startled him with the question. Zero tried to stop fidgeting so bad, but failed as his foot kept twitching where it dangled in the air.  
“Um, just...” Zero blushed and dropped his gaze to the schematic with unfocused eyes.  
“Nervous?” the paladin supplied with a gentle smile. Zero nodded. His hair had fallen in his face. He looked through the blonde curtain at Danse. He felt a little better. The understanding on the other mans face was calming. He managed a small smile.  
Nate stepped into the room, looking a little uncomfortable as his gaze landed on Zero.  
“You ready?” The General tried to give him a reassuring smile except failed rather remarkably.  
The blonde took a deep breath, putting out his cigarette and dropping from the stool. He bravely tucked his hair behind his ears and met Nate's eyes with an affirmative nod. Inside the blonde was fighting the urge to just flee past the General and hide somewhere.   
Nate watched him closely his wrinkled brow giving away his uncertainty.  
“Alright, this way.”  
Nate led Zero to his room, then down a set of stairs. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, just heavy with both of them deep in their own thoughts They walked through a crumbling underground storage area before Nate stopped outside two large wooden doors.  
“Good luck.” The General gave him a reassuring smile Zero couldn't return.  
Nate left Zero standing alone by the giant looming doors, he didn't envy John but couldn't help his curiosity at the ghouls seemingly unworried attitude toward the situation.  
Zero steeled himself, before slowly pushing one of the doors open just enough to squeeze through.  
The room must have been an armory, shelves full of unused turrets and tesla coils lined one wall, a large steel table sat in the center.  
John was at the far side of the space, sitting on a couch. The ghoul smiled at him, a cigarette in one hand, he gestured for Zero to join him.  
Zero felt odd, his emotions were in sudden turmoil, he was nervous but excited at the same time. John seemed so calm, not the least bit worried. The blonde quickly moved around the table, in these short few days Hancock had become an anchor for him, made him feel stronger than he was.  
“Did ya' miss me Sunshine?” The ghoul asked, his tone playfully teasing.   
“Yes.” Zero answered honestly, even though it had only been a couple hours since they had last seen each other, the blonde swiftly sat down and curled into John's warmth. The ghoul wasn't wearing his coat, so Zero didn't have to worry about being jabbed by all the junk the older man carried around.  
Hancock dropped his cigarette and put it out under his boot before he wrapped his arms around the blonde and leaned closer.  
“You scared?” The words were whispered, hot against his cheek.  
Zero tensed for a brief moment, he thought he would be, except it was turning into something else. Anticipation bubbling up inside and sending pleasant chills throughout his body.  
“Kinda.” Zero tried to steady his breathing, his face burned with color. “I trust you.” He admitted, unsure how to describe the sudden excitement that had begun to build.  
“Hmm... Let's get your hair tied back.” Hancock grabbed Zero's brush from a nearby table, adjusting their seating before he began the chore of untangling the blonde locks.  
Zero was able to relax more, the now familiar feel of John carefully getting every tangle straightened out was pleasant.  
Hancock surprised the blond when he started speaking about his life in Diamond City, he told him about his older brother, Mayor McDonough.  
“Do you talk to him anymore?” Zero asked, as John put the brush down content with the braid he had finished.   
The ghoul gestured for Zero to stand. The other quickly complied, distracted by the conversation still.  
“Last few talk's didn't go well.” John stood as well and pulled Zero into his arms again smiling at the blushing blonde fondly.  
Zero gripped Hancock's shirt, the ghouls warmth made him burn in pleasant ways. John bent to brush dry cracked lips to Zero's much softer set. The blonde responded instantly, rising up unto his toes to get closer.  
A nervous excitement was twisting it's way through the younger man as John slid his heated hands up under Zero's shirt. Teasingly slow, he explored the younger mans sides and back, tickling in some places and making mental notes on each minute reaction. The blonde's jeans grew tight, he made a soft needy sound against the ghouls lips trying to press even closer.  
John pulled away, he took a step back to admire Zero's puffy swollen pink lips and deep flush. The blonde looked like he wanted to follow, but took deep steadying breathes instead.  
“Take you shirt off.” The deep raspy command made Zero's knees go weak, he hesitantly complied. He couldn't help feeling shy still, even though the ghoul had already seen him, he was uncomfortable with the white scars that marred his flesh. Grasping the hem of his t-shirt he slowly pulled it up over his head and pulled his braid free.  
John devoured him with his dark eyes, stepping closer and taking the piece of fabric to toss it onto the couch.  
“Good.” Hancock purred, hands moving to grasp Zero's hips and hold him still. The blonde was flushed his breathing uneven.  
The ghoul pressed his own growing arousal against Zero's hip, letting the blonde know how much he was enjoying the view.  
Zero let out a surprised gasp, his heartbeat lost its rhythm for a moment, he clutched at John's shirt as the ghoul ran his hands down over Zero's jeans to grasp the back of the blondes thighs firmly.  
“Hold on.” Hancock lifted Zero up easily, directing the younger mans legs around his hips. He could now reach Zero's neck without bending at an odd angle.  
The blonde trembled as the ghoul left sharp stinging bites on the sensitive skin just under his ear, it took everything he had to just hold on and stifle the embarrassing sounds trying to escape him.  
John groaned when Zero's hips jerked forward trying to find relief for his now straining arousal and pressed against the ghouls own, he abandoned his current love bite and carried the blonde to the table in the center of the room before he lost track of what he was supposed to be doing.  
Hancock stayed close as he set the younger man down on the cold steel surface. He had another table nearby with a few medical supplies.  
Zero's thoughts slammed back to reality and he stiffened, John stayed between Zero's knees hands running up and down the blonds scarred sides soothingly.  
“Shh... it's alright.”  
Zero hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes until John's warm rugged hand pressed against his cheek. When he opened them, Hancock looked wrecked, his eyes impossibly dark, breathing ragged, he looked like he wanted to devour Alex.  
“Lay down.” John released Zero, but stayed within the blondes reach, looking a bit like he was trying to calm himself with slow deep uneven breaths.  
Nervously Zero shifted back on the cold surface slowly laying back, his legs still dangling over the side.  
Hancock pulled his shirt off, tossing it toward the couch before moving quickly around the table. He leaned down and gave Zero a warm sweet kiss.  
“Perfect.” John murmured against the blondes soft lips, he pulled back, searching Alex's face for any traces of panic.  
“What are you going to do?” Zero asked, anxious with the combined fear, excitement and arousal, sending thrills throughout his body,  
“Patience.” Hancock teased, face going serious as he met Zero's eyes. “Your gonna have to stay still for me. Think you can do that sunshine?”  
The younger man considered the question seriously, he had spent hours learning to stay still, Styx had hated his fidgeting.  
“I'll try.” He promised sincerely.  
John accepted it with a nod, offering another playful smile. He plucked his hat from his head with a little flourish.  
“I'm going to cover your eyes. Is that alright?” The ghouls voice was soft, still thick from their previous activities.  
Zero focused on trying to calm his uneven breathing, pushing thoughts of the pickman's cheerful humming back into the recesses of his mind to deal with later.  
“Okay” Zero whispered, surprised when John gently set the tricorn over his face. He smiled, relieved all he had to do was turn his head and it would fall off.  
“Now, no movin'.” Hancock warned, worn fingers moving to trace patterns into the skin over Zero's exposed hip.  
The blonde's breath hitched as the ghouls touch grew firmer, fingers wandering farther up his chest, stopping to trace several of the scars littering his pale skin.  
Zero slowly relaxed, getting accustomed to the sometimes random touches, a brush of fingertips on his wrist, the line of his throat.   
John took his time exploring, watching Alex's responses closely. He dragged his nails along the inside of the blonde's forearm, lightly catching on the raised scars.  
Zero let a whimper escape when something cold pressed lightly against his upper arm. He focused on breathing, and not moving.  
Hancock merely held the flat of his knife against Zero's skin, his free hand still roamed over the blondes chest, careful not to tickle.  
Zero closed his eyes under John's hat. The fear was there, but it was only fueling his other reactions to Hancock's ministrations. He gasped as the ghouls rough fingers scraped over a sensitive nub, he lingered, pinching the rosy nipple and sending a tremor through the young man struggling to stay still, he grasped the edges of the table tight. His arousal painfully trapped in his jeans.  
John was more than pleased by Zero's positive reactions, he lifted the blade and placed it just an inch away from it's previous position, this time he slowly slid the steel down the blondes arm.  
Zero gasped at the cold unsettling pressure of the blade, focusing on Hancock's fiery fingers as they pinched and teased.  
“Fuck. Sunshine, what you do to me.” John growled unexpectedly, the blonde whimpered at the sound, his whole body responding to the ghouls inflection.  
Zero was so hard, he had to fight the urge find relief for his weeping member still trapped tight in his pants. Don't move. Don't move. Don't move. A mantra in his head played over and over again.  
John moved the blade again, Zero let out a low moan as the cold steel pressed against his collar bone, he was trembling and trying to take deep slow breaths.  
“So good.” Hancock soothed, his voice heavy with desire as he slowly traced Zero's clavicle with the knifes dull edge.  
The cold steel was sending unexpected sparks of adrenaline through Alex, he was teetering close to a dangerous precipice unable to relieve himself.  
He promised he would stay still, that meant trusting Hancock to do something, anything.  
“John.” The word was so soft and full of desperate need, the ghoul groaned low setting his blade down a safe distance away. His eyes focused on the trembling young man spread out for him.  
It still felt surreal for John, the pretty little blonde wanted him, and obviously could handle the ghouls more deviant side. He moved to stand between Zero's legs again, he moved slowly, taking time to steady himself.  
Heated hands gently unbuttoned the blonde's straining jeans, Zero let out an almost desperate sound at the ghouls touch. He could feel his face heating up under John's hat as his zipper was carefully dragged down. Zero twitched trying to suppress the urge to press up into that warmth.  
“I'm gonna take these now.” John warned before tugging at Zero's jeans and slowly pulling them off. Zero's blush had returned full force, he could feel Hancock's lingering gaze on his exposed body.  
“Your gorgeous.” John breathed after a long moment, finally sliding his fiery hands up Alex's thighs and parting them.  
Zero couldn't stop the needy sounds escaping into John's hat, he felt silly and vulnerable, exposed. He could feel John's heat between his legs. He gasped as the cold steel returned, pressed against his inner thigh. Hancock's free hand moved up Zero's other leg, rough thumb sliding up the crease between his thigh and groin.  
“Can I?” The ghoul sounded almost needy as he held the blade carefully still, waiting for a response.  
Zero's heart skipped a beat, but the nerve endings beneath the icy edge flared to life, some part of him he'd never known existed begged. He wanted John to mark him, he wasn't even entirely sure why, he needed it.  
“P..pl..please.” The desperate plea was broken by uneven breaths and so soft.  
“Fuck. Sunshine.” The deep arousal in John's voice alone nearly had Zero gasping as he clutched at the surface beneath him.  
The cold slide of steel, a tiny sting went straight to Zero's dick, making it twitch and leak. He nearly begged, he so desperately needed John to touch his straining erection. The blonde was a bit unsettled by his own unexpected reaction  
“So good for me, Alex.” Hancock smeared the small welling of blood with his thumb in fascination.  
“John.” It came out as a needy plea, the younger man was trembling, knuckles white where he clutched at the steel table.  
“Yes, Sunshine?” The ghoul teased smiling wickedly he watched Zero's flush darken as he trembled with the effort to stay still.  
“P..please... I” Zero whimpered again, John returned the blade to Alex's pale thigh.  
“Don't move.” Hancock's voice was extra raspy and broken in his own struggle to not just toss the knife across the room and ravish the sexy blonde.  
Zero obeyed, the cold sharp metal edge just barely brushing his skin as John dragged the blade up over his lovers hip, extra careful not to press too much. He led it over old scars, watching the blonde closely for any reactions he may need to adjust for.  
Zero could feel his own pre-cum leaking onto his stomach as he tried to remember to breath, he focused on Hancock's radiating warmth and not the memories of blades scraping into his bones.  
John didn't have to ask, he'd been watching Zero so closely he knew the spot the boy worried over. He dragged his blade until he caught at the small piece of metal just under the blondes pale skin.  
“Can I?” Hancock repeats, his voice lower, softer as he stroked Zero's side with his free hand.  
Zero shuddered, hesitating for a moment longer than before.  
“Y..yea.” His answer was so soft, full of mixed emotions.  
John didn't hesitate at all, slipping the blade into the blonde's flesh, a small incision. He was impressed when the younger man only flinched the slightest bit. He quickly tossed the blade unto the other table before swiftly using his fingers to urge the strange chip out from beneath Zero's skin. He pocketed the tiny item it as soon as it was in his grasp. Hoping he could find the ridiculously tiny device later.  
Zero let out a strangled sob when John's heated hand wrapped around the base of his cock. The ghoul shifted between Alex's legs, they fell open more for him as Zero jerked up into Hancock's touch.  
The ghoul bent forward and took Zero's slick pink head into his scorching mouth.  
Alex jerked, gasping in surprise. Hancock's hat fell to the floor as wide green eyes shot to stare as the ghoul slowly slid his lips further down.  
“Fuck.” Alex's head hit the table as John's scorching mouth had him nearly incoherent, the ghouls tight grasp around the base of his dick was the only thing keeping him from cumming.  
Hancock was flooded by needy desperate pleas as he sucked greedily at Zero's straining desire, he took him a little deeper and was rewarded with a strangled curse. The ghoul fumbled with his own pants, freeing himself and growling around Zero's shaft as he stroked himself in time to the sounds escaping the overstimulated young man.  
Alex's toes curled as his climax approached, his hips jerked, but the ghoul had him pinned with the arm grasping the base of his cock. John loosened his hold just enough.  
“John.” The name came out broken and desperate this time, Hancock swallowed around the blonde's length in encouragement.  
Zero came with a startled shout, whimpering and squirming as the ghoul continued to suck at his over sensitized head until he had finished.  
When Hancock finally released him the ghoul pressed his face into Zero's thigh and bit down as he reached his own climax and spurted on the stone floor.

“You with me, Sunshine?” John was gently cleaning the cut he had made. He smiled fondly as Zero blinked at him in confusion.   
“I...” The blonde realized he was trembling. His thoughts were hard to hold onto. He wanted something, he just didn't know what.  
“Come 'ere.” Hancock quickly scooped the naked young man up into his arms and moved to the couch.   
The piece of furniture was much too small for the both of them to lay on comfortably, but the ghoul made do, arranging the blonde to lay on top of him.  
“You okay?” John stroked Zero's back soothingly, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead as he patiently waited for a response.  
“I... Yes.” Zero snuggled closer. The ghoul grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and covered the younger man carefully.  
“You sure, Sunshine?” the older mans tone gentle, yet doubtful. “Might have been a bit intense for you.”   
The blonde would have blushed if he hadn't felt so relaxed and spaced out right now, content to cling to the ghoul's bare chest.  
“I.. is that... normal?” The young mans question left his mouth. He didn't have the focus to worry over it like he usually would have.  
“Normal is boring,” Hancock chuckled, using a finger to tilt Alex's chin up so he could look into his groggy green eyes. “Its not a bad thing, Sunshine,” the ghoul promised, eyes darkening with his tone. The blonde flushed as he thought about the older man stroking himself to Zero's orgasm.  
Just as John thought he might be asleep, Zero surprised him.  
“John?” The tiny sleep slurred voice was further muffled by the ghouls skin.  
“Yea, Sunshine?” Hancock gently stroked the blondes back, occasionally playing with the end of his braid.  
“Don't leave.”  
The ghoul paused for a moment. The unexpected request twisted at something in him.  
“I'm not going anywhere Alex,” he promised, pressing a kiss to the top of Zero's head.

~*~  
Alex couldn't sleep. He was too cold. He couldn't see much other than his own breath in the suffocating darkness. He knew Styx was lying nearby. He wouldn't like being woken up, though. The eleven year old sat up slowly, trying to recall if he'd seen anything near the old barn that could be used as an extra blanket.  
“Hey.” The blonde kid flinched at the sudden voice coming from somewhere in front of him. Something fell in front of the boy.  
Alex cautiously reached out to find a small,wadded up thin cloth. Just enough extra fabric to maybe trap in a little extra warmth.  
James watched the kid with a doubtful frown, he wasn't sure how to deal with the small child yet. Styx's attitude toward the kid bothered him.  
“You shouldn't be so nice, boss.” Charon's gruff voice came from his left. The ghoul was standing guard a short distance away. “Kid like that needs to learn to be tougher out here.”  
“Kid like what?” James narrowed his eyes at his bodyguard's barely visible figure.  
“Like you.” Charon made a small sound of amusement, something Alex had never heard from the usually grumpy man.  
The vaultie didn't respond.  
Alex pretended to be asleep for a long while. His thoughts drifted.  
Only a few hours ago, Alex had been stomping mirelurk hatchlings while the others took down the fully grown 'lurks.   
He had watched James wield his plasma rifle and face down the beasts as though they were just a minor nuisance. Alex couldn't even manage to finish off the small hatchlings that had bitten his ankles and legs ruthlessly.  
“Hey, Charon?” James spoke up just as Alex reluctantly began to drift off.  
“Yeah?” The ghoul sounded a little irritated with his clipped acknowledgment.  
“Do you... think I should have destroyed it?” The question hung in the air for an uncomfortable moment.  
“That was your decision boss. Wouldn't want it myself.” Charon finally responded honestly.  
The vaultie chuckled low.  
When Styx woke Alex up, all the blond could think about was how he'd been compared to James. The man seemed near invincible, rushing off into danger with a smile and his constant ghoul companion.  
Alex couldn't even look Charon in the eye's without shuddering. Maybe it had been a joke he just didn't get?  
~*~

Zero vaguely remembered John helping him dress. The ghoul lifted the still slightly dazed blonde and carried him back upstairs to the room they had been sleeping in.  
He gave Nick a smile and put Zero on the bed, helping him lay down before retrieving the small object from his pocket.  
“I've never seen anything like it,” the synth remarked when Hancock set it on the table. The ghoul frowned. It was flat, shaped like a square and only the size of his thumb nail.  
Zero watched the two men at the table, hiding in his hair and blanket. He kept thinking about how he had let John cut him. His whole body was probably a violent shade of red at the memory. It lead to thinking about how much he had liked it. He shoved those thoughts down to address at a later time. He couldn't help but feel like there must be something seriously wrong with him.  
John didn't stay away for long. He quickly joined the blonde and pulled him close. Zero burrowed into the ghouls warm embrace and couldn't help the smile he hid in John's shirt.  
Hancock watched Nick take the small chip and leave the room, his hand rubbing circles into Zero's back as the young man fell back to sleep.

“We're going to the Glowing Sea. This Virgil guy is our only lead to the Institute.” Nate was sitting perched on the edge of the large table in his room.  
Nick and Hancock stood just in the doorway. Preston was silent behind the General.  
“You think we should be the one's to go.” The synth stated the obvious, nodding his head in silent agreement.  
“We just gonna leave Zero here?” Hancock asked, scowl forming on his face.  
“Deacon and Danse are here, and so is Preston. He'll be fine staying here for a few days.” Nate was trying to sound firm and decided. He was clearly worried the ghoul might lose his temper.  
“I can keep him occupied. He likes the artillery cannon from what I hear,” Preston commented, also trying to reassure John.  
Hancock still didn't look thrilled with the idea, but chose not to argue.  
“There's a good chance someone that came from the Institute may know what this chip is for,” Nick said thoughtfully as he held up the tiny piece of metal.  
“We should leave as soon as possible.” The general got an irritated growl from John before the ghoul turned and left.  
Nick sighed when Nate turned a questioning look his way.  
“Zero and Danse seem to be getting along. I'm not sure if John has reason to worry or not to be honest.” The synth had a troubled look on his face.  
“Wait. Hancock's jealous of Danse... why?” The General stared at Nick as though he must know something he himself did not.  
“I... it would seem our ex-paladin has been paying more attention to the kid than would be considered normal.”  
Nate narrowed his eyes.  
“ I didn't notice until it started bugging John. I honestly thought it was silly except, then I started paying more attention.” The detective frowned. “It could be nothing.”  
“He did just find out his whole life was a lie. Maybe he's trying to make a friend.” Nate laughed at his own statement. “Zero's a big boy. He can handle himself, I think.” The General decided with a less than reassuring smile.

Zero was at the workbench tinkering with his 10 millimeter when John swept into the room. The look on his face made the blond pause.  
“Nate wants me an' Nick to go with him to the Glowing Sea.” Hancock grabbed Zero's waist as soon as he was close enough, pulling the younger man against him with a reluctant groan. “Now,” he added.  
“What about me?” Zero pressed his hands against John's chest so he could pull back to look up at the taller man better.  
“Sit tight here and wait.”   
Zero frowned, his heart suddenly plummeting with the realization that John would be gone for days, maybe longer.  
“But...”  
John quieted him with a kiss, sweet and full of heated promises. Zero forgot his complaint and melted against his lover. It ended too soon, the ghoul leaving to pack his things.  
Zero cleared away the mess he had made before quickly returning to the room to be closer to Hancock before he left.  
“I'm not a baby sitter.”  
Zero paused. He had been moving past the generator room when he heard Danse's muffled voice.  
“That's not what this is. The Castle needs more defense in case someone tries to get to Zero while I'm gone. I need you to do this.” Nate was easier to understand over the loud chugging of three large generators.  
Zero couldn't help feeling like he was becoming more of a burden then a help. He made himself continue on.  
John was sitting on the bed, his chem stash open in his lap as he spoke with Nick.  
Zero quietly joined the ghoul, sitting close and raiding the pack of cigarettes in John's box.  
“You think twenty rad-a-way will be enough for him?” Nick shook his head, looking unsure.  
“If the power armor doesn't get wrecked by radscorpions or deathclaws, we should be just fine.” The ghouls voice dripped with sarcasm.  
“You don't think Nate will try to kill every thing he sees do you?” Zero suddenly asked, eyes wide as he recalled their trip from Diamond City.  
“I sure as hell hope not.” Hancock didn't look too certain, though.  
“I will try to keep him on track,” Nick promised looking just as doubtful as his friend.  
Zero looked between the two, and it once again hit him how insane his new friends must be.  
Hancock gave Nick a silent, meaningful look, and the synth nodded standing up..  
“Hey! I heard...” Deacon was cut off at the door as the detective grabbed his arm and led him back out, leaving John alone with Zero.  
As soon as the door closed Zero found himself on his back, John straddling his thighs. The ghoul grasped the younger mans wrists and pinned them to the bed, leaning in to kiss the blonde senseless.  
“I'll be back,” Hancock promised, lips still close enough to brush Zero's as he spoke. The blonde wanted to tell him to stay. He felt an almost sharp pang in his chest. Instead of voicing his concerns, he just nodded, getting a much more gentle, reassuring kiss in return.

Preston kept him busy after Nate left with Nick and Hancock. The minuteman had been perceptive enough to notice Zero's interest in the artillery cannon and he spent most of the day learning how to man it.  
It was just beginning to get dark out when Preston sent Zero to find some food and take the evening off.  
He sat with Felix in the small makeshift kitchen, picking at his iguana bits and trying not to think about John's dangerous quest.  
“How'd you end up traveling with the General?”  
Zero looked up at Felix. It took him a moment to replay the other mans question in his head. Honestly, he had no idea how to even begin explaining that.  
“Oh! That's a good story! Can I tell it?” Deacon dropped into an empty chair by Zero, his shades reflecting the fluorescent lights. The blonde was torn between relieved and worried. He rolled his eyes dramatically before he sat back and gave Deacon an expectant look.   
The deceitful man's face lit up in return.  
“You see, me an' Nate were up in this lighthouse. It was just after sun down.” Deacon paused for dramatic affect. “We had been stuck there for hours, running low on ammo. A pair of deathclaws had us trapped. Our weapons were nearly useless against the hulking monstrosities. We thought for sure our time had come.”  
Zero watched Felix as he listened intently to Deacon's bullshit. The young minuteman looked like he was eating it up.  
“Then, this guy shows up.” The man in shades gestured toward Zero with enthusiasm before continuing. “He gutted both of em' so fast with just a meat hook.”  
After a stunned silence both Zero and Felix burst out laughing at Deacon's ridiculous tale, the railroad agent feigning hurt as they called bullshit on him.  
They ended up outside. There was a small group of maybe eight men with the night off along with Zero and Deacon. They had a few drinks and listened to other far fetched tales. The blonde's thoughts kept drifting off to Hancock.  
Now that the ghoul was gone, Zero was beginning to realize how dependent he was becoming on the older man. It didn't sit right with him. He kept ending up in bad situations because of his own stupidity. He needed to be better.  
“You going to sleep tonight?”  
Zero was startled out of his thoughts when Deacon dropped down to sit beside him, legs dangling off the fortress as they looked out on the water.  
“I'm not tired.”  
“Man, your shit at lying.” The agent leaned back, pulling cigarettes from his pocket and offering Zero one. The blonde eyed him wearily, but accepted, and realized he still had John's lighter.  
“It's going to be boring here.”  
Zero nodded his agreement, trying to decide what the agent wanted now. He was too stressed to deal with the operatives bullshit.  
“It's too bad there's nothing we can do to help.” Deacon peeked over his shades at Zero playfully.  
“What are you up to?” The blonde narrowed his eyes at the bald man suspiciously, his curiosity piqued. Deacon immediately put his hands up in a gesture of surrender.  
“So, did you and Styx ever come this way?” The man avoided the question.  
Zero didn't answer right away. It had crossed his mind before. He turned to look back out over the water and take a drag from his smoke. Deacon fidgeted beside him, which made Zero feel a little better.  
“He had a stash near here.” The blonde finally answered, watching Deacon's face light up.  
“It's on Spectacle Island.” Zero pointed out in the direction he was facing and watched the agents face fall.  
“How the hell did you get there?” The man sounded impressed.  
“We have a boat.” Zero smirked at Deacons look of surprise. The two men gazed out over the water for a while in silence.  
“You know, they never said we had to stay here, did they?” Deacon asked casually, getting a smirk in response.  
“Not directly.” Zero was restless. He needed something to keep him busy while John was gone.  
“Where's your boat?” Deacon asks almost giddily.

~*~  
“Just let the kid go.” Styx said, a cold steel to his voice as he glared at the dark haired gunner that was pinning the twelve year old under his boot. Alex was dazed, blood soaking into his hair, he still struggled ferociously, making the old man proud whenever the raider had to adjust his stance to keep the boy down.  
“Fuck you.” The gunner spit, putting more of his weight unto the boys spine and hearing a satisfying sob in response.  
The gunners head exploded in a wet splattering mess. Before Styx could fetch his charge, an angry ghoul had swooped Alex up by his shirt and lifted him quite a distance to be at Charon's own eye level.  
“Fuck up like that again and you Die.” Charon glowered into Alex's terrified green eyes. The ghoul almost dropped him in disdain but was surprised when the kid tensed, grabbing the ghouls wrists to try and pull them away.  
“Fuck you.” He gasped.   
Charon froze, those watery green eyes had a sudden fury in them as the kid gritted his teeth and glared as hard as he could. They stayed that way for a long moment, the young man didn't back down.  
The ghoul set the boy down, looking the bloody, trembling blonde over one more time. Maybe he hadn't been wrong about this one being a lot like his employer.  
Styx glared daggers at the body guard, moving to check the boy over and administer a stimpak with well practiced ease.  
“You should have shot him.” The old man scowled at Alex next, the blonde seemed surprised by the less than heated reprimand.  
James peeked into the room from a missing chunk of wall, a fat man over his shoulder and a huge grin on his face.  
“Your not keeping that.” Charon grumbled as he turned to exit.  
Alex was feeling better, the stimpak having done its job. Styx urged him to follow James and his ghoul.  
Once outside Alex quickened his pace to keep up with the two men that had much longer legs then him.  
There were still more raiders.  
~*~ 

Zero laid down, staring at the ceiling, still trying to calm his racing heart. He wasn't even sure what the dream had been about, it had faded so fast, fear the only evidence it had ever been there.  
The blonde quietly retrieved his cigarettes and a few mentats before he stood to move outside, he noticed curiously that Danse wasn't in his bed as he walked passed it.  
The stars were beginning to fade out as sun rise approached, Zero paused to admire them for a moment. He remembered starring up at the sky unable to sleep when he was younger, imagining what life could have been like if the raiders had never come. That thought led him right back to thoughts of John. What if something happens? What if the ghoul didn't come back? An almost crippling fear seized him for a second and he forced those thoughts away. He popped a few mentats into his mouth, which he swallowed dry before retrieving a cigarette and lighting it with Hancock's lighter.  
The blonde climbed up the stairs to return to his earlier seat overlooking the bay. He exchanged a brief greeting with the guard traversing his rounds.  
Zero sat for a long time, focusing on the mission he and Deacon had quested themselves with. It should be simple enough as long as they could get to the boat without too many problems.  
“Are you alright?”  
The blonde nearly fell from his perch when Danse spoke from behind him. It took him a moment to reestablish his balance and settle his rapid heartbeat.  
“Uhh.. yea.” Zero lied horribly, ears turning pink as he refused to look at the other man.  
“I'm sorry if I startled you. You just looked worried.” The ex-paladin sounded awkward and unsure as he shifted on his feet preparing to leave.  
Zero immediately felt a bit bad for his ridiculous response.  
“I was, sorta. Had a bad dream and couldn't sleep.” The blonde made himself look over his shoulder at the still uncertain looking soldier. He tried to give him a friendly smile but it was weak.  
“If you want to talk...” Danse looked down at the younger man with a look of genuine concern, making Zero soften up a little more.  
“Just someone I was scared of as a kid. It's funny cause I don't think he was actually that scary when I look back on it now. He absolutely terrified me when I was little though. Still does when I sleep.”   
Danse took a hesitant seat beside Zero while he spoke, listening intently. It made the blonde smile. He felt silly talking about childish fears with a man that roamed the wasteland in a suit of armor taking out nightmares on a daily basis.  
“I think everyone has dreams like that.” Danse finally replied, his eyes unfocused as he appeared deep in thought.  
“Why did you leave the brotherhood?” Zero regretted the question as Danse visibly stiffened. An awkward silence followed.  
Zero lit another cigarette to calm his twitchy fingers.  
“The brotherhood asked Nate to eliminate me.” The paladin sighed, his tense shoulders suddenly slumping as he focused on the horizon. “I... I'm a synth, I just didn't know it.”  
Zero stared at the man, trying to process this new revelation. Just finding out you were a synth was bad enough, but someone from the brotherhood taught to hate anything not human must have been a real mind fuck.  
“Nate didn't, though.” Zero's thoughts were a little jumbled. “ Kill you, I mean.” The blonde turned to see Danse watching him curiously. “ You must be a pretty good guy. Nate seems to be a magnet for people with good intent.”  
“It doesn't bother you? What I am?”  
Zero smiled a little sheepishly.  
“Honestly, it would have before, I think.” The younger man thought about his initial reaction to Nick. “I think your you, and so far your not too bad.”  
Danse's face relaxed. He looked like a small weight had lifted from him.  
“Thank you. You wouldn't be too bad yourself if you weren't so reckless.” The man actually tried to tease the blonde and got a wicked smile in return.  
“Hey, you up for a small trip tomorrow?” Zero's mouth once again spewed words without permission.  
The ex-paladin gave the blonde another curious look. He seemed to debate with himself for a long moment before slowly nodding his head. The man had no doubt Zero would go with or without him. It would be better to just go along then try to argue he decided.

“It's not far from the Gwinnet Brewery.” Zero pointed to a spot on the map Preston had spread out on the small table.  
“Super mutants that way.” The minuteman remarked thoughtfully, looking at Danse and Deacon skeptically. “You sure this is a good idea?”  
Deacon looked like he was about to respond but Danse stepped forward, ignoring the agent.  
“We intend to avoid any conflicts and be back by nightfall.”   
Preston wore a frown but nodded anyway, his intense gaze landing on Zero.  
“What about this island, what was it like last time you were there.”   
Zero had to think hard. He remembered Styx leaving him on the shore for a whole day. When the old man returned he had smelled strongly of fish.  
“Just a few mirelurks, I think.”   
Preston insisted they check the armory for extra ammo. Zero flushed darkly at the mention of that room and stayed frozen in place as Deacon and Danse turned to leave.  
The railroad spy noticed before Danse, a huge grin on his face when he turned back to the obviously distracted younger man.  
“Hope you two didn't leave a mess down there.” Deacon teased through his shades. He watched the blonde's flush darken significantly and laughed.  
Danse had stopped in the doorway, his shoulders slightly tenser than before.  
“I can look for ammo. You two get some water and food together.” The ex-paladin didn't wait for a response and left.  
“Why did you want to bring him again?” Deacon asked Zero in a loud whisper, the blonde glared at Deacon in return.  
“I'd rather him than you.”   
Deacon's face fell dramatically a look of complete disbelief on what Zero could see of his face.  
“I thought we were cool, now?” The man in shades hung his head. Zero ignored him and swept past the dramatically downcast agent to do as Danse had asked.  
Deacon looked at Preston. The man was giving him a dark, distrusting look. The agent rolled his eyes.   
“What did I do?”  
“You lie too much.” Preston answered, knowing the question hadn't been meant for him. He was just a helpful guy, after all.  
Deacon glared over his shades for a moment before spinning on his heels and marching out of the room to find Zero.

They left Danse's power armor behind. Zero could swear the man looked reluctant to leave it, even as he insisted it was fine.  
The first jaunt of their journey went by quickly. Minutemen patrols kept a tight leash on the nearby area, removing threats before they could establish themselves near the castle.  
As they neared the restaurant, they slowed down, keeping to cover as much as possible.  
Deacon squinted through his dark lenses trying to see farther out than the human eye actually could, to no success. The Gwinnet restaurant was in sight, he just couldn't tell if it was swarming with super mutants or not.  
Danse, without his power armor, seemed much smaller than usual. The ex-paladin had surprised Deacon a little with his fairly stealthy maneuvering.  
Zero was still moving ahead of them. He kept low and stayed close to the buildings. The younger man seemed more relaxed out here. The agent was good at reading people. This kid was practically always fidgeting or kicking his short legs, restless, even nervous. Now he was calm, watching his surroundings, focused.  
The blonde hadn't smoked a single cigarette since they had left, and that brat was one hell of a chain smoker as far as Deacon had seen.  
Zero had stopped. They were less then a block away form the front entrance to the restaurant now and aimed to swing around it carefully.  
“I've only spotted two.” The blonde looked unsure, still trying to scan the area without being spotted by the mutant standing guard near the old buildings front door.  
Deacon scanned the nearby buildings with unease, not spotting anything. It still didn't relieve his sudden anxiety.  
A loud shot that ended in a sizzle came from the back of the building. The three men froze, listening intently as the mutant up front hollered and dashed around the building and out of sight.  
Zero had a sudden feeling of de'ja vu. That had sounded like a plasma rifle, a heavier kick than his pistol and frighteningly familiar. The blonde shook his head of silly thoughts and pulled his ten millimeter out before peeking around the corner.  
It was clear. Zero stayed low and dashed across the street, Deacon close behind. The ex-paladin waited as more shots were fired from behind the building, rifles and machine gun turrets had joined the fray.  
Zero was suddenly determined to get the hell away from that. He almost set off a fragmentation mine, he was so distracted by the dread each sizzling plasma shot fired behind the restaurant sent twisting in his gut.  
Deacon deactivated the mine Zero had skirted around. Something was off, he just couldn't figure out what.  
“Maybe we should assist...”  
“No,” Zero interrupted Danse. Stopping by a house missing its front wall, he darted inside without an explanation. The older men shared a look, then Deacon remembered Danse was an ass and flipped him off as he followed after the blonde.  
Danse found them hunkered down in the far corner. Zero motioned the other man to join them.  
“I just have a bad feeling about whoever that is.”  
“A bad feeling?” Danse asked, a bit confounded as he knelt down to complete their little huddle.  
“You know someone with a plasma rifle? They are pretty hard to come across, not to mention expensive.” Deacon had his serious face on for once.  
“It's probably nothing.”  
“But, if it isn't, should we be worried?” Danse asked reasonably. It was obvious the kid did not want to explain.  
“Umm... not really.” Zero pulled the news cap he'd found at the castles vendor, down over his eyes as his cheeks started to change color.  
“Just to let you know, you looked terrified for a moment out there. That doesn't seem like something we shouldn't be worried about,” Deacon pointed out with a doubly concerned expression. Danse nodded in agreement.  
Zero slumped forward.  
“I don't want to see him.”  
After an awkward silence, Zero felt like he was behaving more like a petulant child than an adult, but couldn't sway himself on this decision.  
“Alright, let's get to that boat.” Danse stood. The chaos outside had faded. It had probably moved to the inside of the building. At least Zero hoped it had.  
They made it clear of the crumbling structures remains and Zero led them closer to the water. He surprised them both when he veered toward the Gwinnet brewery.   
They stayed silent. No living mutants remained here. It would seem they had very recently been cleared out with a plasma weapon.  
“That guy must be loaded with caps to have this much ammo for that damn gun.” Deacon groused in disbelief.  
Zero paused before he reached the small dock he'd been looking for. There was a small camp set up. He hadn't been able to see it until he got close to the little niche in the landscape.  
“Shit!” The blonde cursed under his breath.  
Something heavy landed in front of Zero. A familiar ghoulish hand reached for his throat. Zero grabbed the offending arm and twisted it away using his weight to overcome the damn near immovable appendage. Without thought, he kicked at the side of his attackers knee.  
“Fuck!” The beast grunted in surprise as Zero scurried back to hide behind Danse, his companions had their weapon aimed at the large intimidating ghoul as he straightened himself back up.  
Charon glared daggers at the blonde peeking out from his hiding place. Something was familiar about that cowering glower.  
“Alex?” The man rasped in disbelief.  
Zero shivered in near terror as the ghoul said his name. The giant of a man let out an unexpected horse laugh.  
Deacon and Danse exchanged looks while the red headed ghoul shook his head in amusement.  
“So, this is who you didn't want to see?” Danse asked unnecessarily.   
“You still scared o' me?” Charon's creepy, almost white eyes were genuinely pleased to see him.  
Zero relaxed a bit, but he still couldn't let his guard down around this guy. The shot gun scar on his hip was a good reminder of that.  
“Why are you here?” Zero demanded, his voice surprisingly steady while his hands were trembling where they clutched the hem of his shirt.   
Charon's face returned to it's more familiar stony expression.  
“The brotherhood has Styx,” The ghoul stated simply.  
Danse shifted on his feet, looking back behind him, then Zero heard the footsteps as well.  
“Charon? You never invite company over.” A second familiar voice teased from behind them.  
James was a littler thicker than Zero remembered. His dark hair is almost shoulder length now. He had his old plasma rifle over his shoulder and a cheery grin on his more worn face. A few new scars had also managed to crisscross a good portion of what could be seen.  
“Shorty grew up to be a midget,” Charon stated as an explanation, looking a little smug when his eyes landed on the blonde again.  
Jame's narrowed his eyes, following his companions gaze. It didn't take nearly as long as Zero would have hoped for the recognition to become evident on the vaultie's face.  
“It is Alex! Wow, you are short.”  
Zero growled from behind Danse, but stepped forward, keeping his eyes on Charon wearily. The ghoul only seemed amused by his attention.  
“Styx is dead.” Zero got straight to the point, not wanting to have this conversation, knowing it was necessary. James and Charon both looked surprised by this announcement.  
James took a deep breath, looking a little lost for a moment. He ran a hand through his tangled hair and shared a look with his body guard.  
“Well, this might take a while.” James turned his attention to Danse and Deacon. “I'm James, this is Charon.”  
“Danse.” The paladin stepped forward and offered a hand.  
Zero couldn't help notice the two men were similar in build. They shook hands and Danse glanced at the ghoul, but Charon ignored him.  
Deacon stayed abnormally silent. His shades prevented Zero from trying to guess his thoughts.  
They all managed to find seats, except the bodyguard. He stayed in place keeping lookout.   
“What happened.” James asked cautiously after awhile.  
Zero relaxed a little, his memories of the dark haired man were faded, but he had always been almost nice to the boy when they traveled together.   
He told Jame's everything, more than he had told Nick. Jame's had known him, too. He deserved to know, even if Zero had to hide his teary eyes a few times.  
Deacon and Danse listened intently, staying quiet until Zero got to his encounter with Longshot at the school with Danse.  
“I'm sure he was a courser.” The ex-paladin verified.  
James shot a look toward Charon, who had turned his attention to them.  
“Shit.” The dark haired man practically growled. “I knew he was still around.”  
Charon grunted in response. Even the usually impassive ghoul looked worried now.   
“You know this courser?” Deacon finally spoke. His curiosity was his biggest weakness. He had leaned forward in his chair waiting expectantly.  
James sighed heavily.  
“He was a prototype for the coursers you see today. Armitage. We tried to do a memory wipe on him, but something went wrong.” James shook his head regretfully. Deacon sat back with a sympathetic look on his face.  
“What's Eden?” Zero's unexpected question made both Charon and James reach for their weapons suddenly nervous.  
“Where'd you get that from?” Charon spoke ominously, gaze fixating on the small blonde.  
“He told me to give him Eden. I don't know what he meant,” Zero explained, and the two men relaxed.  
James stood abruptly, expression serious. He looked worried as he turned his gaze toward Charon.  
“Styx had something we need to get back.” The man turned to start gathering his things, as though his visitors had been forgotten..  
“Is it really tiny?” Zero made a gesture to indicate the chips size. Wide eyes turned on him.  
“Do you have it?”  
“Not right now.” Zero flinched under the cold look he received for his response.  
“Where is it?” Charon spoke up, trying to use Zero's fear of him as extra intimidation. The blonde scowled at him.  
“It's safe.” They stared each other down.  
Deacon and Danse exchanged worried looks.  
“Alright,” James interrupted them. “I'll trust you on this. Hell you survived way longer than we thought you would. That alone has to show for something.”  
Zero broke his glaring match with the ghoul, and gave James a small ferocious smile.  
“So, what were you doing out here?” The man changed subjects, looking at Danse and Deacon for the first time in awhile.  
“We were going to check the stash on the island.” Zero revealed, pulling out his pack of cigarettes.  
“I wouldn't bother, mirelurk queen has the place right now.” James informed him. Implying he'd been there already.  
“That's why your here?” Zero gave him an incredulous look.  
“Hey, this ammo isn't cheep.”  
“So, how do you guys know each other, exactly?” Deacon spoke up again, his face back to its cheerful mask. Zero was glaring at James obviously pissed the man would rob Styx.  
“We traveled about halfway here together. Almost two years I think, you were like thirteen when we split ways.” James seemed a little far away for a moment, gaze unfocused.  
“It'll be getting dark soon.” Charon commented from his post.  
“So where are we headed, then?” James slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled at Zero innocently. The blonde sighed. He should have known the stubborn man would stick to him until he had what he wanted.  
The trek back to the Castle was full of slaughtering any remaining super mutants in their way, a lot like Nate, only minus the collecting of trash. Zero stayed close to Danse. Deacon trailed close behind them. The blonde realized the agent was putting himself between Zero and the nerve wracking ghoul. He gave Deacon a small smile in appreciation that the man shrugged off with his usual grin.  
The overeager James found more mutants holed up in a crumbling house, and proceeded to eliminate them one at a time. Charon stayed behind to keep an eye on Zero while Deacon and Danse dealt with the few mutants coming around from the back of the building.  
James was charging up a crumbling staircase after a mutant that had been shooting at them from above while Zero had his sights on an approaching hound. Danse came out of nowhere and suddenly shoved the blonde, making him tumble halfway across the road.   
A frag went off a second later. The soldier was back up on his feet quickly, ready to deal with the distracted mutt.  
Another mutant came out from a nearby building, catching Zero off guard when it appeared unexpectedly.   
The blonde managed to dodge the first swing of the nail board, rolling to the side and trying to get behind the beast while pulling his plasma pistol free and returning his ten millimeter to its holster.  
The mutant was faster than he had expected. The board swung low. Zero's knee buckled at the impact, lucky not to have gotten caught on a nail at least, as he hit the ground with a hiss of pain.  
Another ten millimeter went off nearby and the mutant turned away from Zero to charge after Deacon.   
Zero quickly lined up a shot before it got too far away, aimed for it's leg just in case. The mutant turned to goo right after the trigger was pulled. The blonde sighed in relief, letting himself fall back to the ground for a moment to breath through the pain in his leg.  
“Nice shot.”   
The ghouls unexpected voice nearly had Zero on his feet, heart pounding, eyes wide. Deacon moved between them and offered a hand up. He nearly ended up lifting the feather light man more then necessary on accident.  
The agent had to hold him up while James came trotting back baring stimpaks and a mile wide grin.  
“That's a nice gun.” He whistled in appreciation as he eyed it appreciatively. The dark haired man jabbed him unceremoniously with the stimpak and Zero winced at the horrible stretching sensation that sent fire through his nerve endings. James grabbed his leg without warning and jerked everything into proper place.  
Zero cursed loudly, It echoed around them for a moment, and everyone looked around with viable paranoia.  
A few uneventful moments later, Deacon took Zero's bag and they continued to the castle, the blonde limping a little.  
“You okay? Your acting weird,” Deacon said in a hushed whisper, his head slightly twitching in Charon's direction.  
Zero felt himself flush, he couldn't help it really. That man had nearly killed him. Sometimes, in his dreams, Charon really did.  
“I was like eleven when we met. He was terrifying.” He stated simply, expecting the disbelief that crossed Deacon's face.  
“You know I got your back, right?” The agent surprised Zero with a genuine smile, and for once the blonde believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

John was livid. Stupid vaultie, jumping into a battle between a giant rad-scorpion and a deathclaw. Good thing he was a ghoul. If only the rads could fix his jacket too.  
Nate's power armor was the only thing keeping the General alive currently. The deathclaw was torn between the man in power armor and the scorpion that had disappeared under the dirt.  
John tried to focus on the ground beneath his feet in case the beast was headed his way. He cursed when the rad-scorpion popped up beneath Nick a few yards away, the synth had moved back in time but the monster was charging him.  
John switched to his riffle and sprinted in an arch to try and get a good shot at a more vulnerable spot.  
The ghoul wasn't quick enough, the scorpions tail moved lightning fast, piercing Nick's shoulder and getting stuck.  
“Shit.” Hancock opened fire hitting the beast in its exposed underside as it tried to twist free of the synth.  
Nate was grappling the bloodied deathclaw. It was missing an arm and blood spurted from one eye socket. John decided the general was doing fine and moved to help Nick remove the dead rad-scorpion's jammed stinger.  
“Shit, it looks bad.” The ghoul whistled as the corpse settled on the ground. Nick's casing had ripped more in an already shredded area, bits of steel obviously bent. The ghoul was no expert, but a few wires were mangled, as well.  
The detective tried to move the fingers on his right hand. Nothing happened.  
A sudden explosion from Nate's direction had both men grabbing their weapons before they dashed back toward the green dust cloud.  
Nate injected his fourth stimpak in about ten minutes before kicking the huge leathery corpse just in case it wasn't fully dead yet. He could barely see, his helmet covered in a thick grime, he removed it. He started coughing as soon as he broke the seal, thick greenish dust filling his lungs as his pip-boy started going mad.  
Nick spotted him first.  
“You shouldn't be breathin this shit.” The detective admonished, a smile on his face, just glad to see the resilient man still in one piece.  
Hancock was still twitchy from the Bufftats he'd taken, combined with the endless energy the radiation was giving him. He was shifting back and forth, bouncing on his heels. It made both Nick and Nate think of Zero fidgeting for a moment.  
“Almost there,” Nate said with a grimace. Popping some rad-x, he traded John with his helmet. The ghoul wiped it off with a tattered piece of cloth from his pocket to the best of his ability before returning it.  
“Nick. How's that arm?” The ghoul asked, trying to look at the limp limb as Nick shifted to block his view.  
“What happened?” Nate turned his intense gaze on the synth as Hancock smirked feeling accomplished.  
The detective sighed.  
“It's not good. I don't think a stim will do any good.”  
“Amari should be able to fix it right?” Nate moved closer to his friend, concern marring his dirty face.  
Nick tried to shrug and regretted it. His wince didn't go unnoticed.  
“We're close, let's get this over with and worry about me later.” The synth hid his eyes under the brim of his hat feeling a little uncomfortable to have his two companions giving him anxious looks.  
The general reluctantly conceded, putting his helmet back on and checking his map. The ghoul stayed closer to Nick than before, amused when the synth rolled luminescent eyes at him for his effort.

Zero sat, arms crossed, on the bed he had claimed at the castle. His eyes kept drifting to Charon, leaning on the wall beside the door. James was passed out on another bed, face down, drooling a little. Deacon couldn't sleep either. He had moved to sit on the floor by Zero's bed.  
Danse might be asleep, but Zero couldn't tell for sure.  
The blonde tried to focus on the magazine Deacon had found for him: “Guns and Bullets #8 Plasma – The Weapon of Tomorrow.” It was interesting enough. He just couldn't relax.  
Deacon offered Zero a cigarette as he lit one for himself. Even in the dimly lit room the agent wore his shades.  
“Might be a few more days until they get back,” Deacon observed, keeping his voice low as he glanced up at Zero. The blonde nodded looking even more tense than before.  
“I can help you mod your ten millimeter,” the agent offered, smiling when Zero immediately perked up. Another comfortable moment of silence passed.  
“Hey, Deacon?” The blonde's voice was softer, his expression somber as he stared blankly ahead.  
“Yeah?” The agent tried to give him a friendly smile but it went unnoticed.  
“They'll be okay, right?”  
“What? You kiddin'? Of course they'll be fine.” Deacon finally got the blonde's attention. He gave him a conspiratorial look and leaned closer. “Nate is like a one man army, and he watches out for his friends. No worries I promise.”   
Zero wasn't completely assured, but the other man had a good point. Nate was a force to be reckoned with.  
Without much sleep, Zero and Deacon spent the next day working at the weapons bench. The agent helped the younger man make some adjustments and showed him a few simple modifications. The day went by quickly.   
Zero ignored Charon during dinner, even though the ghoul was just beside the kitchen door, watching over James as he chatted with Preston and Danse.   
Felix sat with Zero and Deacon again, the railroad operative spinning a long tale about cybernetic dogs in New Vegas.   
Zero found himself softening up to Deacon a little more. The guy wasn't all bad. Irritating and full of bullshit, but not bad.  
“Did you hear about the gen-2's that were spotted over by South Boston High School this morning?” Felix startled Zero from his thoughts. Deacon leaned forward.  
“No. Do tell.” The man peeked over his shades, curiosity evident in his sudden alertness.  
Felix smiled, happy to gossip with his new friends.  
“Danny, one of the newer recruits was out with Garvey. Gunshots had been heard in the area, so they went to check it out.”  
“Isn't that place full of raiders?” Deacon interrupted.  
“That's why it was weird. The gen-2's came out, and the raiders are still patrolling. Garvey's going to ask the General to check it out.” Felix stared off for a moment. “Maybe you'll get to fire the artillery cannon.” He looked at Zero with excitement. The blonde gave a weak smile in return. That couldn't be good news. Did they have a chat? Was Longshot involved?  
He noticed Deacon was looking his way. His stomach sank at the plan forming on the other mans face.  
They returned to the room, Zero quickly retrieving the small stash of chems John had left him before proceeding to ignore Deacon's excited glances as he downed two dosses of mentats and a day tripper he had been anxious to try.  
Danse kept giving him disapproving looks as he lay across his bed the wrong direction, head hanging upside down off the side. He watched the room and played with the tail of his braid.  
He felt fabulous. Any worries that could plague him seemed to drift by harmlessly. His finger tips felt a little tingly. Danse's intense stare caught Zero's drifting attention. He felt bad for a moment, but couldn't remember why the next second. He felt himself frown as James strode into the room with a loud yawn, Charon only a step behind him.  
“You look fucked up.” The man stopped to twist his head and give Zero a disapproving look, the blonde flipped him off, distracted by his own finger as it had a trail of fingers following it as it moved.  
The ghoul had taken his spot by the door and grunted at Zero's obvious state of intoxication. Zero tensed in response. James shook his head.  
“Shit kid, you still not over that whole thing?”   
Deacon and Danse both looked up curiously as Zero's eyes narrowed.  
“He shot me.” The blonde could see both his companions tense at his words and felt a small twinge in his chest.  
Charon chuckled.  
“Yea it was dead or half dead, didn't have much of a choice.” The ghoul stated simply, holding no apparent regret for his actions. “If it makes you feel better, I was pretty sure you wouldn't die.”  
Zero glared at Charon but didn't have anything to say. He knew the fucker was right, but...  
Closing his eyes he could still see the ghoul's angry glower as he had pulled the trigger, sending an excruciating explosion of pain through his hip and side. He had thought for sure he was going to die.   
“So, Deacon, right?” James moved toward the suddenly stiff railroad agent.  
“That's me.” The man in his shades stood to face James with his usual aloof grin in place.  
“You from the capital?” Deacon stiffened for a brief second. Zero had barely caught it, and that could have just been his high, or the blood rushing to his head.  
“Been there, not from.”   
“Just thought I heard a bit of an accent.” James took a seat at the table, Deacon joined him. “Haven't been there recently have you?”  
The railroad agent shook his head. He smiled a bit, though.  
“I heard Rivet City was falling apart under the Brotherhood. Haven't really thought much of it since then.” Deacon leaned forward. “Probably a stupid question, but you ever meet the Lone Wanderer?” Deacon sat back with a smug look when James laughed.  
“You got me. Just don't go around announcing it.”  
Zero stared at James as the conversation slowly sank in. He shot up into a sitting position and grabbed his cigarettes.  
“You're the guy that took out the Enclave?” The blonde couldn't fight his smile. That was kind of cool.  
“Well, I had help.” James frowned after a moment. “I hate to see the brotherhood turn into this.”  
Danse was still paying close attention to the conversation. He had a troubled look on his face.  
“Eden, as in President Eden.” The ex-paladin turned his gaze to Zero.  
“We shouldn't talk about it here,” Deacon suggested in a low tone, the mood of the room had shifted. Zero wasn't entirely sure why.  
“You really need to talk to Nate,” Danse suggested to James.  
“Oh, I had planned on it. Been hearing about him everywhere I go.” The lone wanderer had an excited smile like he was getting a shiny new plasma rifle with extra ammo.  
“Reminds me a' someone,” Charon remarked dryly from his post, getting an amused chuckle from James.

After James and Danse fell asleep, Deacon and Zero got up. Charon watched them silently as they gathered their bags and left.  
“He's not going to tell on us?” Deacon questioned as they exited the castle with no questions asked.  
“He believes in learning from your own mistakes,” Zero said with a sour face, remembering the few occasions he had managed to sneak off when he was younger and he had realized the ghoul wouldn't stop him.  
“What's with that guy? I know ghouls don't sleep as much as most people, but he hasn't slept once since he's been here, not even standing up. I've been checking.”  
Zero laughed, imagining Deacon tossing balled up pieces of paper for Charon to deflect with his lighting fast reflexes. The agent gave him an amused smile in return and they quieted as they approached the school.  
Deacon used a scope mod he had to scan the raiders setup, Zero kept an eye on their surroundings, straining his ears to hear the slightest of sounds.  
“Look.”  
Zero took the scope and tried to find what Deacon was indicating. It didn't take long. Two gen-2's looked as though they were waiting outside the building, a group of five nervous looking raiders trying to ignore them.  
“You think it has something to do with our courser, or just the Institute up to something?”  
Deacon was hard to make out in the dark, his shades catching a small amount of light from nowhere Zero could fathom. The agent was clearly debating just that, as he accepted the scope back.  
They took turns watching until an hour before sunrise. Just as they were preparing to head back, the doors of the school opened, and Longshot came out. Zero's grip on the scope tightened.  
“We need to leave.” He turned to Deacon, his face pale. “He's too close to the Castle for this to be a coincidence.”  
Deacon nodded and they took off through the darkness back to the minutemen stronghold.  
“That was extremely stupid,” Garvey informed them. He looked like he had just woken up when they had been let into his room.  
“We happen to be awesome at sneaking. Fcking invisible, aren't we Zero?” Deacon insisted.  
“Literally,” Zero piped in getting a bigger grin from Deacon and an exasperated sigh from Preston.  
“I have men watching. You could have given away their position if you had stumbled on them.”  
Deacon waved him off.  
“I avoided them, and we got closer.”   
Preston pressed his hand to his face and slowly shook his head, clearly frustrated with the stubborn railroad agent.  
“If I up the guard they'll notice,” He pointed out with obvious concern. He looked up, eyes focusing on Zero. “I'm putting you on artillery duty until further notice. No more trips until the General gets back.”  
The blonde grumbled, not as upset as he should be. He really did want a chance to fire that cannon. It would be so awesome.

Zero spent the early hours making paper with Deacon, the agent had surprised him with the task, and he was eager to learn.  
“How'd you learn this?” The blond was shredding old Boston bugles, collecting the tiny pieces in an old pot.  
Deacon was tapping dents out of an old pan, trying to make it as flat as possible.  
“I have this friend, he's really smart, likes to write things down so he doesn't forget. He showed me how, and I've made a few caps making small notepads. You just use a bit of wire to hold all the papers together kinda like a book.”  
Zero tried to imagine it. Deacon had finished beating on the metal tray and set his hammer down. He surprised the blonde again when he pulled a bottle of water out and dumped some on the ground beside them. The dirt grew darker and Zero watched Deacon use his fingers to move the thick mud into his tray, filling out a good chunk, so his leafs of paper would be a more manageable size.  
“Does it take long to dry?”  
Deacon set his tray out to catch the sun. There wasn't much, as it had just begun to rise.  
“I'll be here all day and maybe get a dozen sheets.”  
Zero stood up, a smile still on his face. He dusted off his jeans and stretched. It was time for shift change and Zero had a cannon to go man.  
“See ya', Zero.” Deacon went back to shredding paper as the blonde took off for the stairs, tossing a “Later” over his shoulder.  
The morning was uneventful. Zero watched the sky for any flares, but didn't really expect anything, yet. A few travelers arrived near the end of his shift: a caravan and some new recruits that sent Preston into an excited tour of the Castle.  
Zero left the cannon to Felix and went to find some lunch. Danse was seated alone, not eating, but reading a Wasteland Survival Guide. The blonde joined him with a box of Fancy-Lad snack cakes and a smile.  
“Zero.” Danse greeted him without looking up. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards as the blonde fidgeted with pent up energy after a boring watch. “Got any plans after this?”  
The question surprised the blonde. He paused to chew the cake he had shoved into his mouth as he thought it over. He had considered joining Deacon in his paper making foray, except it would probably be boring. It's not really a two person job.  
“Nah. You?” Zero had swallowed the sweet squishy cake and opened a bottle of water as he waited for Danse's response.  
“You want to spar? It's been a while since I had the opportunity.”  
Zero met Danse's friendly gaze, a trace of uncertainty on his face. The guy was a synth and much stronger than him.  
“Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you. Just think of it as a training exercise.”  
Zero rolled his eyes at the ex-paladin's suggestion. He actually felt a little excited at the prospect. He was beginning to worry he might be out of shape, having neglected his usual regiment of exercises for the last few months.  
“Okay.”  
Danse smiled as he watched Zero shove another snack cake into his mouth.

It was odd seeing Danse in loose pants and a tight t-shirt. His chest looked like it might just burst the obviously strained fabric at any moment.  
They stood across from each other, Zero constantly shifting on his feet ready to move quickly. He had stripped down to just the thin, sleeveless undershirt he had recently purchased. His own jeans had been traded out for a looser set of combat pants. His braid hung free. He doubted Danse would use it against him in a friendly duel, the man was too polite for anything that dirty.  
Danse stood ready, much more still than Zero. He was trying to calculate the smaller mans likeliness for making the first move, when he was startled at the speed at which the blonde darted forward.  
Danse blocked a fist aimed at his jaw, and barely had time to deflect the kick to his inner thigh. Zero sprang back, hands up and smirking at the other mans obvious surprise. The ex-paladin smiled wickedly and lunged.  
Zero dodged and ducked, barely managing to avoid the much more seasoned soldiers relentless attack. He braced for a hit, allowing one through. Danse faltered for a moment and Zero slammed his head forward into his undefended jaw.  
The paladin, hardly fazed, laughed at the unexpected move, stepping back to let Zero shake his brain back into place. The kid wore a proud grin and was breathing heavily as he continued to shift from one foot to another, more than ready to continue.  
That's when they noticed the crowd that had gathered around them. Zero flushed, faltering in his movements. Danse took the opportunity to press forward again. The blonde took another hit, but dodged the next two before landing a blow on Danse's side only to have his legs swept out from under him.   
He stared up, slightly dazed, as the soldier offered him a hand up. He was winded, adrenaline was rushing through his veins, and he felt good having landed a few well placed hits on the soldier.  
His mood took a sudden dive when he noticed Charon approaching. The ghoul nodded at Danse before smirking at Zero.  
“You got a bit better, but your movin' too slow.” The body guard removed his weapons, setting them down on the ground.  
Danse gave Zero a questioning look, unsure if this was a good idea, but the blonde gave him a tight smile and stepped back to ready himself for another fight.  
Charon looked as uncaring as ever. The taller man towered over Zero. The blonde was not unaccustomed to Charon's tactics. His brain tried to decide what might be possible, and effective, against the much stronger man. He knew for sure he had to keep moving once the fight started.  
Zero didn't have a chance to move first. The ghoul was on him in the blink of an eye. The blonde took several hits to his left side and forearm before his muscle memory kicked in and pushed forward, surprising the bigger man as he left himself open to send a right kick the ghoul's way. Charon caught his leg as expected. The ghoul was not ready when Zero twisted in his grasp and slammed the heel of his free foot into Charon's head with a spin kick, letting the ghoul support his weight for a split second.  
He was released with a curse and hit the ground hard, a smile splitting his face as he scrambled back to his feet to face his now glowering opponent. A fearful shiver ran up his spine, but he pushed it down and focused on the ghouls subtle movements.   
Charon moved in again, changing tactics as he feinted an overhand hit to Zero's left. The blonde moved to block and took a hard hit to his bottom right rib. It hurt, but he pulled back enough to avoid the follow up. The ghoul tackled him. Zero didn't stand a chance as the heavier man pinned him down with a hand around his throat.  
Danse stepped forward just out of the corner of Zero's eye, but James stopped the ex-paladin from interfering.  
Zero pushed his panic down and grabbed for Charon's right arm and successfully relieved some of the pressure on his throat. The blonde's left leg snapped around the ghouls right ankle anchoring him in place. The smaller man folded up on the arm in his grasp pulling it down before bucking his hips up and successfully flipping the bigger man over at an angle. He had reversed there positions. The blonde barely managed a lungful of air before he shifted to deliver a swift punch to the stunned ghouls exposed throat.  
Charon grunted, but put up his hands in surrender, a rare smirk pulling at his dry cracked lips.  
Zero stood slowly, touching his throat with a wince.  
Zero was suddenly presented with the dusty red back of Hancock's coat.  
“John.” Nate's unexpected voice warned the angry ghoul to stop.  
Hancock was between Zero and Charon, his eyes dangerously cold as he glowered at the red haired ghoul still sitting on the ground.  
“I...” Zero tried to reassure John, but he coughed violently instead, it successfully turned the mans attention from the chuckling body guard.  
Zero was grabbed, a little roughly, as Hancock began a thorough examination of the darkening bruise around the blonde's throat. The ghoul growled before pulling Zero into a crushing hug and refusing to let him go as he returned his death glare to the strange ghoul now standing beside the other newcomer.  
“What's going on?” Nate addressed Danse with a frown.  
“It was just a small sparring session,” James answered before the soldier could reply. This got the lone wanderer two matching frowns.  
Zero tried to squeeze out of John's embrace and the ghoul reluctantly relented. The blonde was flushing a pleasant pink as he could feel Charon's curious gaze.  
“Got a little out of hand,” Danse stated darkly, looking toward the uncaring body guard still watching Zero and Hancock with interest.  
“I'm James. This is Charon. We used to travel with Alex a long time ago,” James stated, giving the General a wide smile.

Deacon had spotted the General and Hancock moving towards Zero's impressive win and was about to follow when he spotted Nick slipping away toward the room. The agents sharp eyes picked up the oddly limp arm and changed directions.   
He tried to tell himself the sudden overwhelming worry he felt was just because Nick was a good guy and nothing more. It was always harder to lie to himself than to others.  
“Nicky, you look like shit.” Deacon's smile faltered as he entered the room. The synth moved to the table and took a seat, giving Deacon a small smile as he rummaged with his good hand for his screw driver.  
“And your a sight for sore eyes, doll face,” The detective finally replied, making Deacon flush a bit. The agent hid behind his shades and willed away the sudden tightness in his chest.  
“Is it bad?” The man hesitantly moved closer to his friend to assess the damage. Deacon knew a little about synths. It didn't look like a simple fix. He could pick out a few things that might need to be replaced entirely.  
“I'm not sure,” The synth admitted with a sigh. He turned his head trying to see it better himself, but wasn't very successful.  
Deacon moved even closer, his brain trying to decide what he might be able to fix right now. Without much thought, he reached forward to move a loose looking wire. Nick took a sharp breath and Deacon jumped back.  
“S..sorry!.” The man had gone a dark shade of pink and the synth couldn't hep but chuckle at the mortified expression he wore.  
“Didn't hurt, just surprised me,” The detective reassured, amused yellow eyes glued to the other man.  
“Umm, I could probably get a few things repaired for now, if you want.” The agent offered before he lost his nerve.  
Nick gave him a thoughtful look, his lips turning up in a smirk.  
“Sure.”  
Deacon took off to collect some tools and extra bits of loose wire, a little nervous, but really excited to find out more about Nick.  
“Where did you learn all this?” The detective asked. Deacon looked silly with a mining helmet on, its light aimed at the synths shoulder as he was very carefully splicing a clipped wire near Nick's metal framing.  
“Tinker taught me some, he used to have me salvage parts from Gen-2's for him.” Deacon could feel the sharp static of electricity that surrounded the synths metal frame as his fingers brushed it slightly.   
Nick twitched, his good hand fumbling with his cigarette for a moment as it had almost fallen. Deacon couldn't fight the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips, his senses suddenly extra heightened as he focused on the detectives reaction to another slight not quite accidental touch.  
Deacon was not expecting it when Nick dropped his half finished cigarette and snapped a tight hand around the offending limb.  
The detective caught Deacon's eyes through his shades. The agents heart skipped a few beats at the subtly hungry look on the synths face.  
The silence stretched as Deacon began to panic. Had he fucked up?  
“Sorry, just give me a minute.” Nick finally let go, his eyes still locked to Deacon's, his voice much thicker than usual.  
“Yeah, okay,” Deacon managed. He jerked away from the synth when the door opened. The odd atmosphere shattered as Hancock ushered an irritated Zero into the room.  
John gave the two guilty looking men a questioning look. Deacon turned away and pretended to study Nick's injury again as his heart tried to return to a healthy rate.  
Nick's smile was warm and extremely amused. John shook his head at the two before urging the still pouting blonde to their bed.  
Nate had donated a stimpak and the bruising was beginning to fade. John knelt in front of his little lover to trace the light purple marks that marred the blondes throat. The ghouls eyes were full of anger. Zero flinched even though he knew it wasn't directed at him.  
“I thought it was a pretty impressive escape kid. Nicely done,” Deacon remarked, trying to distract himself from his earlier antics.  
Zero smiled for the first time since he'd entered the room.  
“I know, right?” The blonde's voice was still a little raspy as he replied with enthusiasm. Hancock shook his head, a small smile finally shattering his scowl, as he retrieved a bottle of water from the table nearby.   
He made Zero slip it slowly, the blondes irritated mood returning as the ghouls worrying continued.  
“I'm okay, really. He's wiped the floor with me at least a dozen times. This ended pretty good.” Zero's words only made John's mood darken once more.  
“How old were you when you fought that brute before?” Hancock's tone indicated he wanted an answer, now.  
“Umm... eleven the first time.” Zero leaned back when the ghoul released a furious growl. John quickly tried to relax himself, seeing the blonde's frightened response. He quickly got up to join Zero on the bed, pulling the smaller man into a loose embrace.  
“Missed you,, Sunshine.” He opted to change the topic before he was tempted to stab the ridiculously tall ghoul.  
Zero blushed, but his dark look transformed into a stunning smile and John couldn't help but kiss those soft pink lips. The blonde melted against him, encouraging the ghoul to press closer and lick at the inside of Alex's moist mouth teasingly.  
The door opened again. Hancock nipped at Zero's bottom lip, getting a surprised gasp before he let go and sat back to see who had entered.  
James had a huge smile on his face as he stared at the two of them.  
“I'm James, great to meet you.” The vaultie stuck out a hand. Hancock released his hold on the blonde and stood to accept the hand shake.  
“John Hancock.” The mayor was stiff, gaze cold as steel, as he stared down the unfazed wanderer.  
Zero looked between the two. John was clearly trying to weigh the other mans threat level as he tightened his grasp on the mans calloused hand.  
James ignored him, smile still cheery as he turned to Zero.  
“So, Alex, I see you got over your fear of ghouls.” The vaultie made a smart decision freeing his hand from Hancock's grip as his words sank in.  
“Fuck you.” The blonde growled halfheartedly as his face burned crimson. He grabbed at John's sleeve and pulled the reluctant ghoul back down into the space beside him.  
“Nate wants us to meet in his room,” Danse interjected from the doorway, surprising them all. His gaze swept the area and he picked up on the uncomfortable atmosphere. His eyes landed on Zero, worry on his face as John glared at him.  
Deacon shut off the light on his helmet and tossed it on the table. Nick gave him a grateful smile as he managed to wiggle his fingers and twist his wrist a little. Deacon beamed at him in response, and Nick suffered another hiccup in his coolant pump.

Nate had Danse help him drag more chairs into his room, along with a love seat that John immediately dragged Zero too. The blonde flushed as the ghoul arranged himself in a comfortable sprawl with Zero tucked against his side, legs curled up on the couch.  
Hancock watched Charon with hard eyes as he lit two cigarettes and passed one to Alex automatically. Zero accepted it gratefully. His nerves were on edge, a tenseness almost visible in the air.   
Deacon sat close to Nick. Danse and Nate took seats, as well. Charon stayed by the door and appeared to be ignoring all of them.  
James entered the room with a little flare as he grabbed a chair. It skidded on the floor as he spun it around and sat on it backwards, resting his arms on the back.  
The two vaultie's smiled at each other for a moment, each trying to size the other up.  
Zero wondered where Preston was for a moment,then became distracted when John slid a hand under his shirt to stroke his side.  
“Alright.” Nate looked thoughtful as he crossed his arms over his chest and stretched his legs a bit more. “You want to tell us what this is all about?”  
“You all know who president Eden was?” James looked relaxed, his chin resting on his arm as he glanced around the room.  
Nate frowned and shook his head, glancing at Nick for a brief moment.  
“He was a program, created to learn and emulate past American presidents. He went a little haywire and wanted to infect the water supply with the FEV in the capital. I helped destroy him.” James shook his head. “Sorta.”  
“The FEV, that's what makes super mutants isn't it?” Nate sighed shaking his head in disbelief. Tthis whole world was on the verge of self destruction it would seem.  
“I didn't want to destroy all the knowledge he contained. It was our entire history. I thought that it could someday be used to make our world better.” James looked a bit uncertain, his face suddenly revealing his bone deep weariness.  
“Wait, that little chip is a super computer?” Deacon looked more than doubtful. Charon chuckled from his spot, getting a dark look from the railroad agent.  
“No, it's the key.” James smirked. “Styx kept it so no one could get to it without me.”  
“Virgil had no idea what it was.” Nate gave Zero a look. “He will help me get into the Institute, though.”  
“A way into the Institute?” James perked up, glancing at Charon who was now watching Nate intently.  
“Yeah, but I have to kill a courser first.”  
The room fell silent after Nate's admittance. John pulled Zero a little closer. The blonde couldn't help notice how James gave them a slightly envious look.  
Zero subtly peered at Charon from beneath his lashes. The ghoul was looking at James, face as hard to read as ever.  
“Well, Nick needs to go to Goodneighbor for repairs,” Deacon pointed out thoughtfully, the synth giving him a calculating look.  
“That's on our way to C.I.T.” Nate responded, getting dubious looks from his companions at the mention of such a dangerous destination.  
Danse seemed as though he was going to say something, but shouts came from outside and everyone jumped to their feet in alarm.  
“Raiders!”   
A warning shout from just outside the door had Nate and James out of the room in seconds , Danse quickly followed.  
“Hell,” Hancock groaned, looking at Deacon. “Keep Nick outta trouble will ya?”  
Deacon frowned but nodded. The synth gave John an irritated look for his meddling.  
The ghoul grabbed Zero's arm and urged him out the door.  
Charon slowly straightened himself, giving Deacon and Nick a smirk before leaving behind the mayor.  
“Let's go find a good place to shoot shit from.” Deacon muttered to Nick, his eyes still following the unsettling body guard.  
“I don't need a babysitter.” The detective pointed out, getting a bigger smile from the stubborn man in shades.  
“Aww, Nicky, it'll be fun.”   
The synth startled Deacon when he grabbed the man with his good hand, pulling at the front of his shirt until the other man stepped closer looking confused.  
“Fun, huh?” The synth smirked, his voice low and suggestive. Deacon flushed darker and stuttered at a sudden loss for words. Nick smiled wider and leaned closer, unsure what had come across him. He just couldn't help himself. Deacon was obviously responding to the synth in more than flattering ways. The detectives processors could be overloading. The other man had stilled, his lips parted almost like he was waiting for Nick to close the distance.  
Gunshots too close to the castle snapped them both back to reality.  
The synth cursed under his breath as he released the other man with a great deal of reluctance.   
Deacon took a deep shuddering breath before quickly turning away from the detective to compose himself a bit better. He berated himself for his moment of weakness, he had almost let the other man... The railroad agent ceased that line of thought immediately to either look at later or ignore forever, preferably the latter.  
“Time to go, Nicky.” Deacon's voice was less steady than he had hoped for as he headed out of the room knowing the detective was right behind him.

The sound of an artillery cannon being fired followed John and Zero as they dashed toward Nate up on the wall.  
Preston was shouting orders over the sounds of laser fire and pipe riffles. When Zero got close enough to follow Nate's gaze, he could see a stand off just down the road by the old red rocket. At least four Gen-2's were in sight, a cloud of dust from the artillery rounds preventing a clear view beyond that.  
“There are more synths heading this way, at least a dozen according to my scouts.” Preston had turned to the General. “We had a small group of raiders try to swim around and surprise us, but Felix spotted them. I'm expecting more to show up.”  
Nate nodded, having come to the same conclusion. He pulled his rifle free and motioned for John and Zero to follow.  
James was already on his way toward the Red Rocket, Charon close behind him. Zero watched them for a moment. Garvey was already directing more recruits behind him. The blonde took a deep breath and hurried to catch up with the others. He couldn't shrug the feeling that something really bad was going to happen.  
Zero went straight for his plasma weapon. Synths wouldn't even be fazed by his ten millimeter, modded or not.  
As soon as Nate was within range, he took out the first synth not hidden well enough behind cover. James reached the red rocket a moment later and took out two more with well aimed shots from his plasma rifle as they tried to get into to the old gas station.  
Zero could see he wasn't needed to get rid of the last one so veered toward the two minutemen still crouched inside the crumbling building.  
The blonde slipped in through a missing section of wall. One man had a bad laser burn on his shoulder, the other was bleeding from a cut on his head. They both looked relieved to see him.  
Zero pulled out a few stimpaks he had in his bag and handed them over before moving to find a good vantage point. The sound of pipe pistols signaled the arrival of more raiders. Zero peered out a broken door frame trying to spot his companions.  
James appeared stumbling out from a cloud of smoke escaping a recently exploded car, Charon following after looking unfazed.  
Nate's rifle fired from overhead and Zero jumped out of his skin in surprise when John nearly ran into him at the doorway. The ghoul had an adrenaline fueled smile on his face as he slipped past the smaller man. He urged Zero further inside before turning to aim his rifle out the empty window pane.   
Nate's gun went off, again. The smoke began to clear. At least a dozen raiders were spread out, taking cover just outside. Zero could see another group of raiders, accompanied by at least five Gen-2's making their way toward the Castle.  
James took off like he was bullet proof, charging a group of three raiders taking cover behind an old foundation. Zero could almost hear Charon's irritated curse as he followed, the two men had to have taken a few hits, it didn't seem to faze either one though.  
“How the hell are you still alive?” John pondered as he watched James tackle a raider that was probably shitting himself.  
Charon used his shot gun as a bat and nearly took the seconds head off. Nate's gun rang out once more and the third fell. The ghoul grabbed James by the shoulder and probably injected a stimpak into the bleeding wanderer. Zero couldn't see for sure, though.  
“John, get back to the castle, we can get the rest here.” Nate's voice drifted over a sudden burst of fire from more holed up raiders.  
James grinned like a mad man before aiming his sights on the unfortunates. He took off at a sprint, lifting his rifle and liquefying one raider within a matter of moments.  
Hancock groaned, but turned to exit the way Zero had entered. The blonde followed.  
“Cover those two.” John directed Zero, not turning to look at the frowning blonde. “I'm gonna try and catch 'em off guard.” The ghoul didn't wait for a response before disappearing outside.  
Zero grumbled to himself, but turned to the already standing scouts. They looked to him for direction and he groaned out loud, cursing Nate and his ghoul companion.  
Zero had the slowly moving minutemen recruits lead the way. He kept a close eye out for any enemies that may have followed, staying a short distance back.  
They reached the small group of armed men at the gate and Zero left his charges with their fellow minutemen before quickly climbing the wall as he wondered where the raiders that had been headed this way had gone.  
Zero spotted Preston, but the man's attention was caught by something out of Zero's line of sight and the minuteman dashed back down stairs not even noticing Zero's presence in his haste. The blonde was unsure of what to do, until he spotted Danse in his power armor. The ex-paladin was focused on the armory. It made Zero feel a twinge of worry.   
The air grew sharp, a coppery tang that sent dread down Zero's spine. The doors on the armory started to open. Danse raised his weapon as Zero took off at a mad dash to almost slide down the steps and take position beside the suit of armor, weapon raised.  
“It's him,” Danse stated, sounding sure. The door opened just enough for six Gen-2's to burst out into the courtyard.  
All hell broke loose as Danse opened fire in the middle of the settlement, alerting the others to the sudden change in battle location. Men scrambled for weapons. Zero took two synths to the ground taking out their legs. Danse finished them with his five millimeter rounds  
One of the Gen-2's switched direction and ran at Zero. The blonde barely dodged the electric baton it wielded, hitting the ground, and scrambling further away as the thing came at him relentlessly.  
Zero dropped his gun and grabbed the baton. He pulled it just right to break the synths hold on it. He flipped it and jabbed the Gen-2 as it reached for him.  
The synths metal fingers grasped Zero's arm and the blonde convulsed as the electricity traveled from his opponent and through his body.   
Zero whited out for a brief moment. His whole body buzzed, ears rang, and something was crushing his chest. The weight was pulled off, a hand grasped his arm, and he was yanked onto unsteady feet. He thought it was Danse, until he remembered the other was in his power armor.  
Zero looked up. Armitage smiled before he yanked the blonde closer and wrapped a steely arm around his throat. He tried to struggle but his muscles were still recovering from the shock he'd received. His strength was no match for the courser. His airway began to close up as the man tightened his hold and dragged Zero back toward the open armory.

Zero was brought back to consciousness with a punch to his face. He tried to lash out as pain flared in his now shattered cheek bone. His hands were painfully pinned over his head, feet barely scraping the floor.  
“Where is it?” The raider impersonating courser growled in Zero's face. A fierce burning in his side made the blonde nearly sob, pain originated from the chips old hiding place, it felt like his skin had been ripped away. He was almost relieved he couldn't move enough to look at the damage.  
“F..fuck.. y..ou.” Zero stuttered as blood escaped his mouth. He screamed when the synth dug his fingers into the wound he'd created.

“Where's Zero?” John directed his question to Danse. He had last seen Zero as the Gen-2's had first appeared, now that the fight was over the blonde was nowhere in sight.  
The ex-paladin looked around, his helmet in the crook of his arm. The man's gaze drifted to the armory with an expression that didn't indicate anything good.  
“He was over there.” Danse was already moving toward the open door, John ran to catch up.   
The ghoul had a growing sense of dread as they descended into the armory weapons drawn.

Zero was slumped against the wall, Armitage pacing in front of him, frustration evident on the man's face. The blonde was having a hard time breathing. His left eye had swollen shut and the vision in his right was blurry.  
“Fuck!” the man snapped.  
Zero flinched when the synth grabbed his shirt and yanked him up again. The back of his head hit the wall hard and he let out a weak sound of pain through ragged gasps of air. Zero could hear a loud ringing. He thought maybe for a moment that this was the end for sure. Tthat thought pissed him off. He wasn't ready to die, not over some other persons bullshit quest he didn't even fully understand.  
He felt himself sliding back to the floor as Armitage released him and turned. He seemed to still be speaking, but Zero couldn't hear anything over the ringing sound in his head. The blonde caught himself before he hit the floor. It took everything he had to slowly pull himself back up, in a sort of daze, his body numb and uncooperative.  
Armitage turned angry eyes on him, watching the smaller man stumble forward with a scowl.  
Zero managed to reach into his bag somehow still hanging over his shoulder. His fingers fumbled awkwardly as he activated the pulse grenade before he even attempted to pull it free.  
The synth didn't notice anything, shoving Zero into the wall again just as the grenade went off.

The sound of a pulse grenade in the next room caused Hancock to nearly trip over himself to get to the large familiar doors. He could feel the heavy surge of crackling electricity that swept through the walls. He shoved the large doors open just as Armitage vanished in a brilliant blue flash.  
The ghoul immediately spotted Zero collapsed on the floor. He felt as though his whole world froze at the sight of the limp bloody form. He quickly rushed to the blondes side.  
Zero was surrounded by blood, crumpled like he'd slid down the wall before toppling over. John was hesitant to move him, but he was out of stimpaks and the blonde was barely breathing.  
Danse appeared in the doorway. He took a step toward Zero before stopping himself to give the ghoul room to lift the unconscious young man.  
Hancock looked torn between furious and scared as he rushed past the ex-paladin without even a glance. If he hadn't left Alex alone...   
Danse sucked in a breath when he spotted the huge chunk of flesh missing from the kids chest seeping blood much to slowly for such an extensive wound. His eyes drifted back to the large dark pool on the floor.

Zero woke to a loud clatter as several small metal objects scattered over a concrete floor. He was placed on a hard cold surface, unable to force his heavy eyelids up to investigate the sounds.  
“Sunshine? Hey don't fall asleep again.” John's voice sounded far away, Zero strained to focus, not wanting to slip back into the tempting lull of unconsciousness. Not even to escape the constant pain enveloping him.  
“We don't have the right supplies to handle this.” Preston spoke from somewhere in the room.  
Zero hissed as a stimpak pierced the skin just under his left collar bone, the stretching itching sensation that usually followed wasn't as intense as usual. The pressure in his face subsided and he managed to open his eyes after a few long moments. He was on Nate's table.  
John was right beside him, his extra warm hand pressing on Zero's chest as the ghoul was checking the progress of the stimpak on the painful hole in his chest.  
He was so tired, the edges of his vision kept trying to fade. His head rolled to the side and he could see Deacon pacing back and forth. He wanted to tell the man to stop, but couldn't find the energy to speak.  
Charon stepped purposefully into the room, his arms full of blood packs with James right behind him, a black bag in hand.  
Zero tensed when the ghoul approached him. Hancock stiffened in response to the blonde's reaction. He turned a frightening glare in the bodyguards direction, but clenched his jaw tight.  
“I can fix this.” James insisted to no one in particular, dropping his bag in the middle of the floor. Charon moved to stand by Zero's feet, holding the blood bags and sparing a short, possibly concerned look in the blonde's direction.   
Alex doubted his own sanity right now.  
Hancock quickly moved around to the other side of the table, his hand grasping Zero's almost numb fingers. The ghoul leaned down. Zero slowly turned to meet the ghoul's dark worried eyes.  
“Hold on, Sunshine.” John said it so softly with his raspy voice as his hand tightened around Zero's.  
James stepped up to the table holding a syringe of Med-x.  
“I got ya, Alex. No worries.” The vaultie pricked Zero's arm with the needle and injected the numbing chemical into his system.  
The last of his energy evaporated. He tried to focus on Hancock beside him but the world fell away beneath him and darkness descended.  
James worked silently, his attention focused entirely on what he was doing. It had been a long time since he'd done this. He could feel Charon staring at him. He tried to ignore it.  
If the kid didn't get any blood, the stimpaks would be nearly useless. He set to work finding a decent vein to get into.  
He risked a glance at Zero's ghoul, the obviously agitated man was watching him closely. The vaultie didn't want to invoke the mans wrath by fucking up so he returned his focus to his task.  
He spent two hours changing bags of blood before he realized the blond had a head wound that wasn't responding to the stims. Hancock helped him roll the young man over and with shaky hands he'd stitched it up.  
Four more stimpaks, another med-x and six more bags of blood later James collapsed into a chair feeling accomplished as he gazed at his patient that was swiftly beginning to regain his color and a more normal breathing pattern.  
Hancock was sitting on the edge of the table, fingers carefully untangling Zero's blood stained hair, his gaze unfocused.  
Deacon had slumped down against the wall a while back. Nick had at some point and not without complaints from old joints, joined the agent on the floor.  
No one really felt like saying much. Nate had come an gone a little while ago. The man seemed rather angry with himself for leaving the castle at all, feeling just as guilty as the rest of them for Zero's current condition.  
Nick had seen Danse outside earlier. He could tell the soldier was feeling responsible. He had been right beside the blonde when he'd disappeared. The synth had watched the man put a few more cracks in the fortress wall with his fist. He had considered approaching the ex-paladin, but doubted he'd have been of any consolation to the other man.  
Deacon yawned, and the synth decided he'd best get the exhausted humans to bed. He tried to stand, forgetting his useless arm before falling back onto his ass.  
The railroad agent snorted in amusement before standing to offer the synth a hand up with a weary smile.  
“You all need to sleep.” The detective suggested, eyes scanning the room for any disagreement and receiving none.  
James slowly got to his feet, Charon moving for the first time in hours to stand beside the unsteady vaultie.  
“You should be able to move him to the bed. Just keep an eye on that head wound, it's still not fully closed up yet.” James directed his words to John, who accepted them with a sullen nod and a hint of gratitude.  
Hancock was surprised when Deacon moved to help him lift Zero and tighten the bandages around his still raw chest wound. The agent stayed silent, and John was grateful. He almost considered forgiving the idiot for his stupid plot that almost got Zero killed before.  
John carefully lifted Zero, and Deacon followed the ghoul through the fortress to their room in silence.  
Nick sat at the table, his glowing eyes eerie in the darkened room as they focused on the railroad agent. Deacon gave him a small, tired smile before trudging to his bed and throwing himself face down into the mattress with a groan, his shades pressing into his face.  
Hancock had Zero tucked under several blankets, but was sitting up slumped with his head hanging, elbows resting on his slightly parted knees. He held his hat held loosely in one hand, an unlit cigarette in the other. The ghoul was mad at himself for sending Alex off on his own. He should have known better.  
James was snoring softly from his corner of the large room. The ever vigilant Charon leaned against the wall nearby. The bodyguard watched Hancock. His face was expressionless as his thoughts drifted to Alex at eleven years old, hiding behind Styx. He frowned at himself, looking back at the kids sleeping form and unable to contain the small twinge of guilt that gnawed at him.  
John eventually lit his cigarette sitting up straighter to catch Nick staring at him with a look of sympathy. The ghoul sighed, but stood, checking Zero one more time before moving to join Nick at the table. He turned his chair a little to keep an eye on the sleeping blonde.  
“He's a tough one,” Nick stated softly. He pulled out a cigarette and once again frowned when his arm didn't respond as it should. He lit his cigarette with his left hand instead.  
“I shouldn't have left him alone,” John responded wearily, guilt and frustration wearing on his face.  
“No one expected them to teleport in.” The synth stated a little exasperated with all the self blame floating around.  
“You think that means Armitage is working with the Institute after all?” Deacon piped up unexpectedly from his corner of the room.  
“I doubt it.” Charon joined the conversation as well, all three men turning to stare at the usually silent ghoul.  
“So, if that's the case, he might have his own teleporter,” Nick suggested, his eyes dimming a bit.  
The room fell silent. The idea of raiders with the ability to pop in announced was disconcerting in itself. This courser, though... What if he got to the Institute first? That kinda of technology in the wrong hands had already proven to have devastating consequences. 

 

Alex's knees hit the rocky ground hard, he took several deep breaths before glancing back. The scaly headed beast had slowed, turning its head to look at the boy with it's yellow eye. It's tail swished angrily letting out a menacing rattle. He could see it's long fangs dripping with venom as it drew closer.  
The blonde stood up, his legs unsteady, his thoughts a jumble. How did he get here? Where was James?   
A loud shrill whistle made Alex cover his ears, his already aching head threatening to split. A shot fired. The nightstalker fell dead just a few feet away from the trembling eleven year old.  
“How did you get out?”  
Alex stepped back. A man he had never seen before stood just down the path, a red beret on his head and a pair of goggles hiding his eyes.  
“I hope your worth all this trouble.” The man strode forward as Alex stumbled back. He tripped, falling on his bare bottom. He realized he was wearing a thin shirt that was only held together in the back with a string.  
The man drew closer, Alex scrambled away, the man grabbed him up by his arm. His free hand pulling a syringe from his belt.  
“Sorry, kid,” the man stuck the boys neck and depressed the syringe ignoring the small child's weak attempt to struggle. Everything faded to white as static filled his ears.  
“Sorry, kid.” A loud shot and Zero's side flared up in devastating pain. Charon's white, empty eyes stared into his.

Zero's scream had the entire room scrambling to their feet as John pinned the thrashing boy to the bed.  
“Alex!” The ghoul straddled the blondes kicking legs, holding both of Zero's hands down at his sides. The struggling stopped. The young man gasped for air, his eyes slowly focusing on John.  
He couldn't shake the terror that was still holding his heart in a vice. He was forgetting something. Something really important. No matter how hard he tried to grasp at it, it would just drift further away.  
“You okay, Sunshine?” John loosened his grasp and shifted to sit up. A pale hand shot up to grab his coat in a tight trembling grasp. Hancock ceased his movement. He gently pried the fingers off. “I'm not goin' anywhere.” His voice was soft, a gentle smile creasing the edges of his eyes.  
John was disappointed when the boy closed his eyes and slipped back to sleep.  
Deacon took a seat at the table with Nick. He watched James silently slip out of the room, his usual chipper mood gone. Charon followed slowly after. The agent wasn't entirely sure, but he got the impression the stoic ghoul was just as troubled.   
Danse had never returned to the room.  
Nick was still watching John. The ghoul sat on the edge of his bed beside the once again sleeping Zero, an unlit cigarette in one hand, his hat hung limply in the other.  
Deacon sighed. The young man had woken a few times. He hadn't been very aware during any of those moments, though. Hancock was not taking the slow recovery well. James had insisted several times that he'd be fine with more sleep.  
“Did you find anything in the armory?” The railroad agent directed his softly spoken question to Nick.  
The detective slowly shifted his attention to Deacon's ever curious face. He wished he had.  
“No, nothing,” The synth replied. He adjusted his hat, wincing as something in his shoulder scraped together.  
“Not too surprised.” Deacon decided to change the subject, his eyes darting to the soldiers untouched bed. “Have you seen Danse?”  
Nick frowned. He nodded an affirmative, recalling the ex-paladin's assault on the castle's wall the night before.  
“You should talk to him.” The detective surprised Deacon with the odd suggestion.  
“Me?” The agent was tempted to ask Nick if he had hit his head in that tussle with a radscorpion.  
“I would. Don't think it'd do much good.” The synth admitted, giving Deacon a troubled smile.  
“Why? 'Cause your a synth?” The man adjusted his shades with a smirk. “How do you know I'm not one?”   
Deacon looked affronted when Nick laughed at his suggestion.  
“You aren't.” The synth informed him matter of factually, looking rather smug.   
Deacon suddenly felt awfully exposed, He looked away and tried to shake his sudden nerves.  
“I feel like your just trying to get rid of me already.” Deacon pouted so he wouldn't have to verify Nick's correct deduction.  
“Not in a million years, doll.” Nick smiled, his eyes full of mischievous intent.  
Deacon laughed, his cheeks tinting pink as he beamed at the detective in response.  
John looked between the two grinning idiots at the table. He was a little curious at the subtle changes in Nick whenever the railroad agent was around. He'd known the synth for a long time. He may be a flirt, but the man had never shown any interest in anyone before.  
Deacon had caved. He bid his farewell with one last worried glance at Zero before heading off to find the ex-paladin.  
John adjusted the blankets around Alex, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before moving to join Nick at the table.  
“So...” John gave Nick an amused look. “I know you get off on a good mystery, but Deacon?” Hancock smirked as the synth jerked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
“It's not like that,” The detective responded. His eyes flickered for a moment, making John lean over the table with a cheeky grin on his face.  
“Sure.” The word rolled out dripping with sarcasm. John expected the dark look he received, and sat back crossing his arms over his chest. “I've told ya before Nicky, dicks are overrated.”  
Nick couldn't fight the smile that pulled at his lips. He shook his head, not ready to admit anything. He, not for the first time, found himself grateful for a friend like John.

Danse was drinking. Deacon hadn't expected it, finding the soldier slightly more than intoxicated sitting by the newly added bar tucked into one of the fortresses alcoves. Deacon purchased a bottle of whiskey from the trader and invited himself to join the glowering ex-paladin.  
“Hey, man. A little early to drink isn't it?” The agent opened his own bottle and took a swig under Danse's suspicious gaze.  
“What do you want.” The soldier spoke slowly so he wouldn't slur his words, Deacon's smile grew wider.  
“Zero was up for a few. He was screamin' something awful, but at least we know his lungs work again,” Deacon supplied optimistically as he pulled his pack of cigarettes out.  
Danse groaned. He really didn't have the required brain power for dealing with the pathological liar at the moment.  
Deacon stayed silent for a moment, lighting his cigarette and trying to catch up to Danse a little. He eyed the half full bottle and its two empty counter parts. Scratch the catching up. That would kill him.  
“You know, I doubt Zero blames any of us for this.” The agent spoke unexpectedly, not really appearing to address Danse, but just commenting in general. His hidden eyes were unfocused as he thought about the blonde.  
“Your probably right.”  
Deacon was surprised. He studied the sullen man across from him silently for a moment.  
“He's a smart kid. He knew what he was getting into,” Danse continued, sitting up a little and stretching his arms above his head. “I just feel as if I should have kept a closer eye on him.”  
“Don't we all,” Deacon agreed, taking another drink and contemplating the ex-brotherhood soldier curiously.  
“He reminds me of... well memories that weren't even real, I guess.” Danse caught the railroad operative off guard again, not being one to talk about personal matters.  
“Yeah? A young Danse? That's hard to imagine.”   
The ex-paladin frowned at Deacon's words. The man in shades sighed. He had been doing so well.  
“Me? Were you born with the shades?” Danse's frown twitched at the corners and Deacon laughed.

It wasn't often that Charon wandered off, and it didn't take James long to find his long time companion.   
The ghoul was staring out over the bay, the silver moon's reflection glittering from the waters surface.  
The vaultie moved to stand beside the taller man, feeling uncertain. He had to be cautious when speaking to his friend. Charon's contract made their social interactions tricky. His words could easily be taken as orders, he didn't like ordering the older man around. It felt wrong having that kind of control over someone.  
After a few silent moments, the ghoul glanced his way. His almost milky white eyes deceptive to his impressive eyesight. He could see the years of carrying the weight of the wastes clearly on the still young man's face. A rare slip of his usual cheery mask.  
“Did you check on him?” James finally spoke, gaze still focused on the water.  
“Hmm... you didn't?”   
James gave Charon a slightly guilty look.  
“Not since his nightmare.”  
“He's been sleeping. Hancock is still watching him,” the ghoul finally answered, one brow lifting curiously.  
James smiled and looked back out toward spectacle island thoughtfully. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy toward Zero and his ghoul. He shoved those thoughts down, not for the first time, risking a slightly longing look at Charon before distracting himself with more words.  
“He's tougher.” The lone wanderer noted, trying to prolong the conversation still.  
“Hmm...” The ghoul gave him a disapproving look. “You gonna tell him?”  
“No.” James didn't hesitate with his answer, ignoring Charon's glare. “He'll find out when we go get Eden.” He pointed out stubbornly. “But first, the Institute. I can't risk them getting it before we bring them down.”  
“Don't die for me.”  
James jerked in surprise when Charon's warm hand pressed against his lower back urging him closer. He flushed a little looking up to meet the ghouls gaze.  
“I'm going to do this, and then fix my fuck up.” The tired young man stared at Charon, trying to portray his seriousness.  
“It's not your fault.” The ghoul sounded exasperated, but didn't release his hold on the shorter man.  
“He still blames you.”  
Charon shrugged, unconcerned with the small details. He reluctantly released James, and took a step back.  
The vaultie immediately missed the others warmth. He quickly masked his disappointment and successfully resisted the urge to step back into the other mans space.  
“You need sleep,” Charon stated, turning to leave and knowing James would follow.

Zero pressed closer to John, still half asleep and actively seeking the ghouls warmth with his cold feet.  
Hancock grunted, trapping the young mans legs. For a moment, in his sleep addled mind, he had worried another nightmare might have struck. When the blonde made a disgruntled sound into his chest and tried to burrow further into his skin, he relaxed.  
“Hey,” The ghoul's throat tightened for a moment, afraid Alex would fall back to sleep once again. “Sunshine? You with me?”  
“Hmm... wanna cigarette,” Was the muffled response. John chuckled as relief washed over him. He ignored the request to press the smaller man down into the mattress, careful not to agitate his injured side. He leaned closer to give him a soft gentle kiss. He tried to relay exactly how happy he was to have Zero awake.  
Alex clung to John, trembling with pent up emotions he couldn't quite process yet. His eyes were damp when the ghoul pulled back. John didn't say anything, using his sleeve to wipe the tears away gently.  
After Zero was more composed, Hancock helped him sit up. The blonde winced as his side ached and head throbbed at the change in position. The ghoul made him drink a whole bottle of water, getting a slightly irritated scowl for his fretting. Finally, John pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one for his little lover with a relieved smile.  
Zero accepted the nicotine fix gratefully, taking the time to look around the room. James was passed out on his bed, feet hanging off the end and soft snores escaping his pillow. Charon gave Zero a small nod of acknowledgment from his post at the door. Danse also appeared to be asleep, facing away from them, his head covered by his blanket.  
He looked at Nick's usual chair, sparing a thought for the missing synth and railroad agent.  
“How you feelin'?” John drew the blonde's attention back to himself, swiping stray strands of hair from Zero's face. Deacon had helped him wash the dried blood away the day before, but it still needed to be brushed.  
“Like I wrestled a deathclaw,” The blonde admitted, his voice rough as he moved closer to John. He suddenly needed to be closer. An irrational panic building in his chest as his breathing became more difficult.   
John snatched the cigarette from his hand, dropping it on the ground and stomping it out before pulling the obviously distraught blonde closer.  
“Shh... “Your okay.” Hancock informed him resolutely, stroking Alex's back and trying to offer comfort.  
Zero didn't cry, but he was close, face buried in John's collar as he fought the tears desperately. He couldn't let himself cry.  
They stayed like that for a long while. Zero had finally returned to some semblance of his usual self by the time the castle started to wake up around them.  
“Nate's going with James to get that courser. We're going to Goodneighbor. You need to recover more and Nick needs some repairs.” John's tone wasn't harsh, but it didn't leave room for argument, not that Zero had the energy to even attempt one.  
“What if Armitage comes back here?” Zero shuddered as the name left him. Hancock gently tilted his lovers chin up and gave him a distracting kiss.  
A moment of silence passed before he finally answered the slightly dazed younger man.  
“Let Nate worry 'bout that,” was the eventual response from Hancock, pressing a second, more chaste kiss to Alex's soft lips.

“You think you'll be ready to head out tomorrow?” The General gave Zero a calculating look as the shorter man fidgeted under his gaze. He was worried more about the kids mental state than the traveling. With eight of them, Zero and Nick wouldn't have to fight.  
“I'll be okay,” He answered, a little uncertainly. The blonde glanced at John seated beside him. The ghoul hadn't left his side all morning. Hancock had insisted on making Alex eat and hadn't allowed him to leave the bed for anything other than bodily functions.  
“Charon, you'll keep an eye on him right?” James asked the ghoul, as he sat on the floor surrounded by the contents of his bag.  
The ghoul grunted an affirmative from his post, eye's lingering on Zero and Hancock for a moment.  
“It'll have to do,” Nate didn't look any more assured. He stood up from Nick's usual chair looking like he hadn't slept in days. “If you need anything, let me know?” He offered Zero with a sincere smile.  
“It wouldn't hurt to have a real doctor check you over, either.” James pointed out, giving Alex an irritatingly cheerful smile.  
The rest of the day was uneventful. Zero would have been restless if he hadn't been so tired. His head still felt like it was stuffed with cotton and he found it hard to concentrate on the various conversations that sprang up around him. He kept feeling like he was forgetting something, but thinking too hard on it only made his head ache more.  
At some point everyone had left, leaving him and the mayor alone.  
“Sunshine?” John pulled Alex from his disconnected thoughts. The ghoul sat with his back against the wall, legs spread out on the bed, the smaller man between them leaning against his chest.  
“Hmm?” Zero responded almost listlessly, James had given him another dose of med-x to accompany one last stimpak he'd injected after pulling the stitches from his now fully closed head wound.  
“You never mentioned those two.” John was curious. Zero obviously had some issues with the tall ghoul.  
“When we left D.C., they came with us. I don't remember much of it, though.” The younger man fell silent for a moment, fidgeting with Hancock's fingers where they rested in his lap. “Charon shot me.”  
John tensed at the casually spoken words. Zero didn't seem to notice.  
“I don't remember why.” The blonde gave a frustrated sigh. John freed his fingers, slowly bringing his hand to rest over the massive scar that covered the blonde's hip.  
“Can't think of a single good reason to shoot a kid,” Hancock growled, his irritation palpable as he gazed toward the door as though he could send his glare to the other ghoul through it.  
“How long do you think it'll take to build a teleporter?” Alex changed the subject, not wanting his headache to worsen.  
“I think ya meant to ask how long it takes to kill a killing machine, then waltz through the Glowing sea, get blueprints drawn in crayon, then build a teleporter.” Hancock chuckled at Zero's pout.  
“Crayons?” The blonde shook his head.  
“I'm more than serious,” the ghoul said in his deep raspy serious voice before nipping playfully at Zero's exposed shoulder. The blonde squirmed and pulled his over sized shirt up to cover the sensitive spot.  
“Are you going back there with Nate then?”   
John didn't answer right away. He buried his face in Alex's neck and squeezed the smaller man tightly.  
“Ya know I'm the best choice for dealin' with that place.”  
Zero could feel Hancock's breath on his neck and shuddered a little, anxiety bubbling up at the thought of the ghoul being gone for any period of time. He quickly berated himself for being too dependent again and shoved his worries down deep.  
“Don't worry 'bout it. We get a nice break for a few days, anyway.” John pressed a warm kiss to the side of Alex's throat. “We can worry 'bout it later.”

Deacon was doing some recon, sitting with Felix the minuteman and a few of his compatriots. He pretended to drink and listened to the latest gossip. His eye's, ever hidden, were focused far away from the conversation.   
He was watching James, and Charon just by proxy he supposed. The Lone Wanderer. Was he, really? Styx could be ex-brotherhood. Everyone knew how the legendary vaultie had worked with them to destroy the Enclave. The wanderer hadn't mentioned Eden again, either. If that chip was so important, why wasn't he asking for it?  
Nick nearly scared Deacon from his seat on the wall. The synth had plopped down rather ungracefully beside him.  
“You thinkin' he might not be who he says he is?” The detective read Deacon's mind in an unsettling way.  
“I definitely get the whole vaultie vibe from him,” the agent offered, clutching at the concrete beneath him as he tried to mask being caught off guard.  
“Charon is an odd one,” Nick pondered out loud, his eyes focused across the castle courtyard, on the two men standing on the other side of the wall.  
Deacon retrieved his cigarettes and lit one, passing it to the surprised detective that accepted it with a small smirk.  
“If you mean he follows the guy around like he's on a leash, then, yeah, more than odd.” The railroad agent lit a smoke for himself. “You think they're a couple?” Deacon wriggled his brows at Nick a bit playfully.  
The synth just shook his head at the other mans antics. He wasn't positive, but the detective didn't think James had lied. Deacon had been the first to say it. Maybe the man had manipulated his words to make them think that. Nick didn't think that was very likely, though.  
“Does it hurt?”  
The detective hadn't realized he'd flinched, trying to move his arm without thought. He gave Deacon a slightly sheepish look.  
“It's not very comfortable,” was all he would admit to.  
“We'll get you fixed up in no time. I'll even offer you my services as your own personal bodyguard for the low low cost of...” Deacon was cut off when Nick grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged, making the agent meet his gaze through his sunglasses.  
“You really gonna charge me?” The detective leaned closer, his voice slightly lower than usual, a smirk tugging at his lips when the agent's mouth falls silent.  
Deacon doesn't even remember what the conversation had been about. Quick, rewind! What's happening?   
“I... errr... no?” He finally stuttered, eyes darting down to the synths scarred lips for a brief moment as his heart sped up. Deacon's usually quick mind was currently slugging through the sudden chaos the detective had just unleashed.  
Nick let him go, eye's almost dancing in amusement when Deacon was slow to sit back. The detective berated himself for his ridiculous actions, but couldn't bring himself to regret them. Having that kind of effect on someone wasn't anything he had ever anticipated before. He needed to think this new development through.  
“You should go to sleep. I'll watch them if you want.” Nick looked away, not trusting himself to look at Deacon. A slight blush, barely noticeable, tinged the agents cheeks.  
“Nah, it's alright. You should rest, too.” Deacon took the opportunity to watch Nick, the synth still had a small smirk, but it no longer reached his eyes. If the synth had moved closer... Would he have? Deacon kicked those particular thoughts into a deep dark hole and threw a sentry bot after them.  
The agent stood, anxious to distance himself from Nick before he did something stupid. He gave the detective a hand up, then he turned and headed to bed.  
“Night, Nicky.”  
“Good night, Deacon.” The synth sounded troubled as he followed behind. Deacon tried not to think about it.  
They split into three groups. Nate and James took the lead to clear the road ahead. Hancock, Zero, Nick, and Deacon followed behind at a good distance. Danse had taken up the rear with Charon, unwilling to have the disconcerting ghoul at his back.  
“So, your from a vault?” James stopped to fix the strap on his boot. His curiosity had finally gotten the better of him.  
Nate waited. He didn't answer right away, tired of repeating the same story to everyone he met.  
“Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it.” He finally replied, adjusting the strap on his bag as James righted himself.  
“That's cool. Always neat to see another vaultie out here surviving, though.” The dark haired man offered Nate a friendly smile.  
The general nodded. H figured he might as well ask a question of his own as they continued their walk. He searched ahead for any signs of danger and pondered what he should ask.  
“Are you trying to stop the Institute?”  
“Aren't you? They kidnap and kill people. I think that's a good enough reason to end 'em.” James gave Nate a slightly worried look. “Why are you looking for them if your not trying to destroy them?”  
Nate frowned. They were creeping up on a few mutants camping out ahead. He signaled James to take cover with him.  
“They took my kid. I just want to get him back.” Nate didn't sound so certain as he checked his pip-boy.  
“Your General of the minutemen. If your trying to protect people, why wouldn't you stop those crazy fucks?” James hissed in total disbelief of the General's sudden shift in attitude.  
He abandoned the conversation and turned away. The lone wanderer dashed down the road without the General to catch the mutants attention and to give himself some distance from the other vaultie. He felt really disappointed by the others shift in mood and took it out on the nearest FEV victim.  
Nate gave a frustrated sigh but stood, changing tactics and charging in after the guy with a super hero complex. He had been hoping to find someone else to pass the General's title to if he found Shawn, but James wasn't wrong.   
The sole survivor was starting this fight. He should stay and see it through, except shouldn't his own kid come first? Isn't that how it should be? He had already spent more time making the commonwealth a better place when he could have been trying harder to find Shawn. Nate was torn, unsure what the future would actually bring.

Danse and Charon traveled in silence, the ghoul didn't even bother acknowledging the man in power armor. The ex-paladin was quite alright with that, having no desire to force an awkward conversation.  
Most of the trip so far had been rather uneventful, James and Nate taking care of most threats on the road ahead long before the others are even near.  
Charon slowed, his eyes making more frequent scans of their surroundings. The ghoul had a bad feeling. He was always glad when he didn't have to resist the urge to run to James. His contract kept him in place. He could see Zero up ahead, Hancock sticking to the blonde's side as Deacon and Nick focused on keeping an eye out for hostiles.  
Danse sensed the others hesitancy and slowed to match his pace.  
“Did you hear something?” The paladin questioned. The ghoul glanced at him with clear disdain.  
“No.” Charon stopped in the middle of the road, Danse halting as well. They stood silently listening, eyes scanning the terrain and its dilapidated buildings.  
Charon raised his weapon, the unexpected sound of a vertibird suddenly humming to life in the distance. He took off toward Zero, Danse right behind him.

“Shit.” Deacon shoved Nick, quite unsuccessfully, toward the nearest building. The detective humored him and moved in that direction. John was already dragging Zero inside the dilapidated house..  
“You think they're just flying over?” Deacon had his head sticking out the old house's doorway. He tried to spot the source of the whirring sound but was unsuccessful in his endeavor.  
“Fuck if I know.” Hancock moved to join the agent as the sound shifted over head in the direction they had been headed.  
Zero had slid down the broken wall just inside the first room. He was tired and his head had started to pound again. Nick watched him closely, concerned with his paleness.  
Charon's shotgun sounded outside. A gatling laser responded. Deacon cursed again and darted outside.  
Zero accepted John's hand and the ghoul pulled him up. He retrieved his plasma pistol knowing his ten millimeter would be near useless against power armor.   
“Go help.” Zero shoved John weakly, knowing the ghoul wanted to dash into the fray but was unwilling to leave him. The blonde narrowed his eyes as John stood his ground. The mayor was about to argue.  
“We can both still shoot. We'll be fine,” Nick interrupted, taking a step closer to the smaller man, trying to relay to John that he would watch the kid.  
“Be careful,” John relented reluctantly. He still looked unwilling to leave. Making up his mind, he darted forward and surprised Zero with a quick kiss before turning to stride outside.  
“Thanks,” Alex's eyes didn't leave the empty doorway.  
“Don't thank me yet, kid.” Nick moved to the door, his gun in his only working hand as he peered outside.  
Alex took a step forward, his vision blurred, a loud static filling his head. He didn't remember covering his ears, or crouching down on the ground until the sound faded and he was staring at old worn wooden floorboards. When he could focus again, he glanced at Nick, only to see the detective hadn't noticed the odd spell the blonde had fallen to. He stood back up, having to use the wall to pull himself up when his equilibrium failed him for a few moments. Zero closed his eyes and took a few steadying breaths. He needed to focus. He couldn't pass out in the middle of a fight.  
Nick fired his gun once. Zero jerked at the loud sound. He finally managed to stand up of his own accord and moved to a boarded up window to try and see what was happening outside.  
Hancock in a hand to hand fight was a sight to see. The ghoul was fighting a disarmed knight. His movements were laid back, loose. He looked like fighting came to him as easy as breathing. He used his long legs to sweep his opponent off his feet and not losing a beat he dropped after the soldier, his knife in hand without Zero ever seeing him pull it free.   
Nate and James were crouched in the middle of the road, having some kind of dispute, before a loud, shrill sound burst from between them and a missile fired up into the retreating vertibird. The metal beast spun out as its tail end was ripped to shreds, it veered off down the road before it rushed to meet the ground.  
“Where the hell did ya find tha'?” John jogged down the road toward Nate, an adrenaline fueled smile on his face when he came to a halt.  
“Got it from some mutes camped up ahead.” James answered, making Nate shoot an irritated look his way.  
“We finished them off just as the vertibird showed up. There may be more brotherhood soldiers, so we should move quickly.” The General caught sight of Danse as he came out from behind the house Nick and Zero were exiting.  
“That was too big to be a normal patrol,” The ex-paladin stated as soon as he caught Nate's gaze.   
The General nodded in agreement. He ran a hand through his damp hair before adjusting the strap of his bag and turning to resume their trek.  
Zero nearly had a heart attack when Charon appeared at his side as if from nowhere. The ghoul looked completely untouched by the chaos of earlier.  
Nick had seen the body guard drop from the roof, He glanced back up at the house curiously to see a pair of legs in an orange BOS uniform dangling over the edge.  
Zero moved to John's side. The ghoul shifted from one foot to the other restlessly, giving the blonde a mischievous smile before closing the distance between them impatiently.

Hancock wrapped his arm around Alex's waist, pulling him flush to his chest, his heart beat a little erratic and Zero realized the ghoul was probably high as fuck. When John shifts Zero turns crimson as he feels the ghoul's hardness press into his stomach. He feels a warm breath in his ear when John leans down.  
“Shit makes me horny.” The ghoul chuckled, just loud enough for Alex to hear. The younger man cursed his bodies inappropriately positive response to John's words and gently pulled back.  
“Now's not really the time for that.” Nick pointed out as he stepped closer. Zero resisted the urge to hide in Hancock's coat. He worried he might encourage the ghoul more, as he fought the embarrassment of knowing that Nick had heard exactly what the older man had said.  
“Always ruinin' my fun, detective.” John released the smaller man, sharing an amused smile with Nick before they resumed their trip.  
Nick had moved up to talk with Nate, leaving Hancock and Zero a short distance behind.  
The blonde was still trying to return to his usual shade of pale, when John shifted closer sneaking an arm around his waist and disrupting their gait.  
“I'm still horny.” Hancock pouted, eyes shifting to give Alex a devious look. The ghoul stopped, catching Zero and pulling the younger man to his chest again.   
Alex's eyes flickered toward Nick and the others, he knew Danse and Charon weren't far behind. He squirmed as John slipped his heated hands to grab his ass pulling him up onto his tiptoes, the ghouls hardness pressing into Zero again. The moment he turned his head John assaulted his mouth, nipping sharply at his lips. The sting pulled a soft moan from the blonde.   
John made a pleased sound, sucking at Zero's upper lip for another moment before he shifted his hips to grind his persistent erection into the younger mans stomach.  
Alex didn't remember wrapping his arms around John's shoulders, but he used the leverage to hold himself up as his own arousal stirred and he tried to get another needy kiss.  
John stayed just out of reach his eyes glinting in mirth.  
“We got company.” Hancock informed him, jerking his head slightly in the direction they had come from.  
Zero immediately flushed when his eyes landed on Danse and Charon, the blonde dropped to the flats of his feet and buried his glowing face in John's shirt while the ghoul chuckled.  
Danse, feeling extremely uncomfortable, averted his eyes while Charon ignored them.

It was later than they had intended when they finally made it to Goodneighbor, having changed their course to avoid running into any more brotherhood surprises.  
John whisked Zero away to the statehouse while Deacon followed Nick into the Memory den. James and Nate had taken their loot from the trip to sell at the shops.  
Danse had never felt very comfortable in the notorious town. Unsure what to do with himself, he left his armor at KL-E-O's for a small fee and made his way to the Third Rail.

MacCready was bored. He had probably had too much alcohol for it still being early in the evening. The way things were looking, he might have to take up with Nate again. He leaned forward to grab his drink, realized it was empty, and frowned. He hadn't drank it all already, had he?  
When he stood up and the room shifted poles, he laughed at himself. He had definitely drank it all. He stumbled out of the VIP room in a cheery mood considering the current state of his wallet, and made his way to the bar.  
Danse was surprised to see the mercenary clumsily collapse onto the bar stool beside him. He hadn't seen the man since he had first started traveling with Nate.  
“Hey, Whitey!” Mac leaned on the counter giving the Mr. Handy a smirk, “Give me another whiskey, a good one.” The merc pulled his caps out to show the distrusting bar tender he could pay. After his last favor for the Handy, he didn't want to be owing him any more.  
“You get whatever's behind the counter, MacCready.” Whitechapel eyed the man wearily before setting a dark bottle on the counter and accepting his caps.  
Robert turned to smirk at the man beside him. His smile vanished abruptly when he recognized the paladin.  
“What the f.. heck are you doin' here?”   
Danse sighed and pointedly looked away into his drink.  
“Following Nate, of course. I wouldn't have any other reason to come to this cesspool.” Danse took an extra couple swallows, disappointed when Mac seemed to settle into his seat.  
“Nate's back? Was just thinkin' about him.” Robert narrowed his eyes at the paladin's smirk. “Not like that, assh... jerk.”  
Danse rolled his eyes and sat up straighter. He let himself turn to study the younger man as Mac pulled open his beverage and drank a bit too quickly.  
“No one looking to hire a mercenary in this town? What a surprise.” The ex-paladin said dryly, he had never noticed the other mans piercing blue eyes before. Now, they stood out more than usual. He looked away.  
“It's never this dead.” The merc grumbled, choosing to ignore the soldiers attitude. He slumped on the table, holding his drink with both hands, his elbows on the counter.  
“Nate might let you tag along.” The ex-paladin suggested after a moment. He wasn't sure if he was going to be part of the next step or not.   
“You think?” Mac perked up a little, turning those cerulean eyes on Danse again, his mood shifting to thoughtful.  
“You might want to stop drinking if your going to try to get hired.” The soldier found himself smiling in amusement when MacCready glared at him.

Deacon had fallen asleep in one of his favorite recon spots, a nicely padded memory lounger, when a sudden sharp tap on the glass startled him awake. He shouldn't have stayed up so late the previous night. Vera gave him a sexy smile and wriggled her fingers in hello.  
“They'll be done soon sweetheart.”  
Deacon blinked at her, his shades still on his face. He was beginning to think he had mastered the feet of sleeping completely still.  
“Thanks, gorgeous,” he croaked, ruining his attempt at flattery with a sleep roughened throat. He pulled himself up as the Memory Den's mistress swept back to her lounge.  
He stretched and yawned before slowly trudging his way toward the back and downstairs. He was only dragging it out for sheer stubbornness as he refused to let his ridiculous worry over the synth make him take off down the stairs like a yao guai was on his ass.  
“You didn't have to amputate, did ya', doc?” Deacon stepped into the room. Nick was seated on a small stool. Wires ran from the back of the detectives head to a large computer. Dr. Amari was currently leaning over.  
Nick lifted his once injured arm in a fairly smooth wave to answer the agents question. He had an amused smirk in place as he looked the rumpled railroad operative over.  
“You have a good nap?” The synth teased, raising an eyebrow at the other mans disheveled appearance.  
Deacon may have blushed a tiny bit. He quickly checked his wig, glad to find it still in place.   
“Deacon,” Dr. Amari interrupted their banter as she stood up straight and turned to Nick to release him. “H.R. has been asking about you.”  
Deacon frowned, turning his full attention to his fellow agent. Amari glanced at Nick before giving the other agent a look implying something bad may have happened. She unhooked the last wire from Nicks CPU, and the synth stood up carefully.  
“Right, I guess I'll have to go take care of that.” Deacon gave the detective a remorseful look, unwilling to leave so soon.  
“Don't worry 'bout me. The doc has me almost good as new.” Nick assured, getting a disagreeable look from Amari that he ignored to smile at Deacon.  
“Right, just don't fall apart while I'm gone,” the agent warned, reluctantly turning to leave. He paused at the foot of the stairs, once again berating himself for his selfish behavior. The Railroad was his top priority. He had work to do.  
A firm grip on Deacon's forearm brought him back to reality. He slowly looked up. Nick had somehow managed to make it across the room without the agent noticing. He made himself meet the synth's eyes feeling as though the detective could see right through him.  
“Be safe, Doll face.” After a long breathless moment, Nick released him and stepped back a pleased smirk tugged at one side of the detectives mouth. Deacon smiled, a genuine expression of happiness he couldn't fight down.

Zero was comfortable, and relaxed, being in the familiar office tucked into John's side on their usual couch was now the closest thing he could associate with home. He wasn't really listening, anymore. Fahr was updating the mayor on a few incidents that had taken place during their absence. Most of the conversation meant little to him, being unfamiliar with most of the issues that were discussed.  
Zero slipped his fingers into Hancock's pocket and stole his pack of cigarettes. He lit one for the ghoul and blushed when John gave him an almost stifling look while accepting it.  
“So, are you staying for a while?” Fahr gave Zero a small smile when he looked her way. She crossed her legs and tilted her head just a fraction.  
“A few days, probably,” John answered. “Nate's gonna go try his luck against a courser.”  
Fahr's eyes widened at this information, her full attention on the mayor.  
“You think he can do it?”  
John shrugged, Zero shifting with the movement.  
“Sure, why not? So far, odds are in his favor.” Hancock didn't sound sure, but who could be. He shifted a little, pulling out his box of chems.  
Fahr stood up to take her leave, letting out a tired sigh before her usual no nonsense attitude slid into place and she exited the room with a brief farewell.  
“You tired?” John chuckled when Zero jerked, having almost fallen asleep with his face pressed into the ghouls side.  
Zero didn't get the chance to answer before John was standing up, forcing the groggy blonde to hold himself upright. He only swayed a tiny bit.  
“Time for bed Sunshine.” Hancock swooped down before Zero could reply, easily lifting the scrawny blonde into his arms princess style.  
Alex made a more than disgruntled sound as he clutched at the ghouls collar nervously. He could feel John's soft laugh of amusement as it rumbled through the older man's chest.

Hancock carried him across the State House and to his room. The blonde was gently deposited on the bed, his ears red and breathing a little shallow.  
John went about removing his hat and jacket, setting them on a dresser nearby before unbuttoning his shirt.  
“Like whatcha see?” The ghoul smirked, catching Zero's gaze and making the young man flush darker.  
“I don't know, haven't seen much.” Alex's words came out softer then he had intended, he felt like he might die from embarrassment.   
John just laughed in response, prowling closer to the bed and letting his shirt fall to the floor. Successfully distracted from his previous task.  
“We can fix that. Easy.” The ghoul promised. He reached for the hem of Zero's shirt and slowly pulled it up and over the blonde's head, careful to pull his braid free. He threw the shirt behind him, taking a moment to enjoy the display of flesh he had revealed.  
Zero looked up at John through his eyelashes, his excitement over powering his embarrassment. He watched Hancock with anticipation.   
The ghoul pulled his makeshift belt free, his loose pants slipping down to catch on his marred hips.  
Alex stared at the other mans revealed skin, his excitement growing. He watched the man move slowly closer jarring his pants and causing them to slip free and hit the floor.  
John was already half hard, his manhood was thicker then Zero's, the skin rough marred like the rest of him. The ghoul pressed Zero down onto the bed, crawling over him and kissing the blonde with fervor.  
Alex was hesitant at first to let his hands wander, but John's positive nips and growls that came in response to his touches made him braver. He slid his hand to the ghouls hip and John released his lips with a shaky breath.  
“Com'ere.” John rolled back onto the bed pulling Zero to press against his side. He lightly grasped Alex's right wrist.  
The blonde pressed closer fighting the urge to grind his needy arousal against the ghouls hip. He could feel the scratch of John's rough skin as the older man lightly stroked the inside of his wrist.  
Hancock gently guided Zero's hand to wrap around his twitching cock. The blonde's heart rate sped up, his breath catching for a moment.  
John's dick was hot and heavy in his hand, the ghoul made a small sound in the back of his throat as Zero flexed his fingers around the older mans erection. The blonde peeked up at his lovers face, John gazed back his eyes a little wild as he took a few unsteady breaths.  
“Feels good, Sunshine.” John's raspy voice sent thrills through Zero and his hips stuttered forward. “Fuck yea, go ahead.”  
Alex felt a nervous tightening in his chest, but shifted again to rut against the ghouls leg, his pants suddenly his newest nemesis.  
John guided Zero's hand up, then down groaning at the pleasant sensation, his half lidded eyes focused on the young man panting beside him.  
Alex watched his hand move up Hancock's now slightly dampened dick, fascinated by the small sounds escaping the mayor every time he squeezed or twisted his hand as the ghoul guided him.   
“Your doin' so good Sunshine,” John praised him, free hand sliding to cup the blonde's rounded ass to guide his frantic uncoordinated movements.  
Zero let out a needy whimper, his focus scattering as John suddenly lets his hand free and rolls to pin him to the bed. His heart feels like it's about to explode.   
John fumbles with the front of Zero's pants, as soon as he gained access he reached in to free the young mans stiff dripping arousal.  
“John!” Alex's back arched off the bed at the ghouls rough touch was nearly enough to make his balls tighten.  
“I got you baby,” Hancock whispered, pressing their cocks together and taking them both in hand.  
The heat was overwhelming and Zero grabbed at John's shoulders as the ghoul set a fast rough pace.  
John was thrusting into his own hand, his erection rubbing along Zero's with each movement he made. He caught sight of pretty pink lips parted in stifled gasps of pleasure, and bent at an awkward angle just to taste them.  
Alex felt the sudden heat coiling in his gut, he made a slightly desperate sound into the ghouls ravenous mouth before his orgasm tore through him. He clutched at John through it, the ghoul still moving and stimulating his now overly sensitized organ. He fell back limply as Hancock tensed over him, the ghoul groaned low in his throat and folded in on himself as he released his load on the blonde's stomach.  
It was warm, and weird, Alex was flushing brilliantly his heavy eyes on John as the ghoul stayed bent over him trying to catch his breath.  
John beamed at him, eyes nearly dancing as he leaned forward to give the still dazed blonde a brief kiss.  
“Don't move.” The ghoul ordered, his voice rougher than usual setting off residual tingles down Alex's spine. John slowly stood stretching a bit, his bare ass on full display as the blonde took in the show of the ghoul slowly sauntering to the other side of the room.  
He returned a moment later with a bottle of water and a piece of cloth. He poured a bit onto the makeshift rag, dripping all over the floor without any concern at all.  
It was cold when John gently wiped away the evidence of their activities, as soon as the ghoul returned to the bed Alex was glued to his side. He had been tired before, but now he couldn't hold his eyes open.  
“'night, John.” He mumbled into the ghouls shoulder as Hancock lit a cigarette.  
“G'night Sunshine.” He pressed a light kiss to Zero's head and decided he was going to free the blondes hair after he finished his smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life has been a bit hectic lately. The next chapter might be a little slow in coming, i have less time to write currently. It is in progress though. Thank you for reading^^

~*~  
Alex stared at himself, a pale blonde boy with one lifeless green eye. A bloody hole where the match should have been. He didn't panic, couldn't. He felt like he was floating, untouchable. The other Alex was slumped in a chair, his hair had been shaved away and his skull split open. Blood colored the pale child.  
Alex had the odd suspicion that his head must be empty, the gaping hole too dark to tell for sure. It should probably terrify him, but it doesn't.  
Distorted voices grew closer. A man in a lab coat with goggles covering his eyes and a red beret on his head came into view first.  
“Course it worked.” The man sounded exasperated, he strode over to stare directly at Alex(not the dead one). His body stiffened. “Your awake already?” The man stepped back. He cursed under his breath as James stepped into the room.  
The vaultie moved to stand in front of Alex. The man looked like he hadn't slept in over a week, his hair mussed and greasy, some dried blood clumping bits together. He had a new gash down the side of his face starting just beneath his eye and ending at his jaw line. The man's dark ringed eyes were full of guilt.  
“Alex?”  
The boy tried to respond, but nothing came out.  
“He's not fully healed together, yet. He's extra resistant to the med-x for some reason.” The man in goggles moved to a computer nearby. “Give him a larger dose then, doc.”  
“Of course, sir.” A voice came from nowhere, but Alex felt a sudden exhaustion over take him. He tried to look at himself again. This time the lone green eye was staring back, bloody lips lifting in a smirk.  
~*~

John's arms tightened around Zero before the ghoul had even fully woken. The blonde was gasping for air, body tense and trembling. He shifted slowly to pull Alex closer, running his hand through the younger mans hair in an attempt to soothe him.  
“Sunshine?”  
Zero tried to steady his breathing, in...out... He slowly lifted his face to focus on John's dark, worried eyes. He wasn't sure where that dream had come from. He had a vague feeling he'd had similar ones before. It had felt so real.  
The scar. James' scar. It was as though his dream was trying to fill in something he couldn't possibly know. The vaultie he remembered hadn't had a scar there. The one he knew now did.  
“'Nother nightmare?” Hancock leaned in closer to press a gentle kiss to the blonde's forehead, giving Alex time to speak if he so decided to.  
Zero snuggled closer to John, basking in the ghouls unnatural warmth as he tried to explain his nonsensical dream. He couldn't get the image of his own mutilated face smirking so deviously out of his head.  
“I... seen myself dead, I think.” He shuddered at the thought of going into the finer details so didn't. He let John distract him.  
Hancock rolled to pin the blonde beneath him, leaning down to bite at Zero's lips playfully. He could tell the other was still distant, and sat back up with a frown.  
“I think I took my brain...” Zero's suddenly announced, sounding a little miffed at himself, even if it had just been a dream.  
“You what?” John chuckled a little. “Dreams can be weird.” He gave Alex an affectionate smile, leaning closer again to resume his previous activities.  
Unfortunately, the mayor had a busy schedule.  
Fahr's knock came before things could get too heated and both gave out frustrated groans before getting up for the day.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two vault dwellers walked. The area had yet to recover from Nate's last trip through, so enemies were scarce.  
Charon tailed behind them at a bit of a distance. He had no desire to listen to James's opinions on morality for the hundredth time. He felt his face twitch in an attempt to smile as his thoughts shifted to his vaultie. He quickly stamped the rogue expression down and successfully replaced it with a look denoting his shear hatred of everything.  
James glanced over to Nate. He wanted to say something. He really did. He knew he shouldn't, though; it wasn't his place.  
“So, when you get your son, what are you going to do?” Bad James. He never could keep his mouth shut.  
Nate stiffened even more if that were possible. He kept moving forward eyes ahead.  
“I thought maybe I could just take him somewhere else,” he replied unexpectedly, sounding as exhausted as James sometimes feels.  
“They would just follow you. All of them, the brotherhood, the railroad, hell, especially the minutemen. They will all want you to lead them, make the hard decisions so they don't have to.” James stopped.   
The General came to a halt as well. He finally turned to look the other vaultie in his deep wisdom fueled eyes.  
“You'll always regret running, though.” James gave a sad smile. “It's up to you, of course. Stand your ground and risk it all for everything, or run in hopes of something better, if only fleeting.”  
Nate shook his head, his gaze thoughtful, shoulders no longer as tense.  
“You mean well, I just need more information to come to my decisions on everything. I won't demonize a group of people without hearing their side of things.” The General gave a more confident smile to the other man. “I don't think I could just let this place fall back to what it was, either.”  
James smiled back, the expression tinged with relief. At least Nate wasn't going to just disappear as soon as all hell broke loose. That would have to be enough for now.  
They approached the ruins with extreme caution, James slipping off ahead to find a good view point.  
“Ever fought a courser before?” Nate asked Charon, a little anxious about being alone with the intimidating ghoul.  
“Yes.” Was the brief irritated answer. A long moment passed in which the ghoul failed to elaborate.  
“How'd that work for you?” Nate pressed cautiously, his curiosity too great to ignore.  
“Armitage.” Charon's reply was given with such venom that Nate took an involuntary step back.  
James reappeared, his eyes practically dancing in excitement as he grinned in anticipation of a challenging fight.  
“This place is awesome! Oh, and it's swarming with synths. I guarantee we'll find a courser here.” The lone wanderer checked his rifle and motioned Nate to follow him.   
The General checked the signal on his pip-boy before following after.

Zero took slow deep breaths. His head was tucked between his knees as he tried to will away the static drowning out the sounds of the small town around him. He had been on his way to the Third Rail when it started. He'd barely managed to duck into the alley before he had to lower himself in case he fell. What was wrong with him? A concussion still? No that didn't seem right.  
The sound slowly faded, Alex's breathing returned to normal and he opened his eyes to see two leather dress shoes.  
“You all right kid?” Nick offered the blonde a hand up.  
Fear gripped him for a moment, he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was just being caught in such a vulnerable position. Alex accepted the synths offered hand, a little unnerved by the surprisingly cold touch.  
“Just dizzy.” Zero tried to shrug it off, but the detective's face clearly portrayed an abundant amount of disbelief.  
“Ever make it to see that Dr?” The synth asked with obvious concern. He released Zero's hand, but grabbed for the young mans arm when he swayed dangerously. “How long has this been goin' on?”  
Zero blinked away the two unhappy synths and managed to focus on Nick again.  
“It comes and goes,” Zero replied. He was capable of taking care of himself just fine. He didn't need anyone to babysit him.  
Nick let out a frustrated sigh. The synth turned abruptly. As Zero began to hope the detective was giving up he realized the synth still had a tight grip on his arm. He stumbled forward unable to break the metal man's vice like grasp.  
The detective ignored the weak protests coming from the obviously disoriented kid and dragged him into the Memory Den. Amari may not be a Dr of the right sort, but she knew her stuff as well as any other wasteland trained medic. She would also do just about anything to help Nick out.  
The Dr didn't seem too surprised when Nick gently ushered Zero into her work room. She jotted down a few notes before standing to address them.  
“What seems to be the problem?” She looked from Nick to Zero with a trace of concern.  
“He hit his head pretty bad a few days ago. I just found him outside. I called his name at least a dozen times before he responded.” The synth explained, watching the confusion cross Zero's face at the revelation.  
Dr Amari nodded thoughtfully, her eyes going soft as she settled her gaze on the blonde boy that had the whole town gossiping.  
Zero felt his focus wavering. He tried to keep his eyes on Nick's easily spotted glowing orbs but the static was coming back.   
Nick's face flickered to surprise as he lunged forward.  
Zero never hit the floor, the detective looking slightly frazzled as he held the young man up and met Dr Amari's startled eyes.  
After the detective moved Zero to a bed he left to find Hancock, knowing the ghoul would be upset if he wasn't informed.

~*~  
“Wait!” James shot toward the eleven year old, his eyes wide as he took in the boys condition. He shouldn't have brought the kid with him. He had known the Institute was after him. Having been unmolested for so long, he'd grown too comfortable, let his guard down.  
The synth fell, it's bloodied silver hand falling from Alex's face to reveal the extent of the machines assault.  
“Shit. Shit... Shit! Charon I need the transportalponder!” James scooped the limp boy up as Charon dropped to his side. “You can make it back to Styx?” The vaultie gave his companion a worried look traced with panic.  
“Yes.” The ghoul's normal mask of indifference slipped as Alex made a weak wet gasping sound from James lap. “Be careful, don't trust that psycho.”  
James nodded, tears blurring his vision as he accepted the small, white toy gun looking device his body guard handed to him.  
With one last longing look at Charon, he pulled the trigger and disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

“Damn-it Six! You owe me!” James glared at the courier in his silly goggles and lab coat. The other man sighed as he read over the readouts from the auto doc.  
“The kid is toast. His bodies taken too much. I can't fix him.” Six stood up straighter, his head tilting in a familiar habit as his brain ticked away at an idea. “Maybe I can do something...”  
James looked hesitant to agree, his eyes falling to Alex's prone form on the surgical gurney across the room. The auto doc was currently just keeping the kid alive.  
Six focused on James, his stance changing slightly preparing to make a deal.  
“What do you want?”  
Six smiled, his yellow teeth standing out in the vibrantly lit room.  
“Just some DNA.” The mad scientist shrugged. “If I'm going to do this I gotta get something out of it.”  
James wasn't sure what the man had in mind, but he couldn't let the kid die. Styx would never forgive him. Hell, he'd never forgive himself.  
“Alright, whatever you do with it stays here, though.”  
“Of course.” Six's smile is unnerving as he gleefully shifts back to his computer and starts typing at a frantic speed.  
~*~

James sat up with a start, his heart pounding in his chest as years old guilt rose to the surface. His chest burned as his panicked breaths irritated his injuries. Charon was at his side within seconds, silent, yet close enough to give the vaultie a sense of security. When he finally got his breathing under control, and he didn't feel like his ribs were snapping in half, he looked up. The stars clearly visible in the night sky. He couldn't hold his neck like that for long, still feeling the after effects of their earlier endeavors.  
Nate was asleep nearby, wrapped tight in a small plethora of blankets he had scrounged up from the depths of the house they were currently bunking near. They hadn't stayed inside afraid the walls may collapse under a strong enough gust of wind.  
The fight with the courser had gone bad. Well, they succeeded and that was good. Except James was sure he had a few fractured ribs. He knew Nate had a huge gash in his side. How deep it went wasn't something the other man had shared. They had gone through at least a dozen stimpaks between the three of them and were now out. It had forced them to find a place to camp and perform some first aid.  
James had tried to convince Nate to let him stitch up the wound, but the stubborn man had brushed him off. The General had been in a mood of sorts ever since he had pulled the component free of the coursers corpse.  
He finally caught Charon's slightly worried gaze and gave the ghoul what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  
“Just a nightmare,” James whispered, smiling when Charon scowled disapprovingly back at him.  
“Nightmare, or memory?” The ghoul nailed it without trying, his milky eyes pinning James in place. The vaultie doesn't answer; didn't need to.  
In a rare move, Charon shifted to sit beside his companion without a word. James could feel the weight of the world on him, as he leaned against the taller man, feeling so tired. The ghouls natural heat kept the cold at bay.  
James focused on Charon's heartbeat as he felt it on every inch of himself pressed to the ghouls' side. He wished, yet again, for a brief moment, that he could have this small space of time put on loop for the rest of forever.

Zero woke up confused. He was in Amari's back room, the same one he had been in after Pickman had nearly drained him. Except, this time, he was alone. He strained his ears for anyone outside, only to be met with silence.  
The blonde sat up slowly, waiting for another rush of dizziness that didn't come. He was more than relieved and may have hopped down from the table a little too enthusiastically.  
“Your up.” Dr Amari watched her patient as he nearly jumped out of his skin. His head jerked in her direction, eyes wide. She kept her voice low and took quick steps toward him from the doorway. She must have been just outside the room. “There are signs of an extensive surgery on your skull, what is it from?” She sounded anxious to ask, but too intrigued not to.  
Zero was dumbfounded by the hushed question. He blinked at the woman as his nightmare came to mind. His own skull cracked open and empty.  
“I don't know what your talking about.” Alex answered truthfully, his hand going to the back of his head curiously.  
Dr Amari frowned, her eyes drifting as her focus shifted away.  
“Whatever is happening may just be the results of a head injury you don't remember. It's hard to tell. To be honest, the closest I've seen to that,” she paused and gestured toward Zero's head. “ involved implants.” She noticed the concerned look that crossed the blondes face at her words and quickly continued. “I didn't find anything in my scans. Of course, I'm not really a medical Dr, so there could be any number of reasons.” The woman shifted nervously and glanced toward the door. “I have heard of people taking a hit to the head and losing memories, amnesia. I've heard stories where certain memories came back with a second impact to the head.” The creaking of stairs indicated approaching company and Amari leaned closer.  
“I didn't tell anyone what I seen. You should be cautious if you do tell anyone.” With that stated, she straightened up and moved to her computer, taking a seat and quickly absorbing herself in the screen.  
“Sunshine.” Hancock strode into the room, a smile on his face as he approached the still puzzled blond. “Feelin” better?”  
Zero slowly raised his head to meet John's gaze. He gave a weak smile, but covered it by closing the remaining distance between them to wrap his arms around the ghouls chest and bury his face in the familiar musty coat that smelled of grape mentats.  
“I recommend you wait a few days before you traipse off.” Amari spoke, her eyes never straying from the green tinted screen.  
“Of course.” Hancock made a slightly sour face. “Wasn't plannin' on leavin' anytime soon, anyway.”  
“Is Nick still here?” Alex couldn't help but think how worried the detective had looked in the alley. He knew he should at least thank the man for carrying him here.  
“Huh?” Hancock slowly pulled back to give the blonde a curiously amused look. “He's in my office still. I think.” He released Zero, shifting restlessly on his feet.  
“Thank you, Dr Amari.” Zero gave the woman a grateful look, trying to share his appreciation for her help with his eyes.  
The mayor tossed out a short farewell before almost dragging Zero out the door with him.  
The cool night air surprised the blonde. It had been mid afternoon when he'd been in the alley with Nick.  
“Guess James is a shitty doc, huh?” John put a warm hand on Zero's lower back, directing him toward the state house.   
Alex ignored the question. He felt like the ghoul was acting a little off, but couldn't really pin point the change. Maybe he was just higher than usual.  
“John?”  
The ghoul stopped in his tracks. Zero saying his name like that made his heart stutter in a pleasant way. He turned to give the blonde his full attention, an almost silly grin on his marred face as his black eye's gleamed.  
“I.. can I just quit?” Alex's gaze dropped to the asphalt, his fingers twisting together in front of him and cheeks tinted just the slightest shade of pink.  
The ghouls expression fell.  
“Quit what?”  
The silence stretched for a moment as Zero tried with great frustration to explain his query.  
“This whole vengeance thing?” Alex sounded tired and unsure. He reminded the ghoul of Nate on his more off days. “Nate and James, it's more their quest anyway. I just kinda get in the way.”  
“If that's what you want. I don't think you really do, though.” John smirked as Zero finally looked up. “As fer getting' in the way, you saved a girl's life. You fought off mutes and defended the Castle. Not that any of that matters if that fucked up courser is still gonna try and find that chip. Your his closest clue to it's whereabouts.” He looked around, suddenly realizing the middle of the street was no place for this conversation.   
Only a few night watchmen appeared to be around, obviously trying to be discreet about their amusement over what probably seemed like a private conversation between they're mayor and the young man. Hancock's subtle shift in attitude since the blonde's arrival had been noticed by everyone in Goodneighbor.  
“Right.” Zero took a deep breath and gave John a smile. “Might as well see it through.”

The dulling of his senses was a relief. His tired brain was no longer able to chase his concerns as the calmex did its job. Zero's fingertips may have been buzzing. He wiggled a few experimentally. He was fairly certain his pupils must be blown because focusing even on his own hand was a wasted effort.  
The blonde sunk further into John's usual spot on the worn couch, wishing the ghoul hadn't left in such a hurry after pumping him full of lovely numbing substances. He frowned at his own reminder, trying to recall what it was that had been off about the mayor tonight.  
“You should probably get some sleep kid.” Nick spoke up from the opposite couch, causing a violent shudder to rip through the suddenly startled Zero. “I'm fairly sure that was the point in pumping you full of chems.”  
He had forgotten the synth sitting quietly across from him. Zero took a deep, slightly shuddered breath as he convinced his now racing heart to go back to it's usual pace. The suggestion alone made something in the young man tense up. He had this sudden overwhelming need to find the missing ghoul mayor and drag him to bed.  
Zero tried to focus on the eerily still synth, glowing eyes barely visible beneath the faded brim of the detective's fedora. The thought of sleeping alone wasn't very appealing to him. He'd gotten too accustomed to John chasing away his nightmares with light touches and reassuring words.  
“Do you have dreams?”  
Nick was obviously not expecting the change of subject, but accepted it with a small sigh. He considered the question carefully, wanting to answer truthfully.  
“I experience something similar.” He paused again, this time focusing on the fidgeting blonde across from him.  
Zero's vibrant green eye's had dark rings around them, his pupils dilated from chems. The young man looked smaller than usual, as he pulled his legs up and pressed his bare feet into the cushions. He looked even more worn out as he rested his chin on his knees and fought back a yawn, arms wrapping around his legs in a loose hug. He watched Nick expectantly.  
“I have to partially shut down to run diagnostics, check myself for any malfunctioning receptors or errors.” He elaborated after noticing Zero's subtle look of confusion. “I get random flashes of data, it mixes and doesn't make much sense. Like a dream, I suppose.”  
Alex hadn't expected an answer like that. His natural curiosity piqued by this insight into the synths functions.  
“How often do you do that?”  
“At least once a week.” Nick smiled in amusement. Most people wouldn't ask him things like this. It was a clear reminder that the kid really was just a kid in some aspects still. “What are your dreams like?”  
It was said casually, but an uneasy tension came with the question.  
Zero remained silent for a long moment. He knew he didn't have to answer, Nick would probably accept it if he refused. Except, he liked the synth. It was easier to talk to him than John even, maybe because of his mechanical nature or maybe it was whatever made Nick seem so human at times.  
“My dreams are usually about horrible things.”  
Nick had almost given up on getting an answer when Zero spoke, voice soft and a tad bit vulnerable. The blonde kept his gaze locked on the floor, fingers tugging at his shirt near his shoulder as he continued to sit curled up and hugging his knees.  
“Sometimes... I think they are real, but I can't remember them clearly when I try.” Alex was facing Nick, but his eye's were unfocused. The synth imagined he must have a similar look himself when checking his own internal storage.  
“It's not uncommon for the human brain to repress stressful memories for self preservation.” The detective offered thoughtfully, eyes still scanning the younger mans reactions for any minute changes.  
“So, they could be real. I guess I already figured that much, though.” Alex released his hold on his shirt and reached further back to touch his head, thoughts drifting to the image of his own hollowed out skull. It didn't make any sense.  
Nick didn't know what to say, unwilling to press the tired young man while he was in no state for such intense conversation.  
Zero didn't need words. He opened his pack of cigarette's and offered the detective one. The two sat in companionable silence and waited.

Robert could excuse the first night spent drinking with Danse, but this second one had him a little uneasy. It had just been going too well. They had gone at least an hour without either insulting the other. The merc was worried he might actually find he liked the tin can a little. He dragged his gaze away from said synth and successfully found a distraction.  
Danse sat up straighter when he spotted Hancock a second after Mac did. The soldiers eyes narrowed as his shoulders tensed.  
“Who is that?”  
Mac blinked, focusing his attention on to the woman currently pressed to the mayors side.   
“That's Juliet? Maybe, not sure on the name. She comes around every few months they both get f.. messed up and, well you know.” The merc frowned, his alcohol effected brain slowly processing his own words. “What about Zero?”  
Danse had already stood up, the woman was currently pulling the obviously intoxicated Hancock toward the exit by his belt, her intent more than obvious.  
The ex-paladin was across the room in a few swift strides.  
“Excuse me. Mayor,”  
John stopped, he slowly turned to blink at Danse as the smile slipped from his face.  
“Might I inquire on Zero's health? Or should I go ask someone else.” The ex-paladin's tone was cold as ice and just as deceptively sharp.  
Hancock's entire attitude shifted in a second. The whole bar quieted as the atmosphere in the room took a dramatic turn.  
MacCready suddenly stepped up beside Danse, the intimidating look he aimed at the mayor of Goodneighbor was more impressive than the soldier would have expected from the usually less threatening sharpshooter.  
“Why don't we all go check on him?” Mac suggested, eyes still fixed on John's equally intense glare.  
The mayor appeared as though he wanted to say something, except decided against it. Instead, he turned to the woman who had taken several steps back during the exchange.  
“I'll see you next time your in town Jewels.” John gave her a small wave. Ignoring her obviously disappointed expression, the ghoul took a slow deep breath.  
“Fuckin' hell.” John glared at each man in turn before quickly turning with a slight angry flare and heading to the exit.  
As soon as they all made it outside the mayor spun on them, nearly growling.  
“You fuckin' tryin' to piss me off.” The ghoul aimed his words at Danse, his overly relaxed stance making his tone even more terrifying.  
“Zero passed out today, and your here...” Danse made an odd gesture toward the bar, “with some woman.” The paladin stood stiffly, his anger radiating off of him as he stared the other man down.  
The ghoul stepped back, narrowed eye's studying the ex-paladin closely.  
“Since when is it your business what I'm doin'?” John's deep gritty voice had a sharp edge to it. He was clearly trying to keep his temper from exploding.  
“Does Zero know what your doing right now?” Danse's question was voiced with clear disdain, his narrowed eye's focused and unwavering.  
MacCready instinctively shifted his weight, preparing to jump in between the two men. He was more than surprised when the mayors shoulders slumped, the fight leaving the ghoul as quickly as it had appeared.  
“You are clearly too intoxicated to make any sensible decisions.” Danse's lips curled in a disgusted sneer. “Stop feeling guilty and go home before you make yet another bad choice.”  
“Fuckin' tin can.” John muttered without much heat, gaze focused on the ground as he cursed himself.  
The ex-paladin stormed toward the Rexford Hotel without another glance in the mayor's direction.  
“Look, we all make mistakes, but you don't wanna make this one.” MacCready looked away when the ghoul aimed a sorry excuse for a glare in his direction. “If you don't talk to Zero, I'm pretty sure Danse will.” The merc stated, narrowed eye's still focused somewhere far away.  
“Yeah.” His response was hoarse, and barely audible. The ghouls gaze drifted up, the light was still on in his office. Nick would have shut it off if Alex had gone to sleep. Guilt clawed it's way through his insides as his high faded in the aftermath of the adrenaline fueled dispute.  
Robert watched the mayor of Goodneighbor depart. It wasn't the first time the mercenary had seen John's well hidden insecure side. He could only hope Zero could sway him of that habit.  
Feeling a bit silly, the ex-mayor of Little Lamplight turned to find Danse before his common sense could return and change his course to spend more caps at the bar.

The sun was only a few hours from rising when John returned. Zero immediately sat up, a sleepy smile aimed at the mayor. It twisted something in Hancock's chest and he distracted himself by greeting the clearly unhappy detective.  
Nick didn't respond. He stood up instead, giving Zero a quick glance before approaching John slowly with a look of disappointment  
“Fahr said you finished business before midnight.” The synth's lowly spoken statement clearly conveyed his disappointment. “Get some rest kid,” he said much louder. The detective left. He would sit at Amari's tonight or be tempted to strangle John for his constant attempts to thwart his own happiness.  
“Thanks Nick. Sweet dreams.” Zero bid the synth farewell with a sleepy wave the detective could not see.  
The detective couldn't help the sudden burst of warmth that forced a small chuckle from him, his anger at Hancock getting brushed aside at the kids innocent comment.  
“You too, kiddo.”  
Alex hid a yawn behind his hand, bleary green eyes focused on the ghoul with curiosity. John almost appeared to be nervous. Upset, maybe? Alex couldn't quite place the unfamiliar emotions rolling off the man. Suddenly, Alex felt as though he were sinking, air suddenly too thick to breath, panic slowly creeping up his spine.  
“What's wrong?” He forced the words free, waiting for the ghoul to say something that might relieve the sudden emotional pressure threatening to overwhelm him.  
“I..” Hancock felt a sharp pang in his chest as his gaze landed back on the suddenly paler than usual blonde. Zero looked ready to bolt, eyes wide and fearful, body tense and ready to spring. Hancock forgot what he was going to say and swiftly eliminated the distance between them. “Hey, it's okay. We just need to talk, that's all. We don't do enough of that.”  
Zero only relaxed a fraction as John sat down beside him, pressing close and wrapping an arm around the smaller man in a familiar motion that successfully relaxed the blonde more effectively.  
“Look, I gotta be honest with you.” John sighed and pulled the once again tense young man closer. The arm not currently trapped between the couch and Zero's back lifted so warm textured fingers could trace the line of the blondes pale smooth jaw. “I.. I can't really imagine you wantin' to be around this ugly mug for the rest a your life.”  
Zero blinked at the ghoul, his panic receding as he processed this sudden revelation about John. It reminded him how miffed the ghoul was when he'd inadvertently insulted him that first night he'd spent drinking with him and the General.  
“I don't think your ugly.” Alex made the statement sound so unnecessary, as though it was the most obvious answer and John might be lacking in his faculties. The blonde flushed a dark red, he pointedly kept his eyes locked on Hancock's dark orbs. The ghoul was unnaturally still, eye's slightly widened in disbelief. Zero continued before John could try to argue with him.  
“I like the way it crinkle's here.” Alex slowly lifted his hand. He gently pressed his fingertips to the crease beside John's right eye. Slowly, he traced the lines he spoke of, a smile tugging at his lips as the ghoul leaned into his touch. “It means you smile a lot... and...” Zero's breath hitched as the ghoul leaned even closer.  
“Your smart, and strong...” A shy smile tugged at Zero's lips as he remembered being lifted up so easily in the armory.   
The muscles in John's expressive face twitched as he tried to suppress an amused smile at the now fidgeting blonde still trying with great determination to keep eye contact with him.  
Alex slid his fingers down further over the rough, uneven texture of John's skin until he traced lightly over what remained of the ghouls bottom lip.  
“When you look at me, s..s..sometimes your eyes get really dark...” Alex stumbled over his words, afraid he wasn't explaining it well enough, too nervous to fully voice his feelings still, but trying to reassure the usually more confident ghoul.  
John chuckled low in his throat, the vibrations of it reaching Zero and triggering a small needy sound to escape the blonde.  
“You like how I look, when I look at you, huh?” The ghoul teased. He had no doubt that Alex was being honest. It made him feel a hundred times better, for the moment. John was so tempted to close the distance between them and nibble at the blondes inviting pink lips.  
“That's not...” Zero narrowed his eyes, the smile curving his lips betrayed his alleviated mood. He let his hand fall from its spot frozen in the air, ghosting over John's mouth to grasp at the older mans loose frilled collar. He gently tugged the clearly well cared for fabric expectantly tilting his head back for more.  
John restrained himself, pulling back and getting a confused look from the temptingly flushed blonde beside him.  
“Fuck, Sunshine. I...” John sighed heavily, trying to brace himself for whatever reaction Zero might have to his next revelation. “I almost fucked up tonight,” he paused as he looked away for a moment. “I was stupid, mixed one too many chems while I was guilt trippin' and...” John's expressive eyes met Zero's as they portrayed his fear, guilt and self-hate.  
Zero stopped breathing for a moment. He fought to focus on the ghoul as he continued speaking, the meaning of the words slow to form as Alex felt himself sinking.  
“There's this gal, comes to town every few months. We've... shit. We've fucked before, lot's actually.” John tensed as Zero shifted on the couch to sit up more. The blonde remained silent, but his breathing had gone a little erratic. “I was gonna go with her to her room at the Rex 'cause I'm an idiot.”  
Alex took a deep breath, unsteady and hinting at how close to tears he was. Fidgety fingers retrieved his crumple pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He distracted himself by lighting a smoke with trembling fingers.  
“I'm sorry.” John slumped forward, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. His hat fell to the floor and was ignored.  
Zero pulled his feet up onto the couch and shrunk into himself, thoughts whirling. He didn't know how to take this. He'd never felt so betrayed. It was like drowning, the inescapable pull carrying him down into the darkest depths of despair.  
“But... you didn't?” Alex finally questioned, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer or not.  
“Danse nearly punched me in my face right in the middle of the Third Rail. Ballsy move on his part.” John had dropped his hands to speak. He reached for the forgotten cigarette smoldering in Zero's fingers and confiscated it. “He can't be that bad if he's lookin' out for you like that. Fucker seen right through me. I was being selfish, wanted to give you a reason to find someone better.”  
Alex stared at John. He wasn't sure he would ever fully understand the ghouls obvious insecurity, but what he did understand made him more than a little angry.  
“Someone better? I've traveled farther than most people my age, and met all sorts. No one has ever been even close to what you are to me.” Alex was torn between wanting to move closer to John or huddling further into the couch to escape the hurt that still lingered fresh at the idea of the ghoul with someone else.  
They stared at each other, John looking as uncertain as Alex felt.  
“That's pretty fucked up,” Hancock broke the silence with his statement, tilting his head as Zero just stared at him for a moment.  
“Your an idiot if don't realize how great a guy you are. You have a whole town to attest to that fact,” the blonde slowly unfurled, letting his feet hit the ground. “I am mad at you, though,” he added, eyes flicking down for a moment as his smile faltered.  
“Yeah, I wouldn't expect nothin' different.” The ghoul sighed heavily and gave Alex a weak smile. “Can we try this again? Do it right this time?” He tried to summon his usual confidence, but feared Alex's response too much.  
“I want to.” The blonde fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, eyes unfocused and downcast. “You won't... do this again?”  
John felt Zero's uncertainty like a punch to his gut. He had to make up for this somehow.  
“Fuck no. I'm exclusively yours for as long as you'll have me.” Hancock couldn't stop himself from reaching for Zero, hesitantly pausing to give the blonde the opportunity to refuse him.  
Alex clenched his teeth, fighting back his stupid tears again before shooting forward into John's warm embrace and hiding his face away while he battled his hurt.  
Hancock held Alex tight for a long while, wishing the ex-paladin had punched him. A couple of times. He deserved that and more.

“So, what's with you and Zero?” MacCready had his head resting in the crook of his arm as he slumped on the small table in Danse's rented room. He snickered when the ex-paladin almost snorted his bourbon in response to his question.  
“Nothing.” The synth glowered at Robert the best he could as he tried to ignore the burning in his eyes and nose.  
“Right. That explains your righteous fury.” Mac sat up enough to take another swig from his second almost empty bottle. He really needed a new hobby if alcohol made Danse tolerable.  
“It's not like your implying,” the ex-paladin went on to elaborate with exasperation at the merc's childish antics. “He's a good kid that's been dealt a shitty deal in life. As far as I can tell, he doesn't deserve anymore selfish assholes dictating his life.”  
Mac lifted his head and stared at the soldier.  
“To hear you say that is... unexpected,” he said slowly, still trying to decide if it might be the alcohol talking, not Danse. A glance at the more than half full bottle setting by the bigger man's glass answered that question.  
“Following orders for a cause is different. He was a child reliant on the adults around him. He had no choice.” He was interrupted by Robert's snort of disbelief.  
“Don't give me that bullsh..crap. He survived. Sure as hell doesn't need you to protect him. And John. John can make his mistakes. He's a damn adult. Your protecting him from getting his feelings hurt. That's not just pity or being a concerned friend.” Mac stared at Danse with eyes that dared the synth to argue.  
The merc eventually lit a cigarette, the ex-paladin's prolonged silence answer enough for him.  
Danse hated the mercenary, yet, for some reason he couldn't fathom, couldn't bring himself to kick the obnoxious punk out of his room.

Charon exchanged heated looks with the night watchman on duty at the gates, smirking when the other ghoul looked away first with a visible shudder. The lone wanderer's bodyguard had had plenty of time to perfect his intimidation skills. It still amused him as to how effective a simple dark glower could be.  
James was in a foul moo. The trip had been uncomfortably silent. The General obviously distracted with his own thoughts and unwilling to share them with the irritatingly single minded wanderer.  
As soon as the gates shut behind them with a loud comforting clang, Nate headed toward the Rexford without a word.  
The ghoul withheld a sigh. He knew the kid well enough to be sure any plans of sleep for the night were out of the question now. Without a word, he reached out to accept his vaultie's bag.  
James frowned in confusion before he shrugged free of the worn strap of his heavy bag to hand it to his companion.  
“Go drink.” Charon ordered with an irritated sigh that got him a dark look from the younger man.  
James looked like he wanted to argue, knowing the ghoul disliked his choice of coping methods, but refrained.  
The ghoul didn't wait for the other to change their mind, taking long purposeful strides down the sidewalk and toward the hotel. He didn't see it when James punched the brick wall of the statehouse behind him, but he heard it well enough.  
The woman at the counter was quick to give him a key and usher him on his way. He decided he liked her as he pushed open the slightly squeaky door to his temporary room. The ghoul dropped his bags unceremoniously onto the worn, red carpeted floor just inside the room. He didn't bother locking the door back up, in case James came looking for him.  
He stretched, wincing as he smacked his knuckles on the ceiling. He sighed again, rougher and a bit louder than before. Charon was tired, not just physically, but mentally and (not that he'd admit) emotionally as well.   
The ghoul took this rare bit of self imposed free time to clean up in the bathroom, irradiated tap water wasn't a problem for him as long as it got the grime from the road off of him. He was extra careful with his somehow surviving tuft of vibrant red hair as he rinsed what must be dried blood out of it.  
Stealing a pair of James baggier pants, he even cleaned his armor and hung it on the back of a chair to dry.  
Shotgun propped within reach, he stretched out on the worn lumpy mattress that smelled of mildew and other unpleasant things. The ghoul closed his eyes. He didn't really sleep, so much as just sit still and silent trying to rest his mind as well as his tense muscles.  
Charon wasn't surprised when the door opened slowly sometime after three a.m. A very much intoxicated James trying to stealthily creep into the room only to stumble over the bags by the door. The ghoul remained quiet, eyes closed while he waited.  
A few muffled curses and the sound of something being kicked violently preceded the vaultie climbing into the bed beside Charon.  
Hesitantly James slid close, tucking himself into Charon's side. Knowing the ghoul would just pretend to sleep and let him. He was tempted to... He growled into his companions bare chest in frustration.  
It wasn't until James fell asleep, that Charon allowed himself to pull the vaultie closer, just for a few moments.

Zero had fallen asleep on the couch. When he awoke, it was to the sounds of clacking computer keys. It confused him for a moment, before he remembered the computer John had tucked into the corner of his office.  
The familiar rattle of a can of mentats made the blonde smile. He sat up slowly, peeking over the back of the couch to see John fully focused on his task. The mayor had removed his jacket and hat, sitting hunched forward as his fingers moved over the faded terminal keys.  
Alex was debating if he could attempt to sneak up on the ghoul when he remembered last night a little clearer. His fairly good mood sank quickly.   
The ghoul was much older and more experienced than him. Sex was something he did for fun, no strings attached.  
Zero was the complete opposite. He'd never had a relationship, or even really witnessed one. His own parents were but a vague memory. Hancock's promise the night before still pulled at him relentlessly. He really wanted to believe John so much it hurt.  
Nick and Deacon saved him from lingering too much on the heart numbing reality of his situation.  
“Mornin' sleeping beauty!” The railroad agent greeted Zero playfully, sweeping toward the blonde. Alex barely had time to sit up before Deacon was seated beside him, arm casually slung over the kids bony shoulders. “Nate got back last night, him and your wanderer got wasted at the third rail. Talk about moody teenage girls, those two are the worst.”  
John had ceased his typing to lean over the back of his chair and give Deacon a disapproving glare. He chose not to look at Nick. He didn't need to. The synth's disappointment was nearly tangible.  
“What d'ya mean?” Alex ignored the spy's closeness, and John's scowl, to stare at Deacon curiously.  
“It was nothin' to write home about,” Nick spoke up first with an exasperated shake of his head. The synth looked at John with a frown. “Nate is...”  
“What else would you expect? He's got no clue what he's going to find when he finally gets to the Institute.” Hancock sounded irritated, but didn't direct it at anyone in particular. “He could get there only to be instantly shot for his trouble. Seems like a viable reason to be in a shitty mood to me.”  
“Did they get the courser?” Zero jumped to a less tense subject, wincing when he realized the next course of action would take John away for another few days if not longer.  
“Of course I did.” Nate surprised Zero. The other men in the room seemed unfazed by his silent approach.  
The General had dark circles under his eyes, his usual modified vault suit had been switched for some tattered jeans and a white t-shirt that was a size too small. He moved to take a seat on the couch opposite Zero and Deacon.  
“We can save the details for tonight. First,” Nate focused on Zero, “you up for a small trip?” The General tried to smile, but it wasn't very impressive.  
Alex felt his stomach twist in dread. He glanced back at John. The ghoul was frowning, but didn't take his eyes off of the General.  
“Sure.” Zero answered, startled when the vaultie stood back up.  
“Great, we better get going then,” Nate announced. Stopping in the doorway, he waited for Alex to follow suit.  
“Just us?” The blonde stared at the General in confusion.  
“Well, Mac's waiting for us by the gate.” The taller man offered, eyes darting toward John as though waiting for the mayor to argue.  
“Okay.” Zero darted around the couch after a moment of hesitation. Leaning down just a little, he could feel the heat rising to his face as he fought to ignore the other people in the room.  
John smirked at the shy blonde, staying still and making Alex close the distance between them. Somewhat shyly, Zero pressed a soft kiss to the side of the ghouls mouth, only to have John grab the back of his head and hold him in place as the older man gently sought for more.  
Alex's lips parted with a small sound of surprise at the unexpected action.  
John used it to gain entrance, his tongue delving inside for a moment to tease the younger man and make the moment last a little longer.  
Hancock released him reluctantly, leaving a second small chaste kiss on the blondes lips before Zero took a step back. It stung the ghoul to see the sad uncertain look lingering in the depths of Alex's eyes.  
“Be safe, Sunshine...”

“I should charge you double for makin' me go twice.” Robert looked paler than usual when they met him at the gate, his knuckles white where he grasped the strap on his gun too tight.  
Nate shook his head from behind Zero in a clear message indicating the merc needed to shut the fuck up.  
Zero didn't notice the silent communications coming from behind him. He just gave the rumpled looking sharpshooter a curious look. MacCready had obviously been in some kind of fight recently, a fresh scratch on his brow and what looked like boot prints on his duster in only partially dried blood.  
Taking a second look at Nate, he realized the General also had dried blood on his arm and neck. The man had changed his clothes without cleaning up.  
Nate led them out the gates with a slightly manic smile on his exhausted features.  
Most of the trip was eerily quiet, Nate and Mac both tired and oddly solemn. It made Zero nervous.  
“Where are we going?” Zero asked, after MacCready had taken down a lone raider perched up in a half blown out building. He stood with Nate in a small space between a crumbling wall and old bus stop.  
“Pickman's Gallery.” Nate answered without hesitation now that they were far enough Zero wouldn't try and go back on his own.  
Alex felt as though a bucket of ice had been dumped on him, his fingers twitched for a cigarette as a chill ran down his spine. The mere thought of stepping into that place was enough to stir the embers of what could be a truly mortifying panic attack.  
The General caught his gaze and tried to offer a reassuring smile.  
“He's dead. I killed him this morning.” Nate watched Zero's reaction, the young man was trembling. Wide green eyes full of disbelief.  
Dead. Alex had to take a deep breath and focus to properly to process the General's softly spoken words.  
“That was one twisted son-of-a...” MacCready caught himself and growled instead of finishing his sentence as he slung his rifle back in place over his shoulder.  
Zero blinked as the words really sank in. He tangled his fingers in the hem of his shirt where it hung free of his jacket.  
“Then why are we going there?” He asked, his stomach twisting at the thought of returning to that place, even if it's evil occupant was no more.  
Nate and Mac shared an undecipherable look with each other, neither really sure words could quite explain.  
“There... is something I think maybe you should see,” was the General's hesitant response. He checked his pip-boy, ending the conversation.  
Alex took a deep breath, but decided to trust the vaultie and pushed his creeping fear back, for now.  
It took all of Zero's willpower to stop himself from turning around and fleeing when they approached the menacing red door. Disarmed traps lay scattered about the pavement, Nate's work presumably.  
Alex had never had the pleasure of being conscious when arriving here before, so stepping into the rancid, decay scented house was like a punch to the gut.   
MacCready quickly stepped inside to avoid Alex as he darted back out the door to empty his stomach on the pavement outside. The merc had his shirt pulled up over his nose and looked fairly ill himself.  
Nate, apparently unfazed, waited patiently for Zero to collect himself.   
Mac pulled a bottle of water out and passed it to the blonde through the open doorway. It was accepted with a small grateful smile that faltered due to a combination of their current environment and the still lurking panic attack that was threatening to overtake Alex even now.  
He rinsed his mouth out three times, admittedly stalling for a moment, before he reluctantly stepped back inside the oppressive building.   
“Better?” Nate teased lightly, head tilted at an angle as he eyed the pale young man attentively. The vaultie gave a reassuring smile, content that Zero was faring far better then he'd initially expected.  
“This way. I don't think the full tour is necessary.”   
“Ugh, I couldn't handle a second sweep of this shi...place.” Mac visibly shuddered, hand clenched a little too tight on his rifle strap as he subtly scanned the room for the hundredth time. The uneasy prickling sensation on the back of his neck wouldn't go away. Even after witnessing the houses tenant's brutal and violent death swiftly delivered by the sole survivor.  
Nate led the way further inside. After catching site of a rather perturbing display of severed heads, Alex kept his eyes down, focused on the General's worn leather combat boots as they trudged ahead of him. Mac stayed a few paces behind, obviously on edge, senses on high alert.  
The short walk through the nightmarish house of horrors brought them to a small backroom. Nate stopped just outside the shoddy wooden door, scarred with deep gouges as though someone had tried to cut through the door with a dull knife.  
“It's kinda fucked up.” The vaultie had a slightly doubtful air about him as he stared at the door. He took a moment before stepping aside and motioning for Zero to go in.  
The blonde braced himself, unsure what he would find on the other side of the now menacing slab of wood in his way. The terrible sense of dread gnawing at him was only growing worse the longer he stalled. Alex pushed open the door.  
At first, it was just an empty room, odd considering the rest of the place had been thoroughly decorated with raider remains. Movement on the wall caught his attention. Loose paper fluttered a bit, a corner coming unstuck from its place on the wall.   
The entire wall had been covered in paper, dark red ink staining the pages. Individual images stood out. One corner had a dog-like beast, it's head and tail scaly and deformed. The drawing was crude, as if sketched in a brief flurry of inspiration. There was another image higher up and spanning at least six pages.  
It was Zero. The Alex that wasn't Alex. Head open and empty. A lone empty eye and it's counterparts bloody gaping socket.  
In big jagged lettering scrawled across the image, it read:  
“Let me be dead.” Zero read it in a whisper, his heart pounding in his ears. The room was closing in on him. Suddenly, more images began to stand out.  
The roughly drawn profile of a man in a beret, eyes hidden behind goggles. Courier Six. Alex shuddered violently, unsure why.   
His heart was trying to break free of his chest cavity as he stumbled back, eyes darting over other images. There was one of a man whose face was gruesomely split in an unnatural smile, his open eyes empty and unseeing.  
Zero clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle an unstoppable sob. Every nightmare, real or not, was scattered in crude, blood outlined images all over the paper covered wall.   
He couldn't stop himself from searching for two more faces.  
Jesse. He was there, eyes closed and face slack as though asleep. Zero knew better.  
It was his mom, the image rather detailed compared to the others, and more gruesome in the care given to each brush stroke. Her eyes weren't empty. They swam in fear.  
“I was going to burn it all,” Nate spoke unexpectedly, his voice full of uncertainty as he slowly rested his hand on Alex's shoulder. “It seemed wrong for me to make that decision without asking you.”  
“I... thank you.” Zero replied, voice soft and rough from holding back the overwhelming sorrow that threatened to consume him. A part of him wished the General had just burned the whole house to the ground, except another was in some small way grateful to see it.  
With a deep unsteady breath, Zero reached out and touched the image of his brother, knowing the paint had been made with his own blood. The image was so serene compared to the others, he pulled it free from the wall, being careful not to rip it as he gently folded it and tucked it away in his bag.  
Nate bumped Zero's arm with his fist, uncurling his fingers to reveal a flip lighter when the blondes attention shifted back to him.  
Zero accepted it silently, fingers trembling as he struggled for a moment to get it to light with his uncooperative fingers. When the flame came to life, Alex took one last look at his mother and father as Pickman must have imagined them before holding the flame to the dry flammable wall covering.  
Alex didn't remember MacCready leading him out of the house, he was just suddenly sitting outside with his knees pulled up to his chest. Wet streaks cold on his face from silent tears he couldn't seem to stop.  
MacCready was crouched across from him, head turned to watch the quiet empty street that would lead them far from this horrible place.  
“Hancock asked Nate to do this,” Mac suddenly stated. It came out as though he had been struggling to keep it in. “Not bring you here,” he quickly corrected himself. “To put an end to the Pickman.”  
Zero stared blankly at Robert for a long moment, unsure how that made him feel. Did the mayor do it for him? Or just because of the mans proximity to Goodneighbor and the twisted deeds he performed? It didn't really matter. Pickman was a different kind of evil than what you normally find in the wasteland and it would be better off without him.  
“What was all of that?” The merc asked, turning to look at Alex curiously. His question hung in the air for a long moment. He was beginning to think the blonde wasn't going to answer, when he almost missed the softly spoken reply.  
“My nightmares, I think.”  
They both looked up as Nate closed the red door behind him. The General took a few short steps before kneeling in front of Zero. He held an odd combat knife, it's blade black and wicked in appearance.  
“Here.” The vaultie held the blade out carefully, offering it to Zero with an almost intense look on his face. “You can put it to better use then that nut job.”  
Zero ignored the knife to focus on Nate. He felt as though the man were trying to make up for something.  
“Why did you do this?”  
Nate sighed, his shoulders sagging a little before he shifted to sit down on the cold pavement with Alex.  
“Look, I've made promises. A lot. I'm not sure I can keep them.” The older man looked so much more worn out than before as he sat there, eyes downcast. He seemed to struggle for the right words. “I don't know what I'm going to find when I get to the Institute, except, if I have to take Shaun and run, that's what I'm going to do.”  
Alex stared at Nate. It hurt to hear those words knowing how many people were depending on this man to change things for the better. Except, he couldn't hold it against the man. Nate was just trying to make the right decision for his son.  
“It's okay.” Zero reached out and took the well worn handle in hand. He couldn't help but note the weapons near perfect balance and pleasant weight. It felt as though it belonged in his hand. He looked up from the odd gift to catch Nate's troubled look. “I'd like to think my dad would have done the same for me.”  
Nate smiled, a small, troubled quirk to his lips that wavered in his attempt to maintain it.  
“We should head back.” MacCready spoke up, eye's narrowed on something in the distance. His jaw clenched in apparent irritation.  
“Can we not?”  
Nate jerked in surprise at the unexpected question.   
MacCready had even turned to stare at the blonde. A mix of concern and curiosity tugging at his features.  
Zero took a deep breath, fingers white as they gripped the handle of Pickman's blade. He hurt; he wanted to go to John and let the ghouls reassuring presence make everything else fade away, except Hancock had...   
“I want to hit something.” The small boy said through clenched teeth, trembling in a chaotic battle between misery and anger.  
Nate stood, sharing a brief look with the sharpshooter, a frown on his weary face. The General turned his attention back to Zero. The younger man picked himself off the ground, knife still clutched tight in his right hand. When he stood up straight, Nate gave him a small smile.  
“I'm always up for hitting things.” The General was exhausted, but checked his weapons and motioned for MacCready to lead the way.

“Damn it!” John growled as he watched Fahrenheit march stiffly away. His loyal bodyguard was pissed at him, too. It was bad enough that Nick was currently giving him a rather disappointed look from his seat across the coffee table.  
He turned his glare on the synth, expecting the dramatic eye roll the detective put on for his benefit.  
“You can't be hittin' on all eight with the shit you pulled last night.” Nick eyed John quizzically. “I've never known you to be so promiscuous, so why now?” He stared, expecting an answer from his long-time friend.  
“Why?” Hancock nearly choked on the word. “Cause I am whatever the fuck you just said.” He finished, a snarl of frustration in his raspy voice.  
Nick blinked at him before smirking as he realized his terminology was meaningless to someone who knew nothing of engines.  
“A motor needs all eight cylinders to run efficiently.” The synth offered as explanation. Hancock glared at him harder.  
“I think I got it.” He growled, clenching his teeth as he dug through his pockets for a pack of smokes.  
Nick resumed his inquisitive stare. The synth couldn't possibly lose a staring contest and John slumped forward on the couch. He dropped his pack of cigarettes and his light on the floor and dramatically heaved a sigh filled with frustrated remorse.  
“Thought I'd be doin' him a favor... except, Fuck!” John leapt to his feet, banging his shin on the low table. He stalked to his bar, selecting an unopened bottle of something dark and guaranteed to burn on the way down.  
“Guilt trips are very unattractive, or so I've been told.”  
Hancock almost choked on his poison. The detectives words reminding him of Deacon for a moment. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped once he cleared his airway.  
“John. He doesn't appear to have any problems with your appearance. Your presence alone causes his heart rate and breathing to increase at a normal rate for someone experiencing...”  
John spun to interrupt the synth in his current explanation.  
“I get it. I told him about it and he called me an idiot, too.” John shook his head before he gave Nick a disbelieving look. “If you and shades ever bump uglies you should refrain from dirty talk.” The ghoul had a trace of his usual smile back as the synth gave him an amused glare. “You really suck at it,” John added, to drive the point home. He expertly dodged the empty cigarette pack lobbed at his head, Shouts from outside filtered into the building.  
“Now what?” The mayor gave an exasperated sigh before draining one last shot and joining Nick on his way out the door.

The sun was beginning to go down when they finally approached the gates to Goodneighbor. Zero couldn't help but feel nervous, anxious even. He wasn't sure how to deal with John still. He wanted to just pretend the whole thing hadn't happened. Except, what if it happened again? What if Hancock decided he missed being with a woman?  
“You okay?”  
Alex hadn't realized he'd stopped walking until Nate stood in front of him, a look of worry and pity on his scruffy unshaven face.  
“I...” Zero's gaze dropped to the ground, hands clenched in his sleeves as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. It made him angry, being weak and vulnerable like this, unable to reign in his unstable emotions.  
“He hurt you. You should be mad.” Nate stated, his words not meant to be unkind, just honest. “If you can't trust him, you can't build any kind of relationship. Take your time, and think about it.”  
Zero nodded. He knew the General was right. If he couldn't trust John... He didn't want to think about it.  
Someone shouted by the gates. Nate and Zero both turned their attention towards the small town. MacCready had stopped just a few yards away from the entrance, his gun in hand as he stared up into a nearby building.  
The General spotted the cause of the commotion before Alex did. He pulled his rifle from his shoulder and with a curse dashed toward Mac.  
Zero stayed frozen. A Brotherhood knight in a shining suit of power armor was crouched in a building not too far away. He had a missile launcher on his shoulder, aimed for the town's gates. There was something so wrong about the sight.  
Why was there only one?  
A sound behind him, like metal scraping against pavement. Alex turned. He was surprised when Danse, bloodied and dragging a bumper sword stumbled out of the shadows. The synth looked worse for wear, his t-shirt and jeans soaked in red and singed in several places. A nasty cut above one brow that still bled at a frightening rate.  
“This way.” The ex-paladin called, keeping his voice low so as to avoid catching any unwanted attention. When Zero didn't move, Danse made a frustrated gesture. “There are more.” He stated as a way of encouraging the blonde into action.  
Alex moved, not too quickly, to join the soldier. The man surprised him by grabbing his arm as soon as he was within reach and yanking him into a darkly shadowed space between crumbling walls.  
“What's going on?” Zero whispered once they were both crouched in the darkness. The look on Danse's face didn't help ease any of his worries.  
“They are under strict orders not to initiate any violence with the residents of Goodneighbor.” Danse narrowed his eyes as his gaze drifted toward the muffled shouts of Nate trying to charm the Brotherhood Knight. “They are trying to intercept your return.”  
Zero stared at Danse as he processed this information slowly.  
“We need to leave. Quickly.” Danse stood back up with a sense of urgency about him that inspired Zero to stand as well.  
The ex-paladin led the way, sticking to the shadows as they slipped past several small groups of brotherhood soldiers randomly stationed around the entire town. Zero hadn't expected this many. He realized why him and Danse were running now. If the brotherhood decided Goodneighbor was expendable to catch Zero, the night watchmen wouldn't be much resistance for the Brotherhood of Steel.  
Sneaking always took so much more energy than just walking. Zero was so tired, and sore. His muscles ached from being crouched for far too long. Not to mention the stupid raider hunt he had gone on with Nate and MacCready having stolen whatever energy he had left after seeing Pickman's wall.  
Danse was beginning to relax some. They hadn't seen any brotherhood soldiers in at least twenty minutes. The man started to move in a more aimed direction. Alex was too worn out to question their destination and followed as silently as he could.  
An hour passed with them slowly slipping through the shadows and stopping to check their surroundings frequently. Danse slipped into another alley. Zero was met with the sounds of turrets chugging away as soon as he turned after the ex-paladin.  
“We can stay here.” Danse spoke for the first time in what felt like forever.  
Two machine gun turrets guarded a junk fence just ahead of them. Zero could see an empty guard post raised up off the ground on the other side.  
“Nate cleared this place out a while ago. He hasn't done much with it yet.” Danse strode forward, the places defenses ignoring him as he shoved open the heavy gate.  
Zero followed him in a bit of a daze. His limbs felt heavy and his eye's refused to stay focused. The ex-paladin says something more, but the words mean nothing. The blonde is surprised when Danse gives him a gentle shove toward a small shack.  
He stumbled through the open doorway and immediately collapsed on the nearest sleeping bag. He was almost asleep before he had a chance to wish John was next to him.

It was still dark when Zero woke up. His stomach rumbled in protest to his recent neglect. He groaned into the musty smelling blankets beneath him and fought off the pang of loneliness that came with the empty space beside him.  
The sound of a fire crackling outside caught his attention. Sitting up took some effort, his muscles still stiff and reluctant, he peered through the cracks of his makeshift hut and could make out Danse's hunched form prodding the small fire with a stick.  
Zero slowly got to his feet and wandered outside, the pull of company and food too much to resist.  
Danse spared him a small glance, before taking a long swig from a dusty brown bottle. The ex-paladin still had the drying blood of his prior comrades staining his clothes.  
“Hey,” Zero greeted weakly. He slowly shuffled closer and took a seat beside Danse, leaving a generous space between them. The silence stretched.  
Zero eventually set about organizing the contents of his bag. He had fallen asleep directly on top of it, making a bit of a mess. His hip kinda stung where something sharp had been digging into him in the middle of the night.  
He found a half full pack of cigarette's and quickly lit one to give his jittery fingers something more to occupy them. He stared longingly at his dwindling stash of chems: two doses of mentats and a jet inhaler.  
“Raiders left some over there.”  
Alex nearly jumped out of his skin, the other man had been so quiet for so long. Danse was pointing toward a metal crate tucked away in a dark corner. Zero almost stood to investigate, but stopped. Danse was encouraging him to do drugs?  
“What do you think happened?” He decided to start a conversation, cheeks burning as he shifted uncomfortably and took an extra long drag on his half finished smoke.  
“Nate chased them off.” Danse answered simply. His gaze was still lost in the flames, eyebrows drawn together in obvious discontent.  
“Oh.... Should we go back?”  
Danse slowly lifted his head, eyes focusing on Zero as he seemed to come back from wherever he had gone.  
“No.” Danse's gaze hardened unexpectedly. He sat up straighter and turned to better face the blonde man.  
Alex felt his heart give an extra hard pump. Suddenly, he felt exposed under the soldier's scrutiny.  
“How can you...after what he did...” The ex-paladin growls, low and full of disgust as his hands clench around the nearly empty bottle.  
Zero feels like the ground is falling out from under him as he realizes just what this conversation is going to be about. He begs whatever deity might be listening to make Danse stop.  
“You deserve better than that filth.” He finally looked away, clearly ashamed by his own harsh words.  
“John is a better man than you.” Alex shoved his uncertainties aside and grasped at the anger the other man had instigated in him. He let it add an extra edge to his voice.  
Danse jerked back, the harsh tone coming from Zero unfamiliar.  
“If John had just judged me with his eyes the first time he saw me, I'd be just another raider to fall before his shotgun.” Alex stood up, he tore his furious glare off of Danse and began pacing. “Not that any of it's your business, but we talked and I think it's worth giving us another chance.” He took a deep shuddering breath, cheeks going several shades darker. “I like John. A lot.” If embarrassment could kill, Alex would be six feet under.  
The ex-paladin shook his head, the tension draining from him as he set his drink down.  
“I'm sorry. I stepped out of line.”  
Zero didn't respond. He moved to the metal crate, relieved to find a sizable stash of grape mentats, a half a bottle of buffout and a daytripper. He helped himself to the whole stash, not in the mood to feel guilty about taking what was technically Nate's.  
He returned to his seat, determined to pretend he didn't want to punch Danse for his Hancock related comment. He took two doses of the grape mentats, deciding he really wasn't fond of whatever the official flavor for grape had been derived from.  
Danse passed Zero a bottle of whiskey. The silent peace treaty was accepted and the two spent several long minutes tolerating the refreshing burn of alcohol as it seared their throats.  
“I was kinda freaked out by him at first.” Alex broke the silence when his bottle was three fourths of the way gone.  
Danse snorted, eyes darting to gauge Alex's reaction as an after thought. The blonde wasn't fiddling so badly, just holding his hat in his lap.  
“There's the whole nose thing.” Zero twirled his finger at his own face. He felt his cheeks burn now that the ghouls more noticeable differences no longer affected him the same way they had originally.  
“Except, his eyes... they draw me in. In his eyes I feel like I'm special. No. Important?” He shakes his head unable to put it to words. “I feel I can be better when I'm with him.”  
“So the skin thing doesn't turn you off?” Danse snapped his mouth shut too late, and looked a little fearful when Zero didn't respond right away.  
The blonde flushed from his toes up.  
“No. Definitely not.” He thought about rough scratchy hands running up his thighs, and the way he could trace the patterns in Hancock's tough twisted skin and get encouraging rumbles in response.  
Danse nodded, relieved and amused as the blonde had gone back to fiddling with a frayed patch on his hat.  
“I will try harder to look past his condition. Though I can't say I will be able to overlook his more tasteless actions.”  
Alex giggled, setting his empty bottle down and flashing Danse a stunning grin.  
“You talk so funny sometimes.”  
The sound of the gate being pushed open and wood scraping on pavement had Danse on his feet, weapon at the ready.  
Zero rocked back a little, eyes focusing on the man in shades that slipped from the shadows into view.  
“Deacon!” He hollered cheerfully, waving enthusiastically at their new visitor and hoping for a more cheerful conversation.  
Danse grumbled something as he sat back down and returned his gaze to the dwindling fire.  
“Heya Zero!” The railroad agent approached with a slight skip in his steps. Taking a seat across from Danse, he gave the younger man a genuine smile.  
“How'd you know we were here?”  
Deacon's smile threatened to crack his face in half.  
“I happen to be an excellent tracker.”  
“Bullshit.” A second familiar synthetic voice drifted from the gate.  
“Okay. So I might have had help from an ingenious detective with super synth eyes.” The railroad agent added with a shrug.  
“Flattery will get you everywhere, toots.” Nick strode into the light of the fire and slowly lowered himself down beside the lightly blushing Deacon. “MacCready spotted you and Danse. Nate suspected you might come here.”  
Danse made a sound to acknowledge the detective's explanation before reaching behind him for another dark-colored, glass bottle.  
The silence lasted for a long moment. Zero debated on asking about John, but couldn't think of a good way to do that without sounding too dependent on the other man.  
“Nate and James are going to head out for the glowing sea first thing in the morning,” Nick informed them, breaking the silence, his eyes drifting from Danse to Zero as he puzzled over the odd tension in the air.  
The blonde swiped a tin of mentats up from a small pile of chems in front of him and took two doses. His pupils were already dilated and an almost empty bottle of hard liquor rested by his knee.  
“Hancock and MacCready will meet us here within the next day or so. The mayor and Fahrenheit had to rework some defense strategies in case the Brotherhood decide to come back.” Deacon says this to Zero, expecting the grateful smile the blonde awards him with.  
“So, what are our ord.. what does Nate need us to do?” Danse ignored all three sets of eyes focused on him and took a long swig from his glass bottle.  
“We get to go to Sanctuary and see if Sturgis needs any help,” the detective finally answered.  
“What's Sanctuary?” Alex leaned back using his arms to prop himself up. He couldn't help but stare at Nick's vibrant yellow eyes. The colors shifted and had more depth thanks to the drugs coursing through him.  
The synth frowned. He found himself a bit concerned over the kids drug habits. Hancock was a ghoul. Sometimes he forgot how differently people handled chems compared to his own more resilient anatomy. Not to mention the noticeable increase in the kids usage that Hancock so openly encouraged.  
“You could say it's Nate's settlement. The closest thing he calls home anymore.” Nick adjusted his hat, obscuring Zero's view.  
“If you count the one place you hardly ever visit as home.” Deacon mumbled under his breath.  
Alex closed his eyes, listening to what sounded like gunfire far off in the distance. Everyone else tensed at the sounds and remained silent when they stopped. The blonde debated on going to lie back down even though the sky was beginning to brighten with the sunrise.  
“Oh! Danse.” Deacon's chin shot up a little too quickly, his face sporting a devious smirk. “James borrowed your power armor.” the agent didn't pause when the soldier jerked up with wide horror stricken eyes. “I don't think he really knew how to work it, but I'm sure it'll be fine.”  
Alex had an amused smile when he stumbled back to the sleeping bag he had abandoned earlier. He was relieved John wouldn't be going to the Glowing Sea this time around.

~*~  
“Write it again.”  
Alex scowled at Six, his fingers white where they gripped his pencil too tight. The boy was frustrated, both at himself and his unyielding mentor. He used to write, really well. Styx had said so. Now his fingers felt stiff and alien, unwilling to make the once familiar motions required to apply thoughts to paper.  
He struggled to rewrite the sentence he had already printed several times in jerky inelegant scratches. The fingers on his left hand moved constantly as he stretched them and forced them to work properly. He'd been exercising them nonstop ever since he realized he couldn't pull a trigger any more.   
He was useless if he couldn't defend himself.  
Six let out a bored sigh, the man lifted his goggles to scratch at the corner of his eye. Alex stared. The man never took the damn eye-wear off. Six blinked at Alex. One of the scientists pupils was slightly bigger than the other.  
“Take a break. Stay away from the stealth simulation today, would you? I'd rather not lose anymore lobotomites.” Six stood from his chair and stretched, pausing with his arms in the air. “Oh, James should be here for you by the end of the week.” With that said the slightly mad scientist wandered out of the sink, leaving Alex to simmer in his mixed emotions. He was going to see Styx.  
The room suddenly vanished. He was outside, clenching the strap of his bag, fingers twitching in a mix of nerves and habit.  
“That's not Alex. What did you do?” Styx growled at James, ignoring the boy standing a few feet away.  
~*~

When Alex awoke the shack was brightly lit. His eyes burned from the invading sunlight and threatening tears. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like a small part of him was crumbling to pieces.  
He took the time to brush and re-braid his tangled hair, wincing at the dried blood sticking strands together in places. He shook out his jacket before putting it back on and couldn't think of any other tasks that might prolong his procrastinating. He stepped outside.  
“I hate down time.” Deacon muttered, slouched in his rusted metal chair trying to keep it steady as it attempted to tip onto it's one leg that was ridiculously shorter than it's three siblings.  
“Gives a person time to think.” The synth smirked. Some part of him was enjoying the agents restlessness. The man had spent a good chunk of the morning trying to wake Danse with a variety of poorly impersonated animal sounds.  
“Funny. That's exactly what I hate about it.” Annoyed as he was, Deacon couldn't complain too much. At least he had tolerable company.  
Deacon and Nick were seated at a small table in a shaded nook. The railroad agent flashed a friendly smile at the blonde as he stumbled past them regretting his previous night's consumption of too much alcohol.  
He managed to scrounge up a bottle of purified water from an old blood stained fridge. It was hard not to think too much on the dark, dried, flaking refrigerator innards as he downed the bottle.  
The thought of food was unappealing just yet, so Alex made his way back to Nick and Deacon hoping they had some task planned to fill the rest of the day.  
“And here I thought you spent hours in the dark weaving that web of lies you tote around.” The synth chuckled as he fiddled with an unlit cigarette and watched Deacon crack an amused smile.  
“Now, now, don't mistake me for a deadly arachnid. I'm more of a friendly silk worm.” The spy reached behind him to grab a broken chair, it's back rest hanging from a rusted screw. He dragged it closer for Zero to join them.  
The blonde sat down. He immediately retrieved a smoke from his always present bag and lit it with John's lighter.  
“So, pal.” Deacon scooted closer, startling himself when his chair tipped and caught itself jerking him a fraction. He ignored Nick's snort of amusement and leaned closer to the blonde. “You wanna go clear out some raiders? You know, build up that good karma?”  
Zero slowly swept his gaze back to Nick, taking note of the sudden shift of disapproval the synth was clearly displaying.  
“Don't mind the spoilsport moping over there. You know your itching for something productive to do.” Deacon spoke in low almost seductive tones, making Zero lean back and almost out of his defunct chair.  
“Don't be a damn bunny. If the Brotherhood is looking for Zero, draggin' him out there would just be askin' for trouble.” Nick's bright piercing gaze was leveled at Deacon daring the man to argue.  
“Look, pops. I got no clue what rabbits have to do with this.” The agent leaned back in his chair almost as though it would save him from the suddenly oppressive glare the detective was assaulting him with.  
“If I was your pops, I'd whoop your ass raw every time you lied.” Nick snarled back, clearly irritated by Deacon's choice of words.  
Zero's mouth fell open slightly at the biting retort coming from the usually more amiable synth. He glanced to Deacon, almost too nervous to take his eyes off the angry detective.   
The agent was no less surprised, stuttering nonsense in a failed attempt at a comeback as his cheeks flushed bright red under Nick's dark scowl.  
“Umm... let's just stay here,” Zero suggested to break the tense atmosphere. He regretted it when both men turned their focus on him.  
“When was the last time you ate?” Nick's steely gaze discouraged any bullshit.  
“I.. yester... no two days ago?” Zero flinched when both his companions narrowed their eyes in disapproval. He resigned himself to being fussed over when Deacon leapt to his feet desperate for a task to qualm his restlessness.  
“Have I ever told you how great a cook I am?”

“I really want to shoot one of them...” Mac lowered his hand from shielding his eyes. The third brotherhood patrol they had seen since leaving Goodneighbor.  
“I hope Nate had fun thrashing a few knights for ignorin' him.” John muttered back, he turned toward the Parkview apartments, anxious to continue on so he could assure himself the blonde was okay. A gnawing worry ate at him. What if Alex changed his mind? He was being silly. The ghoul chuckled aloud at himself for worrying like an angsty teenager.  
“Should I be worried? Is that like a sign your gonna go all bitey on me?” Robert had stopped following the ghoul to give him a concerned glower.  
“Shit, I ain't lost it yet, Bobby.” Hancock gave the merc a slightly disturbing smirk, knowing the nickname would ruffle feathers.  
Just as the ghoul predicted, MacCready visibly stiffened. His eye's narrowing dangerously in John's direction.  
“Don't be pissy with me.”  
“Don't assume I'm goin' feral and shoot me than. I got a long way to go before I start gnawin' on folks, not that that's my retirement plan or nothin'.” The ghoul once again resumed his walk toward hangman's alley.  
“Hey, can we talk for a minute?” MacCready's request caught John off guard.   
As long as the ghoul had known the blunt, quiet man, he'd never heard that quality of unease before. He turned again, a smile stuck in place. Habit from dealing with mayoral business.  
“Sure.” John tried to appear as relaxed and receptive as possible, all while preparing for anything.  
“We've known each other awhile. I like to think we're about as close to friends as you can get out here.” Robert took a few steps to get closer, keeping eye contact and trying to portray his honest concern.  
“Aww, heck man. 'Course we're friends, you can't go through what we've been and not be.” Hancock relaxed, his smile genuine. He was a little surprised by the odd topic, though. “You didn't just want to establish our friend ranking, though, did ya?”  
Robert chuckled, shaking his head and looking relieved.  
“That's not it. Just didn't want you to think I was trying to stick my nose in somewhere it don't belong.” The younger man sighed.   
John thought for a moment he could picture a much younger MacCready hidden in all the wear and tear caused by the harsh wasteland. He waited patiently, still amused by the mans awkward admittance.  
“You know Danse is a little... infatuated with Zero.” The merc spoke hesitantly, watching John closely for any signs of his famous temper. The ghouls expression did gradually change to reflect his irritation at that subject.  
“Yeah, I noticed.” John gave Mac a slightly menacing look. “Why? He say somethin' to ya?”  
Robert can't help but shift a little defensively on his feet as he keeps his eyes locked on Hancock.  
“Sorta.”  
John takes an unexpected step closer. Mac had to tilt his head back to keep eye contact with the taller ghoul.  
“I know you spent the night at the Rexford with him.” John had this unsettling edge to his words.  
“Dammi..! Argh!” Mac flung his arms up and shoved the infuriating ghoul away. He glared harder at Hancock as the ghoul's stern expression had vanished and he was now laughing like a school boy. “Your a.. I don't want to be your friend anymore. I take it all back. Your terrible.”  
“I really am.” John looked behind him, toward the unfinished settlement that was their marked destination.  
“Look, I just... Danse has been acting weird. Even for him. I just wanted to give you a heads up.” MacCready glared at John, weak compared to what the sniper would normally dish out.  
“I appreciate it. Pal.”  
The merc snorted in response and swept past the still chuckling ghoul ready to forget the whole conversation and move on.

Zero caught his braid as it fell loose from his collar, following the pull of gravity as he hung upside down from a wooden beam, knee's locked in place to keep him from falling to the ground as he pulled himself up to stretch copper wires through the hook he had just screwed into the warped wood.  
Danse had gotten an old generator started and out of boredom Zero had volunteered to string some lights up. The ex-paladin was a few feet away, trying to get some extra wire from an old fan. Several other butchered electronics and their unusable innards scattered around him.  
Zero let out a small sound of relief when he finally got the wires anchored in place. He let himself fall, swinging a bit and tightening his legs to keep from falling to the ground head first. His eyes landed on the soldier just as the dark haired man looked away. A sigh, small and resigned. He had hoped their odd conversation from the other night would end this. It left him unsure of how to deal with the man. He was beginning to think John had been right about the ex-paladins interest in him being more than friendly.  
This kind of situation was something he'd never had to deal with before, never having spent much time in one place long enough to experience such a thing. He just didn't know how to process it. Honestly he had trouble seeing how anyone could like him like that at all. Zero felt he was too small, scrawny, and unpleasant to be visibly appealing, and nobody could possibly enjoy his stilted conversational skills, or awkward bursts of curiosity.  
Except Hancock. Zero caught himself smiling at the thought of the ghoul eyeing him in that way that suggested John might be preparing to devour him. He didn't let himself glance in the direction the ghoul would be coming from, unwilling to torture himself with the disappointment that would follow when the mayor failed to appear.   
Zero swung back up. Finding a good place to grip, he shimmied along the beam. It took some maneuvering to pull one leg at a time free to get around a crossbeam in his path. He spared a small thought to how ridiculous he must look monkeying around the ceiling. Stretching to retrieve the loose end of his bundle of wires he looked for the best spot to hang the light. He tried to center it. Knowing it wouldn't be perfect. If he managed to add a little light to one of the darkest corners of the settlement, that was good enough.  
Spotting an old nail half sticking out of the warped wooden beam he'd been studying, he let himself drop a second time. He didn't catch his hair this time and it just barely brushed the ground.  
“Fuck.”  
Danse looked up from stripping wires.  
“You ready for the fixture?” The ex-paladin ignored the pout on Zero's upside down face. He set his project aside to stand up and retrieve the makeshift item from where the blonde had left it before making his climb.  
“Yeah,” Zero reached out to accept the device from Danse. The soldier had his head tipped at an angle like he might be able to get proper eye contact better that way. “It'll only take a minute.”  
“I got one!” Deacon's cheerful shout startled them both. Zero nearly dropped the fixture he held.  
The once again overly cheerful railroad agent skipped his way to them, brandishing a dusty light bulb like some holy artifact.  
Zero ignored him and swung himself back up. Establishing a good grip with one hand, he balanced the fixture on a wooden beam to retrieve the hammer tucked in his pants.  
“Did you find any oil?” Danse asked, straight to the point and sounding weary of the other man's presence already.  
Zero tuned out Deacon's elaborate tail of molerats and a giant glowing radroach to thwack a few nails into the fixture and stick it in place. He eyed his handiwork skeptically. Not very pretty, but workable. He blamed the blood rushing to his head for his haphazard rigging.  
He was more careful when lowering himself this time. Deacon thrust the light bulb at him with a hint of pride and the blonde couldn't help but smile back.  
He didn't intend to glance at the gate. Nick was leaning against it, eyes on Zero. If the blonde squinted, he could make out a smile.  
The large wooden door opened.  
Zero felt like his face might split in half when John came through the opening, unmistakable in his red coat and iconic tricorn hat.  
“You look crazy right now. Maybe it's your upside down smile,” Deacon remarked, successfully distracting Zero for a moment.  
“I'm just lucky I don't look crazy all the time. Like you.” Zero snorted before swinging back up to twist his wires and establish a connection from the bulb to the fixture.  
Deacon chuckled in amusement, completely unfazed by the childish jab, happy to have the blonde relax enough to play along with him.  
“Wow, Sunshine. Can you do that again?”  
Zero felt a pleasant chill run down his spine at the dark and pointedly heated voice he missed so much. He fumbled with the wires he was twisting and felt a sharp prick on his index finger. The blonde quickly finished connecting the bulb. If his rushed efforts negatively effected the survivability of the new light fixture, then so be it.  
Alex gripped the beam he'd attached the light to before pulling his legs free of the small space between it and the ceiling. He lowered himself slowly, not wanting to jar his shoulders.  
John wasted no time. He retrieved Zero from dangling in the air and set him on his feet. The ghoul made no effort to put space between them and was rewarded when Alex rose up on his toes and pulled at his shoulders in an effort to reach him better.   
Danse and Deacon wandered off unnoticed, deciding they'd get more information from MacCready than the distracted mayor.  
“I missed you,” Zero said with his face pressed into the ghouls neck, lips brushing gnarled skin, making John grasp his hips and pull him closer.  
“Missed you, too, Alex.” Hancock spoke the name softly, enjoying the small almost untraceable shiver that swept through his lover in response. They stayed like that for a moment, content to bask in each others embrace.  
Zero looked up when John tugged at his hair. He tried to make himself taller.  
John relented to the cute attempt. Leaning down, he finally claimed those delectable pink lips after what felt like an eternity of separation. Alex kissed back. He felt his cheeks heat up as he took the initiative and pressed John for something deeper. The ghoul eagerly complied. He ravished Zero's mouth, leaving no space unexplored. They had to pull apart to take in air. John was tempted to take the blonde to the nearest mattress, kiss swollen lips and wide 'fuck me' eyes. He groaned, burying his face in Zero's neck to detract himself from the tempting sight before him.  
“If you two are done, maybe we should plan our next move.” Nick startled them both, amusement evident in his synthetic voice.  
“Yeah, yeah.” John's reply was muffled by Alex. The blonde squirmed at the vibrations that tickled his skin.  
With severe reluctance Hancock released his hold on Zero and stepped back. He straightened his hat and coat, eyes still drawn to the blushing blonde still battling an ear to ear smile from splitting his face in half.  
Alex and John followed Nick to the fire pit to join the others.  
“...still patrolling the area...” Danse glanced up at Zero as the blonde took a seat on the ground across from him. The ghoul beside the young man offering a not so friendly smile in the ex-paladin's direction.  
“We could stay here, wait 'em out.” MacCready frowned at his own suggestion. “I'd prefer to get to Sanctuary quickly, though.”  
“The sooner we put some distance between us and those brunos, the better,” said Nick, agreeing with the merc, eyes shifting to John.  
“Sounds good to me. We can head out early before the sun comes up. Mac can spot a tin can from space so we shouldn't have too many problems.” John slipped his arm around Zero and tugged him closer.  
“I'm not that good.” The mercenary snorted, half amused and the other half uncomfortable with the exaggerated praise.  
“What are we supposed to do in Sanctuary?” Zero spoke up curiously. He accepted a cigarette from Hancock and took a deep drag on the warm comforting carcinogen.  
“Oh, the usual. Help some poor settler find his own ass,” Deacon's mischievous smile made Danse and John groan simultaneously. “Help polish the modified assaultron, listen to the Long's mope and argue, and, of course, we can't forget making sure the resident super mutant hasn't eaten anyone.”  
Zero stared at Deacon in obvious disbelief.  
“Hey, now, Strong hasn't eaten anyone yet.” MacCready smirked as Zero's attention shifted in his direction.  
“That we kno' of.” John chuckled affectionately at the frustrated look on Alex's face as the blonde twisted to glare at him.  
“Your all full of shit,” he accused matter-of-factly.  
“If only.” Danse snorted from across the fire, elbows resting loosely on his knees as he sat cross-legged in the dirt.  
“You'll wanna wait for Nate to tell you that yarn.” Nick smirked at Zero, eye's almost obscured by the brim of his hat.  
The blonde shook his head, trying to imagine Nate chatting with a mutated being twice his size. It wasn't easy to imagine an FEV victim being very talkative. Imagining Nate being all buddy buddy with one was far easier to envision.  
Zero tuned out the conversation that had started up during his ponderings to sneak a glance up at John. He hadn't forgotten the incident in Goodneighbor, it still stung like an open cut. He leaned closer to the ghoul, suddenly needing to be nearer, irrationally afraid the man might vanish.


End file.
